Ah, les enfants !
by Alazais
Summary: Un Faucheur comme Undertaker n'a pas le temps de s'occuper des enfants. Sauf si c'est Grell Sutcliff et qu'il finit par l'adopter. Et les bêtises s'enchaînent ! Mais un enfant, ça grandit, ça devient adolescent et bonjour les ennuis à l'Académie. Surtout quand on est amoureuse de son meilleur ami, William T. Spears, ou qu'on règle ses problèmes plutôt... violemment ! Série d'OS.
1. Avant-propos

**AVANT-PROPOS**

**Avant de commencer... Un peu de blabla !**

Alors, que je vous explique un peu... Cette fic se présentera sous la forme d'un recueil d'OS portant sur l'enfance de nos Shinigami préférés. Ils auront cependant des liens les uns entre les autres, mais pourront parfaitement être lus indépendément. Ce sera plus des clins d'oeil entre eux.

Cette idée est venue en regardant une série fanart. Elle a été réalisée par AkameP sur DeviantArt et s'intitule _Shinigami haken nursery_.

**DISCLAIMER :**** Je rappelle bien sûr que les personnages de _Black Butler _ne m'appartiennent mais sont à Yana Toboso. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec, je le fais simplement pour le plaisir (et pour le votre, j'espère... :-P ).  
Seuls Alexander "Alex" Elder et Claudia Priest sont à moi (et si vous vous demandez pourquoi ces noms, relisez donc l'arc du _Campania_ et regardez les détails... ^^ J'avoue que je n'étais pas inspirée en cherchant leurs noms.)**

Les personnages historiques tels Guillaume III d'Angleterre, Anne Stuart ou même Louis XIV n'appartiennent évidemment qu'à l'Histoire. ^^

Et maintenant... Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Alazaïs


	2. Le rapport du Faucheur

**Et voilà donc le premier OS ! Il est plutôt court, je trouve, mais le prochain sera plus long. ^^  
Bonne lecture !**

**LE RAPPORT DU FAUCHEUR**

A la lueur des chandelles posées un peu partout dans la pièce, une plume grattait un épais papier jaune. Parfois, les longs doigts qui la maniait la replongeait dans l'encre noire, puis reprenaient leur course implacable, gravant des mots, des phrases. Parfois, l'encre était rouge, pour les titres. C'était la convention. L'écriture était fine, ronde et élégante, parfaite dans ses pleins et ses déliés. Elle parlait d'un Démon qui avait tenté de dévorer l'âme de Guillaume III d'Angleterre au moment de sa mort. Heureusement, un Shinigami, celui qui rédigeait ce rapport, l'en avait empêché et avait même tué le diable.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du rédacteur qui leva sa plume un instant. Pourquoi les Démons adoraient s'en prendre aux âmes des puissants, même s'ils ne passaient pas de pacte avec eux ? Bon, il s'était bien amusé en se battant contre cet ennemi, mais maintenant, il devait rédiger un rapport complet.

Il détestait les rapports.

Ça n'avait rien de drôle de devoir rester jusqu'à pas d'heures enfermé au bureau. C'était même bien plus fatiguant que de devoir aller sur le terrain. C'était... déprimant. Et lui, il préférait de loin rire.

En soupirant à nouveau, décida de se replonger dans son rapport pour finir le plus vite possible. Il marqua la date de décès, 8 mars 1702, puis continua sur sa lancée. Il fallait qu'il se motive. Il avait presque fini son troisième exemplaire.

Tiens, pourquoi _**toujours**_ trois exemplaires pour les attaques de Démons ? Un pour le chef de secteur, un pour les archives, un pour le chef du département de la lutte contre les Démons. Et pourquoi pas un pour le Seigneur des Shinigami, un pour le Roi d'Angleterre et pour le pape, pendant qu'ils y étaient ?!

Sa porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Étonné, il releva la tête mais ne vit personne. Sûrement était-elle mal fermée, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur ce maudit rapport. Plus que le point final et... sa bouteille d'encre rouge se rependit sur ses trois rapports enfin terminés.

« Rouge ! » s'écria une voix enfantine avant d'éclater de rire.

Horrifié, il releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec une fillette Shinigami. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une cinquantaine d'année, ce qui aurait correspondu à sept ans humains. Sa chevelure rousse encadrait sa frimousse hilare et ses yeux verts et jaunes brillaient du bonheur de sa bonne blague, comme le montrait son grand sourire qui dévoilait des dents acérées. Elle portait une adorable petite robe rouge d'une coupe très à la mode pour les enfants en ce début de XVIIIième siècle et des lunettes de la même couleur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! désespéra l'adulte qui, pour une fois, n'avait aucune envie de rire.

-C'était pas beau ! Y avait pas assez de rouge !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon bureau ?

-Je joue à cache-cache avec William, expliqua sérieusement l'enfant. Il compte jusqu'à cent ! Tu veux jouer aussi ? »

Quoi ?! Il y avait d'autres comme elle ? C'était une invasion !

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas chez vous ?

-Maman nous a emmenés avec elle.

-Qui est ta mère ? » demanda-t-il avec la ferme intention de lui dire sa façon de penser.

Comment pouvait-on laisser ses enfants faire des telles bêtises ? Il avait _**tout**_ à recommencer. Trois rapports de soixante pages chacun...

« Bah... C'est maman bien sûr ! répondit la fillette comme une évidence.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? insista le Faucheur affligé.

-Grell ! Et toi monsieur ?

-Undertaker. Grell comment ? Ton nom de famille ?

-Sut'liff ! Alors ? Tu veux jouer avec nous à cache-cache ? Will va bientôt arriver.

-Pas vraiment le temps. Je...

-Oh ! La jolie Faux ! » coupa Grell.

L'enfant sauta par terre et se précipita vers la Death Scythe. Undertaker n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Grell voulut la prendre, mais elle était trop lourde pour ses petits bras. Elle ne réussit qu'à la faire tomber. L'adulte se baissa _in extremis_ pour ne pas prendre la lame en travers du crâne. En revanche, son bureau n'eut pas cette chance et finit en deux morceaux.

« NOOOON ! » hurla Undertaker.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi quand il devait rendre son rapport en trois exemplaire avant minuit ? Pourquoi était-il _**déjà**_ vingt-deux heures trente ?

Il était, certes, un des plus grands Shinigami, le plus puissant de son secteur au moins, mais il aurait du mal à expliquer qu'une petite furie rousse avait détruit son bureau en cinq minutes après avoir complètement réduit à néant son rapport...

« Oups... Pardon monsieur Undertaker... s'excusa l'enfant avec un sourire désolé.

-On ne touche pas à une Faux de la Mort ! gronda Undertaker en récupérant son instrument de travail. C'est dangereux !

-Tu vas me punir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix triste.

Elle lui fit de grands yeux larmoyants, faisant fondre le cœur de l'adulte. Il soupira puis éclata de rire. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la fillette en déclarant :

« Allez va... Je te ramène à ta mère.

-NOOONN ! Will va me trouver !

-On va être discret, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il avait dit ça pour qu'elle le suive sans rechigner. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le prenne au pied du mot, et il se retrouva dans une véritable expédition commando. Il dut vérifier à chaque coin de couloir, chaque nouvelle porte, que le compagnon de jeu de la fillette ne s'y trouvait pas.

Quand les talons de ses bottes claquèrent sur le carrelage, il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par le bout de chou qui arrivait tout juste à ses hanches... Il finit par se prendre au jeu et dut avouer qu'il s'était bien amusé.

**.oOo.**

« Stop ! murmura la fillette en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle grince. Il faut aller autre part...

-Par où veux-tu passer Grell ? s'amusa Undertaker. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte...

-Par la fenêtre !

-Ça va pas la tête ?! protesta-t-il. Hors de question !

-Mais...

-Non, tu ne m'auras pas avec tes yeux de cocker battu cette fois. C'est trop dangereux pour un enfant de ton âge !

-Je suis _**une**_ enfant ! s'exclama Grell avec véhémence. Une _**fille**_ !

-Euh... Oui, je sais... ne comprit pas Undertaker. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire... »

Un grand sourire illumina son petit visage et elle se jeta dans les bras de l'adulte qui se sentit un peu perdu devant sa réaction.

« Oh ! Merci monsieur Undertaker ! T'es trop gentil ! »

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Shinigami bibliothécaire. C'était l'un de rares postes qu'une femme pouvait occuper, avec secrétaire, hôtesse d'accueil et, de temps en temps, comptable.

Les bibliothécaires étaient soumises aux mêmes horaires que les Faucheurs : il fallait archiver les Lanternes cinématiques aussitôt qu'elles arrivaient.

Undertaker comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Grell. Elle possédait la même chevelure flamboyante.

« Grell ! gronda-t-elle. Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas faire de bruit ! Et laisse travailler le monsieur !

-Elle ne me gêne pas, rassura Undertaker en riant.

-Je suis désolée, fit la bibliothécaire, si mon fils vous a embêté. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait trop de bêtises...

-Qui ?

-Mon fils. Grell. »

Undertaker baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Un... garçon ? Avec une chevelure si longue ? Avec une robe si mignonne ? Elle... Enfin plutôt, _**il** _avait l'air d'une petite poupée...

« Je suis une _**fille **_! s'écria Grell. Une fille, une fille, une fille !

-Oh, Grell ! soupira Mme Sutcliff. Arrête avec ça, s'il te plait. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un garçon.

-Non ! Je suis une fille ! affirma Grell à sa mère. Et plus tard, même que je vais épouser William ! »

Il passa la tête haute devant la bibliothécaire qui lança un regard navré à Undertaker.

« Veuillez m'excuser... Mon fils veut absolument se faire passer pour une fille. Il a tellement insister pour que j'achète cette robe que j'ai fini par craquer. J'ai pensé que s'il la mettait ici, il aurait honte et arrêterait son manège. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire qui se passe. Tout comme sa manie de vouloir épouser William...

-C'est son frère ?

-Oh non ! Le fils d'une amie. Mais son père était de garde ce soir et elle, elle va bientôt accoucher. Comme elle a eu une grossesse un peu difficile, elle est déjà à l'hôpital. Alors je garde le petit en attendant.

-J'ai vraiment cru que Grell était une fille...

-Son comportement est inadmissible.

-Inadmissible ? Je trouve cela plutôt rigolo ! sourit Undertaker dans un grand sourire. Ça ne fait de mal à personne.

-Rigolo ?! s'offusque Mme Sutcliff. C'est une honte vous voulez dire ! Ah ! Si son père était encore en vie, il n'aurait jamais osé... »

Undertaker ne préféra rien répondre. Si ça faisait plaisir à Grell de se faire passer pour une fille... et si ça permettait d'avoir la paix et de pouvoir finir ses rapports tranquillement !

Mme Sutcliff le laissa et retourna à son travail d'archivage. Undertaker la suivit pour au moins dire au revoir à Grell. Il le trouva en train de sauter au cou d'un petit Shinigami de son âge au cheveux noirs. Ce deuxième enfant était sagement assis sur un canapé et lisait, ou plutôt tentait de lire, tranquillement.

« Oh ! William ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cherchée ?

-Laisse-moi Grell... grogna le brun. Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas jouer.

-Mais euh ! Alleeeeeer ! Wiiiiill ! S'il te plait ! »

Visiblement, William avait dit à Grell de se cacher pour avoir la paix.

« Non ! Je veux finir mon livre.

-Mais c'est nuuuuuul ! C'est un livre de cours ! C'est même pas un joli conte ! Oh ! J'ai une idée ! On joue à _Blanche-Neige_ ? Tu fais le Prince et moi la Princesse ! Maman c'est la sorcière ! Et... Et les nains... C'est... euh...

-Alors petite, tu as retrouvé ton ami ? » sourit Undertaker.

Grell lui fit un grand sourire en entendant qu'il s'adressait à lui en employant le féminin.

« Oui ! C'est William ! Will, c'est monsieur Undertaker ! Il est trop gentil ! On s'est bien amusé ensemble ! Monsieur, tu veux bien faire un nain ? On a pas de nain !

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas jouer, grimaça William. Vraiment...

-Tu lis quoi ? demanda l'adulte.

-_La Faux de la Mort : utilisation, niveau 1_. On commence à apprendre la théorie à l'école.

-C'est trop nul ! affirma Grell. C'est mieux la bagarre ! Undertaker, il a une Faux trop belle et trooooooop classe ! Moi, j'en aurais une toute rouge quand je serais grande !

-Et toi William ? Comment sera ta Faux ?

-Pratique. Et pas rouge ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en dardant du regard le roux. Toute noire et toute simple. »

Grell choisit ce moment pour se jeter sur William et lui arracher son livre.

« Attrape-moi si tu peux ! rit-il en partant en courant.

-Vraiment... » marmonna son ami.

Undertaker se mit à rire. Finalement, son rapport sur la mort du roi d'Angleterre était revenu au point zéro, il n'avait plus de bureau et ses habits noirs étaient tâchés d'encre rouge, mais il aurait passé une soirée agréable. Ces deux enfants étaient vraiment drôles, surtout ensemble.


	3. Le Faucheur dans le brouillard

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Un Undertaker imaginatif, une Grell peu réceptive et un William assidu !  
Et oui, j'ai décidé de considérer Grell au féminin. :-P**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LE FAUCHEUR DANS LE BROUILLARD**

En cette journée de mi-mars 1702, le ciel était terriblement maussade et déprimant. Londres était la proie d'un épais brouillard depuis quelques jours déjà. Ce fichu smog ne voulait pas partir. Mélange de brume naturelle et de rejet du charbon de chauffage, il s'installait insidieusement sur la capitale et y restait le temps qu'il voulait.

Assis à son bureau tout neuf, Undertaker l'observait par la fenêtre. Cette purée de pois ne pourrait jamais être pire... Il ignorait qu'environ un demi-siècle plus tard, la Révolution Industrielle aurait lieu, augmentant ce brouillard qui prendrait des dimensions terribles.

Mais pour le moment, il observait les nuages aller et venir dans un ballet incessant. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Pas de morts. Ou plutôt, pas de morts qui vaillent la peine qu'il se déplace. On l'envoyait toujours sur les fauchages les plus délicats, ceux qui avaient le plus de chance d'attirer les Démons. Quand le personnel était largement suffisant pour assurer le service, il ne travaillait pas.

Il était plus correct en vérité de dire qu'il était sensé rédiger ses rapports en trois exemplaires, mais il jugeait qu'il en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Il avait recommencé ceux sur le décès de Guillaume III d'Angleterre, avait écrit deux copies puis avait arrêté. Cela faisait tout de même cent-vingt pages en tout... Il repensa à Grell qu'il avait décidé de considérer comme une fille. Elle lui avait massacré son bureau. Son supérieur n'avait bien entendu rien voulu entendre. Il l'avait presque accusé d'avoir lui-même tranché sa table de travail.

Ses prochaines heures supplémentaires ne seraient pas rémunérées.

Comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire de l'argent !

Tout ce qui l'intéressé, c'était le rire. Que le monde serait triste sans lui ! Mais les gens n'avaient plus le temps de faire de l'humour. Les Shinigami en manquaient cruellement pour la plupart. Les Humains pensaient essentiellement à la guerre depuis la montée sur le trône de France de Louis XIV. Heureusement, pour le moment, les batailles n'avaient pas lieu dans le secteur londonien. Les Shinigami auraient été débordés sans cela. Et ils étaient encore moins drôles en faisant des heures supplémentaires.

Bien décidé à faire quelque chose pour ne pas s'ennuyer, il se leva et s'approcha de sa Faux qu'il rangeait désormais en hauteur, juste au cas où une petite rousse surexcitée viendrait à nouveau envahir la pièce. Ah ! Si seulement ses deux amis étaient là... Il aurait passé un peu de bon temps avec eux, mais ils avaient été envoyés sur une mission importante, un navire de guerre qui, bientôt, allait livrer une bataille et comporter ainsi de nombreux morts. Il sourit en pensant à Alexander Elder et Claudia Priest. Cette dernière, la seule Faucheuse femme, était d'un caractère en acier trempé qui l'avait amené à menacer de mort ses supérieurs s'ils acceptaient pas qu'elle aille sur le terrain. Quand ils lui avaient ri au nez, elle avait montré qu'elle était tout à fait capable de tenir sa parole et ils l'avaient intégrée. Misogynes, mais pas suicidaires... Undertaker partait encore en fou rire en repensant à cet épisode qui remontait à l'an 684.

Après Jésus-Christ bien sûr.

Mais bon, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant présents, il allait donc faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour s'occuper en cette journée tristement brumeuse. Certes, il aurait pu finir ce maudit rapport, mais il pouvait bien faire une pause avant de recopier le dernier exemplaire. Il s'empara ainsi de sa Death Scythe avec la ferme intention de l'entretenir un peu. Un peu de polissage sur le manche, de l'aiguisage pour la lame... Oh, ce n'était pas qu'une Faux de la Mort pouvait rouiller ou s'émousser (cette pensée risible fit d'ailleurs bien rire Undertaker), mais il était toujours bon de les entretenir. Elles n'en étaient que plus efficaces.

Tandis que ses longs doigts fins aux ongles noirs survolaient le tranchant de la lame avec un soin tout particulier, quelques éclats de voix retentirent dans le couloir.

« Non, ça se fait pas.

-Mais...

-On frappe avant d'entrer. On ouvre pas sans prévenir. C'est papa qui l'a dit !

-Pfff... T'es pas drôle. »

Undertaker entendit alors gratter à sa porte.

« Entrez ! » autorisa-t-il.

A peine l'huis entrouvert, qu'un éclair rouge percuta Undertaker.

« Coucou ! C'est nous !

-Grell ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'adulte en voyant l'enfant accrochée à lui pour lui faire un câlin.

-Maman nous a emmené aujourd'hui aussi !

-Bonjour monsieur Undertaker ! fit William d'une voix plus calme.

-Bonjour Will ! » répondit-il en mettant sa Faux en sécurité.

Inutile de réitérer l'exploit de la petite Shinigami écarlate...

« Tu viens jouer avec nous ? supplia cette dernière, toujours pendue à lui. Maman veut pas qu'on joue dans la bibliothèque.

-Il faut d'abord faire nos devoirs ! protesta William.

-Tu sais, commenta Undertaker, il faut parfois s'amuser aussi... Surtout à ton âge.

-Vraiment...

-Alleeeez ! On joue tous ensemble à Trappe-trappe ? Tu veux bien, hein, dis ?

-On ne peut pas courir comme ça dans les couloirs, nota Undertaker. Et on ne peut pas aller dehors avec le smog.

-Et on doit faire nos devoirs, insista le petit brun. Tu vas encore être puni et tu auras un bonnet d'âne !

-Pfff... On a toute la journée !

-Non. On les fait maintenant ! Sinon, je joue pas avec toi.

-OOOH ! Wiiiiiiill ! »

Grell lâcha Undertaker pour se jeter au cou de William et lui claquer un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Vraiment... grogna ce dernier en repoussant la rousse.

-Mais tu as dis que tu joueras avec moi si on fait nos devoirs ! » remarqua malicieusement Grell.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'adulte qu'elle semblait bien aimer :

« Tu joueras aussi avec nous ?

-Pourquoi pas ? s'amusa-t-il. Mais pas à Trappe-trappe dans les bureaux. »

La rousse parut déçue mais reprit bien vite son sourire. Rien ne pouvait l'attrister bien longtemps !

« Eh ! Où vas-tu toi ? » protesta Undertaker.

Pour une fois, c'était William qui était à l'origine de son invective. Il s'était en effet confortablement installé dans le fauteuil d'Undertaker et était en train de pousser délicatement son rapport pour se faire de la place.

« Je peux pas faire mes devoirs par terre, expliqua sérieusement l'enfant. Je peux rester ici, hein ?

-Bah, de toute façon, je ne vais pas me remettre à travailler de suite...

-C'est pas bien, vous ne pourrez pas jouer avec nous alors. » gronda William du haut de son mètre vingt-six.

Alors maintenant, Undertaker se faisait reprendre par un gamin parce qu'il ne faisait sois-disant pas son travail ?! C'était le monde à l'envers... Il préféra en rire et amena une chaise pour Grell afin qu'elle s'installe elle aussi au bureau de bois vernis.

Bientôt, la petite Shinigami rouge se mit à balancer ses pieds en signe d'impatience. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sage et tranquille si longtemps !

« J'aime pas les maths ! se plaignit-elle à Undertaker qui avait finalement repris l'entretient de sa Faux.

-Il faut bien en faire...

-Mais c'est duuuuuuur !

-Fais voir ton exercice... »

L'enfant le rejoignit et monta sans plus de cérémonie sur ses genoux en lui tendant son cahier. Faisant extrêmement attention à éloigner sa Faux de Grell, il regarda ce qui l'embêtait

« Arthur doit faucher aujourd'hui 9 âmes. Il en a déjà fauché 6. Combien lui en reste-t-il ? lut-il à haute voix. Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Pourquoi on doit faire ça... » grommela-t-elle.

Le professeur improvisé pouffa.

« Pour apprendre à compter...

-Ça sert à rien !

-Mais si... Si tu ne sais pas combien d'âmes tu dois faucher, tu ne pourras pas devenir un Faucheur.

-Une Faucheuse ! Je suis une fille ! rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, excuse-moi. Une Faucheuse. Alors, ce problème ? Arthur a neuf âmes à récolter. Il en a déjà six. Combien en a-t-il encore à prendre ?

-Je sais pas. Euh... Neuf ?

-Neuf ?

-Bah oui ! Tu as dit qu'il a neuf âmes à récolter.

-Regardons ça autrement... soupira Undertaker. Sur son Death note, il a neuf personnes d'inscrites. D'accord ?

-D'accord !

-Six sont déjà mortes, il a leur Lanternes cinématiques, il les a fauchées, tout va bien. D'accord ?

-D'accord !

-Combien de personne doit-il _**encore **_faucher pour aujourd'hui d'après son Death note ?

-Ben... Ben ça dépend.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-Ben si.

-Ah ?

-Ben oui parce que... Parce qu'une âme peut être dévorée par un Démon, réfléchit Grell. Et puis... Et puis, en plus, peut-être qu'il y aura pas assez de personnel et qu'il devra aller aider quelqu'un ailleurs. Ou même que c'est lui qui va se faire aider. Alors il va faucher moins d'âmes. Tu comprends ? »

Quelle logique implacable... pensa Undertaker. Mais l'exercice ne parlait pas d'une telle chose.

« Bon. Reprenons depuis le début, décida-t-il. Il n'y a _**aucun**_ problème de personnel ce jour-là.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce qu'on m'aurait prévenu sinon pour que j'aille en renfort. Donc, il y a peu de morts ce jour-là, c'est tranquille. Arthur en a seulement neuf. La journée se passe bien, il en a six à l'heure prévue, aucun Démon à l'horizon.

-C'est sûr ?

-Absolument ! Tous les Démons du coin ont déjà passé un pacte et ne vont donc pas aller essayer de voler une âme aux Shinigami. Du coup, Arthur a un travail tranquille, sans problème.

-Mais ça fait beaucoup, non, neuf âmes dans la journée ? Il va pas pouvoir faire ça tout seul, si ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Neuf, ce n'est pas grand chose. Et puis, Arthur est un super Shinigami, du genre qui fauche dix personnes à la fois ! »

Avec ça, il était tranquille. Grell ne trouverait rien à redire. Elle était d'ailleurs perdue dans ses réflexions, comptant sur ses doigts. Elle releva tout à coup la tête et planta ses yeux verts-jaunes dans ceux d'Undertaker et demanda :

« Alors pourquoi il a pas fauché les neuf d'un coup ? S'il peut en avoir dix, il peut en avoir neuf, non ? Comme ça, y a plus de problème et je peux aller jouer ! »

Que répondre à ça ? Ah oui ! Undertaker trouva la solution parfaite :

« Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne meurent pas à la même heure ni au même endroit. Ils ne se connaissent pas en plus. Et comme on n'a pas le droit de faucher les gens qui ne sont pas sur la Death list ni de les faucher plus tôt que prévu, Arthur ne le fait pas. Parce que c'est un bon employé.

-C'est grave de faire ça ? s'abasourdit la petite rousse.

-Oui, tu risques d'être renvoyée ou assignée à résidence. Ça serait dommage pour une petite fille aussi mignonne que toi. »

Grell lui adressa un grand sourire ravi. Undertaker demanda alors avec espoir :

« Tout est clair pour toi ? C'est bon ?

-Oui !

-Donc tu fais quoi pour savoir combien il reste d'âmes à prendre à Arthur ?

-Euh... »

L'enfant fournit un intense effort de réflexion, tentant de dépasser son horreur des mathématiques puis déclara d'une petite voix :

« Une soustraction ?

-Bravo ! félicita l'adulte soulagé. C'est exactement ça. Et laquelle ?

-Euh... Euh... Eh ben... Euh... Six moins neuf !

-Six, c'est plus petit ou plus grand que neuf ? » soupira Undertaker en pensant que cela avait été trop beau pour durer.

Grell compta à nouveau sur ses doigts puis déclara :

« Plus petit.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc quoi ?

-Et donc, comment on fait pour soustraire ?

-On enlève le nombre totale d'âme à faucher à celui qu'il a déjà ! récita fièrement l'enfant.

-C'est le contraire, Grell...

-Mais c'est ce que le maître a dit !

-Vraiment... intervint pour la première fois William en relevant son nez de ses exercices. T'écoutais pas, tu dormais. Il a dit qu'on enlevait toujours le plus petit nombre au plus grand.

-Ah... T'es sûr Will ?

-Oui.

-Alors neuf moins six ! »

Enfin on y arrivait. Undertaker se sentit soulagé. En utilisant encore comme calculette ses doigts, Grell arriva vite au bon résultat et annonça comme si elle venait de faucher Anne Stuart en personne :

« Trois ! Il lui en reste trois !

-Oui ! On y est arrivé ! pleura de joie Undertaker qui n'en voyait plus la fin.

-Moi, fit William en posant sa plume, j'ai fini depuis longtemps.

-Tu me montres tes exercices ?

-Ils sont tous justes. » fit-il, offensé qu'on puisse penser le contraire de lui.

Justement, ça reposerait Undertaker d'avoir à faire à un bon élève ! En effet, pour lui, Arthur devait bien faucher encore trois victimes.

Problème suivant : _Arthur a fauché 8 personnes. Finalement, il doit en faucher 4 de plus. Combien en a-t-il fauché à la fin de la journée ?_

« Quoi ?! s'écria Undertaker. Pou... Pourquoi tu as répondu, _il faut virer Arthur_ ?

-Vraiment ! Parce que c'est la bonne réponse. S'il avait bien fait son travail, expliqua William, il aurait su dès le départ qu'il devait faucher douze personnes. On lui en aurait pas rajouter quatre, au dernier moment. Je suis sûr qu'il a pas bien regarder les Lanternes en plus. »

Undertaker regarda son air sérieux et comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. En revanche, lui éclata de rire. Quelle réponse grandiose ! Il ne put réprimer son fou rire durant un bon moment. Il fallait _**absolument**_ qu'il passe plus de temps avec les enfants ! La prochaine génération de Shinigami était à... _**mourir**_ de rire. Depuis la sanglante répartie de Claudia, il n'avait plus ri autant. Non. Non ! Même ce jour-là, il n'avait pas ri autant.

Oui, c'était décidé. Il allait côtoyer un peu plus William et Grell.


	4. La haine du Faucheur

**Et voilà un nouvel OS pour saluer la fin de mes partiels, avec première appartition de Ronald !  
Alors je vous préviens, il est moins drôle que les précédents, particulièrement pour Grell. Mais bon, il en faut bien de temps en temps ! ^^  
En tout cas, il a été écrit spécialement pour Momo0302 qui a détesté la mère de Grell dès le premier cahpitre et qui rêvait de voir cette fin se réaliser. Je lui dédie donc ce long one-shot.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LA HAINE DU FAUCHEUR**

Dès que la nouvelle était tombée, il avait su. Il avait compris. Ça ne serait pas facile. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça serait aussi compliqué. Et ce maudit smog qui ne se levait pas... Tenant fermement la main de l'enfant le plus âgé et raffermissant sa prise sur celui qui dormait dans ses bras en serrant son nounours, il accéléra le pas. Il fallait se dépêcher. Plusieurs Démons affamés rodaient dans Londres ces derniers temps. Oh, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, ni pour les bambins qui le suivaient ! Il les protégerait sans problème. Non, c'était plutôt pour celle qui était dehors, toute seule. Et qui savait ce qu'un Démon pouvait faire à une petite Déesse de la Mort sans défense ? Des horreurs sans nom. Sûrement commencerait-il par la faire souffrir, avant de lui dévorer son âme dans les pires tourments possibles. C'était connu. Les diables pouvaient se montrer extrêmement cruels envers les enfants de leurs ennemis héréditaires. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il devait le retrouver avant. _**La**_ retrouver.

Tous ses sens en alerte, il n'utilisait même pas ses yeux. Non seulement, il était myope et ne portait pas de lunettes, mais même sans cela sa vue aurait été inutile. Le brouillard empêchait d'y voir à trois pas. En revanche, il se servait de ce don si particulier aux Shinigami qui compensait largement le regard. Il pouvait ressentir la moindre variation de pression magique dans un périmètre assez large.

La magie était comme l'air, omniprésente. Elle s'immisçait, absolument invisible et indétectable, dans la moindre interstice. Elle était partout à la fois. ''Magie'' était d'ailleurs un terme incorrect. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un lien entre chaque chose, qui reliait chaque molécule, chaque atome, qui pouvait même lier l'âme et le corps. C'était un lien fragile qui pouvait se briser aussitôt entre eux.

Et les Shinigami pouvaient le ressentir, ce qui leur permettait en quelque sorte de ''voir'' les objet dépourvus d'âmes et les créatures qui en étaient pourvues, même dans la brume et la nuit la plus noire.

Pour le moment, aucune âme dans la rue. Que des choses inanimées : pavés, lanternes qui n'éclairaient rien, bâtiments (qui, eux, étaient pleins d'Humains), enseignes branlantes... Et le smog, toujours, partout, omniscient. Ce smog qui rendait la perception elle-même plus difficile que d'ordinaire.

Tout à coup, un changement dans la magie. Plus épaisse, plus dense. Compacte. Une âme dans un corps. Un être vivant.

Mais plus dangereuse aussi. Plus... instable. C'était quelqu'un qui pouvait se servir d'elle.

Une présence très facilement reconnaissable. Le Faucheur ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il sentit la main de l'enfant le plus âgé serrer la sienne. Lui aussi l'avait senti. Tout comme celui qu'il portait qui se réveilla et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres en pleurant.

Normalement, des enfants si jeunes ne pouvaient pas sentir la magie, d'autant que les Dieux de la Mort se servaient de moins en moins de ce pouvoir depuis l'invention des lunettes.

Mais la présence était trop puissante, elle emplissait l'air ambiant. On ne pouvait que la remarquer. Mêmes de simples Mortels l'auraient sentie.

Un Démon. Sous sa _**forme**_ de Démon.

_Ann-Margaret Sutcliff... Je vous hais_.

**.oOo.**

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé pour Undertaker qui avait enfin fini et rendu son rapport. Ses deux amis, Alexander Elder et Claudia Priest, étaient en plus de retour.

Alors qu'il sortait du bureau de leur supérieur, la Faucheuse aux longs cheveux blonds et bruns lui avait foncé dessus :

« Hey hey ! Undertaker ! On est de retour !

-Alex ? Claudia ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir avant demain !

-Le voyage de retour a été plus court que prévu, sourit son ami dont les cheveux courts abordaient une étrange couleur violette. Et... Claudia avait hâte de revoir _**quelqu'un**_ descendu d'Écosse pour elle.

-Oh là là ! Undertaker ! Si tu savais ! Tu sais que...

-Non je ne sais pas, puisque tu vas me le dire... pouffa le Shinigami.

-Trèèèès drôle ! Oui, je disais... Tu sais que ma fille a eu un fils...

-Ça fait plus d'une dizaine d'années que tu nous répètes ça, éclata de rire Undertaker. Donc je sais que je suis au courant et tu devrais savoir que je sais. Mais... Tout ça, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui offrit un de ses grands sourires moqueurs et elle haussa les épaules. Quiconque autre qu'Alexander et lui se seraient faits faucher sur le champ...

« On s'en fiche ! Oh ! Undertaker ! Il est là ! Je vais le garder quelques temps !

-Qui ?

-Le fils de ma fille ! Mon petit-fils quoi ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu... Il a tellement grandi ! Oh ! Tu le verrais, il est troooooop chou ! Mais... Mais venez donc ! Je vais vous le présenter.

-Elle est complètement gaga de ce gosse, nota discrètement Alexander à Undertaker qui se mit à rire.

-J'avais remarqué. »

Elle les entraîna à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel privé où se trouvait les locaux des Shinigami pour arriver devant la porte de son propre bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et les fit entrer. Ils virent aussitôt la petite tête blonde et brune qui jouait par terre avec une faux miniature en bois et son nounours. Il releva ses yeux qui n'avait pas encore de lunettes et rougit, visiblement intimidé par ces adultes inconnus. Claudia s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Ronnie ? Tu dis bonjour aux messieurs ?

-Bonzou'...

-Lui, c'est Alex, et lui, Undertaker. Quant à vous, voici mon petit-fils ! Ronald Knox ! Il est chou, pas vrai ?

-Quel âge il a ? demanda le Shinigami aux cheveux d'argent.

-Il va sur ses quatorze ans maintenant !

-Ouh ! s'exclama le Faucheur violet. Il est pas bien vieux alors ! »

Un Humain aurait tout juste eu deux ans. Undertaker approcha ses mains fines de l'enfant qui darda d'un œil suspect ses ongles noirs. Il lui ébouriffa la chevelure, le faisant rire.

« Londres, ça doit le changer des Highlands, non ? sourit Alexander en grimaçant pour amuser Ronald.

-Oui, un peu, mais il s'y est vite fait. Hein mon cœur ?

-Viiiiiii ! Coïa ?

-Oui mon chéri ?

-A faim !

-Ali ?! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. La grand-mère avait toujours refusé de se faire appeler ''mamie''. Le petit Ronald ne devait pas savoir dire "Claudia" et n'en avait gardé que quelques syllabes.

« Ma Coïa-Chou ! se moqua ouvertement Alexander. Non... Coïa... Goya !

-Ou le Mont Koya !

-Oh ! Joli Undertaker... Je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux... Coïa... Goyave ?

-Je préfère mon Mont Koya... Tu t'éloignes trop du mot d'origine.

-Ah ! Je sors de mission, je ne suis pas en forme ! J'ai une excuse !

-Vous allez arrêter, oui ?! s'énerva Claudia.

-A faim ! répéta Ronald.

-Oh ! Et moi qui n'ai rien à te donner...

-J'ai des biscuits, proposa Undertaker. Je les ai fait ce matin avant de venir.

-Je me méfie de tes gâteaux pour chien...

-Ce sont des cookies ! protesta-t-il. Les meilleurs que tu ne mangeras jamais ! Et je n'en proposerais pas à ce petit cœur s'ils étaient dangereux !

-Exact ! crut bon de rajouter Alexander. Il te les réserverait, Coïa-Chou... »

Il évita de peu l'araire qui servait de Faux à Claudia. En revanche, elle se planta à quelques centimètres de leur patron qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte. Il avait bien frappé, mais personne n'avait répondu. Ronald se mit à rire et à applaudir.

« Priest, je vous prierais de ne point jouer avec votre Death Scyth, surtout en présence d'un enfant. En attendant, ayez l'obligeance de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Vous de même Elder. Undertaker, si vous pouviez vous occuper de cette très jeune personne... »

Claudia confia Ronald à son ami. L'enfant fut réticent à quitter sa grand-mère mais finit par se laisser faire quand le Faucheur commença à le faire rire.

**.oOo.**

« Nunusse ! »

Ronald se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Undertaker qui allait entrer dans son bureau.

« Eh bien mon grand ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Nunusse ! » répéta-t-il en sanglotant.

L'adulte se retourna et vit l'ours en peluche derrière lui. Il se pencha et le ramassa. Quand il se releva, il se retrouva nez à lunettes avec William.

« Bonjour Monsieur Undertaker !

-Bonjour William, répondit-il. Grell n'es pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais pas où il est, alors je suis venu vous dire bonjour.

-C'est gentil à toi. Tiens, entre si tu veux. J'allais donner des cookies à Ronald. »

Il posa le plus jeune par terre et fit pénétrer les deux enfants dans son bureau. Sur une étagère, il prit une urne funéraire et la tendit au blond.

« Veux-tu un cookie ? Ils sont tout frais ! »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Ronald qui engouffra sa petite main dans l'urne et en ressortit un biscuit en forme d'os. Undertaker en proposa ensuite à William qui refusa : ce n'était pas bien de manger entre les repas et le goûter était dans deux heures. L'adulte se mit à rire : il n'avait jamais vu d'enfant si sérieux !

Tandis que Ronald et le brun s'amusaient ensemble (William tentait vainement de lui expliquer qu'on ne fauchait pas une faux jouet avec un nounours), Undertaker mit un peu d'ordre dans ses documents qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il sentit quelque chose lui agripper le bas de son long manteau noir. Baissant le regard, il vit Ronald qui tendait les mains vers lui :

« Cuki ? sourit-il.

-Gourmand... Tu pourras dire à Claudia qu'ils sont bons. Will, tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? insista-t-il en en grignotant un également.

-Vraiment...

-Ils sont excellents, tu sais, appâta malicieusement Undertaker qui voulait voir quand William craquerait. Ce sera notre secret. »

L'enfant se mordilla les lèvres et finit par piocher à son tour dans l'urne. En reposant, le vase mortuaire, Undertaker vit une Lanterne cinématique qu'il avait emprunté et oublié de rendre à la bibliothèque.

Il se rendit donc là bas, suivi sagement par le brun et tenant la main du petit blond. Décidément, pensa-t-il, ces derniers temps, il se retrouvait souvent avec les enfants !

En entrant, il alla vers les bibliothécaires les plus proches, une flamboyante rousse et une à la chevelure châtain, en grande discussion.

« … en avoir plus qu'assez. Tu comprends, son attitude est tout simplement inadmissible.

-Tu devrais être plus ferme avec lui, Ann-Margaret. Moi, je ne le laisserais pas faire.

-Parce que tu crois que je le laisse faire ?! La preuve, j'ai... Oh, bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour Mme Sutcliff. Je vous rapporte une Lanterne.

-Merci, monsieur. Venez, je vais l'enregistrer. »

Undertaker suivit la mère de Grell jusqu'à son bureau. Elle farfouilla un instant dans ses fiches à la lettre U et ressortit celle du Faucheur.

« C'est la Lanterne d'Olivier Cromwell. Mais vous deviez la rendre en décembre 1700 ! Ça fait deux ans !

-Un an et demi pour être plus précis, répliqua Undertaker avec un large sourire. Je l'ai oublié, ce n'est pas si grave...

-Pas si grave ?!

-Vraiment... commenta William derrière lui.

-Je dois aussi avoir celle de Boudicca que je devais rendre en 1690 et quelque.

-1695 ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Ramenez-les en même temps que vous nous donnez les nouvelles Lanternes à archiver ! Comment se fait-il que vous pouviez _**encore**_ en emprunter ?

-Peut-être parce que j'ai déjà rendu celle de Boudicca. Regardez, c'est écrit juste là... »

Il lui montra la case cochée puis se mit à rire.

« Je n'ai pas pu résister. Dites-moi... William est ici, mais vous n'avez pas emmené Grell ? »

A l'entente du prénom de son ''fils'', les yeux de la mère s'illuminèrent d'une lueur dangereuse, impression renforcée par la couleur particulière des iris des Shinigami. Sa voix claqua avec froideur :

« Je ne sais pas où _**il**_ se trouve et je dois avouer que je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Undertaker se sentit électrisé. Comment une mère pouvait-elle dire cela de son unique enfant ? D'accord, Grell était un peu spéciale... D'accord, elle était différente et à part... D'accord, elle avait une forte propension à la bêtise et était hyperactive... Sans parler de son obsession pour le rouge... Mais elle restait adorable malgré tout.

Le Faucheur l'appréciait bien. Il détestait en revanche sa mère.

« Est-elle ici ou ne l'avez-vous pas emmenée ?

-_**Il**_ est quelque part ici, oui. Je vous prierais de ne pas rentrer dans ses délires. C'est un garçon.

-Vous êtes terriblement ennuyante madame, répliqua Undertaker, et manquez cruellement d'ouverture d'esprit... Nous sommes pourtant au XVIIIième siècle désormais. Grell n'a vraiment pas de chance de vous avoir pour mère. »

Il tourna les talons, faisant voler son long manteau noir et quitta la bibliothèque, suivi par Ronald qui espérait recevoir encore quelques cookies. William préféra se faire discret et partit se perdre dans les étagères où se trouvaient les livres pour en prendre un au hasard.

**.oOo.**

Pour retourner à son bureau, Undertaker décida de passer par les couloirs de service pour ne croiser personne. Ils passaient tous par le grand escalier du hall... Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction d'Ann-Margaret Sutcliff.

Peut-être devrait-il demander à Claudia... Elle était une femme aussi.

Non, il la connaissait bien, elle serait d'accord avec lui. De toute façon, elle avait une réputation de trainée, simplement parce qu'elle était Faucheuse et non une gentille mère de famille juste bonne à être secrétaire.

Ah fichue tradition ! Elle n'était vraiment pas drôle...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit tout à coup des sanglots qui venait de dessous le petit escalier qu'il allait emprunter. S'arrêtant soudainement, Ronald se prit sa jambe de plein fouet et retomba sur ses fesses. Au lieu de se mettre à pleurer comme Undertaker s'y attendait, il tendit les mains vers lui :

« Cuki ?

-Je n'en ai pas sur moi, mon grand. Désolé... »

Le petit blond aborda une expression d'abattement profond et se contenta de rester assis à serrer son nounours contre lui. L'adulte le contourna et se baissa sous les marches. Les corridors et les escaliers de service étaient simplement éclairé de quelques torches mais il finit par distinguer une chevelure écarlate.

« Grell ? »

Secouée de sanglots, l'enfant releva ses yeux et parut effrayée de voir quelqu'un. Elle se recula un peu plus dans le noir.

« Hey ! protesta Undertaker. C'est moi ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! »

Il s'assit à ses côtés en prenant garde de ne pas se cogner.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma puce ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Sans un mot, Grell se jeta dans ses bras et pleura dans les pans de son manteau. Undertaker frotta doucement son dos pour la réconforter. Il vit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose... d'anormale. Mais quoi ?

Puis tout à coup, il s'en rendit compte. Où était passé la longue et belle chevelure rousse de l'enfant ?! Elle était désormais courte. Aussi courte que celle de William, mais en plus désordonnée. Sans parler de la chemise blanche à jabot, du manteau de brocart sombre évasé sur le bas, de la culotte courte, des bas de soie et des chaussures à boucle noire et plate.

Le parfait petit chevalier. Il ne lui manquait qu'une épée.

Qu'était-il advenu de sa jolie robe carmin, ses hauts talons bordeaux ?

« Bon sang, Grell ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? s'exclama-t-il. C'est quoi ces cheveux et ces habits ? »

L'enfant se remit à pleurer de plus belle, se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Allez... Shttt... Calme-toi ma chérie... rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis là, ça va aller... »

Grell s'apaisa légèrement et put expliquer à travers ses larmes ce qui lui était arrivé. Le Shinigami adulte ne comprit pas tout mais en retint l'essentiel : c'était sa mère, encore une fois. Grell lui avait simplement demandé de la maquiller comme elle. Ann-Margaret s'était alors mise dans une colère noire et lui avait coupé les cheveux de force en lui répétant qu'_**il**_ n'était _**pas **_une fille, puis l'avait obligée à porter des habits de garçons. Des habits sans la moindre trace de ce rouge trop voyant qu'elle aimait tant. De cette couleur, il ne lui restait plus que ses lunettes.

Sa mère lui avait même jeté sa jolie robe.

Aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, Grell s'était isolée pour pleurer tout son soûl.

Undertaker ne savait pas quoi dire pour consoler l'enfant. Ronald s'approcha d'un air curieux et regarda la rousse qui sanglotait dans les bras de l'adulte. Comprenant la profonde tristesse de son aînée, il voulut la réconforter et plongea sa main dans poche. Il en ressortit quelques miettes des biscuits d'Undertaker puis les tendit à Grell.

« Cuki ? proposa-t-il.

-Oh, c'est gentil Ronnie, sourit Undertaker en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Grell, ma chérie, tu veux des gâteaux ? Enfin, ce qu'il en reste ?

-N... Non... M... Mer... ci...

-Allez, reprends-toi Grell... »

Il lui souleva doucement le menton et la regarda dans les yeux, avant de lui essuyer ses larmes.

« Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour ça. Ca ne changera rien. Ta mère est certainement la femme la plus accablante que je n'ai jamais rencontré, mais...

-Pou... Pourquoi j... je s... suis pas... u... une fille ? » gémit-elle sans l'avoir écouté.

Son regard était si triste et désespéré qu'Undertaker n'eut pas le cœur à lui sortir le traditionnel _c'est comme ça et pas autrement_. Grell souffrait visiblement de sa condition et du comportement de sa mère. Le Shinigami à la longue chevelure d'argent caressa un instant ses trop courts cheveux roux, se donnant le temps de bien réfléchir à sa réponse :

« Tu sais Grell... Nous sommes des Shinigami avant tout. Et n'importe quel Dieu de la Mort devrait savoir que le corps n'est rien d'autre que le réceptacle de notre âme. Ce qui importe, c'est elle, notre âme. C'est d'elle que nous devons prendre soin. Le corps n'est que secondaire. C'est _**l'âme**_ qui compte. Même si tu as le corps d'un garçon, Grell, si ton âme est féminine, alors tu es une femme. Enfin... Pas tout à fait... Une petite fille encore. Mais ça viendra... Tu comprends ?

-J... Je crois... Mais... Maman...

-Ta mère est une imbécile de ne pas savoir ça, coupa Undertaker avec une pointe d'amertume, surtout pour une Shinigami. Tu ne dois pas l'écouter. Pour moi, ma puce, tu resteras la plus merveilleuse des petites Déesses de la Mort que j'ai jamais rencontrées. »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse. Elle s'accrocha au cou d'Undertaker. Voyant cela, Ronald, qui avait depuis longtemps engouffré les quelques miettes proposées à Grell, se jeta sur eux.

« Câlin ! » s'écria-t-il.

Undertaker se mit à rire et les serra tous les deux contre lui.

« On rentre à mon bureau ?

-Cuki ! »

**.oOo.**

Claudia était passée chercher Ronald après la réunion avec leur supérieur. Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas quitter si facilement Undertaker et surtout ses gâteaux, elle resta pour discuter avec son ami, le houspillant d'avoir gavé l'enfant de biscuits et qu'à cause de ça, il ne mangerait rien le soir...

Grell avait passé l'après-midi sur les genoux du Faucheur, se sentant rassurée et réconfortée par sa présence. Elle ne chercha pas à aller retrouver William comme d'habitude. Cependant, elle se dérida légèrement quand la grande-mère de Ronald arriva. Celle-ci lui remonta un peu le moral en lui racontant comment elle était devenue Faucheuse.

Une fois la crise de fou rire d'Undertaker passée, il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entre Alex ! On reparlait de... Oh ! Mme Sutcliff... J'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

-William m'a dit que mon _**fils**_ était peut-être ici. Je vois que c'est le cas... nota-t-elle. Grell, c'est l'heure de rentrer.

-Non ! Je veux rester ici, avec Undertaker... Et je suis une fille !

-Ah non ! Or de question que tu recommences ça ! Allez ! Viens là !

-Non... murmura-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre le Shinigami argenté.

-Grell ! Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois ! Tu vas m'obéir, je suis ta mère. »

A nouveau au bord des larmes, la fillette secoua la tête de négation. William déglutit : il n'aimait pas ce genre de conflit. Pourquoi Grell se sentait obligée de n'en faire qu'à sa tête ?

Ann-Margaret, voyant le refus de l'enfant, se mit en colère et fit un mouvement brusque vers elle pour l'attraper. Avant même qu'elle ne la touche, Undertaker était debout entre elle et Grell. La mère de cette dernière recula aussitôt de quelques pas. Le Faucheur émanait une sorte d'aura de puissance dangereuse qui aurait fait reculer n'importe qui. Il souriait. Mais son sourire n'avait rien d'humoristique. Il était sûr de lui, prêt à défendre l'enfant. Son regard perçant fixa sans ciller celui de la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière le détourna, incapable de soutenir les yeux du puissant Shinigami.

« Undertaker... » commença d'un ton un peu inquiet Claudia.

Elle connaissait parfaitement ce regard. Il avait le même avant d'affronter un Démon.

« Pas d'inquiétude Claudia, rassura-t-il d'un voix faussement douce. Je ne vais pas la tuer. J'aurais des problèmes avec le patron... »

Il s'approcha d'Ann-Margaret qui resta presque paralysée de peur en le sentant si près d'elle. Caressant sa joue de ses longs ongles noirs, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« En revanche, si vous vous en prenez encore cette malheureuse enfant, je n'aurais pas les mêmes scrupules. La Mort... vous irait tellement bien au teint... »

Son ton presque amoureux fit frémir la mère de Grell.

« G... Grell... Wi... William... On y va... »

Elle fit volte-face et sortit du bureau, soulagée de ne plus avoir à faire à cet homme qu'elle considérait comme fou à lier. Celui-ci se tourna vers la petite rousse :

« Vas-y ma grande. Je doute qu'elle t'embête encore. Sinon... n'hésite pas à me le dire.

-Merci... souffla Grell en suivant sa mère.

-Attends, prends un dernier biscuit avant de partir.

-Cuki ! »

Ronald avait de suite repéré l'urne aux cookies et se précipita vers Undertaker pour en prendre quelques uns, tandis que la jeune Shinigami partait avec son propre gâteau.

« Ronnie ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! gronda Claudia.

-Cuki ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant son biscuit à moitié mâchouillé.

-Merci mon cœur... Mais tu peux le finir. Undertaker...

-Oui ?

-Je n'aime pas quand tu agis ainsi.

-Oh, mes cookies n'ont jamais empoisonné personne ! Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas un Shinigami, aussi jeune soit-il, qui en mourrait...

-Je parlais de Mme Sutcliff ! s'énerva Claudia. Tu te rends compte que tu as menacée de la faucher ?

-Exact, confirma-t-il en piochant à son tour un biscuit en forme d'os.

-Ce n'est pas bien.

-Exact.

-Et encore moins professionnel.

-Exact.

-Et si elle se plaint de toi au patron ? Tu aurais des ennuis !

-Exact.

-Tu n'as strictement rien à faire de ce que je peux te dire, n'est-ce pas ? soupira la Faucheuse.

-Exact ! se mit à rire son ami. Claudia... Je n'aime pas cette femme. As-tu vu comment elle traite son unique enfant ?

-C'est triste, c'est vrai, mais tu n'as pas à te mêler de leurs affaires de famille. Enfin Undertaker ! J'ai cru que tu allais la massacrer devant les gamins ! Moi non plus je ne l'apprécie pas. Tu as vu le regard méprisant qu'elle m'a lancée ? Pourtant, je ne vais pas aller la...

-Tu me connais, coupa-t-il. J'aime le rire. C'est lui qui porte le monde. Sans lui, nous ne serions rien et la Vie n'aurait aucun sens ni ne mériterait d'être vécue. Sans lui, le monde serait d'une tristesse redoutable. La véritable mort, c'est le jour où l'on est plus capable de rire. Rire de la Vie, de la Mort, de l'absurdité des choses. Rire de tout et de rien. Rire, tout simplement. Grell, vois-tu, est une enfant extrêmement joyeuse. Mais ce n'est que pour cacher la souffrance que sa mère lui impose. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse rire sincèrement. Pour moi, une personne qui empêche une autre de rire est pire qu'un Démon. Surtout si c'est un enfant, car le propre de l'enfance, c'est le rire. N'est-ce pas Ronald ? »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il fit une grimace au petit blond qui se mit à rigoler autant qu'il pouvait.

**.oOo.**

Ann-Margaret Sutcliff marchait d'un bon pas vers la sortie. Les deux enfants avaient du mal à la suivre. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup et se retourna vers Grell, en colère.

« A partir de maintenant, je t'interdis formellement de voir cet Undertaker.

-Mais maman...

-Non ! C'est hors de question ! Il ne fait que te mettre en tête des choses fausses et il est dangereux. Tu resteras maintenant à la bibliothèque avec moi. Je ne veux pas t'en voir sortir.

-Mais moi, je l'aime bien Undertaker !

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu ne le verras plus. Il ne fait que t'empoisonner l'esprit.

-Non ! Il est gentil avec moi !

-Il ne fait qu'alimenter tes délires Grell ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin, tu devras désormais te conduire comme le garçon que tu es et...

-Je suis une fille ! Je veux pas être un garçon ! cria l'enfant d'un ton désespéré. C'est... C'est l'âme qui compte et pas le corps ! Tu... Tu es une imbécile de pas savoir ça en tant que Shinigami et... »

Une violente gifle le coupa court dans sa tirade.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. » siffla sa mère.

Grell lui lança un regard rempli de larmes et s'enfuit sans obéir quand elle lui ordonna de revenir.

« GREEEELL ! » cria William

Il tenta de la rattraper mais ne put la retrouver. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ?

« Tu cherches ton copain roux, petit ? demanda le garde à l'entrée.

-Oui monsieur. Vous l'avez vu ?

-Il est parti tout seul en courant dans le brouillard. J'ai essayé de l'en empêché, c'est dangereux, mais je n'ai pas pu. »

William se sentit horrifié. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il lui paraissait sensé en cet instant. Prévenir Undertaker.

**.oOo.**

Alexander était venu retrouver Claudia et Undertaker dans le bureau de celui-ci. Il n'avait que vaguement haussé les épaules quand la Faucheuse lui avait rapporté l'incident avec Ann-Margaret Sutcliff. Il savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de faire la morale à Undertaker : il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête de toute manière.

Les adultes discutaient ainsi pendant que Ronald tentait de piller l'urne funéraire à cookie. Il allait presque réussir quand la porte de chêne s'ouvrit brusquement sur un William essoufflé et paniqué. Surpris, Ronald bascula et tomba sur ses fesses. Il se mit à pleurer, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

« Mons... Monsieur ! bafouilla l'enfant affolé en cherchant son souffle. I... Il... Grell... Disparu... De... Dehors...

-Calme-toi William ! pria Undertaker. Respire, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu veux me dire. »

Le petit brun inspira fortement puis reprit son souffle. Il s'écria alors :

« C'est Grell, monsieur ! Il s'est enfui !

-Quoi ?! Comment ça, _**enfuie **_? s'alarma aussitôt Undertaker.

-Il est parti en courant après avoir reçu une gifle ! expliqua William. Je sais pas où il est. Il a pas voulu écouter sa maman et il est dehors.

-Dehors... Par ce brouillard ? s'écria Alexander. Et avec ces Démons qui rôdent en ce moment... Il a quel âge ?

-Quarante-huit ans, comme moi ! répondit William. Il faut le retrouver monsieur ! Il faut y aller !

-Je m'en charge, répondit Undertaker en s'emparant de sa longue Faux. Claudia, Alex... Partez de votre côté. Plus on sera pour la chercher, mieux ça vaudra. La pauvre petite... Cette fois, sa mère aura à faire à moi.

-Mais, c'est un garçon ou une fille ? » demanda le Shinigami violet sans obtenir de réponse.

-Viens, je vais t'expliquer, fit rapidement Claudia. Allons prendre nos Faux. William, tu peux garder Ronald en attendant que quelqu'un arrive ? D'ici cinq minutes vous ne serez plus seuls.

-Mais... »

Claudia et Alexander étaient déjà sortis du bureau d'Undertaker. Celui-ci se tourna vers William, un sourire confiant aux lèvres :

« Tu as bien fait de venir me voir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets de te ramener Grell. »

L'enfant déglutit et acquiesça, décidant de faire confiance au Faucheur. Undertaker sortit presque en courant, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, tandis que William s'installait à son bureau pour attendre, le visage entre ses bras croisés.

« Cukiii ! »

Avant même que le plus âgé ne s'en rende compte, Ronald se précipita à la suite du Shinigami argenté. William releva la tête et lui cria de revenir mais son cadet n'écouta pas, souhaitant rester avec Undertaker. Le brun lui courut après, mais ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le hall. Tous les Shinigami étaient en train de quitter le travail et personne ne fit attention aux deux enfants. L'ainé chercha frénétiquement de tous les côtés la petite tête blonde. Il repéra Ronald au moment où il sortait pour rattraper Undertaker.

Ayant peur de le perdre à nouveau, William se précipita derrière lui. Heureusement, le smog s'était légèrement levé. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, William ne vit plus la façade de l'hôtel privé des Shinigami londoniens.

« Ronald ! Reviens ! On devrait pas être dehors ! »

Mais le plus jeune courait désormais après Undertaker, espérant un cookie.

« Vraiment... »

Et William courut à son tour pour rattraper le blond.

**.oOo.**

« Monsieur Undertaker ! »

Étonné, le Shinigami se retourna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir arriver William tenant fermement Ronald par la main !

« Que faites-vous ici ?! »

Il fit disparaître sa Death Scyhte et William lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Pendant ce temps, Ronald réclamait des cookies.

« Claudia va me tuer... » soupira Undertaker.

Que devait-il faire ? Ramener les enfants aux bureaux au risque de perdre du temps ou les emmener avec lui ? N'était-ce pas dangereux ? Oui, mais peut-être que les heures de Grell, voire les minutes ou les secondes, étaient comptées.

« C'est complètement irresponsable de me suivre ! gronda-t-il. Vous savez que des Démons rôdent ces temps-ci dans Londres?!

-Dé... Désolé... murmura d'un air misérable William.

-Cuki... ?

-Non Ronald ! Pas de cookie ! Fini les cookies ! Tu en as assez eu comme ça ! »

Les grands yeux vert-jaune de Ronald s'embrumèrent de larmes.

« Et inutile de pleurer comme ça ! Quant à toi William, tu m'avais l'air plus responsable que ça. On t'a dit que vous ne seriez seuls que cinq minutes, non ? C'était si dur que ça de le garder enfermé dans mon bureau ? »

William se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Il n'aimait pas les réprimandes, même si elles étaient justifiées. Undertaker soupira.

« Maintenant que vous êtes là, restez avec moi, ne vous éloignez surtout pas. William, tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dirais, quoi qu'il arrive.

-D'accord monsieur... »

Le Faucheur prit Ronald dans ses bras et prit la main du brun, afin d'être sûr de ne pas les perdre. Il reprit ainsi sa marche, tous ses sens en alerte, particulièrement celui qui permettait aux Shinigami de percevoir la magie. Bientôt, Ronald s'endormit.

**.oOo.**

Une présence très facilement reconnaissable. Undertaker ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il l'avait trop souvent perçue. Il sentit la main de l'enfant le plus âgé serrer la sienne. Lui aussi l'avait discernée. Tout comme celui qu'il portait qui se réveilla et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres en pleurant.

Normalement, des enfants si jeunes ne pouvaient pas ressentir la magie, d'autant que les Dieux de la Mort se servaient de moins en moins de ce pouvoir depuis l'invention des lunettes. La vue compensait ce don difficile à maîtriser.

Mais la présence était trop puissante, elle emplissait l'air ambiant. On ne pouvait que la remarquer. Mêmes de simples Mortels l'auraient sentie.

Un Démon. Sous sa _**forme**_ de Démon.

_Ann-Margaret Sutcliff... Je vous hais_, pensa avec amertume Undertaker. Si elle n'avait pas rejeté à ce point Grell, tout ça ne serait pas arriver.

Puis deux yeux rouges aux pupilles de chat apparurent à travers le brouillard. Le regard cruel semblait se délecter de ce qu'il voyait. Undertaker déposa Ronald à terre qui serra son nounours en pleurant.

D'un calme olympien, il demanda à William de garder le petit blond avec lui. De ne pas le lâcher, quoi qu'il arrive. De se mettre en retrait, tout en gardant une possibilité de fuite. Juste au cas où. Il n'aurait pas à s'en servir normalement, mais il valait mieux parer à toute éventualité.

Puis, il s'empara de sa Faux de la Mort.

« Oho ! fit le Démon. Cette Death Scythe si particulière... Elle est réservée au Shinigami le plus puissant... Tu es donc... le célèbre Undertaker...

-Tu ne te trompes pas, sourit le Dieu de la Mort.

-Alors je me délecterais d'autant plus de ton âme. Tu m'as déjà dérangé au beau milieu de mon repas, j'espère que tu auras l'obligeance de me dédommager.

-Je m'en vois désolé. Un Humain ?

-Oh non ! Un met bien plus délicat, rare et raffiné. Un Shinigami, tout comme toi. Un enfant. Peut-être le connais-tu ? Un roux tout tristounet. Je l'ai laissé là-bas. »

Le Démon désigna la ruelle qui s'ouvrait derrière lui. Undertaker ne vit absolument rien, mais savait de qui il parlait. Grell... Pourvu que... Sa présence était extrêmement faible, presque éteinte...

« En tout cas, c'est gentil à toi de m'emmener d'autres proies.

-Ne compte pas dévorer l'âme de ces enfants ni la mienne. Tu ne les toucheras pas. Cette Faux a vaincu nombre de tes semblables et tous m'avaient sous-estimés. Tu ferais mieux de renoncer et de t'en aller. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. »

Le diable eut un sourire carnassier.

« Je ne suis pas un Démon de seconde zone, tu sais. Je suis...

-Je me moque de ton nom, sais-tu ? Pars, je ne te toucherais pas. En revanche, il faudra me passer sur le corps pour toucher au moindre de ces enfants, prévint calmement Undertaker en souriant. Et tu risques d'y laisser beaucoup. »

Le diable fit mine de s'en aller. Il se retourna d'un coup, lança un couteau sur Undertaker. Ce dernier para avec la lame de sa Faux.

« Tu as de bons réflexes, nota son ennemi. Mais il en faudra beaucoup plus pour me vaincre.

-Dommage. Tu viens de laisser passer ton occasion de vivre. Et à cause de toi, je vais encore passé des heures à remplir des formulaires inutiles sur les attaques de Démon. »

Ce dernier dégaina une longue épée à colichemarde. La lame se rétrécissait d'un coup à partir du milieu pour devenir terriblement effilée. Parfait pour l'estoc _**et**_ la taille... Undertaker devrait se méfier.

« Un petit souvenir de la cours des Rois de France, commenta le diable, du temps où je m'y trouvais encore.

-Ton petit bijou n'égalera jamais une Death Scythe. Il n'est rien qu'une Faux de la Mort ne puisse trancher.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Et le Démon attaqua, lame en avant. Undertaker bloqua son offensive avec le manche de sa propre arme. Il fit de même durant la minute qui suivit, comme s'il ne se donnait pas la peine de répliquer. Son assaillant le comprit et s'énerva d'autant plus. Le Shinigami semblait avoir un coup d'avance à chaque fois, comme s'il devinait ses mouvements à l'avance.

« Comment peux-tu tout éviter sans porter de lunettes ? » s'abasourdit le diable.

Pour toute réponse, le Dieu de la Mort éclata de rire. Son ennemi en profita pour voler le feu d'une des lanternes et le lança sur le Faucheur. Ce dernier fut pris dans une véritable tourmente de flammes qui tournoyaient autour de lui.

William hurla de peur en le voyant disparaître. Le Démon se tourna vers Ronald et lui, un air gourmand sur les lèvres. Le jeune Shinigami recula de quelques pas, prêt à fuir. Mais le diable fut plus rapide et se trouva à sa hauteur en une fraction de seconde. William allait courir, la main tenant fermement celle de Ronald quand son agresseur s'arrêta, figé.

« Qu'y a-t-il que tu ne comprennes pas dans _tu ne toucheras pas à ces enfants _? »

La lame de la Faux d'Undertaker était sous la gorge de son ennemi. Il l'obligea à s'écarter de William et Ronald qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Je pensais vraiment t'avoir eu...

-Il faut plus qu'un feu de broussaille pour avoir un Shinigami ! éclata de rire Undertaker. Tu es vraiment drôle toi...

-Je n'ai pas le choix : te prendre ta Faux ou te voler ton âme.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu ne m'embrasseras pas. Tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas... plaisanta le Faucheur. Quant à ma bonne vieille Death Scythe, je... »

Le Démon se dématérialisa. Il réapparut derrière son ennemi. Undertaker n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre pour ne pas recevoir son poing. Il se retourna, balayant tout de sa Faux. Son agresseur sauta et l'évita. En l'air, il lança un nouveau couteau. Toujours par terre, le Shinigami ne put pas s'en prévenir. Son épaule droite fut blessée. Sans avoir le temps d'extraire l'arme blanche, son antagoniste retomba sur lui, épée dirigée vers son cœur. Malgré sa blessure, Undertaker put au moins dévié la lame de sa Faux, mais le Démon le plaqua au sol.

« Et maintenant ? »

Le grand sourire qui illumina le visage du Shinigami déstabilisa le diable.

« Tu n'as toujours pas ma Faux.

-Oh, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir... »

Le Démon se pencha pour arracher l'arme de la main du Shinigami. Celui-ci choisit ce moment pour rouler sur le côté. Déstabilisé, son ennemi perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Sur la Faux qu'Undertaker avait pris soin de placer lame en l'air.

Aussitôt transpercé, de longs rubans lumineux de négatifs s'échappèrent de sa blessure. William et Ronald semblèrent fascinés. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils voyaient une Lanterne cinématique. Undertaker se releva avec une élégance qui n'appartenait qu'à lui puis, avec l'habitude due aux siècles d'expérience, toucha aussitôt le film pour le visionner, sans lui laisser le temps de se débattre et de l'attaquer à son tour.

« Intéressant comme Lanterne... » murmura le Faucheur pour lui-même.

Il se tourna vers les enfants pour les rassurer :

« Tout va bien, vous...

-ATTENTION ! » s'égosilla William.

Le Faucheur sauta sur le côté, évitant de peu la lame de la colichemarde. Le Démon, bien que gravement blessé, arrivait encore à ce mouvoir. Et il était dans une colère noire. Il se releva avec quelques difficultés, mais il tenait debout. Undertaker ne souriait plus. Il fallait en finir au plus vite. Grell était déjà à moitié morte, il le sentait parfaitement. Si elle ne recevait pas des soins au plus vite, ça serait trop tard.

Le Faucheur attaqua. Avec la rapidité de l'éclair, le diable sortit un mousquet de dernière génération et alluma la mèche d'un claquement de doigt. Undertaker abattit la lame de sa Death Scythe sur le Démon. Il se baissa, para de son épée sur le manche. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le Dieu de la Mort ramena son arme sous le bras tendu de l'ennemi et...

PAN !

Le coup de feu partit.

A quelques centimètres de sa poitrine, Undertaker n'avait pas le temps d'arrêter la balle. Il la reçut dans le thorax et lâcha sa Faux.

Blessé, le Démon ne put gérer le recul et prit le mousquet dans la mâchoire.

Tous deux s'écroulèrent, dos contre terre. Le Shinigami ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait se relever plus vite que son ennemi ou il était fini. La balle... Ce n'était rien pour un Dieu de la Mort. Cela faisait affreusement mal, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il perdait du sang et que ça l'affaiblissait, mais il n'en mourait pas. En revanche, si le Démon se relevait avant lui et s'emparait de sa Death Scythe... S'en était fini de lui, des enfants.

Il rouvrit les yeux, trouvant un regain d'énergie. Grimaçant de douleur, il se releva. Faisant abstraction de ses blessures, il s'obligea à enlever la balle et le couteau. Il guérirait beaucoup plus vite ainsi. Le Démon reprenait ses esprits.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis portèrent sur la Faux, à égale distance de l'un et de l'autre. D'un unique mouvement, ils plongèrent dessus.

Le sang gicla. Un cri retentit dans le brouillard. William serra la main de Ronald. Sa gorge était sèche. Avec ce maudit smog, il ne voyait plus rien. Qui avait remporté la lutte ? Elle était forcément finie : il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit de combat. La brume ne pouvait pas étouffer à ce point tous les cris et le cliquetis des armes...

Ronald renforça sa prise sur son nounours et se rapprocha un peu plus de William pour se rassurer.

Une forme se détacha alors lentement dans le brouillard... Et puis tout à coup :

« Cuki ! »

Ronald se dégagea vivement de William et courut vers Undertaker qui lui sourit. Il se jeta contre lui et l'adulte lui ébouriffa sa chevelure.

« C'est bon. Il n'y a plus de danger cette fois. » assura-t-il.

Le petit brun se sentit aussitôt rassuré et rejoignit les deux autres Shinigami.

« Et... Et Grell ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

-Elle est là bas. Mais il faut se dépêcher. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la ruelle, Undertaker s'appuyant sur sa Faux. William poussa un hurlement en voyant la rousse étendue, sans bouger.

« Grell ! Non ! »

Il se précipita vers elle et voulut la secouer, les larmes aux yeux :

« Alleeeez ! Grell ! Réveille-toi ! Je te promets qu'on va jouer ensemble ! S'il te plait... Grell...

-Laisse-la William, pria Undertaker en s'agenouillant à son tour. Je vais l'examiner. »

Il prit sa main déjà gelée et chercha son pouls. Il battait. Faiblement, presque imperceptible, mais il était là. Apparemment, le Démon avait commencé à lui extraire son âme mais n'avait pu finir son travail. Grell était en vie, même si cela ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Undertaker se releva, la prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Tant pis pour ses blessures.

« Venez, on rentre. Il faut absolument qu'elle soit examinée par un médecin. »

En repassant devant le corps du Démon, Undertaker surprit le regard plein de haine que lui lança William. Il comprit aussitôt que l'enfant vouerait jusqu'à sa mort une haine sans limite aux diables, quels qu'ils soient. Il avait eu trop peur pour eux, pour Grell, pour lui.

Mieux vaudrait sûrement à l'avenir qu'aucun Démon ne croise sa route où il lui en cuirait.

**.oOo.**

Ronald était juché sur les genoux de Claudia et s'était endormi en suçant son pouce. William somnolait, avachi sur sa chaise. Undertaker faisait les cent pas sous le regard d'Alexander, également assis. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce uniquement éclairé de quelques bougies. Le Shinigami violet les fit tous sursauter en le rompant :

« Tu devrais t'asseoir Undertaker. Tu es quand même blessé et... »

Le regard noir que lui lança son ami le dissuada de rajouter quoi que se soit. Le silence se réinstalla, uniquement entrecoupé par le claquement des talons des bottes d'Undertaker sur le carrelage.

L'une des deux portes de la pièce s'ouvrit. Tout le monde regarda la nouvelle venue. Undertaker sentit aussitôt sa colère remonter à la surface.

« Ann-Margaret Sutcliff... siffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-On... On m'a dit que mon fils était ici...

-Quel fils ? répliqua-t-il avec amertume.

-Vous savez très bien que je parle de Grell ! On m'a dit qu'il était à l'hôpital réservé aux Shinigami et que c'était vous qui l'aviez amené. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Vous vous intéressez à elle maintenant ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que vous n'en aviez rien à faire.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu rien à faire. C'est mon fils unique et...

-Et que faites-vous de sa souffrance ? souffla-t-il. Sa souffrance de savoir que vous n'essayez pas de la comprendre, sa souffrance de vous entendre répéter qu'elle n'est pas l'enfant que vous auriez rêvé, sa souffrance de ne pas se faire accepter par sa propre mère...

-Je...

-C'est à cause de vous qu'elle est dans ce lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, coupa Undertaker. Si vous ne l'aviez pas giflée, si vous l'aviez comprise, elle ne se serait pas enfuie comme ça. Et elle ne se serait pas fait attaquer par un Démon. A quelque seconde près, Sutcliff, elle mourait à coup sûr.

-Mon _**fils**_ est la honte de la famille, alors peut-être que ça aurait arrangé beaucoup de chose. Mais puisque _**il **_est vivant, j'aimerais assez avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Elle fit un pas dans la pièce. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Undertaker planta sa Faux sous la gorge d'Ann-Margaret. Alexander se leva par réflexe, pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

Le regard du Faucheur argenté ne trompait personne et certainement pas la mère de Grell. Si elle disait quoi que se soit, il la tuait. Si elle faisait un quelconque mouvement, il la tuait. Si elle ne faisait pas exactement ce qu'il allait lui ordonner, il la tuait. La voix d'Undertaker ne fut qu'un murmure quasiment imperceptible mais qui eut plus d'effet que s'il avait hurlé. Il était rare de le voir dans un tel état de rage et de haine. C'était d'ailleurs certainement la première que ses amis le voyaient ainsi, alors qu'ils le connaissaient depuis toujours.

« A partir de _**maintenant**_, vous n'approchez plus Grell. Elle a failli mourir par votre faute et vous parlez encore d'elle comme d'un déchet. Je ne veux plus vous voir l'aborder de quelque manière que se soit. Sortez de sa vie, ce sera certainement la meilleure chose que vous ferez pour elle. Elle est désormais sous _**ma**_ responsabilité. Que ça vous plaise ou non. Maintenant, sortez d'ici ou je vous jure que je vous tranche la gorge de ma Faux. »

Ann-Margaret n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour déguerpir. Il était bien capable de l'assassiner sur place. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu du couloir, Undertaker rangea son arme. Ses amis lui laissèrent un peu de temps pour se calmer, puis Claudia eut un léger sourire :

« Toi ? Avec un gosse ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Moi aussi, ricana Alexander. Te voilà dans de beaux draps. Au fait... Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais malgré les apparences un enfant ne se nourrit pas exclusivement de cookies...

-J'espère que Grell pourra manger encore beaucoup de cookies, figurez-vous. »

Son ton sans appel gela à nouveau l'ambiance, rappelant que la petite rousse n'était toujours pas tirée d'affaire.

**.oOo.**

L'aube était proche désormais. Claudia et Alexander, à l'instar des enfants, étaient à moitié endormis. Mais Undertaker continuait sa ronde inlassable autour de la pièce. Quand est-ce qu'on lui annoncerait enfin l'état de Grell ? Quand est-ce que le médecin sortirait enfin de la pièce d'à côté pour lui dire ce qu'il en était ? Cette attente était pire que tout.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et le docteur entra. Ses yeux vert-jaune étaient épuisés, ses traits tirés, mais il souriait.

« Alors ?! pressa Undertaker avec anxiété.

-Tout va bien. Il est réveillé et n'aura aucune séquelle. »

Tandis qu'Alexander et Claudia se réjouissaient, Undertaker entra sans attendre plus dans la salle de soin. Il repéra aussitôt une petite tête rousse perdue dans des draps blancs. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit. Grell était très pâle et très fatiguée, mais en vie. C'était l'essentiel.

De ses longs fins, Undertaker caressa les cheveux de l'enfant. Celle-ci papillonna des yeux et lui fit un petit sourire en le reconnaissant.

« Ça va ma puce ? »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Il faut que tu dormes, tu en as besoin. D'accord ? »

Nouvelle dénégation.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je ne serais pas loin. »

Il allait se lever, mais la petite voix presque inaudible de Grell le fit se rassoir :

« Ma... man... ?

-Tu veux la revoir ? » demanda Undertaker en pensant à ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère.

Mais Grell secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le Faucheur sourit et lui annonça :

« Tant mieux... Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tu vas vivre avec moi. »

Malgré la fatigue et son état d'extrême faiblesse, un sourire illumina le visage de la rousse.

« Mer... ci...

-Je t'en prie Grell. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle en profita pour attraper son manteau, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait envie d'un câlin. Il la borda, tandis qu'elle s'endormait lentement dans ses bras.

La dernière chose qu'elle fit avant de sombrer définitivement dans un sommeil réparateur fut d'adresser un sourire radieux à William qui venait juste d'entrer pour la voir.

* * *

**Vi, j'avoue tout... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser un léger Grelliam, même si je ne peux pas le développer bien plus étant donné leur âge. :-P  
Alors oui, je plaide coupable pour ça ! ^^**


	5. Les cookies du Faucheur

**Nouvel OS ! Une phrase est dédiée à Momo0302 et je fais un clin d'oeil à Nero Greenleaf. Tous les deux savent ou comprendront pourquoi !  
Petite précision : "canard" peut aussi se dire _drake_ en anglais et Francis Drake est mort aux Antilles.  
Autre précision importante : après avoir relu _Black Butler_, je me suis rendue compte que c'était "Claudia P." sur le médaillon. J'ai donc échangé les prénoms des deux amis d'Undertaker, d'autant que ça m'embêtait d'avoir un Shinigami nommé Claude, par rapport à Claude Faustus. La grand-mère de Ronald est donc désormais Claudia Priest et le troisième ami est Alexander "Alex" Elder. J'ai également mis à jour les autres chapitres pour ça.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LES COOKIES DU FAUCHEUR**

Le brouillard s'était enfin levé et les beaux jours semblaient ne pas tarder à revenir sur Londres. La mi-mars était plutôt radieuse, ce que regrettait étrangement le Shinigami assis à la table de l'une des trois pièces de l'appartement. Sirotant un thé bien chaud, il observait de ses yeux jaunes-verts la fenêtre qui donnait sur la Tamise. Il soupira, reposa sa tasse et se pencha sur le dossier qu'on lui avait remis. Une sale histoire de Démon qui n'hésitait pas à tuer les Shinigami pour leur voler des âmes. Non pas que se soit une nouveauté, mais ce diable paraissait très puissant.

C'était plutôt les affaires du département de Lutte contre les Démons, mais il était le Shinigami le plus puissant du secteur londonien. Même en tant que Faucheur, on lui demandait donc de faire un travail pour lequel plusieurs Chasseurs avaient trouvé la mort.

Il soupira à nouveau, reposa le dossier en regardant l'heure. Il préfèrerait de loin être sur le terrain en cet instant-même ! Il entendit tout à coup un bruit de chute venant de la pièce d'à côté.

« C'est pas possible, elle a _**encore**_ essayer de... Je vais vraiment finir par l'attacher... »

Il se leva, traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il vit une enfant à la chevelure rousse et courte qui s'appuyait sur son lit pour tenter de se relever.

« Attends Grell, je vais t'aider. Le médecin t'a déjà dit que tu étais encore trop faible pour marcher, non ?

-Mais je veux aller jouer dehors ! protesta la fillette en se laissant remettre au lit. S'il te plait Undertaker !

-Tu ne tiens même pas debout ma chérie ! Et par pitié, arrête tes yeux de cocker battu ! Tu as failli être tuée et ton âme volée par un Démon, tu dois te reposer. Normalement, tu devrais encore être à l'hôpital, si tu n'avais pas fait craquer le docteur à toujours bouger. Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je boude, grogna Grell qui n'avait qu'une envie : profiter des premiers beaux jours.

-Même si je te dis que William va bientôt arriver ? »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la rousse, faisant rire son tuteur. Il venait de prononcer les mots magiques et il le savait parfaitement.

« Allez, va... Il faut que tu te reposes pour être en forme quand il sera là avec son petit frère.

-J'ai pas de jolie robe, nota tristement l'enfant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il sait parfaitement que tu es souffrante. »

Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle était chez Undertaker et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui acheter des habits autres que pour dormir. Elle était censée, après tout, rester alitée durant encore presque deux semaines...

Il la regarda bailler, encore épuisée d'avoir échapper de si peu à la mort. Elle avait de larges cernes sous ses grands yeux verts-jaunes et était encore pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure courte. Cette dernière lui faisait une auréole rouge et en bataille autour de son visage.

« Dors bien, ma puce, murmura le Faucheur en la bordant. Je te réveillerais quand William sera là. »

Elle s'endormit rapidement, compte tenue de sa fatigue permanente. Undertaker sortit de la petite chambre et se posta derrière la porte. Il attendit environ cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que le parquet grince dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. S'il n'avait pas écouté, il n'y aurait pas fait attention. Il rouvrit brusquement la porte.

« Prise sur le fait, jeune fille ! »

Grell poussa un cri de surprise. Elle était assise sur le lit, les pieds par terre, prête à tenter de se relever à nouveau. Sa frimousse indignée fit glousser l'adulte.

« Que comptais-tu faire ?

-Je peux pas recevoir Will dans un tel état ! » protesta-t-elle.

Son air sérieux et sa phrase sûrement entendue dans la bouche de femmes bien plus âgées qu'elle firent éclater de rire Undertaker. Quand il fut calmé, il décida de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle se repose _**enfin**_. Il avait découvert, malgré le peu de temps que Grell vivait avec lui, qu'il fallait faire preuve d'énormément d'imagination pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

Oh ! Non pas qu'elle désobéissait ou était insolente, loin de là... Il la trouvait adorable. Mais essayer de faire garder le lit à une hyperactive alors que le soleil luisait au-dessus de Londres était certainement la chose la plus difficile que le Faucheur avait jamais tenté dans sa longue vie...

Sortir la carte _William_ était certainement la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

« Tu sais, fit malicieusement le Shinigami argenté, Will a été très touché par ce qui t'es arrivé avec le Démon. Et souvent les garçons aiment protéger les filles. Alors s'il te voit faible, il ne pourra pas résister.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr ! Douterais-tu de moi ?

-Non ! Il faut que je fasse quoi alors ?

-Que tu te recouches et que tu restes dans ton lit. Si jamais tu t'endors, il sera là à ton réveil, prêt de toi, pour s'assurer que tout va bien et pour te soigner.

-Tu crois qu'il me réveillera en me faisant un bisou ? demanda la fillette d'un air anxieux.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

-Parce que le Prince Charmant réveille toujours sa Princesse d'un dooouuuux premier baiser d'amour ! C'est dans _La Belle au Bois dormant _! Regarde... »

Elle prit avec précaution le livre de contes sur sa table de chevet qu'Undertaker lui avait offert en espérant la tenir enfermée par la lecture. Elle tourna les pages où se succédaient écritures et gravures, puis finit par s'arrêter à une page précise.

« Tu vois ? C'est écrit !

-Alors, si c'est la Belle au Bois dormant qui le dit ! sourit Undertaker. Je ne sais pas si William te réveillera comme ça, mais je te promets qu'il sera là quand tu ouvriras les yeux. »

Grell sourit de toutes ses dents pointues, puis se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. L'adulte embrassa son front avec douceur, vérifiant en même temps sa température (le médecin avait précisé qu'elle pouvait avoir de la fièvre et des maux de tête). Bientôt, elle s'endormit, réellement cette fois-ci, son tuteur veillant au grain.

**.oOo.**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'appartement. Undertaker essuya ses mains sur son tablier noir et quitta sa pâtisserie pour aller ouvrir.

« Alex ! fit-il en voyant son ami violet. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !

-Oh tu sais, je n'avais que trois Lanternes à récolter aujourd'hui, sourit le deuxième Faucheur. Aucun Démon, je n'ai rien à rendre si ce n'est le Death note tamponné.

-C'est quand même bien qu'on ait plus à remplir une fiche à chaque collecte. Tu te souviens l'horreur que c'était ?

-Je me souviens surtout que c'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont passés à un simple tampon sur le Death note, ricana Alexander. Soit tu remplissais mal les rapports, soit tu ne les rendais pas... Les rapports, ça n'a jamais été ton fort !

-Aaaaah ! Le bon temps tout ça ! Tu te souviens quand j'ai fauché Guillaume le Conquérant ? J'avais inversé les dates de naissance et de mort...

-Oui, et surtout tu l'avais noté comme une femme de dix-neuf morte en couche.

-Oh ça ! C'est juste parce que j'avais deux morts au même endroit et je les ai confondu dans ma rédaction du rapport... De toute façon, rien ne peut être pire que le fauchage de Francis Drake, rigola l'argenté. C'est ça qui a convaincu les patrons de passer à un simple tampon.

-Qu'avais-tu marqué ?

-Qu'il avait fini en canard laquais, dévoré par des cols verts cannibales de la tribu des Cygnes antillais. »

Alexander éclata d'un rire peu discret.

« Chut ! pria Undertaker. Moins fort ! La petite s'est endormie et je lui ai promis qu'à son réveil William Spears serait là. Si elle se réveille et qu'il n'y est pas, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui va se passer...

-Dé... Désolé... Un ca... canard la... laquais... hoqueta le Shinigami violet en pleurant de rire. N'importe quoi... »

Il finit par se calmer, essuyant les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il demanda alors :

« Et tu t'en sors avec Grell ?

-Mouais bof... Ça serait plus simple si elle ne devait pas garder la chambre, mais bon... Même si elle est hyperactive, elle reste adorable.

-Je... Je voulais d'ailleurs te dire... hésita Alexander. Enfin... Grell...

-Allez, vide ton sac ! encouragea son ami en retournant à la confection de ses cookies.

-Fais attention. Il... Elle...

-Elle, précisa Undertaker.

-Bien, elle. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est de faire attention à elle. Je sais que tu t'en fiches comme de ta première paire de chaussette et que c'est la même chose pour Claudia et moi mais... ce n'est pas la même chose pour tout le monde. Grell est transexuelle et c'est pas vraiment accepté dans notre société.

-Ah bon ? ricana Undertaker. Alors c'est peut-être pour _**çaaaaa**_ que sa mère rêvait de la voir morte ! Je me disais aussi...

-Oh Undertaker ! soupira Alexander. S'il te plait, arrête l'ironie un instant, je suis sérieux. J'essaie de te faire comprendre que tu vas devoir lui donner les armes pour affronter la vie. Ça ne va certainement pas être facile pour elle. D'autant que si elle veut vraiment qu'on la considère comme une femme à l'avenir, elle ne pourra pas devenir Faucheuse. Sauf...

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, fit semblant de réfléchir Undertaker avec un grand sourire, j'étais persuadé que Claudia était une femme... et qu'elle était Faucheuse... Rhoooo ! Faudra que je vérifie tout à l'heure.

-Tu me laisses finir ma phrase, oui ?! _**Sauf**_ si elle a un caractère en acier trempé. Comme Claudia. C'est _**ça**_ qu'il va falloir que tu lui donnes.

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour Grell ! Elle a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut, et je pense sincèrement qu'elle serait capable de faire bien pire que les quelques menaces de Claudia...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Une simple intuition. »

Il lui servit un des ses grands sourires tant mystérieux qu'ironiques. Alexander soupira, ne sachant jamais si Undertaker se moquait de lui ou s'il plaisantait simplement. A moins qu'il ne trouvait amusant d'imaginer Claudia ou une version beaucoup plus âgée de Grell en train de massacrer les examinateurs. Il comprit cependant que le sujet était clos et qu'il n'avait pas à y revenir.

Pendant qu'Undertaker retournait à ses cookies, Alexander promena son regard sur l'appartement. Le mobilier était simple, mais encombré de toutes choses plus ou moins inutiles. Son ami n'avait jamais été très porté sur le rangement... C'était pourtant ce que Claudia qualifiait du doux nom de _bordel organisé_. Il y avait un coin pour chaque chose. La table se recouvrait d'un amoncellement de dossiers à lire ou à remplir, laissant tout juste la place pour manger. Le coin cuisine était le lieu d'empilement des assiettes, couverts et autres casseroles. Ah si ! Et des aliments bien entendu... Les trois fauteuils servaient d'étagères à quelques Lanternes Cinématiques dont Alexander préférait ne pas savoir quand elles auraient dû être rendues. Il flottait dans l'air un agréable parfum de cookie en préparation qui alléchait déjà l'ami du maître des lieux. Il n'y avait bien que Claudia pour dire que les biscuits en forme d'os étaient sûrement immangeables...

Le tout aurait eu besoin d'un bon coup de nettoyage, mais ce n'était pas le Shinigami violet qui allait le faire remarquer. Son propre appartement n'était pas dans un meilleur état, bien que mieux rangé. De toute manière, Claudia s'empresserait de le dire dès qu'elle arriverait... Ah ! Quand on parlait du loup ! On frappa à la porte.

« Alex, tu va ouvrir, s'il te plait ? demanda Undertaker, concentré sur le façonnage des gâteaux. Les clefs sont quelques part par là. »

Il fit un geste vague qui n'aida guère son ami. Il finit par les trouver et alla ouvrir.

« Cukiiiiii ! »

Avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, une petite tête blonde et brune se précipita vers Undertaker.

« Ronnie ! Reviens ici ! Ah ! Salut Alex !

-Salut Claudia ! Toujours avec la terreur des cookies ?

-M'en parle pas, il refuse de se nourrir d'autre chose, bougonna la Faucheuse. Il a fallu que je m'énerve pour lui faire avaler des pâtes à la sauce tomate alors qu'il ne jurait que par ça avant. Merci Undertaker...

-Mais je t'en prie ! » répliqua-t-il en faisant une sorte de révérence comique alors que Ronald réclamait ses biscuits.

Tout en discutant, le Faucheur argenté s'empara de son habituelle urne funéraire, l'ouvrit et plongea la main dedans. Il n'en restait que deux, Grell l'ayant déjà pillée. L'enfant en mâchouilla un premier avec un air de profond bonheur. Rien ne semblait plus beau pour lui que de grignoter les gâteaux, malgré les réprimandes de sa grand-mère.

La blonde était déjà en train de passer en revue l'endroit, décrétant qu'un enfant ne devrait pas vivre dans un tel endroit, que Grell avait besoin d'un modèle et qu'Undertaker n'en était pas vraiment un pour tout ce qui touchait au ménage, qu'il ne la nourrissait sûrement mal (du moins, ses repas ne devaient être guère équilibrés...), que sa Faux...

« Tiens ! Mais où est ta Faux d'ailleurs ? s'étonna Claudia en la cherchant du regard. Elle traine n'importe où d'ordinaire... »

Le visage de Shinigami argenté se fendit d'un large sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans sa propre chambre, où trainaient ses habits, prit une clef dans sa poche et ouvrit son immense armoire. Dans la penderie, la longue Faux attendait d'être utilisée.

« J'ai déjà dû refaire mon bureau complètement à cause de Grell, je ne vais pas en plus refaire mon appartement.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas simplement la mettre en haut de l'armoire ? Regarde ta chambre ! C'est un bordel sans nom !

-Oui maman ! ricana son ami. Mais regarde : là, il y a mes chaussures, ici mes manteaux et mes capes, là...

-Tsss... Ridicule. »

**.oOo.**

Ils discutaient depuis un petit moment quand Undertaker s'approcha furtivement de la Faucheuse assise sur un fauteuil. Il commença à l'enlacer et...

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends tout à coup ? demanda Claudia d'un ton menaçant.

-Hé hé hé... C'est plutôt à notre ami Alex qu'il faut poser la question... Il a émis des doutes sur ta féminité tout à l'heure... Parce que tu as réussi à devenir Faucheuse...

-QUOI ?! »

Deux cris simultanés retentirent, faisant glousser Undertaker. La blonde lança un regard particulièrement meurtrier au violet.

« Tu as _**quoi **_?!

-Mais... Mais... Mais non ! Il dit n'importe quoi ! Tu devrais le savoir, il déforme tout ce qu'on lui raconte...

-Tu as dit quoi exactement ?!

-Mais je sais plus moi ! Undertaker, j'ai dit quoi ? On parlait de Grell et...

-Cuki ! »

Un bruit de chute. De la casse. Des pleurs.

Ils se retournèrent vers Ronald qui avait tenté d'attraper l'urne funéraire sur la table en tirant la nappe et l'avait tout fait tomber. Il ne l'avait heureusement pas pris sur la tête, mais elle s'était brisée, le laissant devant une amère déception : elle était vide. Bien sûr, tous les dossiers du Shinigami argenté étaient désormais éparpillés par terre.

Mais le pire était à venir. Car un autre bruit de chute leur parvint.

« Ah non ! Et voilà ! Il a réveillé Grell... » bougonna le tuteur de cette dernière.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de la fillette et la trouva allongée par terre. Sa glissade ne semblait pas l'avoir affectée outre mesure puisqu'elle sourit et interrogea d'une voix endormie :

« Will est là ?

-Oh ! Non ma puce... C'est Ronald Knox.

-Mais... Mais... Will devait être là... »

Ses grands yeux jaunes-verts se remplirent de larme. 'Manquait plus que ça... pensa l'adulte en se penchant vers elle. Entre l'un qui pleurait parce que l'urne n'avait plus de biscuit et l'autre qui pleurait parce que son Prince Charmant n'était toujours pas arrivé, on aurait dit qu'un décès cruel venait de survenir dans l'appartement...

« Allez, viens par là. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, tentant de la calmer. Elle se pelotonna contre lui. Elle finit par arrêter de pleurer mais continua à verser quelques larmes de crocodile pour rester un peu plus dans les bras de son tuteur. Puis quelqu'un toqua à nouveau à la porte...

« Ah ça ! Ma chérie, cette fois, c'est William !

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain ! Allez, sèche tes larmes et recouche-toi.

-On fait comme on a dit, hein ! Il me fera un bisou, hein ?

-On fait comme on a dit, mais le reste dépend de lui. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis elle se glissa sous ses draps en gloussant. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était profondément endormie. Il se demanda un instant si Will se prêterait au jeu de Grell et en douta fort. Il se leva et entendit des voix dans la pièce à vivre : Alexander ou Claudia avait dû ouvrir.

En entrant, il reconnut aussitôt Mme Spears : William n'en était qu'une version masculine, beaucoup plus jeune et brune. Elle abordait en effet une chevelure châtain cendrée relevée dans une élégante coiffure en diadème. Elle portait dans ses bras un bébé qui n'avait pas une semaine et qui dormait, bien emmailloté.

« Bonjour madame, sourit le maître des lieux.

-Monsieur, répondit-elle dans un signe de tête.

-Bonjour monsieur ! fit William.

-Salut Will ! Grell est dans sa chambre, c'est la porte là-bas. »

Il interrogea sa mère du regard qui l'autorisa à y aller. Après avoir salué Alexander, Claudia qui ramassait les restes de l'urne funéraire et Ronald qui préférait observer le four où se cacher encore les futurs cookies, le jeune Shinigami toqua à la porte de son amie. Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais Undertaker le poussa à entrer.

Ce dernier se tourna alors vers Mme Spears :

« Alors ? C'est le dernier né ?

-Oh oui ! Il est né il y a cinq jours.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? interrogea Alexander.

-Ronald ! »

Surpris, ils se tournèrent vers Claudia qui grondait son petit-fils :

« Non, tu ne touches pas le four ! Attends que les cookies soient prêts !

-Cuki... A faim...

-Tu es un véritable ventre à pattes. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'il ne se brûle pas et rejoignit ses amis. Alexander redemanda le prénom du bébé :

« Thomas W. Spears, répondit la mère. Et je me rend compte que je ne me suis pas présentée... Elena Spears.

-Enchantée ! Moi, c'est Claudia Priest et lui, Ronald Knox.

-Votre fils ?

-Non, mon petit-fils, expliqua la blonde.

-Alexander Elder, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alex.

-Bien... Et vous, vous devez être le fameux Undertaker ?

-Fameux, je ne sais pas ! rit celui-ci.

-William n'arrête pas de parler de vous et ne tarit pas d'éloge ! avoua-t-elle. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer. Avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour Grell...

-N'êtes-vous pas une amie d'Ann-Margaret Sutcliff ?

-Si, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'approuve la manière dont elle traitait son fils. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas d'accord avec le comportement de Grell, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le maltraiter ainsi. »

**.oOo.**

Pendant ce temps, William s'était glissé dans la chambre de Grell. Il s'approcha sans un bruit du lit, comprenant qu'elle dormait. Ou plus exactement, croyant qu'elle dormait. Il observa un instant sa lividité, regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas remis de l'attaque du Démon. Il avait vaguement espéré qu'elle puisse jouer avec lui, mais sa raison lui avait déjà souffléque ça serait impossible.

Il décida d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, peu enclin à s'amuser avec Ronald. Les enfants de son âge étaient trop jeunes pour être intéressant selon lui et il lui avait déjà attiré assez d'ennuis comme ça. Il tira silencieusement une chaise et l'installa à côté du lit de Grell, avant de s'y asseoir.

Pour ne pas s'ennuyer ni perdre son temps –il détestait cela–, il prit le livre de contes de fée se trouvant sur la table de chevet de son amie. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il lui sembla voir un éclat vert sous les paupières de la malade. Était-elle éveillée ? Il scruta un instant son visage avant de conclure qu'il avait dû rêver.

Il se plongea dans _La Belle au Bois Dormant _qu'avait marqué Grell. Alors que la plus jeune des gentilles fées assurait que la Princesse ne mourait pas mais dormirait cent ans, William releva à nouveau la tête vers Grell. Il était persuadé l'avoir vu sourire...

« Grell ? » murmura-t-il.

Il n'osait pas parler trop fort. Si elle dormait, il ne voulait pas la tirer du sommeil après tout...

Il fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, il en était sûr et certain, son amie avait gloussé légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à faire semblant de dormir ? D'habitude, elle lui sautait dessus dès qu'elle le voyait... Non pas qu'il se plaignait de ce changement, mais c'était étrange.

« Grell, à quoi tu joues ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais entrouvrit légèrement les paupières avec un sourire innocent. William croisa son regard et remarqua qu'elle allait du livre qu'il tenait à son visage. Tout à coup, tout devint clair. Il la connaissant trop bien...

« Pas question que je fasse ça ! grogna-t-il. C'est... écœurant. »

Grell perdit aussitôt son sourire et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, se faisant suppliant.

« Non.

-Juste un petit bisou... implora-t-elle.

-Non.

-Sur la joue...

-Non.

-S'il te plait...

-Non.

-C'est mon anniversaire ! » s'écria-t-elle.

William haussa un sourcil dans une expression de franche surprise.

« C'est pas ton anniversaire, nota-t-il. C'est en Juillet.

-Et alors ?

-Ben... Ben tu peux pas demander un...

-Si ! coupa-t-elle. Je veux mon cadeau en avance. Un petit bisou ! Sur la joue...

-Non, non, non et non ! Un cadeau d'anniversaire, ça se donne pas à l'avance.

-Donc tu me feras un bisou pour mon anniversaire ?

-Non.

-Mais...

-Non.

-Tu...

-Non. » répéta-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Les lèvres de son amie tremblèrent, puis elle éclata en sanglot. William la regarda d'un air effaré, comme paralysé. Elle était encore plus pâle que quand il était entré. Se souvenant qu'elle était en pleine convalescence et très loin d'être remise de l'agression du Démon, il commença à avoir peur et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre. Si les adultes se rendaient compte qu'il la faisait pleurer alors qu'elle était censée rester au calme... Et puis, ça devenait franchement agaçant, tous ces sanglots...

« Vraiment... Bon d'accord. Mais le jour de ton anniversaire, hein !

-C'est... C'est vrai ? renifla-t-elle.

-Ou... Oui. Promis. »

Et là, le pauvre William fut complètement perdu. Grell se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

**.oOo.**

Mme Spears venait de partir, laissant son fils ainé avec Undertaker et Grell pour la journée. Le Shinigami argenté venait de la raccompagner à la porte quand des pleurs vinrent de la chambre de la petite rousse. Il regarda ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules, montrant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait. Undertaker soupira et se décida à voir ce qui se passait avec sa fille adoptive. Il la trouva en train de sangloter, pendue au cou de William qui, droit comme un piquet sur sa chaise, n'aurait bougé un petit orteil pour rien au monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-I... Il a promis que... que j'au... j'aurais un bisou pour... pour mon anniversaire... »

Grell releva la tête et Undertaker put voir son sourire éclatant. Elle ne faisait que pleurer de joie. La réaction démesurée des deux enfants fit rire l'adulte. L'une fondait en larme parce qu'elle recevrait un bisou pour son anniversaire, et l'autre semblait figé, peut-être pas d'horreur mais sûrement d'angoisse, tant par la promesse stupide qu'il avait faite que par les sanglots de son amie.

« Allez venez ! Les cookies sont prêts. »

William tenta de se relever, espérant que Grell le lâcherait, mais elle resserra sa prise sur lui et ils basculèrent. La fillette se retrouva par terre pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi, les jambes encore dans le lit, à moitié sur le petit brun, sous le regard désabusé de son tuteur.

« Mais Greeeell ! Lâche-moi ! Pousse-toi...

-Hu hu hu... »

Elle profita du fait que William soit immobilisé sous elle pour embrasser sa joue avant de le laisser partir.

« Vraiment... C'est _**vraiment**_... » grommela-t-il en se relevant puis en quittant la pièce.

Undertaker nota tout de même qu'il n'essuya pas sa joue pourtant humide. Sans le faire remarquer, l'adulte prit Grell dans ses bras qui ne pouvait toujours pas marcher, bien qu'elle affirmait le contraire.

La fillette salua Claudia et Alexander. Ronald était de toute manière trop occupé à engouffrer des gâteaux en forme d'os pour se rendre compte de quoi que se soit. Ayant réduit en miette l'urne funéraire, il les pillait dans un petit reliquaire dont personne n'avait voulu savoir la provenance.

Undertaker s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche, gardant l'enfant sur ses genoux, juste à portée de main de l'ancien objet cultuel. Il commença à discuter et à rire avec ses amis, jusqu'à ce que Grell pose une question à Alexander qu'elle dévisageait avec instance depuis un moment :

« Pourquoi tu as les cheveux violets monsieur ? »

Son tueur éclata de rire et Claudia ricana, tandis que le principal intéressé se décomposait. William observa à son tour le Faucheur à l'étrange chevelure. Lui aussi se le demandait, mais il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer.

« Et toi alors ? répliqua Alexander. Tu as bien les cheveux rouges...

-Roux ! reprit-elle. Je suis rousse. Un roux _**flamboyant**_**.** C'est ce que dit la maman de William. Et c'est trèèèèèès joli ! Parce que c'est beau, le rouge. Mais le violet, c'est pas _**normal**_.

-Naturel, pouffa Undertaker. On dit que ce n'est pas naturel.

-Ce n'est pas naturel, répéta l'enfant.

-Elle a raison, approuva Claudia. D'autant qu'avant, tu étais blond platine. Du jour au lendemain, tu as eu les cheveux violets...

-Je suis tombé dans des myrtilles, et voilà, éluda Alexander.

-Mais ça se lave... ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir William, aussi attentif que Grell.

-Un pot de peinture ? proposa-t-il.

-Ça se lave aussi...

-J'utilise mon don de métamorphose.

-Ah non ! protesta Grell. On peut pas. Le Maître d'école, il a dit qu'on pouvait prendre que des teintes naturelles.

-Tu as retenu ça, toi ? s'étonna William.

-Oui parce que la métamorphose, ça a l'air trop cool...

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, intervint Undertaker, on ne saura jamais la vérité. Son histoire change à chaque fois qu'il en parle. »

Les enfants parurent déçus et Alexander soulagé que le sujet soit clos.

**.oOo.**

Les trois enfants s'étaient installés par terre, non loin des adultes qui avaient désormais une conversation sérieuse sur le Démon attaquant et tuant les Shinigami. Enfin... aussi sérieuse qu'une conversation pouvait l'être avec Undertaker.

Grell et William apprenaient à dire leurs prénoms à Ronald qui était désormais repus de cookies et n'aurait pu en avaler un de plus, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

« Grrrrrell, fit celle-ci en roulant le _R_ que leur cadet n'arrivait pas à dire.

-G'eeell...

-Non, Grell. Rrrrrr...

-G'ell !

-Essaye de dire : William, pria ce dernier.

-Iam ?

-Wi-lli-am.

-Wiam ?

-Vraiment... Lllliam. Wi-lliam. C'est pourtant simple à dire... Wiii-lliiii-aaam.

-G'ell ! Wiam...

-Will ! Ou alors... intervint Grell pour aider Ronald à dire quelque chose de plus court.

-Willou ! s'écria le petit blond.

-Ah non ! maugréa William. C'est ridicule ! Je m'appelle William !

-Willou ! Hu hu hu... C'est mignon...

-Non Grell, c'est pas mignon, c'est atroce, c'est ridicule, c'est grotesque, c'est horrible, c'est...

-Mon Willoooouuuu ! clama la fillette en tentant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'appelles comme ça et je te tue, fit froidement le brun en se dérobant.

-T'es pas drôle... Willou ! Willou ! Wi... Aïe ! »

William avait attrapé un dossier à portée de main et avait voulu assommer son amie avec. Les adultes se tournèrent vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?! gronda Undertaker. Pourquoi tu as frappé Grell ?

-C'est lui qui a commencé ! se défendit avec sérieux le brun. Il m'appelle Willou et je déteste. Déjà que je n'aime pas ''Will''... Mon prénom, c'est William !

-Ce n'est pas méchant, tenta Alexander. Moi, tout le monde m'appelle Alex...

-Willou, c'est ridicule, assura à nouveau l'intéressé.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas génial... approuva Claudia.

-J'aime bien, trancha Grell en se massant le crâne.

-Allez, réconciliez-vous ! proposa Undertaker. Will, c'était excessif comme réaction, d'autant qu'elle est malade. Grell, s'il n'aime pas, ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

-Mouais, bof...

-Tenez, un ''cookie de l'amitié''. »

Undertaker prit un biscuit dans le reliquaire, le coupa en deux et tendit une moitié au brun et une autre à la rousse. Grell la prit sans hésiter. William jeta un regard meurtrier à sa part avant d'obtempérer à son tour.

« Mmh ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont bons tes cookies ! remarqua Claudia en en mangeant un pour la première fois.

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont bons ! rit Undertaker. Dommage pour toi : le reliquaire est déjà vide... »

Tous éclatèrent de rire. La bonde venait d'aborder le même air déçu que Ronald.


	6. Shinigami et Démons jouent ensemble

**IMPORTANT !**

**Ce chapitre a été écrit à deux mains, avec Chrystelle, sur un autre site, Fanfic-fr. Vous trouverez sa fiction, _L'Enfance d'un Démon-corbeau_, à cette adresse, elle s'est occupée du point de vue des Démons :**

**ht*t*p:/*/w*ww.f*anfic-fr* *fanfics/*Animes-*Mangas*/B/Bla*ck-Bu*tler/L-*enfance-*d-un-*Démon-corb*eau*/5*3680/*25*3262*.ht*ml**

**(enlevez les étoiles, je les ai mises sinon il ne peut pas y avoir de lien)**

**Malphas Michaelis et Dahlia David lui appartiennent exclusivement. ^^**

**Ensuite, quelques petits truc qui pourraient vous paraître étranges :**  
**-Si Grell, malgré son jeune âge, met du parfum, c'est parce que le XVIII°s est le siècle des parfums par excellence et tout le monde en mettait, même les enfants.**  
**-Ne vous étonnez pas si je change de pronom pour Grell (du féminin au masculin puis retour au féminin, etc). Je change selon le point de vue du personnage et la manière dont il considère Grell. Ca m'a d'ailleurs fait très bizarre d'écrire au masculin pour elle... :-D**  
**-L'opium était bel et bien utilisé comme un antidouleur au XVIII°s et ce depuis l'Antiquité et jusqu'à très récement (début du XX°s).**  
**-Je vous rassure, je sais parfaitement utiliser le verbe _exiler_, je trouvais simplement rigolo de le faire mal utiliser à Grell ! XD**

**Voili voilou ! Maintenant, après cette looooooongue entrée en matière, je laisse découvrir ma version des faits.  
Bonne lecture pour ce très long OS !**

* * *

**SHINIGAMI ET DEMONS JOUENT ENSEMBLE**

« _Et voilà un homme sur un cheval pâle. Et son nom était Mort. _»

Un homme tout de noir vêtu se tenait droit sur son magnifique étalon d'un gris clair pommelé. Dans sa main, une longue Faux au manche sculpté d'os, dont le crâne était couronné d'épine. Quelques mèches de la frange de sa longue et fine chevelure d'argent recouvraient ses yeux vert-jaune qui toisaient celui qui venait de parler d'une voix grave et suave. Ce dernier possédait une chevelure d'un noir corbeau, aussi sombre que son propre cheval. Ses yeux ronds abordaient eux-aussi la couleur de l'ébène, ainsi que le loup qui l'accompagnait. Un long sabre pendait le long de sa jambe. Mais le plus remarquable était certainement la cicatrice d'une ancienne brûlure sur sa mâchoire et une partie de son cou.

« Il est étrange, fit le premier homme d'un ton moqueur, d'entendre un Démon citer _L'Apocalypse_ de saint Jean...

-Il est étrange de voir un Shinigami posséder une Faux à l'image du Christ.

-Alors c'est donc toi, le fameux Démon tueur.

-C'est donc moi. Je me nomme Andras, approuva-t-il.

-Enchanté, Undertaker. » railla celui-ci.

Soudain, le Shinigami fit faire volte face à sa monture, la lançant au galop à travers les rues de Londres. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Le diable le suivait. Il eut un sourire ironique. Qui était assez fou pour courir après la Mort en personne ? Quel Démon était assez inconscient pour vouloir rattraper Undertaker en personne ?

Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela prendrait si facilement. L'ennemi galopait vers sa perte. Le piège avait fonctionné.

**.oOo.**

Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné ? Undertaker avait compris que tout allait clocher au moment-même où Alexander avait hurlé le prénom de Claudia. Elle était de loin la moins puissante d'eux trois. Et le Démon l'avait compris. Mais comment avait-il pu lui prendre sa Faux ? Même si elle était la moins forte, ils étaient à trois contre un, Undertaker était le plus puissant Shinigami du secteur, peut-être d'Angleterre...

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi.

Les pouvoirs d'Andras étaient... démesurément grands.

Claudia s'effondra, transpercée par sa propre araire.

« Alex ! Non ! » tenta Undertaker.

Mais ce dernier s'était déjà précipité vers elle. Le Shinigami argenté les avait toujours soupçonné d'entretenir des sentiments secrets l'un pour l'autre et, visiblement, cela se confirmait. Au mauvais moment. Alexander para l'araire de sa propre Death Scythe, une houe.

Undertaker attaqua de front le Démon pour sauver son ami. Il sentit la lame de la Faux de Claudia lacérer son visage, le faisant tomber à terre. Il hurla de douleur. Il était en sang. Une large entaille le coupait du bas de sa joue droite à son œil gauche désormais inutilisable. Il fallait qu'il se relève, il fallait qu'il écarte la souffrance, qu'il n'y pense plus... Dans un sursaut d'énergie, il se releva, se concentra pour ressentir les flux de magie. La poussée d'adrénaline qui s'empara de lui fit largement baisser la douleur.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ressentir comme d'habitude la magie, s'en servir pour déterminer les mouvements de son adversaire ? Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ses questions. Obligé de se servir de son seul œil droit, complètement myope et sans lunette...

Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur Alexander qui, ravagé de douleur par la perte de Claudia, ne se battait pas comme il aurait dû, ni à son meilleur niveau.

Le Dieu de la Mort violet fut le suivant à s'effondrer, la pointe de la lame en plein cœur. Andras se baissa et ramassa sa houe, bien plus pratique qu'une araire quand on n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser une Death Scythe.

Douleur. Rouge. Rouge vermillon, rouge sang. Grell... Le visage de sa fille adoptive lui apparut. Elle aimait tant le rouge... Ses dernières pensées étaient pour elle. Que deviendrait-elle ? Serait-elle obligée de retourner chez sa mère ? A moins que Mme Spears ne prenne soin d'elle... Peu probable.

_Grell... J'aurais tant voulu te voir heureuse, te voir grandir, pourquoi pas te marier avec William... Te faire rire... à nouveau..._

Son œil de Shinigami entrouvert, il vit sa propre Lanterne cinématique s'échapper de son cou, là où la Faux d'Alexander, prise par le Démon, s'était enfoncée pour l'égorger.

Souffrance... Il toussa, crachant de son liquide vital qui s'échappait inéluctablement de son corps...

Il ferma sa paupière, se laissant aller au Néant, voulant échapper à toute cette douleur. Sa Lanterne défilait paresseusement, l'obligeant à se remémorer entièrement sa longue vie d'immortel qui s'achevait.

_..._

_..._

_Ma porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Étonné, je relevai la tête mais ne vis personne. Sûrement était-elle mal fermée, je m'en occuperais plus tard. Je me concentrai une nouvelle fois sur ce maudit rapport. Plus que le point final et... ma bouteille d'encre rouge se rependit sur mes trois rapports enfin terminés._

_« Rouge ! » s'écria une voix enfantine avant d'éclater de rire._

_Horrifié, je relevai la tête et me trouvai nez à nez avec une fillette Shinigami._

…

_« Tu sais Grell... Nous sommes des Shinigami avant tout. Et n'importe quel Dieu de la Mort devrait savoir que le corps n'est rien d'autre que le réceptacle de notre âme. Ce qui importe, c'est elle, notre âme. C'est d'elle que nous devons prendre soin. Le corps n'est que secondaire. C'est **l'âme** qui compte. Même si tu as le corps d'un garçon, Grell, si ton âme est féminine, alors tu es une femme. Enfin... Pas tout à fait... Une petite fille encore. Mais ça viendra... Tu comprends ?_

_-J... Je crois... Mais... Maman..._

_-Ta mère est une imbécile de ne pas savoir ça, coupai-je avec une pointe d'amertume, surtout pour une Shinigami. Tu ne dois pas l'écouter. Pour moi, ma puce, tu resteras la plus merveilleuse des petites Déesses de la Mort que j'ai jamais rencontrées. »_

_Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse..._

…

_Grell était calée dans mes bras, à moitié endormie. Elle était encore extrêmement faible, mais le médecin avait craqué et tenait à se débarrasser d'elle. Il m'avait avoué qu'elle était invivable, toujours à bouger. Je l'avais donc récupérée une heure auparavant pour l'emmener chez moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'organiser, mais ce n'était pas grave. J'improviserai, comme toujours._

_Je caressais doucement sa joue pour la réveiller. Elle remua et entrouvrit ses grands yeux en amande. Je lui murmurai alors :_

_« On est arrivé à mon appartement, ma chérie. Bienvenue chez toi ! »_

_Elle eut un sourire particulièrement radieux, au vu de son état._

Elle eut un sourire particulièrement radieux. Un sourire radieux. Un sourire... Pourquoi s'arrêta-t-il plus particulièrement sur ce souvenir récent ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas détacher son regard du visage heureux de Grell qui souriait malgré sa faiblesse ? Qu'importait, il se rattachait à cette vision de sa vie, à la flamboyance des cheveux de l'enfant, à ses yeux d'un vert forêt profond et d'un jaune malicieux, si vivants, si joyeux d'ordinaire, pouvant être si tristes, à son petit visage ovale qui ferait sûrement d'elle une très belle femme, à la fragilité autant qu'à la force qui l'habitait...

Grell Sutcliff.

Un garçon qu'il considérait déjà comme sa fille.

A travers sa Lanterne arrêtée sur elle, il la regarda une dernière fois. Puis le noir l'envahit, sans qu'il visionne les dernières semaines de sa vie.

Le Néant. L'absence de douleur, de sensation. Ni chaud, ni froid. Ni haut, ni bas. Ni droite, ni gauche. Seul le noir, seul le Néant. Etait-ce cela, la Mort ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Le Faucheur rattrapé par ce qu'il représentait. La Mort. L'ironie de la situation. Le Shinigami mourant.

**.oOo.**

La mort était décidément quelque chose d'étrange. Maintenant, il en était sûr. Il était allongé sur le dos, dans le noir. Il y avait un poids sur sa poitrine qui l'enserrait, le comprimait. Pourtant, cette chose était agréable, chaude, comme familière, rassurante. Apaisante... Elle avait quelque chose de doux et de calme.

Il semblait d'ailleurs à Undertaker que cette présence respirait. Il sentait comme un cœur battre contre lui, un cœur étranger à lui. De toute façon, il le savait, ça ne pouvait pas être le sien : il était mort, son cœur ne battrait plus jamais.

Il semblait flotter dans l'air une légère et douce fragrance de rose, ressemblant au parfum que Grell aimait tant.

Il reprit petit à petit conscience de lui-même. Il était étrangement détendu. Il était dans un état de relaxation et d'euphorie assez bizarre. Son esprit paraissait flotter dans une brume opaque, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Aucune douleur. Il n'y avait que cette présence sur lui. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez.

Ah tient ? Il avait un nez alors ?

S'il avait un nez, il avait un corps. Et s'il avait un corps, _**si son âme était encore dans un corps**_, c'était qu'il n'était pas mort. N'est-ce pas ?

S'il avait un corps et qu'il n'était pas mort, il avait donc des yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à être ouverts pour y voir. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il remarqua alors que, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendant, il n'avait pas perdu son œil gauche.

Il ne vit que du rouge, à travers le brouillard qui obstruait ses sens. Du sang ? Non, ça ne sentait pas pareil. C'était ça qui sentait la rose. C'était ça qui le chatouillait. Des cheveux roux.

Grell Sutcliff. Grell, complètement affalée sur lui, Grell qui s'était endormie, Grell qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Grell, qu'il était heureux de revoir. Grell, tout simplement.

Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, montrer qu'il était réveillé, mais son esprit était trop embrumé pour cela. Il ne se sentait même pas la force de lever la main pour lui caresser sa chevelure.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des gens s'approcher de son lit. Une petite voix parfaitement reconnaissable demanda :

« Cuki ?

-Non, il n'est pas réveillé mon trésor, murmura une femme. Grell ? C'est l'heure de... OH !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Amanda ? dit un homme à l'accent écossais.

-Duncan ! Un médecin, vite ! Undertaker s'est réveillé ! »

Bientôt, un docteur, le même qui s'était occupé de Grell, fut sur place. La rousse protesta qu'on l'enlève de son tuteur. Elle avait passé une semaine blottie contre lui, dans l'espoir d'être là quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Cependant, elle-même était encore faible pour se débattre.

**.oOo.**

Le chef du secteur londonien sortit de son bureau avec un air inquiet. Il descendit les deux étages qui le séparait du hall d'entrée puis sortit par derrière, se retrouvant dans les jardins. Il se dirigea vers un bâtiment plus petit qui servait d'hôpital aux Shinigami. Bientôt, il se trouva dans la chambre de son meilleur Faucheur. Ce dernier, le regard un peu vague à cause de l'opium, était adossé à la tête de son lit. Une enfant rousse était pelotonnée contre lui, tandis qu'il lui caressait sa courte chevelure avec douceur. Il discutait avec une femme aux cheveux blonds et bruns tressée avec soin et un homme châtain à l'accent écossais. Le supérieur d'Undertaker avait aussitôt reconnu la fille de Claudia Priest. L'autre Shinigami devait être son mari qui tenait leur fils dans ses bras, un enfant qui n'avait certainement pas quinze ans.

« Merci de prendre soin de Grell... chuchota le Faucheur qui avait du mal à parler à cause de sa blessure à la gorge. Je craignais qu'elle retourne avec sa mère.

-C'est normal, assura Amanda Knox, vous... vous étiez si proche de maman... »

Elle étouffa un sanglot en repensant à sa propre mère. Quand elle avait appris sa mort, elle s'était empressée de venir d'Écosse avec son mari. Le patron de la section londonienne fut surpris de voir la tristesse habiter les prunelles d'ordinaire si rieuses et douces d'Undertaker. Mais après tout, il venait de perdre en même temps ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Veuillez m'excuser, se signala le chef, mais je voudrais parler à Undertaker en tête à tête.

-Oh ! Oui bien sûr, nous allons y aller, répondit Duncan Knox en se levant, Ronald dans ses bras.

-Grell, ma puce, tu viens ? demanda Amanda en tendant la main vers elle.

-Noooon ! Je veux rester avec Undertaker ! Je peux ? Hein, Undertaker ? »

Ce dernier jeta un regard interrogatif à son supérieur qui acquiesça. Un enfant ne gênerait pas et de toute façon il n'avait pas le temps de convaincre la fillette de partir...

Il prit la place occupée précédemment par Duncan et commença sans préambule :

« Cette affaire est mauvaise, Undertaker. Très mauvaise. Elder et Priest étaient les plus anciens du secteur, ainsi que vous. Sans parler de tous les autres Faucheurs ou Chasseurs que nous avons perdus. Nous avons réussi, il y a quelque temps, à trouver plus ou moins un terrain d'entente avec les Démons et nous sommes dans un état d'équilibre précaire. »

Il marqua une pause, s'attendant à ce que son employé dise quelque chose, mais celui-ci se contenta d'attendre la suite. Le chef de secteur continua donc :

« Si vous n'avez pu vaincre ce diable à vous trois, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions faire. Cependant, vous êtes le meilleur Shinigami et le plus puissant. Quand vous serez remis de vos blessures, j'aimerais assez que vous vous occupiez de son cas.

-Vous m'envoyez à la mort. »

La voix neutre du Shinigami argenté ne reflétait aucune émotion particulière. C'était comme parler de banalités telles que le temps qu'il faisait ou de la dernière recette de cookie qu'il avait essayé. En revanche, Grell ne considéra pas la nouvelle de la même manière :

« NON ! Non, je veux pas que tu meurs ! »

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui et continua, un peu paniquée :

« Je veux rester pour toujours avec toi ! Je veux pas retourner avec maman ! Elle est méchante et toi, tu es gentil ! S'il te plait Undertaker !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petite, il ne va pas mourir. »

Grell sourit de toutes ses dents au patron, tant par les paroles que par l'emploie du féminin. Undertaker avait en effet dit à son supérieur qu'il avait adopté une fillette, sans préciser qu'elle n'en était pas réellement une. Et comme elle portait une petite robe rouge toute simple, il était impossible de se rendre compte qu'elle était en vérité un garçon. Le chef du secteur londonien reprit :

« En effet, je ne suis pas fou. Si vous n'avez pas pu le vaincre avec Elder et Priest, vous n'y arriverez jamais seul. Non, je veux que vous enquêtiez. Découvrez si ce Démon agit sur ordre ou de sa propre initiative. La suite des évènements et la politique à suivre dépendra de ce que vous tirerez de tout ça.

-Tu me promets que tu mourras pas, hein ? pressa Grell.

-Bien sûr que je ne mourrais pas, lui sourit Undertaker. Je te le promets. »

**.oOo.**

Deux semaines plus tard, le médecin laissa le Faucheur sortir qui fut bien content d'arrêter l'opium. Il était encore sensé prendre de l'antidouleur mais n'avait qu'une hâte : ne plus en entendre parler. Il n'avait jamais aimé les médicaments. Cependant, il ne l'aurait dit pour rien au monde à Grell. Cette dernière s'était bien remise de sa propre agression mais était encore fatiguée. Même si elle n'était plus faible au point de ne pas pouvoir se lever, elle devait tout de même faire attention et se reposer. Si jamais elle se rendait compte qu'Undertaker ne suivait pas son propre traitement, elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête...

C'est ainsi qu'en ce beau jour du dimanche 9 avril 1702, Undertaker retourna au travail, prenant Grell à ses côtés. Le weekend, elle n'avait pas cours alors que les morts ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les Knox étaient rentrés en Écosse et les Spears restaient en famille, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui jouer. Heureusement pour son tuteur, il l'avait emmenée faire les magasins la veille pour lui acheter des habits. Elle avait notamment choisi la robe écarlate et carmin aux dentelles noires qu'elle portait ce jour-là. Mais surtout, Undertaker l'avait emmenée dans une librairie parce qu'elle avait fini son livre de contes. Elle avait aussitôt été attirée par un petit livre rouge à la reliure dorée et n'avait voulu que celui-ci. _Roméo et Juliette_, de Shakespeare. Le Faucheur avait eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de son âge, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. C'était ce livre et pas un autre, juste à cause de la couverture.

Maintenant, elle le dévorait, passionnée par l'histoire. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais saisissait l'essentiel. Undertaker était parti fauché une âme dans la matinée, un vieil homme mourant d'une crise cardiaque car son patron voulait qu'il se remette totalement avant de l'envoyer sur des affaires plus complexes, et, quand il était revenu, elle était toujours assise au même endroit. Il avait fait une bonne affaire avec cette pièce de théâtre...

En relevant la tête du dossier concernant Andras, il vit la fillette bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle semblait fatiguée et aurait mieux fait de se reposer plutôt que de chercher à comprendre pourquoi Roméo avait tué le cousin de sa Juliette.

« Grell ?

-Mmh ?

-Va dormir un peu, tu en as besoin. Si tu veux, tu peux aller à l'hôpital, le médecin a dit qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde et que tu pouvais y dormir aujourd'hui.

-Mais... Mais je veux savoir si Roméo va exiler ! Et puis... Ça veut dire quoi ''exilé'' ? Ça doit être terrible non ?

-Ça veut dire qu'il doit partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il s'en va pour toujours.

-Mais comment il va faire avec Juliette ? s'inquiéta Grell. S'il part pour toujours, il ne la verra plus... Elle peut venir avec lui, hein ?

-Normalement non.

-C'est horriiiiiiible ! Moi, je voudrais pas exiler ! Je verrais plus mon Willou...

-Tu continues à l'appeler comme ça alors qu'il n'aime pas ?

-Oui, mais y a que moi qui peut parce que je suis sa Juliette et qu'il est mon Roméo ! Mais je veux pas qu'il exile non plus... Mais c'est pas grave parce que j'ai pas de cousin, alors il pourra pas le faucher. »

Rassurée quant à son avenir avec William, elle replongea le nez dans la pièce de théâtre. Undertaker l'obligea cependant à arrêter de lire et à aller dormir un peu. Elle en avait plus que besoin. Pour être sûr qu'elle aille bien à l'hôpital, il l'accompagna. En revenant à son bureau, il croisa l'ami brun de Grell, sa mère et son petit frère.

« Bonjour Elena.

-Oh ! Mr. Undertaker ! Vous êtes sorti alors !

-Oui. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Eh bien, Thomas est un peu souffrant. Je préfère le faire examiner. William souhaitait prendre l'air, alors je l'ai emmené avec moi.

-En tout cas, si jamais il veut voir Grell, elle se repose dans la chambre 96.

-Il est malade ? demanda vivement William.

-Non, rassure-toi, elle a juste besoin de repos.

-Et vous ? interrogea Elena. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je me... remets doucement. » répondit-il, soudain assombri.

Il serra un instant dans sa main les médailles funéraires de ses amis. Alexander n'avait plus de famille et Amanda lui avait donné celle de Claudia, ne se sentant pas de la garder. Undertaker n'avait guère envie d'aborder le sujet et prit congés des Spears, devant aller faire archiver la Lanterne cinématique récoltée quelques heures auparavant.

Quand il entra dans la bibliothèque, il vit Ann-Margaret Sutcliff partir un peu trop précipitamment à travers les rayons pour que se soit naturel. Elle l'évitait, et c'était tant mieux. Une autre bibliothécaire enregistra la Lanterne et il sortit de la gigantesque salle par le premier étage, perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait prendre machinalement les escaliers menant au deuxième où se trouvait son bureau, quand une voix grave et froide l'interpella :

« Êtes-vous le Shinigami dénommé Undertaker ? »

Étonné, il se retourna vers un inconnu accompagné de deux enfants. Des Démons, de toute évidence. Ils avaient tous trois des peaux pâles et des chevelures aussi sombres que l'ébène, même si la fillette possédait quelques fines mèches d'argent. L'adulte, habillé à la mode de la haute noblesse bien qu'en noir, possédait des traits durs et ne devait pas être facile à vivre. Ses yeux d'ambre luisaient d'une grande détermination et ne semblaient guère montrer autre chose que de l'antipathie à l'égard du Shinigami. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait, son tricorne à la main, lui ressemblait assez pour être son fils, même s'il était évident qu'il aurait un visage plus fin que son père une fois adulte. Il semblait du même âge que Grell, comme la fillette qui s'accrochait à lui. Cette dernière était le contraire de sa propre fille adoptive, outre le fait que Grell soit en vérité un garçon. La Démone était vêtue en effet d'une robe discrète et noire où la seule fantaisie était un jupon de couleur prune sombre, comme ses yeux. Elle portait également des talons plats, contrairement à ce qui se faisait de leurs jours et à Grell qui adorait être haut perché. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle était assez petite et que William était très grand pour son âge...

Après avoir rapidement dévisagé le trio en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans les locaux des Shinigami, le Faucheur répondit sur le qui-vive à la question du diable aux yeux d'ambre :

« Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes ?

-Malphas Michaelis, général de l'armée ténébreuse. Mon fils, Sebastian, et son amie, Dahlia. » présenta-t-il en les montrant du menton, d'un ton montrant qu'il n'appréciait guère la fillette.

Undertaker ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Non qu'il craignait Malphas, mais les dernières créatures qu'il avait envie de rencontrer en ce moment étaient bien les Démons et il avait quelques envies de meurtre en en voyant. Faucher sur place un de leurs généraux ne ferait qu'aggraver les relations fragiles que les Shinigami entretenaient avec eux. D'autant que s'il avait pris la peine de venir en personne chez ses ennemis héréditaires, sous une forme humaine qui plus est, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. D'ailleurs, Malphas reprit :

« Apparemment, vous auriez eu des problèmes avec un Démon, or, ce Démon s'attaque également aux Humains ayant passé un pacte, en volant leur âme au Démon pactisant. Je suis donc obligé de travailler avec vous. »

Undertaker resta pantois. Un diable et un Dieu de la Mort s'associant pour chasser un renégat, ce n'était pas banal. Peut-être était-ce la première fois que ça se faisait. Malphas devait vraiment être à cours de solution pour appeler à l'aide un Shinigami. De toute façon, l'argenté était dans le même cas que lui. Il ne pouvait pas vaincre l'assassin d'Alexander et de Claudia seul. Peut-être cela serait-il plus simple avec un Démon... Aucun des deux n'avait le choix.

« Bien, puisque nous sommes _**obligés **_de collaborer, venez dans mon bureau. Nous serons plus au calme que dans ces escaliers.

-Merci. »

Undertaker ouvrit la marche puis se retourna, étonné que Malphas ne le suive pas. Celui-ci venait simplement d'interdire aux deux diablotins de venir avec eux. Le Shinigami ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Ce n'était pas une façon de traiter des enfants : on ne les laissait pas seuls dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux pour eux, sans s'en soucier. Après tout, ils étaient des Démons dans les locaux des Faucheurs... Ce comportement lui rappelait un peu trop celui d'Ann-Margaret Sutcliff.

**.oOo.**

« M'ennuie... » grogna Grell qui n'avait fait que poser la tête sur son oreiller.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Comment aurait-elle pu ?! Roméo Montaigu ne reverrait peut-être jamais Juliette Capulet ! C'était terrible... En plus, Undertaker avait gardé son livre pour qu'elle ne soit pas tenté. Tout compte fait, elle le détestait ! Elle, quand elle aurait des enfants, ils feraient tout ce qu'ils voudraient et pourraient lire autant de Shakespeare qu'ils le souhaiteraient !

Elle se releva légèrement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir silencieusement. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la silhouette de William se glisser dans sa chambre. A peine fut-il entrer, qu'elle sauta de son lit et se jeta sur lui :

« MON WILLOU ! Tu es venu !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » protesta-t-il pour la forme.

Il savait très bien qu'elle n'arrêterait que quand _**elle**_ l'aurait voulu et ce n'était pas pour de suite.

« Tu veux jouer, dis ?

-Tu dois te reposer a dit Mr. Undertaker, remarqua William.

-Mais ça va ! On joue à _Roméo et Juliette _? Tu fais Roméo et moi Juliette ! _Ah Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ! _»

Elle papillonna des yeux en gloussant, se collant contre lui.

« Et puis, tu _**exiles**_ parce que tu as tué mon cousin ! Mais moi, je te rejoins au coucher du soleil et on exile ensemble, tous les deux ! expliqua-t-elle en imaginant la fin. On exile au boooouuuut du monde ! Et on s'aime et on a pleiiiiins d'enfants ! Comme dans les contes de fées ! »

Il la repoussa puis déclara, sachant très bien qu'on lui avait interdit de fatiguer son amie :

« Il faut que tu te reposes. On jouera plus tard.

-Je-vais-bien ! Allez ! Wiiiiiill ! supplia-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

-On va se faire gronder si tu t'excites comme d'habitude. Mr. Undertaker a dit que tu devais dormir. Si tu dors, on jouera après, d'accord ?

-Grmblr... »

Elle finit par se ranger à l'avis de son ami, contrainte et forcée. William sortit pour éviter de la tenter plus. Seulement, Grell ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et décida de fausser compagnie au brun et de trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait bien jouer avec elle. Elle allait se trouver un autre Roméo, ça lui apprendrait, à Will !

Riant toute seule, elle se leva sans bruit et s'approcha de la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Personne hormis quelques infirmières. William avait dû s'installer dehors pour profiter du soleil. Bien. Elle s'avança et personne ne fit attention à elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était malade après tout, on ne l'empêcherait pas de sortir, à moins d'être William T. Spears. Elle se dirigea le plus naturellement du monde vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour elle, le petit brun faisait ses devoirs sur les marches de l'hôpital.

Avant même qu'il ne l'ait vu, elle sauta à l'intérieur. Comment passer ? Mmh... Il y avait une petite porte de service qui donnait sur la rue... Mais elle savait très bien que personne hormis le personnel avait le droit de l'emprunter et il fallait une clef pour l'ouvrir. Inutile d'essayer, elle s'était déjà fait avoir. Oh ! Et... Et les fenêtres ? Oui, elle allait faire ça. Passer par une fenêtre sur le côté Ouest. Celle de la chambre où elle aurait dû se reposer donnait de ce côté là. Les escaliers d'entrée étant au Sud, William ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Et le temps que celui-ci le fasse, Grell aurait trouvé un nouveau Roméo.

Elle se glissa donc à nouveau dans la petite pièce du rez de chaussé. Une fois devant la fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour monter sur le rebord. Elle eut quelques difficultés à cause de sa robe et des jupons allant avec, mais réussit ce qu'elle voulait. Une fois assise, ses hauts talons pendant dans le vide, elle se pencha en avant. Ça faisait haut mine de rien ! Surtout pour un enfant... Mais elle décida qu'elle était une Shinigami et qu'elle était bien capable de sauter. Après tout, ce n'était rien pour une Déesse de la Mort... Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et se jeta dans le vide. Deux mètres plus bas, elle se réceptionnait mal et s'étalait de tout son long dans les plates bandes. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de rosier à cet endroit... Elle ne fit qu'écraser quelques fleurs...

Elle se releva en grommelant. Elle n'avait que quelques bleus qui disparaitraient très vite, sûrement le temps de rentrer dans les locaux des Shinigami, mais sa belle robe était recouverte d'herbe. Elle s'épousseta et continua à enlever les brindilles jusqu'à l'immense bâtiment servant de siège aux Dieux de la Mort, en répandit quelques unes sur le beau carrelage en damier noir et blanc.

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers les adultes qui s'agitaient de tous les côtés, ses yeux vert-jaune se posèrent sur _**eux**_. Enfin, surtout sur _**lui**_. Un garçon de son âge mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec les Shinigami. La fille ne l'intéressait pas, mais _**lui**_... Il avait des yeux _**rouges**_. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Elle aurait rêvé d'avoir des yeux aussi écarlates qui se seraient assortis à sa chevelure rousse. Et puis... il fallait bien avouer qu'il était beau ! Avec sa chevelure d'ébène, son charme... démoniaque. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux rouges qui fascinaient le plus Grell.

Elle se décida à aller lui parler et lui demander de jouer avec elle. Peut-être était-ce son Roméo ? Mais il y avait la fille. Sûrement une pimbêche ! pensa la rousse. Roméo ne pourrait pas résister à Juliette ! Juliette étant bien sûr Grell...

Cependant, Roméo semblait assez proche de l'autre et ça ne lui plairait peut-être pas que Grell n'adresse pas la parole à l'enquiquineuse. Elle allait donc devoir ruser un peu et Roméo lui tomberait dans les bras !

Voyant qu'ils étaient en train de partir, elle les rattrapa et demanda avec un grand sourire :

« Dites, vous voulez pas jouer avec moi ? »

Roméo et son amie se retournèrent vers elle, avec un air étonné. Oh ouiiiii ! Il avait _**vraiment**_ des yeux magnifiques ! Mais cette espèce de Pâris au féminin vint s'interposer, déclarant d'une voix hautaine :

« Non, on joue pas avec des Shinigami quand on est des Démons ! »

Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« Pas grave ! répliqua Grell au tac-au-tac. Moi, je veux jouer avec vous ! »

Surtout avec un, en vérité. Elle attendit qu'ils aient fini de s'interroger du regard avec un air atterré, comme si c'était un déshonneur que de se voir proposer de jouer avec une Déesse de la Mort. Cependant, Roméo accepta la proposition de Grell, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux, dévoilant sa dentition acérée, puis s'empara de sa main et de celle de la Démone. Si elle prit celle du diable avec douceur, son amie n'eut pas autant de chance.

Grell les entraina vers le deuxième étage, dans l'aile où se trouvait le bureau d'Undertaker. C'était la partie qu'elle connaissait le mieux avec la bibliothèque. Soudain, quelqu'un surgit devant eux, et il n'avait pas l'air très content.

**.oOo.**

William, tout à ses livres de cours, entendit un bruit venant du côté Ouest de l'hôpital. Comme un bruit de chute. Intrigué, il se leva en rangeant ses bouquins, puis alla voir.

« Vraiment... »

Juste sous la fenêtre de la chambre que devait occuper Grell, les plates bandes étaient piétinées sur la longueur d'un corps d'enfant. D'ailleurs, les vitres étaient grandes ouvertes alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elles étaient fermées et les rideaux tirés quand il avait quitté son ami. Cet imbécile s'était enfui. Il remit en place ses lunettes avec exaspération et décida qu'il devait le retrouver. Où Grell avait-il pu aller ? Pas bien loin avec des talons aussi hauts et autant de jupons... Car que... Une petite voix lui souffla avec raison que le roux était capable de beaucoup habillé ainsi... Le mieux était sûrement d'aller vers les bureaux. Grell avait sûrement voulu trouver quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser ou bien tenter de récupérer son livre.

William regarda de tous les côtés en traversant les jardins à l'anglaise, au cas où son ami s'y cacherait. Mais il n'était pas facile de repérer quoi que se soit dans cet amoncellement de buissons et d'arbustes. C'était certes très beau, mais pleins de cachettes. William s'en tint donc à sa première idée : les locaux. Quand il entra, il chercha frénétiquement une tâche rouge parmi le noir des uniformes des Faucheurs et le blanc des marbres du hall. Il n'eut aucun mal à le voir monter les escaliers en direction de deux inconnus de leur âge, trop loin pour distinguer leurs traits. Bon, Grell avait trouvé des camarades de jeu, il ne l'embêterait pas. William pourrait finir ses devoirs tranquillement. Pourtant, quand il vit le roux les prendre par la main, il sentit comme une vive brûlure au cœur, tandis ses entrailles se tordaient douloureusement. Répondant à une impulsion subite, il s'engouffra par une porte dérobée et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de service. Il se doutait que Grell irait au deuxième étage. Avec les idées stupides qu'il avait, il pouvait tout à fait avoir invité les deux inconnus à prendre des cookies d'Undertaker avec lui.

Il fit coulisser une nouvelle porte et sortit, prenant le temps de souffler. Mais sa respiration ne se calma pas réellement, car il était la proie d'une colère sourde dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'origine. Il entendit les talons de son ami claquer sur le carrelage, les reconnaissant parmi les autres.

Quand le petit roux apparut, tenant toujours les mains des étrangers, William se planta devant lui et déclara sèchement :

« Grell, tu devrais être dans ta chambre !

-Mais je m'ennuie, fit celui-ci avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Tu veux jouer avec nous, Will ? »

Il désigna les deux... Démons ?! William n'eut aucun mal à voir la vraie nature des nouveaux ''amis'' de Grell. Il les observa de haut, les jaugeant d'un air mauvais. Les diablotins étaient silencieux, l'un replaçant son tricorne sur sa chevelure corbeau et l'autre lissant les plis de sa robe sombre. Comment _**Grell**_ pouvait sympathiser avec de telles bêtes sauvages, après ce qui lui était arrivé ?! Avoir failli se faire voler son âme ne lui avait donc pas suffit ? Il contint difficilement sa colère et clama d'un ton froid et sans appel :

« Les Démons ne devraient pas être ici, ils sont nos ennemis !

-Mon père doit travailler avec un Shinigami, parla pour la première fois le garçon aux yeux rouges. Mais je sais pas pourquoi. »

Le petit sourire qu'abordait le diablotin énerva un peu plus William qui crut qu'il se moquait de lui. Il voulut ravaler sa haine mais n'y arriva pas et ses yeux vert-jaune lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier.

« Viens Grell, cracha-t-il. Ne reste pas avec eux, on peut pas leur faire confiance. Je vois pas pourquoi un Shinigami travaillerait avec un Démon.

-Je mens jamais ! protesta le garçon.

-C'est vrai ! rajouta la fille d'un ton assuré. On savait même pas où étaient ces bureaux avant, en plus.

-Alleeeeeez ! Williaaaaaam ! S'il te plait ! Joue avec nous ! »

Pourquoi le Shinigami brun nota-t-il avec amertume que Grell avait dit _William_ et pas _Will _?

« Ils vont prendre ton âme et te tuer, comme la dernière fois, fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

-Non, on va juste s'amuser ! Et puis d'abord, c'est de ta faute ! répliqua Grell. Tu n'as pas voulu être mon Roméo, alors je m'en suis trouvée un autre ! »

William remonta nerveusement ses lunettes. Grell et lui avaient grandi ensemble, étant nés la même année et leurs mères étant devenues amies, après s'être rencontrées lors d'une visite à l'hôpital liée à leurs grossesses respectives. Et cet idiot rouge avait toujours eu l'art de faire perdre au brun le fil de ses pensées, l'art de retourner la situation à son avantage : le roux n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa chambre et encore moins faire un brin de causette avec des Démons, mais il accusait le brun d'être à l'origine de tous ses malheurs.

Et ça, ça énervait profondément William qui n'avait alors plus qu'une envie, l'étrangler. Après tout, il aimait l'ordre et, malgré son jeune âge, avait besoin de contrôler les moindres aspects de sa vie. Grell rentrait dans _**tout**_ sauf dans ces deux catégories. _Ordre_ et _contrôle_ ne devaient même pas faire partie de son vocabulaire.

Et puis, il y avait ce _**Roméo**_... C'était quoi, ça, d'abord, un Roméo ?! Certainement pas quelque chose de bien au vu des regards que lui glissait Grell en gloussant comme une poule. Vraiment... Il n'avait donc aucun amour propre pour se comporter ainsi devant un Démon ?

« Je pensais simplement à ta santé, répliqua William d'un ton qui aurait glacé n'importe quel iceberg. Le docteur a dit que tu étais fragile. Tu ne devrais pas encore t'agiter comme ça. C'est tout.

-Bon, tu joues avec nous ou pas alors ? interrogea le Démon.

-Non. Et Grell non plus.

-Décide pas pour moi ! s'énerva tout à coup le roux qui n'avait aucune patience. Moi, je joue avec eux ! Mais allez quoi ! Fais pas ton rabat-joie ! William ! »

Celui-ci réfléchit rapidement. Quoi qu'il arrive, le roux jouerait avec eux. Autant garder un œil sur lui.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est _**vraiment**_... »

Les autres ne surent jamais ce que c'était vraiment de jouer ensemble d'après le brun. Le rouquin eut alors un grand sourire et se tourna vers les diablotins :

« Si on doit jouer ensemble, autant se connaître ! Moi c'est Grell ! Grell Sut'liff.

-Sebastian Michaelis.

-Dahlia David !

-William T. Spears.

-A quoi on joue maintenant ? » demanda Sebastian.

Ils commencèrent alors à réfléchir, mais les jeux des Démons n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec ceux des Shinigami et étaient bien moins nombreux. Les adultes ne leur laissaient guère le temps de s'amuser, ce qui abasourdit le roux. William haussa vaguement les épaules. Si c'était l'école qui le demandait, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Tant pis pour le temps libre.

Alors que Grell commençait à tendre vers une insupportable manie d'appeler Sebastian, Sebas-chan, ils se mirent d'accord pour jouer à cache-cache. C'était parfait comme ça ! pensa William. Avec un peu de chance, les Démons seraient si bien caché qu'ils ne les trouveraient pas et Grell oublierait un peu son nouveau _**Roméo**_... Et il fallait qu'il parle en tête à tête avec lui, sans les gêneurs à leurs côtés.

En tirant au sort, ce fut le roux qui fut désigné pour compter. William fit bien attention à prendre la direction opposée à Sebastian et Dahlia. En vérité, il n'alla pas bien loin et prit la première porte qu'il trouva, sans faire attention qu'il entrait dans le bureau du chef du secteur londonien. Impressionné, il observa les magnifiques dorures et les tapisseries chatoyantes, typiquement à la mode. Un imposant bureau vernis lui faisait face où étaient alignées quelques plumes d'aigle, de l'encre et d'épaisses liasses de feuilles, sûrement des rapports. Une bibliothèque occupait un pan de mur et un petit secrétaire attendait d'être utilisé dans un coin. Quelques tableaux de maîtres complétaient la décoration. Les fenêtres donnaient au nord, sur les jardins, et celle du milieu était une baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon.

William s'avança sur le parquet parfaitement ciré, quelque peu intimidé par l'apparence imposante de la pièce. Mais alors qu'il allait jeter un coup d'œil par la vitre la plus proche, quelque chose tomba sur ses épaules, le tirant en arrière.

« TROUVEEEEEE ! Hu hu hu ! Fallait mieux se cacher que ça ! »

Il se retourna et baissa les yeux sur Grell, toujours accroché à son cou. En croisant le regard brillant de son ami, il sentit sa colère et sa haine, étouffées par la découverte de la pièce, refaire surface. Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte du petit roux qui, surpris, faillit tomber du haut de ses talons.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? murmura William froidement.

-Ben... A cache-cache avec Dahlia, Sebas-chan et t...

-Ne l'appelle plus comme ça ! ordonna d'une voix vibrante le brun. C'est... C'est un Démon ! Les Démons sont nos ennemis, Grell ! Y en a un qui a failli te tuer !

-C'était pas Sebas-chan ! protesta son ami. Undertaker l'a tué avant !

-Ils sont tous pareils !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Si...

-Non ! Enfin non ! Je veux dire, si...

-Aha ! éclata de rire le roux. Donc tu es d'accord avec moi !

-J'ai pas envie de rire, Grell, fit William de manière incisive en replaçant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez. C'est important ! Tu... Les Démons sont méchants et ils veulent nous tuer et nous voler des âmes !

-On veut juste jouer ensemble, se défendit son ami.

-Ils savent pas jouer comme nous, tu les as entendus, répliqua William. Ils... Ils sont horribles ! Grell ! Ce sont des _**Démons **_! Est-ce que tu sais ce ça veut dire ?

-Oui ! Mais... Mais eux ils veulent bien s'amuser avec moi... murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu triste.

-Et moi j'ai peur pour toi ! cria William, tout à coup hors de lui. Et je m'amuse avec toi, d'abord ! Pourquoi tu as besoin de monstres ?! On a pas _**besoin**_ d'eux ! On est très bien sans eux ! Ils sont dangereux, tu comprends ?! J'ai pas envie de perdre ma meilleure amie parce qu'ils t'auront tuée ! »

William continua à s'énerver, sans remarquer le regard ébahi de Grell devant le soudain emploie du féminin à son égard et l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire. Mais le brun ne s'en était même pas rendu compte :

« C'est absolument _**impossible**_ de s'entendre avec _**eux**_ ! Arrête d'être naïve ! Tu m'écoutes, oui ?! Vraiment ! T'écoutes jamais rien de toute façon ! Pas la peine que je te parle en fait ! T'en a rien à faire ! Oh et puis mince à la fin ! Fais comme tu veux ! Viens pas pleurer si _**Sebas-chan **_dévore ton âme ! C'est pas mon problème ! C'est le tien, hein ! C'est pas moi qui vais mourir de ma propre bêtise ! Mais je les déteste, Grell ! Et toi aussi tu devrais après ce qui t'es arrivé ! Un Démon a pas à être ton _**Roméo **_! »

Il crache ce dernier mot avec mépris. C'était comme une insulte, il n'avait jamais lu du Shakespeare et ses parents n'avaient rien d'assez romantique pour parler des amants de Vérone. Il se moquait bien de ce que pouvait être un Roméo pour Grell ! Tant que ce n'était pas un Démon.

Il était fébrile et tremblait de fureur, lui d'ordinaire si calme. Et si encore cette idiote prenait la peine de lui répondre ! Mais non, il fallait qu'elle reste là, à le fixer de ses grands yeux d'or et d'émeraude ! Vraiment... C'était... C'était... Il n'y avait pas de mots. Il avait simplement envie de l'enfermer sur place et de partir trucider les Démons, particulièrement cet horrible Sebastian. Raaah ! Mais comment Grell pouvait l'apprécier ? Parce qu'il avait les yeux rouges ? Et alors ! Il n'avait que ça pour lui ! Il n'en restait pas moins un _**Démon**_, un voleur d'âme, une bête sauvage, un...

« Mais vraiment Grell ! recommença-t-il à crier après elle en oubliant même de remettre ses lunettes en place alors qu'elles avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez et qu'il y voyait à peine. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?! HEIN ?! FAUT ÊTRE MALADE POUR CÔTOYER DES DIABLES ! MR. UNDERTAKER T'A SAUVÉE LA VIE A CAUSE DE L'UN D'EUX, IL SERAIT PAS CONTENT DE SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ! ET MOI NON PLUS D'AILLEURS ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU TROUVES A SEBASTIAN, HEIN ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DE PLUS ?! »

Et là, Grell fit la dernière chose à laquelle William s'attendait. Il pensait la voir le supplier de lui pardonner, fondre en larme, se mettre en colère à son tour... Tout, mais pas ça. Elle gloussa, enlaça le cou de son ami et l'embrassa avec douceur sur la joue. Il fut tellement surpris, que sa colère s'envola d'un coup et resta ébahi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait donc ?

« Tu es trèèèèèès mignon quand tu es en colère ! Une amie de maman disait toujours ça de son amoureux, et elle avait raison ! Mon Willoooouuuu ! Hu hu hu !

-_**Vraiment**_ ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva-t-il, à nouveau prêt à exploser.

-Jaloux ! Tu es jaloux ! Jaloux de Sebas-chan ! » chantonna Grell.

Le petit brun serra les dents, en colère cette fois contre son ami. Il oublia qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le considérer comme une fille quelques instants auparavant et ne se retint de lui mettre un coup de poing que parce qu'il était encore en convalescence. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait assommé, chez Undertaker, cela lui avait valu pas mal d'ennui une fois de retour chez lui.

« NON ! tempêta-t-il avec hargne. Non, je ne suis pas jaloux d'un Démon ! C'EST TOI QUI DIT N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

Mais plus il s'énervait, plus le sourire de Grell grandissait. Alors que William perdait le peu de sang froid qui pouvait lui rester encore, la porte de bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« Mais que faites-vous dans mon bureau à hurler comme des poissonniers ?! »

Les deux enfants se tournèrent en même temps vers le chef du secteur londonien, le lichet à garance lui servant de Death Scythe à la main. En d'autre terme, le grand patron, le seul que vouvoyait même Undertaker...

« Alors ? J'attends vos explications. »

Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête, un peu intimidés. Mais voyant que l'adulte ne décrochait pas, Grell commença :

« On... On jouait à cache-cache... Et j'ai trouvé Will...

-Vous pensiez peut-être que mon bureau est une excellente cachette ? gronda le chef de secteur. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Et pourquoi vous disputez-vous ?

-Acausededémons... marmonna le petit brun de façon incompréhensible.

-Pardon ?

-A cause de Démons, répéta l'enfant. Grell veut jouer avec eux et moi non.

-Je vois. Ce n'est pas mon problème, mais s'il s'agit des diablotins accompagnant Malphas Michaelis et qui se trouve actuellement dans nos locaux, je vous prierais de ne _**pas**_ les contrarier et de vous amuser avec eux s'ils le souhaitent. Nous avons malheureusement besoin de l'aide du général et il est hors de question que vous veniez tout faire rater à cause de vos rivalités puériles. Je ne sais que trop bien que vous êtes encore des enfants, mais vous vous trouvez dans les bureaux des Shinigami et vous ne devez rien faire qui aille à notre encontre. Je doute que Michaelis prenne en compte l'avis de son fils Sebastian, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut passer par la tête d'un Démon. Alors tenez-vous à carreaux, cesser de vous disputer, et allez donc jouer à cache-cache avec eux. »

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton une seule fois, mais sa voix reflétait sa colère sourde, froide et emplie de menaces. Ni l'un ni l'autre des enfants n'osèrent répliquer quoi se soit. Le patron des Dieux de la Mort londonien observa un instant Grell.

« Tu es la fille adoptive d'Undertaker, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou... Oui monsieur...

-Écoute un peu ton ami : en tant normal, les Shinigami n'ont pas à se mêler aux Démons. Méfie-toi un peu d'eux, ou tu te feras tuer.

-Oui monsieur...

-Et toi, tu es les fils d'Edward W. Spears ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Un employé modèle. Prends donc exemple sur ton père et tâche de garder ton sang froid. »

Grell gloussa : c'était le monde à l'envers. Le calme William se faisait reprendre pour un comportement coléreux et jaloux...

« Oh ne riez pas Sutcliff ! gronda l'adulte, faisant aussitôt taire l'enfant. Maintenant, filez d'ici, je vous interdis de remettre les pieds dans mon bureau avant que vous ne soyez intégrés, suite à vos examens finaux de l'Académie ! Et soyez certains que j'en parlerais à vos parents... »

Inutile de mettre plus en colère le chef de secteur ! Les deux amis ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se précipitèrent vers la porte.

**.oOo.**

Grell se sentait incroyablement heureuse de la réaction de William. Comme elle avait bien fait de se chercher un autre Roméo ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami perde autant le contrôle de lui-même. Ça signifiait qu'il tenait à elle, non ? Et puis, elle se voyait déjà en Juliette, partant rejoindre son Roméo. Qu'importait qu'il soit en exil, Shakespeare les réunirait et ils fuiraient ensemble, s'aimeraient pour toujours et auraient pleins d'enfants !

Mais en attendant, ils devaient retrouver Dahlia et Sebastian, cachés quelques part dans les bureaux. Après en avoir fait le tour, ils se demandèrent s'ils ne pouvaient pas être dans les jardins. Il y avait de nombreuses cachettes là-bas... Ils avaient bien décidé qu'ils resteraient dans l'hôtel particulier, mais William fit remarquer qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des Démons. Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il dit de toutes leurs recherches. Il avait décidé de faire la tête à Grell. Cette dernière se sentait plutôt triste au fur et à mesure que la journée vieillissait. Loin de l'euphorie que lui avait causé la crise de jalousie de William, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il recommence à lui parler.

Finalement, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas plus de traces des diablotins dehors que dedans, voyant que son ami était d'humeur de plus en plus irascible, elle-même commençant à fatiguer sérieusement (elle ne s'était absolument pas reposée contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait dû), Grell proposa de rentrer et d'abandonner. William haussa vaguement les épaules en signe d'assentiment.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall presque vide, ils ne purent s'empêcher de regarder tous les côtés au cas où ils les apercevraient. Soudain, un petit corbeau fondit sur eux et un chaton noir courut à leur rencontre. Ils furent un instant entouré de nuages noirs et les deux Shinigami ne distinguèrent rien jusqu'à ce que la brume se dissipe. A la place, ils virent Sebastian et Dahlia qui riaient à en perdre haleine.

« On vous a eu ! On vous a eu ! On a gagné, vous avez perdu !

-Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous avez triché ! » s'énerva Grell.

Elle se sentait en colère et triste à la fois. William avait raison depuis le départ, on ne faisait pas confiance à des Démons, même pour un simple jeu. Elle s'était disputée avec lui pour rien. Elle se sentait un peu trahi par Sebas-chan, qui, malgré tout, gardait de très beaux yeux rouges.

« Vous avez jamais dit qu'on pouvait pas se transformer, remarqua d'un ton hautain Dahlia.

-On savait même pas que vous pouviez le faire ! » s'emporta William qui pestait intérieurement contre le chef de secteur leur ayant demandé d'occuper les diablotins.

Sentant la colère du jeune Shinigami, Sebastian lui tira la langue pour se moquer de lui et l'énerver un peu plus. Déjà depuis longtemps les nerfs à fleur de peau, ce fut la provocation de trop pour le Dieu de la Mort brun. Il se jeta sur Sebastian, avec l'envie de le massacrer. Le Démon eut tout juste le temps de se pousser et partit en courant, poursuivi par William. Grell voulut les suivre en criant :

« Attend-moi Will ! Moi aussi je veux attraper Sebas-chan !

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! interdit Dahlia en retenant la rousse par un jupon. C'est pas ton ami, c'est le mien ! »

La Shinigami, épuisée depuis longtemps, n'était pas de taille à lutter contre la brune et tomba. La Démone en profita pour suivre les deux garçons. Grell se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds en grognant un peu et se lança à son tour dans la course, pas bien loin derrière.

Après quelques minutes de poursuite, les quatre enfants s'effondrèrent en même temps sur un banc dans le hall. Le temps de reprendre leur souffle et ils éclataient de rire. Même William s'esclaffait avec les autres, sa jalousie calmée par Grell qui avait calé son front sur son épaule pour rigoler avec les autres. Ils s'attirèrent le regard curieux du garde de la porte, ainsi que des quelques Faucheurs qui passèrent dans le hall. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des Shinigami s'amusaient et riaient avec des Démons.

Tout à coup, Sebastian arrêta de rire et eut un petit cri étouffé. Grell lui jeta un regard curieux puis suivit son regard qui fixait quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'un autre Démon, à la couleur ambré de ses yeux, suivi d'Undertaker. Malphas Michaelis semblait dans une fureur noire qui faisait aussitôt passer la colère de William pour une joyeuse plaisanterie. Grell déglutit avec difficulté. C'était quelque chose de jouer avec des diablotins, s'en était une autre de se retrouver face à un Démon adulte dans un état de rage profonde. Elle revit en un éclair celui qui avait failli la tuer et eut un mouvement de recul terrifié qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de William. Il serra la main de son amie pour la rassurer.

« Sebastian ! Dahlia ! Que faites-vous avec des Shinigami ? »

La voix de Malphas retranscrivait parfaitement la fureur dans laquelle il se trouvait. Aucun des jeunes Démons n'osa répondre, trop intimidés par le général. Grell jeta un coup d'œil à Undertaker qui ne semblait pas approuver la réaction du père de Sebastian :

« Voyons Malphas, ce ne sont que des enfants. On ne peut pas leur reprocher de...

-Je leur avais interdit d'avoir des contacts avec des Shinigami, coupa le diable en regardant le Faucheur. Mais venant d'une Démone de seconde classe, cela ne m'étonne même pas. »

Il darda un instant Dahlia du coin de l'œil. Grell haït aussitôt le père de Sebastian. Le mépris qu'il avait mis dans sa voix à l'égard de la brune ne lui rappelait que trop celui que sa mère avait à son égard. D'accord, la rousse n'aimait pas Dahlia qui collait un peu trop _**son**_ Sebas-chan, mais elle aimait encore moins le mépris dû à la naissance. Elle l'avait trop essuyé...

Mais c'est alors que le diablotin releva la tête et fixa son père avant de commencer :

« Mais Père, on s'ennuyait, et vous vouliez pas qu'on vous suive ! Vous pouvez pas nous reprocher d'avoir fait tourner en bourrique ces deux Shinigami, quand même ! »

Il désigna Grell et William. Malphas suivit le regard de son fils et observa la rousse en fronçant les sourcils. Il la dévisagea longuement avant de s'exclamer, plein de dédain :

« Pourquoi ce garçon porte-t-il une robe ? »

Grell eut l'impression d'une douche froide. Elle sentit la main de William presser un peu plus la sienne. A n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait répliqué qu'elle _**était**_ une fille, mais ce Démon était bien trop impressionnant pour qu'elle ose quoi que se soit.

Elle sentit les regards dégoûtés de Dahlia et de Sebastian sur elle. Pourquoi étaient-ils obligés de la fixer ainsi ? De s'éloigner d'elle comme si elle était une chose immonde ? Son cœur se tordit douloureusement. Quelques larmes montèrent à ses yeux, sa gorge lui fit mal, mais elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de pleurer, et préféra chercher du réconfort dans la main de William et la serra à son tour.

Elle fit à peine attention à Sebastian qui supplia son père de le ramener en Enfer, mais entendit parfaitement Dahlia qui déclara d'un ton vaniteux et supérieur :

« J'aurais dû savoir qu'une personne ayant un aussi mauvais goût pour la mode pouvait pas être une fille !

-Parfait, alors suivez-moi. »

Malphas salua d'un simple signe de tête Undertaker qui ne le lui rendit que par un regard meurtrier. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, tandis que Sebastian et Dahlia s'approchaient des jeunes Shinigami. William, tenant toujours la main de Grell, leur lança un regard glacial et haineux.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, mais je devais le faire, s'excusa le Démon aux yeux rouges, je veux pas que Père me lance de l'eau bénite, ça pique trop, et puis, ça fait mal !

-J'ai menti, Grell, continua Dahlia, en disant que ta robe était laide, mais maître Malphas aurait pu me faire du mal à moi aussi si j'avais pas dit ça. Mais c'était amusant, de se poursuivre entre nous !

-Je vous pardonne. » murmura Grell en baissant tristement la tête.

La voix de Malphas rappela à l'ordre les diablotins qui s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. Dès l'instant où ils quittèrent les locaux des Shinigami, Grell éclata en sanglot, s'accrochant à William qui l'enlaça pour la consoler. Elle ne supportait pas les regards méprisants et dédaigneux qu'ils lui avaient lancés, écorchant son cœur comme des poignards. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils lui avaient menti dans leurs excuses et avait dit qu'elle leur pardonnait simplement pour les voir partir.

Elle sentit les bras chaleureux de son tuteur la prendre contre lui. Il lui releva la tête et lui sourit avec douceur avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il répondit à la question muette qu'elle se posait :

« On dit que Malphas a quelques pouvoirs particuliers qui lui permettent entre autre de voir que tu n'as pas le corps d'une fille. Cependant, j'en ai quelques uns également. Après tout, les Shinigami sont des Kami et nous sommes supérieurs aux Démons, en théorie. Si je ne suis pas intervenu, ma puce, c'est parce que j'ai pu lire sans problème dans l'âme de ces enfants. Leurs excuses étaient sincères et ils ont menti à Malphas Michaelis. Cependant, il est vrai que je n'ai guère apprécié ce qu'il t'a dit. »

Il se releva souplement, dans un bruissement de tissu. Il matérialisa sa Faux et leur dit de rester sagement ici à attendre son retour. Il ne serait pas long. En voyant son sourire à la fois doux, froid et implacable, Grell et William auraient presque eu pitié de Malphas s'il n'avait pas été aussi cruel. Undertaker dégageait une aura de puissance mortelle lorsqu'il se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. Plus que n'importe quel autre Shinigami, il était la personnification-même de la Mort.

**.oOo.**

Le Faucheur argenté n'eut aucun mal à rattraper Malphas et les enfants, juste avant qu'ils ne regagnent l'Enfer. Le Démon aux yeux d'ambre regarda d'un œil méfiant la Faux mais accepta tout de même de parler en privé à son allié de circonstance, loin des oreilles de son fils et de l'amie de celui-ci.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent seuls, Undertaker plaqua violemment le général contre un mur, la lame de sa Death Scythe sous la gorge et susurra en guise d'avertissement :

« Je ne pouvais en aucun cas le faire dans nos locaux, car mon patron n'aurait guère apprécié et je le respecte trop pour faire quoi que se soit allant à son encontre. En revanche, ici, je ne suis plus tenu par la moindre règle hors celle de la guerre qui lie nos deux races depuis la Nuit des Temps. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que vous m'avez attaqué. Alors voilà : je n'aime pas vos méthodes. Je n'aime pas la manière dont avez traité ma _**fille**_, Grell. Je ne vous aime pas, tout simplement. Alors que soit clair : on va le faire à ma manière. On va vaincre Andras ensemble, peut-être, mais c'est moi qui dicte les règles. Je ne veux pas vous entendre une seule fois insulter ma fille ou qui que se soit d'autre, je ne veux pas vous voir tenter de m'imposer vos décisions. C'est une _**collaboration**_, je ne suis pas l'un de vos minables petits larbins. Dans le cas contraire, je vous jure que je vous faucherai.

-Croyez-vous sincèrement que je vous crains ? sourit machiavéliquement Malphas. Vous n'avez pu vaincre Andras à trois.

-Et vous non plus. Mais vous et moi savons qu'Andras est un cas à part. Ce qu'il possède, vous ne le possédez pas. Je vous faucherai sans le moindre problème. Et ce n'est pas l'envie que me manque. Maintenant, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. »

Il libéra Malphas qui lui jeta un regard assassin. Ces deux-là se haïssaient clairement. Alors que le diable attrapait les enfants, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Undertaker et le menaça à son tour, à demi-mots :

« Ne croyez pas me tuer aussi facilement. J'ai quelques atouts en main. Sachez que je ne suis pas général de l'armée des ténèbres pour rien. »

Et il disparut, entraînant avec lui les diablotins dans le monde infernal. Undertaker serra sa Death Scythe avant de la faire disparaître et de rejoindre Grell et William qui l'avaient sagement écouté. La rousse lui fit un sourire triste et demanda :

« On... On les reverra ? Sebas-chan et Dahlia ?

-Ah qui sait ? Nul ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. »

William grogna un peu et se dégagea quand Grell laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule sous le regard amusé de l'adulte. Décidément, il n'aimait pas quand elle appelait le jeune Démon de ce surnom !


	7. Le Faucheur dans la nuit

**Et voilà un nouvel OS ! Il n'était absolument pas prévu à l'origine. Je me suis complètement laissée emporter par cette petite histoire et j'ai voulu en faire quelque chose d'un peu mignon.  
La fin est un peu abrupte, je sais. Mais je l'ai voulu ainsi, sans parler qu'elle a été écrite après une soudaine inspiration à quatre heures du matin... XD  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LE FAUCHEUR DANS LA NUIT**

Un bruissement. Un simple bruissement. Rien de bien fort, il était extrêmement faible, presque inaudible. Mais il suffit à éveiller Undertaker qui dormait mal depuis quelques temps. Il se réveilla en sursaut, s'empara de sa Faux et se leva silencieusement. Sûrement était-il trop nerveux, mais il préférait assurer ses arrières. Malphas Michaelis lui avait appris en début de semaine que les Démons qu'il avait chargé de traquer Andras, pour savoir où il était, avait tous étaient assassinés dans d'atroces conditions. Tout portait à croire que le renégat utilisait la Death Scythe prise à Alexander Elder. Tout portait à croire que Malphas et Undertaker étaient les prochains sur sa liste.

Le Faucheur ferma un instant les yeux et écouta. Non, ce n'était pas une présence hostile. Comment le savait-il ? Il se doutait bien que si Andras s'introduisait en pleine nuit chez lui, il ne se mettrait à pas à sangloter. Undertaker posa sa Faux et alla retrouver Grell. Qu'est-ce qu'avait donc la petite rousse à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ? Il la trouva recroquevillée au fond de son lit, en proie à un chagrin déchirant. Elle avait allumé le petit bougeoir à sa table de chevet. Undertaker se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait un cauchemar. C'était tout à fait probable. Elle en faisait d'ailleurs un peu trop souvent au goût de son tuteur, tant sur sa mère qui venait la récupérer de force, que sur le Démon qui avait tenté de voler son âme et qui revenait pour la tuer.

« Ma chérie ? appela-t-il avec douceur. Ça va ? »

Il s'assit au bord du matelas et caressa la chevelure rousse de la fillette qui avait légèrement poussée. Elle se releva et se cala dans ses bras pour pleurer tout à son aise. Il tenta de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais il ne put tirer d'elle que quelques bribes de phrase :

« Morts... Sont morts... Jamais... Morts... aimer... Veux... pas...

-Shttt... Allez ma puce... Calme-toi... Personne n'est mort, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... »

Elle fit un signe de négation de la tête. Undertaker ne comprenait pas et insista un peu. Avec un peu de patience et de déduction, il finit par comprendre les sanglots de sa fille adoptive :

« Ils sont morts... Tous les deux...

-Mais qui Grell ?

-Ju... Juliette... et... Roméo... »

Tout à coup, tout devint clair. Il était trois heures du matin et Grell, ne tenant plus et voulant savoir si le stratagème de frère Lawrence fonctionnerait, avait rallumé sa bougie et avait fini la pièce de Shakespeare. Undertaker fut presque rassuré de savoir la raison de sa profonde tristesse. Au moins, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. En revanche, il était pris de court et ne savait guère comment s'y prendre pour consoler l'enfant qui continuait à pleurer.

« Tu... tu sais... commença-t-il maladroitement. C'est une des plus belles pièces de théâtre qui existent. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est triste : c'est une tragédie. Je t'avais prévenue, non ? Que ce n'était pas de ton âge...

-Pour... Pourquoi ils... ils ont été fauchés ? Ils.. Ils étaient ensemble... enfin...

-L'Amour à travers la Mort, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de plus beau ? Ce sont les deux plus belles choses qui existent en ce monde. Les réunir de cette manière est comme parachever un chef d'œuvre. Roméo et Juliette sont ensemble pour l'éternité. Ils s'aimeront à jamais, ainsi. Tu comprends ?

-C'est... C'est quand même triste.

-Allons ma puce ! Tu es une Shinigami, non ? La Mort n'a rien de si triste.

-Mais ils vont s'aimer où ? demanda Grell d'une voix éteinte.

-Eh bien je te l'ai dit : à travers la Mort. Si leurs corps ne sont plus que des amas d'os et de chaire, leurs âmes, elles, garderont pour toujours la puissante trace de leur amour. Où qu'elles soient, elles s'aimeront. Et surtout, elles sont _**réunies**_, répéta-t-il en insistant sur le mot. Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? C'est l'âme qui compte.

-Alors ça finit bien ? renifla Grell.

-Bien entendu. Il faut le voir de cette manière. C'est une tragédie où les héros meurent à la fin, mais ils n'auraient jamais pu s'aimer dans la Vie. Mourir était la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver. C'est comme si le Shinigami qui les a fauché était le messager de l'Amour et non celui de la Mort. »

Il était certain que la rousse n'avait pas tout compris : elle était un peu jeune après tout. Mais elle réfléchissait à présent sur ce qu'il avait dit, et s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Elle sortit tout à coup de son mutisme :

« Y a quoi après la mort ? Ils vont s'aimer où, Roméo et Juliette ?

-Oh ! Euh... Eh bien... Tout dépend de la vision qu'on a de la mort...

-Mais on est des Shinigami, affirma Grell. On doit savoir ce que c'est, non ? Les âmes, elles vont où quand on les fauche ? »

Bon... Undertaker était bloqué. Il avait essayé de trouver des arguments bien romantiques, comme Grell les aimait tant mais là... Pouvait-il lui dire tout simplement la vérité ? De toute façon, elle l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre à l'école, non ?

« Eh bien le Service de Contrôle récupèrent les âmes sur les Faux puis les archivent. Quand aux Lanternes cinématiques, on les apporte à la bibliothèque.

-A... Alors Roméo et Juliette ont fini sur une étagère ?! s'écria-t-elle abasourdie.

-Oui, mais on les a mis ensemble, dans la même boîte.

-Mais... Mais... Mais c'est pas drôle ! Et quand un Démon dévore une âme, ça fait quoi ?

-L'âme est absorbée par celle du Démon et ne fait plus qu'une avec lui. Elle s'efface complètement face à l'essence du diable et... Tu n'as rien compris, pas vrai ? sourit-il en voyant son air absolument perdu.

-Rien du toooooouuuuuut !

-Pour faire simple, l'âme disparaît définitivement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-Aaaah ! Mais ça sert à quoi alors, notre travail de Shinigami ? A rien, non ?

-Pardon ?! s'étonna le Faucheur. Pourquoi tu veux que ce qu'on fasse ne serve à rien ?

-Ben... C'est pas drôle de finir dans une boîte. Passer l'éternité enfermée, c'est pas marrant. Moi, j'aimerais pas, même si Willou est avec moi dans la boîte. On doit s'ennuyeeeeeeeeeer ! Donc, ça sert à rien de s'embêter à protéger des âmes qui vont s'ennuyer. Vaut mieux aller s'amuser. Pas vrai ? »

Undertaker ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais pensé à une telle chose. Il doutait même que la plupart des Dieux de la Mort aient pensé à cela un jour... En quelques instants, Grell venait de remettre en cause des millénaires de fauche et de guerre contre les Démons. Ce qu'elle disait... c'était logique, non ? Lui-même n'aurait aucune envie de passer l'éternité dans une boîte. Comme elle disait _ce n'était pas marrant_, et il aimait tant le rire... Il était certain qu'il n'en aurait guère une fois archivé. Il se décida à redescendre sur terre et à répondre en toute franchise à la rouquine :

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé en fait... Mais il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis ! Cependant, maintenant que j'y pense, le bureau du SCA est minuscule et ils n'ont pas de bibliothèque...

-Le quoi ? C'est quoi un Essesséha ?

-L'abréviation du Service de Contrôle des Âmes. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils font des âmes ni de quelle manière les Contrôleurs les archivent...

-Les Contrôleurs ? Y a pas que des Faucheurs chez les Shinigami, alors ? interrogea Grell qui n'était jamais à cours de questions.

-Bien sûr que non ! Les Faucheurs sont les plus importants et les plus indispensables. Mais tu as aussi les Contrôleurs, qui s'occupent des âmes récoltées les Chasseurs qui sont généralement aussi Faucheurs, mais surtout qui s'occupent de traquer les Démons et les déserteurs les Opticiens qui fabriquent les lunettes (tu as sûrement entendu parlé de Père, le Shinigami qui les confectionne. D'ailleurs, il ne m'apprécie pas parce que je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ses services et que ses lunettes ne servaient à rien...) l'Administration générale qui surveille la Death list les Bibliothécaires, bien sûr, qui sont cantonnés aux Lanternes et aux Doomsday books le Service du personnel qui prend en charge tous les problèmes liés au personnel, que se soit la répartition du fauchage ou le recrutement les Médecins que tu connais bien... Et j'en oublie sûrement.

-Wouha ! s'exclama Grell. Mais ça en fait, du monde !

-Et oui ! Et un jour tu en feras partie !

-Et tout ce monde qui sert à rien ! Juste à mettre des âmes dans des boîtes pour qu'elles s'ennuient !

-Ah non ! Je suppose qu'il y a une finalité à tout ça, répliqua Undertaker. Mais j'ignore simplement laquelle. Si tu veux, demain, j'irais voir le SCA pour voir s'ils ne peuvent pas me répondre et je te dirais tout en rentrant.

-Merci ! s'enthousiasma l'enfant. J'ai hâte de savoir ! »

Undertaker lui sourit, tandis qu'elle se calait un peu plus dans ses bras. Il la vit se perdre encore dans ses réflexions, s'assombrissant à nouveau. Elle finit pas déclarer :

« C'est parce qu'ils sont morts tous les deux et qu'ils sont ensemble dans une boîte que c'est pas triste, hein ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Si y avait que Roméo ou que Juliette qui serait mort, ça serait triste alors ?

-C'est exact.

-Parce que l'autre serait tout seul. L'un dans sa boîte, l'autre dans la vie. Et quand l'autre mourrait, il serait archivé ailleurs.

-Oui, c'est cela, approuva son tuteur qui se demandait où elle voulait en venir.

-Moi, je veux pas être toute seule, murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste. Dans une boîte ou ailleurs...

-Mais tu n'es pas toute seule ! contredit Undertaker en sentant une certaine détresse chez la fillette. Regarde : je suis là. Et il y a William aussi. Amanda et Duncan Knox, qui sont rentrés en Écosse mais qui se sont occupés de toi, leur petit Ronald...

-I' fait que manger des cookies, lui... » remarqua doctement l'enfant.

Undertaker se mit à rire : décidément, la seule vision que garderait Grell de son cadet blond et brun, c'était les biscuits. A la réflexion faite, lui aussi, d'ailleurs...

« C'est vrai ! Mais il est encore très jeune. Ça lui passera en grandissant.

-Mmh... »

Eh bien ! Elle n'était pas très bavarde tout à coup, se dit Undertaker. Elle devait penser à quelque chose. Quand il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle releva ses yeux myopes et les planta dans ceux de l'adulte. Il fut surpris par le sérieux qui habitaient tout à coup ses prunelles d'ordinaire si insouciantes.

« Je veux pas que tu sois enfermé dans une boîte.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je meurs ? questionna-t-il, déconcerté.

-Y a le méchant Démon. Je veux pas qu'il te tue !

-Je te l'ai déjà promis ma puce : je ne mourrais pas, rassura-t-il.

-Mais il t'a déjà fait du mal... insista la fillette d'un ton inquiet.

-Tu parles de ces cicatrices ? montra-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est rien, tu sais. Ça aurait pu être pire. J'en ai vu d'autres !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! affirma-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Il ne me fera rien.

-Parce que je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, appuya-t-elle encore une fois. Parce que... parce que je t'aime, moi... »

La voix de Grell s'était faite toute petite, presque inaudible, comme si elle avait peur de la réaction d'Undertaker. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui avec un grand sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une simple phrase dans la bouche d'une enfant puisse apporter autant de bonheur et de réconfort. Il ne se le serait pas avouer, mais il était nerveux et inquiet depuis qu'on l'avait mis sur l'affaire d'Andras. Pas tellement pour lui, il ne craignait pas la mort. Mais plutôt de l'avenir de Grell. Que deviendrait-elle s'il disparaissait ? Il ne voyait plus vraiment les choses de la même façon depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui et qu'il la considérait comme sa fille.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur sur le front, puis lui chuchota dans un sourire :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma puce. Moi aussi... »

Elle releva alors un regard bouleversé, empli à la fois d'étonnement et de gratitude. De la joie, du bonheur. Beaucoup de surprise. Beaucoup trop en fait. Undertaker comprit alors tout à coup que sa mère n'avait jamais dû être très aimante et que c'était sûrement la première fois que Grell entendait cela à son égard, venant d'un adulte. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et lui sourit :

« Allez va... Tu ferais bien de dormir ou tu ne te lèveras jamais pour aller en classe demain. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Il la recoucha et la borda un instant avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre, la petite voix inquiète de Grell le retint :

« Un... Undertaker ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-Je... Je peux... tenta-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Je peux t'appeler... »

Elle déglutit. A travers le rayon de lune qui éclaira sa frimousse, l'adulte vit qu'elle semblait peu à l'aise. Il l'encouragea d'une voix douce à finir sa phrase.

« Papa. Je peux t'appeler papa ? »

Une expression de franche surprise traversa le visage d'Undertaker. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Devant le silence de son tuteur, elle l'interpréta comme un refus, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une grande stupéfaction. Il ne s'y était pas du tout préparé. Elle baissa la tête, tristement. Revenant tout à coup de son étonnement, Undertaker sourit et revint vers elle. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur :

« Si tu veux ma chérie, ça ne me gène pas. »

Elle releva son visage qui portait désormais un sourire lumineux :

« C'est vrai ? Oh, merci ! »

L'adulte se mit à rire quand elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'elle aimait les contacts physiques et réagissaient toujours de manière excessive... Il frotta tendrement son dos puis la recoucha. Avec tout ça, il était prêt de quatre heures du matin...

**.oOo.**

Undertaker s'effondra dans son fauteuil le plus confortable. Encore une fois, la journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. C'était épuisant de travailler avec Malphas Michaelis. Épuisant de se retenir à chaque instant de le faucher, épuisant se méfier à chaque fois de la moindre de ses paroles, épuisant de toujours avoir un rapport de force. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, tuer Andras. Peut-être pourrait-il ensuite assassiner sur place Malphas ? Il le ferait avec plaisir en tout cas.

En revanche, s'il était fatigué, ce n'était pas le cas de Grell qui, depuis ce matin-même qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'autorisait à l'appeler papa, avait un regain d'énergie. Ce n'était pas facile en temps normale de la canaliser, mais là, cela devenait complètement impossible, entre la lassitude de l'un et l'hyperactivité de l'autre. Alors il la laissait courir d'un bout à l'autre du petit appartement, chantonner de sa voix enfantine, ou sauter sur son lit tant qu'elle ne le cassait pas. Parfois, elle lançait un _Papa !_ sonore et se jetait sur lui avant de repartir en trombe. Elle semblait si heureuse de pouvoir le dire à tout bout de champ (et elle le rajoutait à chaque phrase adressée à Undertaker) que son père adoptif n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire se calmer ni d'arrêter son exaspérante litanie. Cependant, elle finit par se tranquilliser d'elle-même, lorsque Undertaker alluma un chandelier à cause du manque de lumière. Il avait repris sa lecture de la _Divine Comédie_ de Dante quand Grell se planta devant lui, les mains derrière le dos, un petit sourire éclairant son visage. Elle était l'image-même de l'innocence, ce qui n'allait guère avec son caractère habituel. Son air angélique n'annonçant rien de bon, Undertaker marqua la page de son livre et le posa.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ?

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as demandé aux Contrôleurs où étaient Roméo et Juliette ?

-Hein ? Ah ! Oui... Oui, je suis allé les voir. Ils ont d'ailleurs été étonné.

-Et alors papa ? Ils sont dans une boîte ?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, avoua-t-il. En fait... On ne sait pas vraiment où sont envoyés les âmes des morts. Tu sais déjà que quand on meurt, on voit notre vie défiler : ça, c'est la Lanterne cinématique. Ensuite, peut-être as-tu entendu dire que l'on voyait une sorte de long tunnel avec une lumière au bout. En vérité, il s'agit de l'archivage de l'âme par les Contrôleurs. Ce tunnel noir, c'est la boîte dans laquelle est mise l'âme avant d'être envoyée par une porte spéciale qui n'existe que dans le SCA.

-Et la porte, elle va où, papa ?

-On ne le sait pas vraiment, avoua Undertaker. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que nul vivant ne peut la passer.

-Pourquoi, papa ?

-Il faut être immatériel pour la passer. Or, un corps est matériel contrairement à une âme. De même qu'elle ne s'ouvre que dans un seul et unique sens. Les âmes ne peuvent pas revenir de notre côté.

-Euh... »

Au visage profondément perplexe de l'enfant, l'adulte comprit qu'elle n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire. La petite rousse posa alors à nouveau la question qui l'avait tracassée dans la nuit :

« Mais papa... du coup... Ce qu'on fait... Ça sert à quelque chose ou pas ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière la porte, mais elle protège les âmes des Démons. Les Démons sont vivants et ne peuvent aller les dévorer, une fois de l'autre côté. Et s'ils meurent et traversent, ils sont inoffensifs pour elle : des âmes ne dévorent pas d'autres âmes. Donc, reprit-il à nouveau d'une manière plus simple, oui, notre travail n'est pas inutile. Et rassure-toi : Roméo et Juliette ne s'ennuient pas dans une boîte.

-Wouha ! Trop cool alors ! Mais... papa ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-Y a quoi de l'autre côté ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien et personne ne le sait. Il fait être mort pour passer la porte. Même les Shinigami l'ignorent. Nous sommes des Dieux de la Mort mais nous sommes vivants. Et puis... La Mort est d'une grande beauté, mais la Vie n'aurait aucun attrait si nous savions ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Hein ?! s'abasourdit Grell. Ça veut dire quoi papa ?

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande... »

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle détestait qu'on lui dise ça. Mais en même temps, c'était vrai pour cette fois-ci. L'air profondément indigné qu'elle afficha fit éclater de rire Undertaker.

« Mais euh ! C'est pas drôle papa !

-Dé... Dé... solé... Grell... »

Il finit par se calmer, bien que Grell ne quitta pas sa frimousse renfrognée. Il ébouriffa sa trop courte chevelure rousse et la dévisagea en souriant. Les cheveux longs lui allaient tellement mieux... Son sourire finit par se faire triste. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui changer les idées. Alexander et Claudia lui manquaient cruellement.

Par réflexe, il serra les médailles funéraires de ses deux amis. Eux, ils étaient passé de l'autre côté de la porte, le laissant ici. Avec une adorable fillette.

Malgré la fatigue, il eut tout à coup envie de bouger, de se changer les idées. De sortir de cet appartement où il avait trop de souvenirs. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit la pleine Lune. Il se tourna ensuite vers Grell qui avait entrepris d'atteindre la toute nouvelle urne funéraire à cookie. Il la regarda faire, pensant au moment où il la lui avait montrée. Elle l'avait trouvée plus petite que la précédente, mais plus décorée aussi, avec sa croix. Cependant, elle aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit rouge !

« Ma chérie ?

-Voui papa ? répondit-elle en grignotant un biscuit.

-Ça te dirait d'aller regarder le ciel étoilé et la Lune ?

-Oh ouiiiii ! »

Il se leva et alla chercher rapidement sa Faux. Devant l'air interrogateur de Grell, il lui expliqua qu'il préférait garder son arme avec lui, au cas où ils rencontrerait le méchant Démon. Il y avait peu de chance, rajouta-t-il pour la rassurer, mais il voulait assurer leurs arrières. Bien sûr, il ne précisa pas qu'Andras voulait sa mort...

Il prit dans ses bras sa fille, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Avec légèreté, il prit quelques appuis sur les murs et monta sur le toit le plus proche avant de reposer Grell.

L'Éther était magnifique, dégagé de tout nuage, de tout brouillard et de toute pollution. C'était chose assez rare à Londres pour être souligné. Les étoiles étaient parfaitement visibles. La Voie Lactée se déroulait comme un ruban de soie blanche sur une robe d'encre aux multiples diamants. Les milliards de joyaux étincelaient, si proches et si lointains, avec l'éclat le plus pur. Et, droit devant les Shinigami admiratifs et silencieux, le clou de l'exposition, le bijou le plus précieux, la Lune. Ronde, pleine, parfaite. Immuable, éternelle. Belle dans son gris d'argent. Elle semblait prendre tout le ciel, tant elle captivait le regard de Grell.

La fillette se rapprocha de son père et se colla à lui, tandis qu'il mettait tendrement sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est beau... murmura-t-elle. Même si c'est pas rouge.

-Il ne suffit pas d'être rouge pour que se soit beau, sourit l'adulte.

-La Lune, elle est comme toi.

-Ah ?

-Oui... Parce qu'elle est comme tes cheveux et qu'elle est gentille.

-Gentille ? s'étonna Undertaker qui avait parfois du mal à suivre l'imagination débordante et rêveuse de Grell.

-Ben oui ! On peut la regarder sans avoir mal aux yeux. Et puis même que des moments, elle est juste un croissant. Ça fait comme la lame de ta Faux. »

Undertaker s'accroupit pour être au niveau de sa fille et lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas moi, la Lune.

-Ah ? Pourquoi papa ?

-La Lune, c'est toi. Elle est féminine et flamboyante à sa manière : tout le monde peut la voir dans le ciel, elle attire les regards. Mais tu n'est pas n'importe quelle Lune. Tu es la Lune rousse.

-Ça existe ?

-Oui, c'est la plus belle, la plus flamboyante des Lunes. Comme toi. Une goutte de sang dans l'immensité du noir. Une tâche de rouge dans le monochrome du ciel.

-Et toi papa ? Tu es quoi alors ? »

Il chercha un instant dans le ciel une étoile en particulier qu'il désigna du bout de la lame de sa Death Scythe.

« L'Étoile Polaire. Elle est visible partout dans l'hémisphère nord de la Terre, en n'importe quelle saison. Elle t'indiquera toujours la direction à prendre et te guidera en toute situation. Comme je le ferais pour toi.

-Et... Et le méchant Démon ? »

Son regard se fit dur et déterminé. Sentir l'inquiétude de Grell lui donnait encore plus envie de massacrer Andras. Il ne supportait pas qu'une menace vienne à nouveau entacher la vie de l'enfant. Il se releva silencieusement pour répondre à la question. Et il désigna un coin du ciel entièrement dépourvu d'étoile.


	8. Le Démon de la discorde

**Cet OS a à nouveau été écrit en collaboration avec Chrystelle, sur le site fanfic-fr. En revanche, elle n'a pas pu encore finir d'écrire son propre texte qui sera d'après le point de vue de Malphas. Dès qu'elle l'aura publié, je vous préviendrais aussitôt pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, en postant une annonce sur cette fic.  
Egalement, le titre a été choisi parce qu'Andras est considéré comme le Démon de la discorde.**

**Ensuite, il y a quelques points à expliquer pour que vous ne soyez pas étonnés. Arlington House est le nom de Buckingam Palace, avant d'être racheté par les ducs de Buckingam qui lui donneront le nom de Buckingam House puis son nom actuel. Arlington House appartenait au comte d'Arlington en ce début de XVIII°s et avait été presque entièrement détruit en 1674, hormis l'aile sud. Il ne fut reconstruit qu'en 1703, l'année après celle où se situe cet OS.**

**Thanatos est le Dieu grec de la Mort. Je l'ai mis plutôt qu'Hadès parce qu'il représente la Mort alors qu'Hadès est le souverain des Enfers.**

**D'autre part, 1702 fut l'année la plus froide jamais référencée, en plein petit âge glaciaire. Pour vous donner une idée, le vin avait gelé dans la chambre de Louis XIV et on pouvait encore passer le Rhône à pied au début mai. Je n'en ai pas parlé dans les OS précédents, mais j'y fais référence au début de cet OS.**

**Pour continuer sur _Black butler_ plutôt que de l'Histoire, je me rends compte que je mélange de plus en plus l'Undertaker de l'anime avec celui du manga... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'introduire ses sotobari, même si je leur ai donné un pouvoir en plus. :-P**

**N'étant pas inspirée pour la secte, j'ai pris celle qui a enlevé Ciel dans le manga en lui rajoutant un côté sataniste (on ne sait rien sur elle après tout). D'autre part, peut-être cela explique-t-il pourquoi Sebastian était à cet endroit ce jour-là...**

**D'autre part, je fais plusieurs référence à un certain OAV... Trois fois pour être exacte. ^^ Alors je vous propose de trouver lequel et à quels moments ! :-P Bon, je pense que c'est assez facile. XD**

* * *

**Tenant aussi à répondre à toutes les reviews, je réponds ici à PANDABRUTI qui était en annonyme et à qui je n'ai donc pas pu répondre par MP :**

**Mais je t'en prie ! Contente que ça te plaise. ^^ Oui, je suis comme toi, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur Undertaker (et les Shinigami en général) alors qu'il y aurait sûrement énormément à écrire sur lui. Et c'est clair que Sebas-chan ne fait pas le poids ! Y a qu'à voir le Campania et... Bon, pas de spoil, hein. ^^  
C'est clair ! Sebastian amoureux... Hem... comment dire... C'est forcément OOC de mon point de vue, pour un Démon. Avec n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Mon personnage préféré étant Grell, il est pourtant hors de question que je lise se Sebastian/Grell (d'autant que je suis une fan absolue du Grelliam, mais c'est un autre problème. XD ).  
Merci ! Oui, je te rassure, j'ai encore pleeeeeeiiiiiiins d'idées. D'ailleurs, au prochain OS, il y aura une petite annonce pour la suite. ^^  
Ah oui ! Je sais pas pourquoi, j'étais très inspirée ce jour-là... Je l'ai en plus écrit en me référant au manga et à ce qu'il disait sur le rire. ^^**

* * *

**Bon, après tant de blabla, je vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LE DEMON DE LA DISCORDE**

Juillet s'était installé sur Londres, amenant avec lui les beaux jours et la chaleur. C'était agréable de pouvoir sortir prendre un soleil qui avait été trop froid durant longtemps. L'hiver 1702 demeurerait décidément dans les mémoires comme l'un des plus rigoureux, et donc l'un où les Shinigami avaient eu le plus de travail. La plupart n'avaient pas su où donner de la tête et étaient heureux de voir que les morts étaient quelques peu ralenties avec la saison estivale, même si la famine due au gel qui avait tué les récoltes se feraient sentir sans aucun doute dans peu de temps.

Il en était un, cependant, qui n'avait pas cette chance et travaillait plus dur que d'ordinaire, ce qui s'en ressentait par de la fatigue. Depuis près de trois mois, il collaborait avec un Démon pour arrêter un autre Démon qui assassinait aussi bien les siens pour voler leur pacte que les Shinigami pour voler les âmes. Travailler avec un diable n'avait que des désavantages : ces derniers n'avaient pas besoin de dormir et pouvaient donc sans problème passer des semaines entières à rester sur un dossier. Les Dieux de la Mort devaient en revanche dormir et donc délaisser les recherches pendant que le Démon les continuait. Détestant cela, le Shinigami ne s'accordait que très peu de temps de repos pour ne pas être doubler.

Il était cependant des jours où la fatigue le rattrapait un peu brutalement. Il s'était endormi sur son fauteuil préféré en lisant. L'ouvrage était tombé à terre, la couverture tournée vers le haut. On pouvait y lire en lettre ouvragé _La Divine Comédie_ et en-dessous le nom de l'auteur, Dante. Sûrement en tombant, la page s'était perdue et il faudrait la rechercher.

C'était ce que ce disait la fillette rousse qui observait le livre avec une grande réflexion. Elle se demandait depuis déjà quelques temps de quoi parlait ce livre. _Divine_, c'était comme _divin_. Si elle avait bien compris, ça se rapportait aux Dieux. Au Dieux de la Mort alors ? Et _Comédie_... C'était le contraire d'une tragédie, comme _Roméo et Juliette_. C'était quelque chose de rigolo, de marrant. Une pièce de théâtre où on riait. Alors, une _Divine Comédie_, c'était une pièce de théâtre pour faire rire les Shinigami ? Pourtant, son père adoptif n'avait pas l'air de rire tant que ça quand il lisait, alors qu'il riait assez facilement d'ordinaire.

De plus en plus intriguée, elle décida de regarder par elle-même et approcha sa main de l'œuvre de Dante. Ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose tapa à la vitre de la pièce à vivre, la faisant sursauter violemment et réveillant l'adulte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Grell ?

-Rien ! C'est le moineau, à la fenêtre.

-C'est pas un moineau, c'est un pigeon, sourit le Faucheur en s'étirant avant de se lever pour ouvrir au volatil.

-Bah, c'est pareil ! Ça vole et ça a des plumes !

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Ah... Un courrier du patron. »

Il déroula le petit mot, écrit par son supérieur, le chef du secteur londonien.

« A Undertaker,

Prière de vous rendre **_immédiatement_** au bureau. Andras découvert, Malphas veut l'affronter aujourd'hui. »

Court, net, concis, clair. Tout y était dit. Il ferma cependant les yeux et soupira. Ce maudit Démon n'aurait-il pas pu se manifester _**le lendemain **_?! Le seul et unique jour dans l'année qu'il s'était juré de ne pas manquer. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Maintenant, il allait devoir expliquer à Grell pourquoi il ne pourrait fêter son anniversaire avec elle comme il lui avait promis. Le premier anniversaire de la rouquine depuis qu'elle vivait chez lui. Elle se faisait une telle joie de passer ce jour avec William et lui... Il ne pourrait pas lui offrir son cadeau en main propre.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a papa ?

-Ma puce, je... je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Mais... Mais c'est mon anniversaire ! s'écria-t-elle tristement.

-Je sais. Tu vois le méchant Démon ?

-Celui que tu dois tuer ?

-Oui. On l'a retrouvé. Il faut qu'on le tue aujourd'hui ou il disparaîtra et on ne le retrouvera plus.

-Ça veut dire que... que tu vas te battre contre lui ?

-Oui.

-NON ! hurla-t-elle, épouvantée. Non tu peux pas ! Pas aujourd'hui ! C'est... Non ! Il va te faire du mal !

-Ma chérie, je n'ai pas le choix. Et je te le promets : ce soir, je reviendrais et je t'offrirais ton cadeau. Il ne me fera pas la moindre égratignure.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain. Je ne peux pas mourir le jour de ton anniversaire. Ça va me porter chance. D'accord ?

-Promis promis ?

-Craché juré ! Je suis coriace, tu sais ! »

Il la serra contre lui, l'embrassant sur le front. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle était tout de même très inquiète et qu'elle cesserait de s'en faire que lorsqu'il reviendrait en un seul morceau. Et il espérait de tout cœur honorer sa promesse.

« Allez, va chercher ton manteau, je t'emmène chez les Spears. »

**.oOo.**

Undertaker frappa à la porte du bureau de son supérieur. Il entendit qu'on lui disait d'entrer et pénétra dans la pièce, le cœur lourd. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher la crise de larme de Grell qui ne profiterait certainement pas de son anniversaire. Elle ne voulait pas voir mourir la première et seule personne qui voyait en elle la fillette qu'elle était. Elle semblait d'ailleurs si inquiète qu'elle en avait complètement oublié la promesse de William et ce dernier s'était empressé de ne pas la lui rappeler.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

Le Shinigami releva la tête et croisa le regard ambré de Malphas, nonchalamment assis sur une chaise.

« Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, répliqua-t-il avec acidité, si je n'ai pas votre fortune et que je n'ai pas d'esclaves pour s'occuper de ma fille quand je m'en vais. »

Il se tourna vers le chef de secteur, installé derrière son bureau :

« Je suis désolé monsieur, j'ai dû emmener Grell chez les Spears et ils habitent de l'autre côté de Londres.

-Je m'en doutais, il n'y a pas de problème, se montra compréhensif son patron. D'après ce que savons, Andras ne devrait de toute manière pas bouger pour aujourd'hui. Il est normal que vous mettiez votre fille en sécurité au cas où ça tourne mal.

-Quelle fille ? s'amusa le Démon dans un sourire carnassier qui dévoila ses crocs. Oh, à moins que vous ne vouliez parler de ce... Comment dire ? Cet _**enfant**_ roux qui ne sait même pas de quel sexe il est ?

-Quoi ? s'abasourdit le patron. Grell est... un garçon ?

-Ah vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna faussement Malphas qui avait visiblement envie de mettre Undertaker en colère. Oui, les Shinigami sont tombés bien bas...

-A quoi jouez-vous, Malphas ? coupa le Faucheur argenté. Qu'espérez-vous de moi en m'énervant ? Que je perde mes moyens ? Et que, comme je ne peux pas vous faucher pour des raisons diplomatiques, je me défoule sur Andras ? De manière à l'affaiblir, à me faire massacrer et à ce que vous récoltiez tous les lauriers ?

-Loin de moi cette idée, je sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas vaincre Andras de cette façon. Nous devons être deux en permanence. »

Undertaker n'aimait pas ce sourire maléfique qu'abordait sans cesse Malphas. Il détestait ces yeux d'ambres qui semblaient le sonder au plus profond de son âme. Il haïssait tout ce qui faisait ce Démon. Ce diable... Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Tous deux se dévisagèrent longuement, se jaugeant du regard, comme pour percer les défenses de l'autre, pour savoir tous les secrets qu'il renfermait.

Mais la lutte était vaine. Le Shinigami préféra abandonner en premier : plus vite il trouverait Andras, plus vite il serait débarrasser de ce maudit général. Inutile de continuer à s'affronter du regard pour rien.

Le chef du secteur londonien le comprit ainsi et déclara :

« Bien, maintenant, je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Allez vous préparer et... Bonne chance. Débarrassez-nous de ce renégat.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, fit violemment Malphas en se tournant vers le supérieur. Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire.

-Et ne me parlez pas sur ce ton : vous oubliez un peu trop facilement qui je suis, répliqua le patron des Shinigami. Et aussi où vous êtes. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans le QG londoniens des Dieux de la Mort. Un mot de moi et vous serez fauché avant même de vous en rendre compte.

-Comment osez-vous... »

Ses yeux semblaient tout à coup pétiller dangereusement, comme une menace.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas prendre votre véritable forme ici, s'amusa Undertaker. Vous ne ferez pas le poids face à une bonne centaine de Faucheur, sans parler de tous les autres Shinigami de l'administration. »

Malphas se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte. Au passage, le Faucheur lui demanda qui, finalement, avait mis l'autre en colère. Il se récolta un regard de pure haine. Alors qu'il allait le suivre, son supérieur le retint un instant :

« Undertaker ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Faites attention. Très attention.

-Ça ira. Un Démon et un Shinigami ensemble peuvent parfaitement vaincre Andras Owl et...

-Je ne parlais pas du marquis Andras. Que se soit clair : au moment même où votre cible sera abattue... L'alliance ne tiendra plus. Comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie ?

-Parfaitement monsieur... »

Le sourire implacable d'Undertaker se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les ordres implicites de son supérieur avaient tout pour lui plaire. Il rejoignit le général de l'armée ténébreuse et s'attendit à se voir demander ce que son chef lui avait dit. Etrangement, il n'en fut rien et Malphas resta silencieux jusqu'au bureau d'Undertaker.

« Où se trouve Andras ? interrogea le Dieu de la Mort.

-Dans le sud de Mayfair, dans le West End. A vrai dire, il n'est pas très loin d'Arlington House.

-Arlington House ? Ça ne m'étonne pas : à part l'aile sud, tout est en ruine depuis l'incendie. Ça peut lui faire une bonne solution de replis, beaucoup de cachettes...

-Sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir quitter Mayfair, déclara Malphas.

-Et qu'en savez-vous ?

-J'ai mes sources. »

Comprenant que Malphas n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, Undertaker soupira puis continua :

« Comment procédons-nous ? On lui tend un piège ?

-Je pense que c'est le mieux.

-Alors attirons-le là où nous voulons, déclara Undertaker. Sa véritable forme est celle d'un Ange à la tête de chouette, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et il capable de voler.

-Je sais. Mais je suppose que s'il a le corps d'un Ange, sans en être un, il a un désavantage non négligeable.

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir, approuva Malphas. En effet, ses ailes sont d'une envergure importante et il est obligé de les déployer complètement pour quitter la terre.

-Il nous faut donc un lieu où il ne pourra pas s'envoler. Un lieu où il ne pourra pas les déployer.

-Même dans d'étroites ruelles il pourrait les déployer en se mettant de travers.

-Dans Londres, il n'y a qu'un seul lieu qui peut faire l'affaire, à moins de l'emmener dans la campagne, dans une forêt épaisse. »

Les yeux jaune-vert et ceux d'ambre se croisèrent. En même temps, ils déclarèrent :

« Arlington House. »

Un enchevêtrement de ruines. Un lieu aux nombreuses cachettes. Mais également, un lieu où les décombres empêcheraient Andras de prendre son envol. Et s'il le faisait, où qu'il soit, Malphas pourrait le poursuivre : il n'avait aucun problème d'envergure avec ses ailes de corbeau.

« Quelle est sa transformation animale ? demanda tout à coup Undertaker. Si c'est un oiseau, il peut tout de même nous échapper.

-Le loup. Il est d'ailleurs toujours accompagné de l'un d'eux. Il faudra s'en méfier.

-Ce n'est pas de ça qui m'inquiète le plus, déclara le Shinigami. Ce sont ses sotobari.

-Tsss... fit d'un ton méprisant Malphas. Ce ne sont même pas de véritables armes. Ils n'ont rien de si dangereux.

-C'est pour cela que l'armée des ténèbres les faisaient garder dans un coffre fort agrémenter de toutes les protections magiques existantes et de plusieurs gardes dont un chien démoniaque, répliqua sarcastiquement le Shinigami. C'est un exploit qu'Andras ait pu pénétrer la chambre forte.

-Vous devriez plutôt être reconnaissant que nous ne les ayons pas utilisés contre vous.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Ils empêchent d'utiliser toute forme de magie. Vous aviez là une arme imparable contre nous. »

L'expression qui passa sur le visage de Malphas fut indescriptible pour Undertaker. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, d'autant qu'il ne répondit pas à la question.

« Plutôt que de parler de choses vaines, je vous propose de partir pour Mayfair. » finit par déclarer le Démon.

**.oOo.**

Lawrence Anderson était à son bureau, finalisant la touche finale des lunettes qu'il devait fabriquer. Une petite vis là, et tout était parfait. Il observa son œuvre. Chacune des ses précieuses lunettes étaient comme un chef d'œuvre pour lui, qu'il voulait à l'image de son propriétaire. La fine monture noire celles-ci était rectangulaire, sobre, sans fioriture. Quant aux branches, elles semblaient être sculptées par un orfèvre pour représenter la colonne vertébrale d'un squelette dont la minuscule tête était rattachée aux verres. Il était vraiment fier de ces lunettes. Il allait montrer d'ailleurs à ce fichu Undertaker que ses lunettes étaient parfaites, indispensables, que...

« Elles sont finies ? »

Quand on parlait du loup...

« Oui, répondit Père en se tournant vers le Faucheur argenté. Je me suis inspiré de votre Faux. Elles s'adapteront parfaitement à votre vue et...

-Vous savez, je ne vous ai pas demandé des bijoux, répliqua ironiquement Undertaker en regardant les lunettes. Il est tout à fait probable que je ne les mette plus jamais de ma vie... Mais merci quand même ! »

Lawrence sentit une bouffée de colère montée en lui. Il était le fer de lance des Shinigami et voilà comme il était traité ! Sans lui, nul Faucheur ne pourrait travailler. Il était si important que les lunettes faisaient parties de l'uniforme obligatoire et voilà que ce maudit Undertaker venait se moquer de son travail, dans son _**bureau-même **_!

Le Faucheur eut pour l'Opticien un sourire moqueur et sortit de la pièce. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, mais les lunettes étaient magnifiques et lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était tout à fait son style. S'il embêtait ainsi Lawrence, c'était simplement pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde. Père était connu pour son orgueil et sa fierté mal placée. Il marchait si bien que s'en était à mourir de rire de le taquiner. Bon, ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde, l'Opticien était un des plus puissants Shinigami, même s'il avait voué sa vie à ses précieuses lunettes. Mieux valait ne pas goûter à sa Death Scythe...

Mais Undertaker n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Quand il arriva aux écuries où Malphas l'attendait, il enfila les verres et s'arrêta sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il avait une si mauvaise vue... D'un coup, le monde lui apparut plus clair qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout était d'une netteté incroyable, irréelle. Il promena son regard un peu partout, détaillant les chevaux, les harnais, les palefreniers, les scelles... C'était... indescriptible. Il comprenait tout à coup pourquoi les Dieux de la Mort avaient abandonné la perception de la magie pour la vue. C'était autrement plus simple et plus agréable !

Il n'eut aucun mal à voir Malphas qui l'attendait près de deux étalons. Le premier, d'un noir profond, avait tout de la monture démoniaque avec ses yeux rougeoyants comme le feu. Il était déjà appareillé avec de riches atours et le général encore à pied le tenait par ses rênes. Le deuxième cheval était gris clair pommelé aux yeux étrangement verts et n'avait rien à envier dans sa posture et son maintien à son semblable. Undertaker s'en approcha et passa sa main dans sa crinière d'ébène et murmura :

« Oléthros... Il va encore falloir que tu me prêtes ta vitesse... »

Ce superbe pur sang était le plus rapide de toute l'écurie des Shinigami. On le réservait pour les missions les plus dangereuses et demandant de la rapidité. Il le harnacha de rouge sang comme il l'avait promis à Grell. Elle était persuadée que sa couleur préférée porterait chance à son père.

« C'est bon ? Peut-on y aller ?

-C'est parti Malphas. »

Undertaker rangea précieusement ses lunettes dans une poche intérieure. Peut-être qu'il y voyait mieux avec, mais c'était énervant d'avoir quelque chose sur le bout du nez à remonter sans cesse. Elles ne seraient pas très pratiques durant la course poursuite.

**.oOo.**

Durant le trajet, les deux alliés de circonstance furent absolument silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Aux abords de Westminster, ils se séparèrent. Malphas continua vers Arlington House quand Undertaker obliqua vers le Nord, en direction du quartier de Mayfair. Il n'aimait guère l'idée de laisser le Démon seul dans les ruines. Il aurait tout le temps de lui préparer un mauvais coup, mais le Shinigami n'avait pas le choix. Oléthros était plus rapide que Seth, le destrier du général. Et il fallait être sûr et certain de ne pas être rattrapé par Andras avant les décombres du palais comtal.

Entrant dans l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville, Undertaker fut bientôt le centre de l'attention. Sans pourtant être riche, il paraissait être un prince à côté des Humains qui vivaient là. Il comprenait aisément qu'Andras ait choisi cet endroit-là. La misère y était omniprésente et un Démon pouvait facilement y passer un pacte. Il avait sûrement assassiné un de ses semblables pour lui voler son contrat et l'âme allant avec. Dans la foule, Undertaker repéra un Shinigami apparemment en mission de fauchage, Keith Humphries si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il lui semblait le connaître pour l'avoir vu à l'école de Grell. Il était également instituteur s'il ne le confondait pas avec un autre... Le professeur le salua discrètement, mais Undertaker le rejoignit.

« Il y a d'autres employés par ici ?

-Pas que je sache monsieur. J'ai une vingtaine d'âmes à récolter ici aujourd'hui.

-Il vous en reste combien ?

-Onze monsieur. Pourquoi ?

-Y en aurait-il une que pourrait convoiter un Démon d'après vous ?

-Hm... réfléchit Keith en feuilletant son Death note. Peut-être celle-ci qui est prévu pour midi pile : d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de mes observations, cette femme est membre d'une sorte de secte sataniste. Elle a juré vengeance pour je ne sais trop quoi, je n'ai pas toute l'histoire. Pour autant que je sache, les Démons aiment ce genre d'âme.

-Est-ce qu'un diable aurait pu savoir qu'elle allait mourir à midi ?

-S'il est bien informé, oui. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, cette secte pratique des sacrifices humains. La plupart du temps, ils enlèvent des enfants mais d'autres fois, certains de ses membres les plus illuminés se proposent. C'est le cas de cette femme. Je suis souvent envoyé dans ce quartier et je peux vous assurer que les Démons rôdent régulièrement autour de ce bâtiment pour me voler des âmes.

-Ce n'est donc pas un secret... Où se trouve cette secte ?

-Pas loin. Vous continuez tout droit, vous prenez la cinquième ruelle à droite et vous ne pourrez pas louper le bâtiment : c'est le seul qui a l'air complètement inhabité.

-Merci beaucoup Humphries. Vous avez un enfant, si je me souviens bien ?

-Alan ? Oui monsieur ! Il va avoir quatorze ans dans trois mois ! Mais... Quel est le rapport ?

-Un conseil : si vous voulez le revoir ce soir, ainsi que votre épouse, n'approchez pas cette secte. Je m'occupe personnellement de cette âme. »

Sans un mot de plus et en espérant qu'il pourrait lui-même revoir sa fille, Undertaker lança Oléthros vers le petit immeuble désigné. Il arriva bientôt à l'endroit. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de lugubre, mais c'était un simple bâtiment comme les autres mais abandonné dont les volets pendaient tristement aux fenêtres. Le Shinigami mit pied à terre sous l'œil intrigué des Humains. Il poussa la porte et se trouva dans une petite pièce poussiéreuse. Il faillit rater la trappe sur laquelle figurait dans un cercle, marqué au fer rouge, une sorte de caducée où les deux serpents se rejoignaient au sommet sur un losange ornant le sommet. Undertaker se concentra pour ressentir les changements de pression magique. Il y avait du monde, là-dessous... Il y alla donc, se faisant extrêmement discret, comme seul un Dieu de la Mort en était capable. Il parvint à une sorte de crypte circulaire qui se trouvait en contre-bas. Il y était réunie une bonne quinzaine de personne psalmodiant d'étranges paroles. Toutes étaient vêtues d'une cape noire et cachaient leur visage d'un étrange masque ressemblant à des ailes. Au centre de la vaste pièce, un autel sacrificiel en pierre. Le Shinigami les observa faire, intrigué. La victime volontaire s'avança, s'allongea d'elle-même sur la table et attendit le coup fatal avec un sourire aux lèvres. Undertaker le qualifiait d'ailleurs de fou à lier...

Il matérialisa sa Faux, se concentra sur la fluctuation de la magie afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu par le Démon. Il se leva, prêt à faucher l'âme de la femme sacrifiée. Tout à coup, sa perception fut fortement perturbée pour se bloquer et disparaître.

Andras était là.

D'un geste rapide, il posa les lunettes sur son nez. S'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, il verrait parfaitement au moins ! Ça l'aiderait sûrement beaucoup par rapport à la dernière fois.

Le couteau sacrificiel s'abaissa, trancha la chaire, répandit le sang. Undertaker plongea au milieu de la fosse, trop rapide pour être visible à l'œil humain, et planta sa Death Scythe dans le corps de la victime. Sa Lanterne cinématique en jaillit. Il sauta pour se remettre sur le haut des gradins, visionnant la vie de la morte. Il s'attendait à tout moment à être attaqué.

Soudain, une autre Faux jaillit sous ses yeux. Il se baissa juste à temps. Il reconnut la houe d'Alexander.

« Andras Owl...

-Undertaker... Toujours en vie à ce que je vois.

-Il m'en faut plus pour me tuer.

-Au moins, je suis prévenu. Excuse-moi, j'ai une âme à dévorée. Elles sont tellement plus simples et plus rapides à attraper au moment de leur mort... »

Le Démon bondit au milieu de la crypte, sous les cris de surprise humains. Undertaker délaissa un instant la Lanterne pour protéger l'âme. Andras para le coup avec la houe. Il attaqua le Shinigami violemment. Celui-ci se déroba avec aisance. Mais quelque chose le frappa dans le dos, aiguë comme une aiguille, douloureux comme un poignard. Il eut un cri de douleur, voyant tout à coup les souvenirs de la morte en lui.

« Maudite Lanterne... »

Une erreur de débutant, ne pas faire attention à la cinématique. Comme seuls les Shinigami pouvaient la voir, s'était toujours à eux qu'elle s'attaquait. Il trancha aisément le morceau de pellicule avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne plus à lui.

Andras profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui assener un coup de pied. Undertaker fut projeté contre les gradins. A moitié assommé, il sentit ses lunettes tomber. Il les chercha rapidement, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans elles. Il détestait devoir s'en remettre à des bouts de métal et de verre. Mais en même temps, c'était toujours mieux que de ne pas pouvoir se servir de ses dons et de ne pas y voir en prime. Il les trouva et les remit devant ses yeux. Il fut alors étonné de voir qu'elles n'avaient pas une seule rayure, malgré le coup reçu en tombant. Lawrence Anderson était réellement un génie.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se jeta sur le Démon qui allait absorber l'âme. Percuté, Andras bascula par dessus l'autel et le corps. Avant même qu'il se relève, Undertaker balaya l'air de sa Faux, tranchant du même coup complètement la Lanterne et récoltant l'âme de la défunte. Le Démon poussa un cri de rage. Dans sa colère, il sauta sur le Shinigami, Death Scythe en avant. Mais Undertaker avait déjà bondi au sommet de la crypte et fuyait dans le passage menant à la lumière. Il était étonné de s'en être sorti si facilement. Mais il était vrai que, cette fois-ci, Andras n'avait pas encore pris sa véritable forme. Il entendit son ennemi le poursuivre. Sans l'attendre, il surgit dehors et se rua sur Oléthros. Il partit au galop, remettant ses lunettes dans sa poche intérieure.

Pour le moment, il était en vie.

**.oOo.**

Il jeta un regard en arrière, sa Faux serrée contre lui. Andras le poursuivait bien sur son propre cheval, aux côtés d'un énorme loup. Oléthros franchit d'un bond une petite charrette. Undertaker se rattrapa de justesse aux rênes. Il se reconcentra sur la course, pour ne pas être désarçonné. Il n'était pas un si mauvais cavalier, mais s'était toujours contenté du minimum en matière d'équitation.

Son étalon clair obliqua brusquement sur la droite, manquant de peu de le mettre à nouveau à terre. Il resserra ses jambes sur les flancs de la monture. Heureusement, Arlington House n'était plus très loin. Il voyait déjà les ruines au bout de la rue...

Le cheval entra dans les décombres comtaux au grand galop. Soulagé, Undertaker enleva ses pieds des étriers et sauta de sa monture à l'endroit prévu. Il crut durant un instant que Malphas l'avait abandonné, mais il l'aperçut, caché dans l'ombre d'une colonne encore debout. Ses yeux brillaient d'une envie d'en découdre non dissimulée. Undertaker s'assit pour se dissimuler dans un recoin sombre, tandis qu'Andras entrait dans la demeure.

« Inutile de te cacher, Shinigami ! s'amusa le Démon en descendant de cheval. A moins que tu ne veuilles jouer à Chat ? Hati ! Cherche ! Cherche notre ami Undertaker... »

Sa voix était devenue un simple murmure dangereux. Le monstrueux loup huma l'air, à la recherche du Dieu de la Mort. Il repéra sans mal sa piste et s'approcha de plus en plus de la cachette. Malphas posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant le silence à son allié. Comme si ce dernier en avait besoin... Tout à coup, Hati s'arrêta et tourna son regard d'ocre vers l'endroit où se trouvait le général. Il se mit à grogner puis renifla un peu plus avant de laisser échapper un jappement craintif et de se réfugier vers son maître.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Hati ? Ne me dis pas que tu crains une de ces saletés de Faucheurs ? »

Le Faucheur en question tourna un regard interrogateur vers Malphas qui abordait un sourire particulièrement sadique. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'un loup de l'Enfer soit terrifié à son odeur, il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas le savoir.

« Allons, Undertaker ! lança Andras d'un ton provocateur. Montre-toi ! Tu semblais avoir plus de courage que ça ! Que dirait ta gamine si elle te voyait ? Elle aurait honte, non ? »

Comment savait-il qu'il avait une fille ? s'horrifia Undertaker. Ce Démon semblait un peu trop renseigné pour un renégat. En même temps, ce n'était pas si secret mais, c'était étrange.

« Ah pardon ! J'oubliais... tourmenta un peu plus Andras. C'est un gamin, en fait... Je me demande quel genre de modèle tu peux être pour avoir un tel gosse ! En tout cas, avec une telle particularité, son âme doit être _**délicieuse**__..._ »

Il se passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. Undertaker raffermit sa prise sur sa Death Scythe, prêt à massacrer le Démon. Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il autant en savoir sur Grell ?! Peu de gens étaient au courant qu'il l'avait adoptée et encore moins savait qu'elle était en vérité un garçon. Ce n'était certainement pas les Spears qui l'auraient dit à un Démon. Ann-Margaret Sutcliff ? Ça lui aurait ressemblé, mais elle ne serait certainement plus en vie si elle avait rencontré Andras. Non, Undertaker ne voyait vraiment pas, à part...

« Malphas ? » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même en tournant brusquement son regard vers son ''allié''.

Le sourire que ce dernier avait était désormais aussi amusé que celui d'Andras. La haine que ressentit le Shinigami pour lui fut sans précédent. Ce Démon... Il le tuerait. Ses heures étaient comptées. Dès qu'Andras serait mort, Malphas mourrait. Après tout, c'était aussi les ordres du chef de secteur. En attendant, le Dieu de la Mort devait garder son calme et ses capacités de réflexion. Il commençait presque à se demander si les Démons ne lui avaient pas tendu un piège en montant cette histoire de déserteur. C'était tordu, mais il avait éliminé tant de diables qu'ils auraient pu décider de l'éliminer à son tour.

Alors qu'Undertaker commençait sérieusement à penser à la trahison de Malphas, Andras s'avança jusqu'où était allé son loup avant de fuir.

« Allez Hati, cherche. Débusque-moi la Mort, j'aimerais la regarder dans les yeux avant de la tuer. »

Prudemment, le canidé infernal s'avança, évitant l'endroit où était Malphas. Undertaker se recula un peu plus en rampant, mais son dos toucha bientôt le mur. Il était complètement acculé, ne pouvant même pas sauter car une poutre, appuyée sur le mur d'un côté et au sol de l'autre, se trouvait au-dessus de sa cachette. Tant pis, il truciderait Hati. Peut-être qu'il y passerait, mais il se jura d'emporter au moins un Démon avec lui.

Il glissa ses lunettes sur son nez. De quoi parfaitement voir les crocs de Hati s'approcher de lui en grognant. De là où il était, Undertaker n'avait plus aucune vue sur Malphas qui se délectait sûrement de sa mort avec Andras.

« Ah... Le voilà donc. » sourit le diable en dévoilant ses canines.

Il abaissa la houe d'Alexander. Le Shinigami leva sa Faux pour parer le coup qui ne vint pas. Une tourmente enflammée se déclencha soudainement entre le Démon et le Dieu de la Mort.

Hati se mit à hurler de surprise et fit un bond en arrière pour éviter les flammes, évitant ainsi de finir grillé. Andras, soudain aveuglé, se recula aussi. Ses yeux de chouette supportait mal les fortes luminosités. Le feu dansa un instant dans les prunelles vert-jaune du Shinigami. Il se remit sur ses pieds et bondit au-dessus des flammes qui achevaient de dévorer la poutre.

« Ton adversaire, c'est moi, marquis Andras.

-Vous ?! Maître Malphas ? »

Et Undertaker comprit que Malphas venait de lui sauver la vie. Alors Andras Owl était réellement un renégat... Mais pourquoi donc le général lui avait divulgué les informations sur Grell ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le Faucheur lança un merci au général pour son aide.

Un combat s'engagea entre les deux Démons. Undertaker vit soudainement son allié incapable d'utiliser la magie. Il se concentra et perçut aussitôt les flux. Il attaqua. Andras le para de sa Faux. Impossibilité de percevoir.

Malphas répliqua, faisant s'ouvrir la terre sous les pieds d'Andras. Celui-ci se dégagea et contrattaqua. Le Shinigami sentit revenir en lui la perception et se jeta sur Andras.

« Ah je vois ! s'exclama le déserteur en faisant tournoyer la houe dans ses mains. Vous avez découvert le point faible des sotobari... On ne peut empêcher qu'une seule forme magie à la fois. Ainsi, deux races différentes ne peuvent être parées en même temps. Je ne pensais pas qu'un Démon et un Shinigami s'allieraient...

-Tu penses mal, Andras, répliqua le général. Tu as trop fait de tords pour qu'on laisse passer tes frasques.

-Au fait Maître Malphas, comment va votre fils, le petit Sebastian ? Je lui rendrais visite après le gamin Shinigami. »

Si Malphas fut affecté par ses paroles, Undertaker ne le sut jamais. Aucun émotion ne passa sur son visage, contrairement au Faucheur qui n'avait plus qu'une envie : tuer le Démon.

Petit à petit, les alliés de circonstance commencèrent à trouver un certain équilibre entre eux, une certaine harmonie. C'était comme une danse mesurée où chaque pas était réfléchi. Malphas attaquait, sa magie était inopérante, Undertaker prenait le relais, sa magie était inopérante, Malphas reprenait sa place, puis Undertaker, puis Malphas... Sans cesse, ils harcelaient Andras dans une chorégraphie mortelle où des yeux humains n'auraient vu qu'un ballet de feu et de sang, des éclats de lame, des tornades d'argent et d'ébène.

Mais le marquis infernal n'avait guère l'air d'être affecté. Pas une seule fois le Shinigami l'avait touché de sa Death Scythe. Tout à coup, Andras se dégagea de ses assaillants avec une agilité et une facilité qui les déconcerta.

« Hati ! ordonna-t-il. Tue-le ! J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu. Je m'occupe de ce cher général. »

Il désigna Undertaker à son loup. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais accepté de s'occuper de Malphas qu'il craignait comme la peste. Il se rua sur le Shinigami. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Il tomba à terre, le canidé sur lui. Hati voulut l'égorger mais Undertaker lui donna le manche de sa Faux à mordre.

« Décidément, c'est une manie chez ton maître et toi ! » grogna le Dieu de la Mort en repensant à ses cicatrices.

Il balança sa Death Scythe sur le côté. Le loup, qui la mordait encore, fut projeté contre un mur, la lâchant par la même occasion. Undertaker se releva rapidement et reprit une position de combat, la lame de sa Faux dirigée vers Hati qui gronda en montrant ses dents. Tout à coup, le loup repassa à l'attaque. Il évita cependant la Faux mais ne put atteindre le Shinigami qui avait sauté au sommet d'un pan de mur encore debout.

« Tu auras plus de mal ainsi, mon bon toutou ! » railla-t-il.

Mais Hati n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il ouvrit sa gueule tout à coup rougeoyante.

« Oups, j'avais oublié ce point chez les canidés infernaux... » nota le Shinigami en quittant son perchoir.

Un jet de feu passa à quelques centimètres de lui. Ça n'aurait pas tué un Dieu de la Mort, mais ça l'aurait mis hors course pendant un bon moment... Il atterrit souplement à terre... pour bondir à nouveau, évitant de nouvelles flammes. Le bas de sa veste fut brûlée. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, mais il était vain pour Hati.

En revanche, Undertaker avait été éloigné du lieu du combat entre les Démons. Il fallait qu'il y retourne au plus vite pour aider Malphas où le Démon se ferait tuer. En plus, à cause des sotobari, le général ne pouvait même pas prendre sa forme démoniaque...

Le Shinigami se posa un instant sur une arche à moitié tombée. Il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il aurait besoin de repos. Le combat durait depuis trop longtemps déjà, sous un soleil de plomb. Il devait être prêt de quatorze heures. Undertaker n'aurait pas été contre un peu de fraicheur et un grand verre d'eau. Mais il ne devait pas relâcher son attention et...

Brusquement, Hati surgit comme de nulle part. Il percuta un côté de l'arche. Celle-ci s'effondra, le Shinigami avec elle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir. Sa Faux lui échappa. Sa tête rencontra une pierre.

**.oOo.**

C'était le noir complet. Puis il y eut un une soudaine douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Undertaker avait mal, mal à la tête comme il n'avait jamais eu mal. Sous le coup de la souffrance, il rouvrit les yeux. Des points noirs et écarlates dansaient devant ses yeux. Tout était flou. Atrocement flou. Plus flou encore que d'ordinaire et pourtant ses lunettes ne l'avaient pas quittées.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Le loup démoniaque aurait très bien pu l'achever. Ils étaient généralement dressé à prendre les Death Scythes des Shinigami et à les tuer avec.

Sa vue revint peu à peu. Ses pouvoirs de perception également. Depuis qu'il combattait Hati, Andras ne se servait pas des sotobari contre lui. Bon. Il n'avait pas dû rester inconscient bien longtemps. Un peu plus loin, Hati se relevait, titubant. Apparemment, lui aussi avait été assommé par une pierre. Le Faucheur profita de ce répit pour reprendre ses esprits. Le canidé et lui s'observèrent l'un l'autre. Puis l'animal infernal se mit à hurler. Il allait filer la frousse aux Humains qui se trouvaient aux alentours ! pensa Undertaker.

Alors que le Dieu de la Mort était encore à genoux, Hati se jeta sur lui. Rapide comme l'éclair, Undertaker reprit sa Faux. La gueule du loup à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ramena son arme sur son ennemi. Le souffle brûlant du feu que Hati allait cracher. La lame s'enfonçant dans le thorax de l'animal. Son cri de douleur, le sang se déversant.

Hati fut fauché en plein vol. Arrêté sur place, il s'effondra sur Undertaker. Le Shinigami poussa le corps, récoltant un peu plus de sang sur lui. Il grimaça de dégoût à la pensée que ce liquide vital était celui d'un loup démoniaque. Il regarda durant une poignée de seconde la Lanterne cinématique de l'animal puis la trancha sans même la visionner. C'était inutile.

Soudain, un cri retentit. Undertaker reconnut la voix de Malphas.

**.oOo.**

Ce que vit le Shinigami en arrivant sur le lieu de combat des Démons l'horrifia. Malphas était à terre, grièvement blessé par la Faux d'Alexander. Le déserteur avait un sourire satisfait. Il leva la houe, prêt à donner le coup de grâce au général.

« Une Faux de la Mort peut tout trancher, Maître Malphas. Même un Démon comme vous... Avec cette arme et les sotobari, je suis invincible. »

Undertaker n'hésita pas. Il fusa vers leur adversaire. Au moment où la Death Scythe allait faucher Malphas, il para le coup.

« Oui, une Faux de la Mort peut tout trancher, répliqua Undertaker. Tout sauf une autre Faux.

-Oh, tu as survécu à Hati, toi ? Bien, je vais écourter ce jeu qui n'a que trop duré. »

Une sorte d'aura de puissance maléfique entoura Andras. Elle se fit si dense, si forte, que l'air sembla se comprimer autour de lui. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent, son visage se couvrit de plume et s'arrondit, sa bouche devint un bec, de grandes ailes d'un blanc scintillant sortirent de son dos. Il prenait sa forme de Démon. Il allait avoir accès à toute sa puissance...

Undertaker jeta un coup d'œil à Malphas qui venait de se relever courageusement. Ce dernier lui fit signe que tout allait pour le mieux. Aussi bien qu'il pouvait aller, tout du moins... Le Démon lui désigna Andras de la tête. Le Shinigami comprit aussitôt. Il attaque de front, même si tout en lui criait que c'était un suicide. Il sentit aussitôt sa magie se tarir. Andras rejeta un pan de sa cape en arrière, dévoilant les longs sotobari. Il en prit un et rejeta Undertaker en le frappant au visage avec. Il avait visé les lunettes qui furent éjecté du nez du Shinigami.

« Oups... Quel dommage... Myope, sans lunette, sans magie... Quel maladroit je fais ! » ironisa Andras.

Il tenta de ranger le sotobari pour reprendre la Death Scythe d'Alexander, mais Undertaker lança une nouvelle offensive. Le Démon reçut son pied dans la poitrine. Il partit dans le décor et fut arrêté par les restes du montant d'une fenêtre. Énervé, il étendit ses ailes pour attaquer par les airs, mais la proximité des décombres l'en empêchait. Il dut les replier. Il comprit tout à coup _**pourquoi**_ il avait été amené ici...

Il tenta de sauter au-dessus des ruines pour s'envoler, mais un violent coup porté par le dessus le jeta à terre. Malphas avait prit lui aussi sa forme démoniaque, malgré ses blessures parfaitement visibles...

Et sa véritable apparence, un grand corbeau avec des bras et se tenant sur ses pattes comme un Humain, ne souffrait aucunement des ruines alentours. Son envergure était bien moins grande que celle d'Andras...

Alors que Malphas plongeait en piquet vers le renégat en tenant sa rapière, Undertaker se précipita vers lui avec sa Death Scythe. Mais Andras, toujours à terre, réussit à leur échapper en bloquant d'une part la Faux avec la sienne et d'autre part l'épée avec un sotobari. Il roula sur le côté. Malphas atterrit, enserrant dans ses serres la houe d'Alexander. Andras refusa de la lâcher. Undertaker en profita pour lui arracher sa cape, là où il gardait les sotobari. De sa main libre, le Démon la rattrapa à temps. Un de ses doigts étaient encore sur le bois inscrit.

Le temps se suspendit une fraction de seconde. Undertaker vit l'hésitation dans le regard d'Andras. Quelle magie bloquer ? Le Shinigami ou le Démon ?

Cette hésitation lui fut fatale. D'une même secousse, Undertaker s'empara des sotobari et Malphas de la Faux. Ils eurent le même geste au même instant. Les deux Death Scythes plongèrent dans le corps d'Andras. Il poussa un cri roque.

Puis plus rien. Seul le long ruban lumineux de sa Lanterne, visible pour le seul Dieu de la Mort.

Malphas tomba à genoux, épuisé par ses blessures. Undertaker fit de même, tout en tranchant la cinématique.

« Que faites-vous ? interrogea le Démon d'une voix faible.

-Je finis de le faucher. » répondit Undertaker sur le même ton épuisé.

Il y eut un silence qu'ils mirent à profit pour récupérer quelques forces. Tous deux avaient diverses blessures et Undertaker était persuadé qu'il avait une fracture du crâne. Il n'aurait certainement plus rien le lendemain, mais ça lui lançait d'une atroce manière.

« Merci, pour tout à l'heure... murmura Malphas du bout des lèvres, comme si ça lui coûtait de le dire.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je sauve la votre, on est quitte.

-Vous vous êtes merveilleusement battu, reconnut le Démon. Et je sais différencier les hommes de votre trempe des autres... Pas étonnant que vous nous donniez autant de fil à retordre !

-Vous aussi vous êtes pas mal dans votre genre. Vous méritez votre titre de général... »

Puis tout à coup, ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, sans un mot. Andras était mort. Ils étaient vivants. Les mondanités finies, ils redevenaient un Shinigami et un Démon. Des ennemis héréditaires. Ils n'étaient plus des alliés. Seule la haine les liait désormais.

« Donnez-moi les sotobari... souffla le général d'un ton menaçant.

-Rendez-moi la Faux de mon ami. »

Soudain, ils se relevèrent et s'attaquèrent. Les deux Death Scythes s'entrechoquèrent. Tous les deux le savaient depuis le début : il n'en resterait qu'un à la fin. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre au bout du rouleau, avaient tout donné face à Andras. Mais ils se battraient tout de même. Les coups qu'ils se portaient étaient peu puissants, comparés à ce dont ils étaient capables, mais se voulaient mortels. Étant au même niveau d'épuisement, le combat était équilibré.

Undertaker se baissa, évitant la houe. Il balaya le sol de sa Faux, mais Malphas sauta et en profita pour prendre son envol. Serre en avant, il fonça sur le Shinigami. Celui-ci frappa le sol de son pied. Il s'éleva de quelques mètres, assez pour esquiver son nouvel ennemi. Il tenta d'asséner un coup sur l'aile, mais Malphas s'y était préparé et ne fut pas atteint.

Dieu de la Mort et Démon retombèrent au sol, complètement vidés de leur force. Malphas tendit la main vers Undertaker, comme lorsqu'il invoquait le feu.

« I... Inutile... souffla le Shinigami. Vous... Vous oubliez que c'est moi qui... qui aies les sotobari... Votre magie ne servira à rien.

-Réglons ça au corps à corps. »

Ils s'observèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Ils savaient parfaitement que ce serait leur dernier assaut. L'un comme l'autre n'en pouvait plus. Malphas passa à l'attaque. Undertaker n'attendit pas et fonça sur lui.

Le Démon mit toute son énergie dans le coup qu'il porta. Le Shinigami la mit dans la parade. Les Faux se heurtèrent et forcèrent l'une contre l'autre. Undertaker refusait de céder et il lisait clairement dans les yeux de son adversaire qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les deux armes finirent par riper violemment l'une sur l'autre. Les deux ennemis se poussèrent, mais Undertaker n'empêcha pas la lame de la houe d'entailler son petit doigt gauche. Au moins, ce n'était pas vital... Malphas reçut une estafilade à l'épaule droite, sans gravité.

Tous deux se jaugèrent du regard. Il se passa quelque chose entre eux. Comme s'ils se comprenaient parfaitement sans se parler. Ils étaient ennemis, un Démon et un Shinigami. Mais jamais Undertaker n'avait eu l'impression de comprendre aussi bien quelqu'un qu'en cet instant précis. Ni d'être aussi bien compris... Ils ne s'entretueraient pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient combattus ensemble, aux côtés l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient reconnus mutuellement leur valeur. Ils s'étaient sauvés la vie. On ne tue pas la personne à qui on vient de sauver la vie. On ne tue pas la personne qui vous a sauvé la vie. Ce n'était certainement pas Undertaker qui le ferait. Etrangement, il sentait qu'il en était de même pour Malphas. D'un certain point de vue, ils avaient besoin de se remercier l'un l'autre pour l'aide apportée. Sans l'autre, ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il était, et Andras tuerait Shinigami et Démons, dévorerait des âmes innocentes. Laisser la vie sauve à l'autre était certainement le plus beau cadeau à lui faire, le meilleur des mercis sans se le dire : aucun Dieu de la Mort ne remercierait ouvertement un diable et le contraire était tout aussi impensable !

Malphas sourit et Undertaker le lui rendit. Sous le regard étonné du Faucheur, le général fit le premier pas et tendit la main à son ennemi qui la prit sans hésitation.

« La prochaine fois, prévint le Démon, je vous tuerais.

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je n'aimerais pas affronter un si redoutable adversaire.

-Moi non plus.

-Mais nous ferons ce qui doit être fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire entendu de Malphas s'agrandit. Oui, ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

**.oOo.**

Le chef de secteur regarda Undertaker d'un air abasourdit. Il se massa les tempes et lui lança un regard pleins de reproches :

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que vous avez dit... J'ai dû mal comprendre. Vous avez _**quoi **_?

-J'ai laissé partir Malphas Michaelis avec la Faux d'Alex. Il m'a laissé les sotobari.

-Mais vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ?! s'énerva-t-il sans tenir cas de l'état de fatigue de son employé. Un Démon, le _**général de l'armée des ténèbres**_, avec une _**Faux de la Mort **_?! Mais qu'aviez-vous en tête ! Je pensais qu'il était clair que Michaelis devait mourir après Andras !

-Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser, mais vous n'étiez pas sur le terrain, haussa le ton le Faucheur argenté. Jamais je n'aurais assassiné la personne à qui je devais la vie, ni celle à qui je venais de la sauver. Nous avons combattu côte à côte. Nous avons vaincu ensemble. Peut-être que cela ne signifie rien pour vous. Mais pour moi, c'est assez pour le laisser en vie. Peut-être qu'il n'en ressortira rien de bon. Peut-être qu'il en ressortira quelque chose de bien. Je ne sais pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Ce que j'en sais, c'est j'ai agi de la meilleure manière dont je le pouvais à ce moment précis. Je pense sincèrement qu'obtenir les sotobari contre une Death Scythe est bien peu de chose. Même si c'était celle de mon meilleur ami. Croyez-moi : je connaissais très bien Alex et Claudia. Ils m'auraient approuvé.

-Est-ce que seulement vous _**savez**_ que les Démons désirent obtenir le secret des Faux de la Mort afin de s'en fabriquer également ? Ils pourront l'étudier et...

-Et ils se casseront les dents ! coupa Undertaker. Nous savons très bien, vous et moi, que le secret des Death Scythes, c'est qu'elles n'en ont pas. Vous savez parfaitement que leur puissance vient juste du fait qu'elles sont fabriquées par un Dieu, par le Seigneur des Shinigami. Et je vois mal comment un simple Démon pourrait contraindre notre Maître à tous de lui forger une Death Scythe...

-Oh, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude pour Messire Thanatos, fit le patron tout à coup amusé. En revanche, quand Michaelis va le découvrir, il sera de fort méchante humeur... Je ne doute pas qu'il vous en voudra beaucoup.

-Eh ! Je n'y suis pour rien. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il comptait en faire. Peut-être voudra-t-il d'ailleurs la garder pour lui seul et ne la fera pas examiner.

-Ça lui ferait une arme terrible.

-Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai les sotobari. Dois-je d'ailleurs vous les remettre ?

-Non, gardez-les. Autant qu'ils servent. Mais ne les perdez pas, ils sont précieux.

-Je sais monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce détail. Puis-je me retirer ? C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de ma fille et...

-Votre fils, vous voulez dire ? Oui, vous...

-Ma _**fille**_, insista le Shinigami.

-Si vous voulez ! soupira le supérieur. Allez-y. Et prenez une semaine de repos : vous en avez besoin. Je ne veux pas vous voir d'ici là. »

**.oOo.**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Edward W. Spears annonça à son épouse qu'il allait ouvrir. Il s'empara de sa Faux, un sécateur, interdit à Grell de le suivre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Undertaker avait bien spécifié qu'il pouvait ne pas revenir et Andras venir tuer la rousse et ceux qui la protègerait.

Prudemment, il glissa la clef dans la serrure et fit tourner la porte sur ses gonds. Il eut un soupire de soulagement en voyant le sourire épuisé d'Undertaker.

« Ça va ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi fatigué de ma vie, mais ça va, avoua l'argenté. Comment va Grell ?

-Il n'a vraiment pas profité de son anniversaire, expliqua Edward. A vrai dire, rien de ce qu'on a pu lui dire n'a calmé son angoisse. Il panique à l'idée de vous perdre... Il a à peine prêté attention à William ce qui, entre nous, est exceptionnel.

-Ah ça oui ! Puis-je entrer pour la voir ?

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr... Mais... Vous êtes blessés !

-Rien de grave, la seule causée par une Faux est cette coupure au petit doigt.

-Bien... Mais si vous voulez vous soigner, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Edward précéda Undertaker dans un long couloir jusqu'à une pièce sobre et bien rangée où la famille était réunie. Grell poussa un hurlement de joie en voyant qui était arrivé :

« Papa ! Papa, tu es là ! »

Elle courut se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Allons, ma chérie... Calme-toi... Tout est finie. »

Il la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme s'il allait disparaître. Il l'embrassa sur le front et alla s'asseoir en la gardant contre lui. William s'approcha d'eux :

« Bonsoir monsieur.

-Bonsoir Will ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Grell a pas voulu jouer avec moi. »

Undertaker sentit une pointe de regrets dans sa voix neutre et, étrangement, du soulagement. Puis, il se rappela tout à coup qu'il avait promis à Grell un _petit bisou sur la joue_ pour son anniversaire. Sûrement, avec l'inquiétude, elle ne s'en était pas souvenue et William était soulagé d'y avoir échappé. Quant aux regrets, ils étaient tout à fait légitimes : n'importe quel enfant aurait voulu passer la journée à s'amuser avec un ami, même le petit Spears !

« Joyeux anniversaire, ma puce...

-Merci papa...

-Tiens, j'ai ton cadeau. Il revient de loin tu sais. »

Il poussa un peu Grell pour accéder à sa poche intérieure. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le regarda vraiment.

« Mais... Tu as des lunettes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je peux les enlever maintenant, elles sont inutiles. »

Il joignit la parole au geste, soulagé de s'en débarrasser. Il tendit alors un petit paquet rouge à sa fille qui l'ouvrit sans attendre. Elle sortit une longue chaînette. Sur chaque bout se trouvaient des breloques sous la forme d'une tête de mort. Pour des Shinigami, ce n'était pas un symbole morbide et il n'était pas rare d'en offrir aux enfants. Ça s'apparentait plus à un symbole d'appartenance aux Dieux de la Mort.

« C'est joli ! s'exclama Grell.

-C'est bizarre, commenta William en regardant à son tour.

-Mais... C'est quoi ? Un collier ? »

Les Spears pouffèrent légèrement, tandis qu'Undertaker éclata de rire.

« Non, tu vas voir.

-Eh ! Mes lunettes ! »

Elle tenta de les rattraper, mais son père les lui avaient déjà enlevées. Il passa chaque bout de la chaînette qui était munie d'un petit anneau autour des branches rouges. Il replaça ensuite délicatement les lunettes sur le bout du nez de Grell et mit la chaine derrière son cou, soulevant légèrement les cheveux désormais mi-longs de l'enfant.

« Et voilà ! Comme ça, tu ne les perdras pas et ça fait une décoration ! » déclara Undertaker.

Grell se précipita vers le miroir le plus proche et s'admira à grand renfort de cris de joie.

« C'est trooooooooop beau ! Merciiii ! »

Elle se jeta sur le Faucheur et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci ! C'est trop bien !

-Content que ça te plaise ma chérie !

-T'as vu, c'est beau hein !

-Très !

-Will, Will ! T'as vu ?

-Vraiment... »

Grell était surexcitée de revoir Undertaker et d'avoir reçu son cadeau, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais quand l'adulte l'avait vu, il avait de suite su que ça lui plairait !

« Tu es trop âgée maintenant, pour que je t'apprenne la perception, nota Undertaker. Alors tu auras ça pour ne pas perdre tes lunettes. Ça pourra faire toute la différence durant un combat. »

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il ne les avaient pas eu cette fois.

« Tu crois ?

-Oh oui. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, mais sans elles, je ne serais pas là ce soir. Alors tu sais quoi ma chérie ?

-Quoi ?

-Prends soin de tes lunettes, Grell. »


	9. La rentrée des Faucheurs

**Hem... Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien un nouvel OS ! J'ai été très inspirée par celui-là et me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire. ^^**

**Sinon, j'ai une annonce importante à faire pour cette fic : il s'agit du dernier OS sur l'enfance de Grell et William.**  
**Rassurez-vous (ou pas... XD ), ce n'est certainement pas la fin ! En vérité, dès le prochain chapitre, nos Shinigami auront grandi et seront désormais adolescents. Je traiterais les années à l'Académie.**  
**Je sais, Undertaker se fera plus rare, mais il reviendra en force (avec Ronald) quand Grell et Will intègreront les Faucheurs, une fois adultes.**

**Pour le dernier OS : les références concernaient bien sûr l'OAV _The Tale of Will the Shinigami_ avec, dans l'ordre, Lawrence Anderson "Père", la Lanterne cinématique qui attaque Undertaker (bien que se soit William dans l'anime et que cette référence n'était pas forcément très clair) et, surtout, la dernière phrase que dit Undertaker à Grell et que Grell dira à Will dans l'OAV. ^^**

**D'autre part, si vous vous posez la question, Keith Humphries est le père d'Alan (c'est lui qu'Undertaker a rencontré dans Mayfair, dans le dernier chapitre). ^^**

**Voilà, vous savez tout ! ^^**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LA RENTREE DES FAUCHEURS**

Les grands jardins anglais des Shinigami étaient comme un havre de paix au milieu de Londres. Un lieu comme à part dans la ville. La plupart des Humains croyaient à la demeure d'un très riche noble, voire peut-être celle de la royauté. Extrêmement rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient la vérité. Ils se comptaient sûrement sur les doigts des mains. L'immense bâtiment des bureaux et de la bibliothèque se situaient au sud, à l'entrée. Tout au nord, on pouvait trouver l'hôpital, qui avait une porte spéciale à l'arrière pour le personnel exclusivement. A l'ouest, un autre bâtiment, le plus petit de tous, qui possédait cependant sa propre cours. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'un enclos dans les jardins.

Ce jour-là, une grande agitation y régnait. On était au début du mois de septembre 1702 et de très nombreux enfants étaient réunis là avec leurs parents, dans un joyeux chaos. Les hommes portaient généralement la tenue stricte des Dieux de la Mort, les femmes avaient revêtues d'élégantes robes pour l'occasion. Quant aux plus jeunes, ils portaient tous le même uniforme noir. La seule différence entre eux était le pantalon pour les garçons et la longue jupe pour les filles agrémentée de jupons. Tous avaient de simples lunettes.

Au milieu de tout cela, une exception cependant. Il s'agissait d'une fillette dans un uniforme flambant neuf. Sa folle chevelure rousse était lâchée sur ses omoplates. Elle abordait fièrement des lunettes rouge vif sur lesquelles pendaient une chainette avec des têtes de mort. Toute excitée, elle était tenue fermement par son père adoptif, un homme à la longue chevelure d'argent. Le seul de toute l'assemblée à ne pas avoir de lunettes.

« Papa, papa ! Regarde ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Y a Willou ! On peut aller le voir, hein ?

-Oui, attends deux secondes ma puce, je vais saluer mon patron. »

Il entraîna l'enfant avec lui, faisant abstraction des grognements intempestifs.

« Bonjour monsieur.

-Ah ! Undertaker ! Vous accompagnez votre fils pour la rentrée des classes ?

-Je suis une fille ! protesta ledit fils. Une _**fille **_!

-Grell a raison, approuva le Faucheur argenté.

-Oui, enfin bon... soupira le chef de secteur. Je ne sais pas si...

-Et vous ? Vous êtes là pour votre fille ? coupa Undertaker en s'attirant un regard meurtrier de son supérieur.

-Ma fille ? s'étonna alors le supérieur. Quelle fille ? Je n'ai qu'un fils !

-Vous voyez comme c'est énervant de se tromper de sexe, se moqua Undertaker en faisant rire Grell.

-Humph... En effet, je suis là pour mon _**fils**_, répondit le patron en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il entre en dernière année avant l'Académie. Et pendant que je vous tiens... J'aimerais que vous veniez me voir dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Alors à tout à l'heure monsieur. »

Ils prirent congés l'un de l'autre et l'argenté accompagna Grell retrouver les Spears. Elle sauta aussitôt au cou de William, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années, alors que leur dernière rencontre remontait à deux jours :

« Wiiiiiiill ! Oh mon Willou ! On se met à côté, hein ?

-Bonjour Grell. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! protesta le petit brun.

-On se met à côté, pas vrai ? répéta la rouquine d'un ton plein d'espoir. Comme l'année dernière !

-Et comme l'année d'avant, soupira William, celle encore d'avant et...

-Oh owiiii ! Hu hu hu ! T'as vu mon nouvel uniforme ?

-C'est un truc de fille...

-Bah oui, j'en suis une ! C'est papa qui me l'a pris pour la rentrée. Et regarde ! J'ai un sac tout rouge ! Et des chaussures rouges ! Et... Et des bracelets rouges ! »

Pendant que Grell détaillait sa tenue à son ami, les parents discutaient ensemble.

« Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien ! Et vous ?

-Très bien...

-Et le petit Thomas ? demanda Undertaker en regardant le bébé qui l'observait depuis les bras de sa mère.

-En pleine forme ! Il fait enfin ses nuits complètes, c'est reposant pour nous.

-J'imagine, oui. »

Alors qu'ils échangeaient des banalités, le directeur de l'école réclama du silence qui se fit aussitôt, malgré les gloussements de Grell.

« Mesdames et messieurs, chers élèves... Nous sommes ici pour commencer une nouvelle année scolaire qui sera, je l'espère, fructueuse pour nous tous et nos chères petites têtes blondes.

-Je suis pas blonde, grommela Grell. Et Will non plus.

-Chut ! ordonna ce dernier.

-Hu hu hu ! T'es mignoooooon en brun ! pouffa la rousse en ébouriffant la chevelure de son ami.

-AAAH ! s'énerva-t-il. Arrête ! Je déteste c'truc ! Vraiment... »

Il essaya de remettre en place ses cheveux, mais Grell en avait décidé autrement et s'accrocha à son cou pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser sur la joue. Il tenta de la repousser, mais elle resserra sa prise en gloussant.

« Wiiiiiiill... minauda-t-elle. On ira jouer après ?

-Lâche-moi...

-Dites, vous avez fini vous deux ? » gronda Edward W. Spears.

Les enfants se calmèrent aussitôt devant son ton impérieux, même si la rousse resta agrippée au bras de son ami.

« ...rtance de l'instruction. De ce fait, nos élèves bénéficieront cette année de l'expérience de Faucheurs, continua son discours le directeur, avant d'entrer à l'Académie. Cela sera fait bien entendu dans les classes les plus élevées et les plus jeunes, comme ceux de l'école primaire, se contenteront du minimum à savoir en matière de fauchage. Nous privilégions bien sûr pour eux l'apprentissage des bases telles que la lecture, l'écriture ou les mathématiques. Ils devront tout de même se plier à certains exercices sportifs et magiques pour développer les pouvoirs qui sont en eux et... »

Le monologue traditionnel de la rentrée était interminable. Undertaker avait depuis longtemps oublié à quel point les directeurs de l'école pouvaient être ennuyeux. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'établissement scolaire qu'il y revenait pour accompagner sa fille. Il finit par bailler d'ennui et baissa les yeux vers la rousse. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de William mais paraissait être tout aussi attentive que son père. Elle arborait le regard un peu vague qu'elle avait quand elle partait dans ses rêveries. En revanche, le petit brun était concentré sur chacun des mots du directeur, comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire.

Puis tout à coup, un soudain silence ramena Undertaker et Grell à la réalité. Il y eut des applaudissements polis. Le responsable de l'école avait enfin fini son discours de rentrée et déclara que, comme toujours, les classes étaient inchangées et portaient le nom de l'âge qu'était sensé avoir les élèves, puis annonça les noms des enseignants.

« La Quarante-neuf aura pour Maître Keith Humphries. La Cinquante...

-Quarante-neuf ! C'est nous ! s'excita Grell. Will, c'est nous !

-Je sais, soupira-t-il.

-Papa, c'est nous !

-J'ai entendu ma puce. Il faudrait que vous y alliez d'ailleurs.

-Bisou ! » réclama-t-elle en tendant les mains vers lui.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, eut tout juste le temps de lui lancer _A ce soir !_ et la vit disparaître en entraînant William avec elle.

**.oOo.**

Cette fois, William avait imposé sa volonté à Grell : ils seraient au premier rang. L'année précédente, il s'était fait avoir et avait dû passer la Quarante-huit assis au dernier. Il détestait cela. Il avait donc dit à la rousse que si elle voulait être à côté de lui, ils se mettraient là où lui le voulait et pas ailleurs.

La rouquine boudait donc un peu, pour la forme. Elle ne ferait pas longtemps la tête à William ! Ça n'avait aucun sens, voyons ! Juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contente.

Keith sourit en observant sa classe d'une dizaine d'élèves. Les Shinigami n'ayant guère d'enfants, les classes étaient assez restreintes et étaient surtout mixtes jusqu'à l'Académie étant donné que les filles n'y avaient pas accès. Cette classe était d'ailleurs considérée comme surchargée. Il n'était pas rare d'avoir des classes de deux ou trois, voire pas de classe du tout. Tant et si bien que les Maîtres d'école étaient également Faucheurs, leurs cours s'apparentant plus à des leçons particulières.

L'instituteur monta sur l'estrade et regarda chacun de ses élèves en commençant par le premier rang et une petite rousse à l'air renfrogné. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris si c'était un garçon ou une fille, ayant eu divers échos. Il décida qu'elle était de sexe féminin : après tout, elle en portait l'uniforme et son père adoptif l'avait inscrit en classe Quarante-neuf en tant que _Miss Grell Sutcliff_. On l'avait aussi mis en garde contre elle. Elle ne faisait que bouger et était incapable de rester immobile trop longtemps, ce qui l'amenait à faire des bêtises, d'autant qu'elle aimait se faire remarquer. On lui avait bien précisé que seule la présence d'un certain petit brun sérieux pouvait la calmer un peu.

Un tout petit peu seulement.

Keith finit son tour de classe mental puis commença par se présenter :

« Bienvenue à tous dans la Quarante-neuf. Je suis le Maître Keith Humphries et serais votre instituteur cette année. Je vais vous expliquer un peu ce que nous allons faire, comment je fonctionne, puis nous commencerons les cours. Surtout, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. »

Grell décrocha encore très rapidement et orienta son regard vers la fenêtre d'un air rêveur. Elle observa les nuages qui traversaient le ciel en imaginant qu'elle était une princesse prisonnière du méchant instituteur et que le preux chevalier William venait la sauver...

« Miss Sutcliff, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

Grell sursauta et tourna ses yeux vers le Maître. Il avait une voix douce mais ferme. Il semblait être d'une grande gentillesse mais du genre à qui il ne fallait pas marcher sur les pieds.

« Euh... C'est... euh... bafouilla la petite rousse.

-Vraiment... marmonna William à côté d'elle en remontant ses lunettes.

-Alors ?

-Je sais pas, grogna Grell.

-Vous n'écoutiez pas. J'aimerais un peu plus d'attention de votre part. Mr Spears, vous qui étiez attentif, pouvez-vous répéter à votre camarade ce que je viens de dire ?

-On doit dire nos rêves d'avenir pour mieux faire connaissance, s'exécuta sagement William.

-Très bien. Alors Miss Sutcliff, commençons par vous.

-Hu hu hu ! Je veux épouser Will ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant au cou de celui-ci qui soupira.

Keith pouffa légèrement, se retenant d'éclater de rire devant le caractère surexcitée de la fillette et l'impassibilité de son ami qui paraissait rôdé à toutes ses extravagances. D'ailleurs, aucun élève ne parut surpris de son comportement. Depuis que la classe était ensemble, ils étaient habitués...

« Vous savez, Miss Sutcliff, fit d'un ton amusé Keith, vous avez bien le temps encore pour penser à ça. Et il faut que Mr Spears soit d'accord au moment opportun.

-Mais il le sera ! Parce qu'on est a-mou-reux, répliqua la rousse en manquant tomber de sa chaise pour se coller un peu plus à William.

-Vraiment... J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais, protesta le brun en la repoussant de son côté de bureau.

-T'étais jaloux de Sebas-chan ! claironna Grell.

-Même pas vrai. Et l'appelle pas comme ça...

-Mais euh ! On se mariera, dis ? T'es d'accord, hein ? Hein, dis... D'accord ?

-Non, et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Hu hu ! Mon Willou ! gloussa-t-elle dans un grand sourire aux dents acérées. Moi je t'aime ! Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ? Hein ?

-Un peu de calme, ordonna l'instituteur en venant en aide à William. Ce n'est pas le moment de régler ça. Et vous alors, Mr Spears ? Votre rêve ?

-Être chef pour prendre des décisions. »

Il rajouta à voix basse, à l'intention de Grell avec un regard meurtrier :

« Et t'envoyer trèèèès loin...

-OH MON WILLOU ! s'écria-t-elle. Moi je veux pas te quitter !

-Bon Sutcliff, ça suffit ! s'énerva Keith. Si vous continuez ainsi, je vous sors le temps de vous calmer. Est-ce clair ? »

Grell grommela un peu, puis croisa les bras et mit le menton dessus. Elle resta ainsi avachie pendant que le Maître finissait son tour de classe, ignorant superbement ses camarades parlant de voyages autour du monde, de frères ou de sœurs qui arrêteraient de les embêter, de fauchage de personnes célèbres...

**.oOo.**

Undertaker toqua à la porte du bureau de son patron. Bientôt, il entra sur invitation de celui-ci, croisant au passage le responsable de l'Administration générale avec qui il échangea un rapide salut. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le chef de secteur invita son employé à s'asseoir.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, déclara le supérieur. Vous ne mettez plus autant de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'avant et le fauchage des âmes semble vous ennuyez au plus haut point.

-Quoi ? s'étonna le Faucheur argenté. Mais... Comment... C'est... idiot. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, en quoi est-ce si important pour vous ? Je fais mon travail, il me semble...

-Laissez-moi donc finir. Ce qui est important, pour moi, c'est que ça dure depuis la victoire sur le marquis Andras Owl. Ou devrais-je dire, depuis que vous avez repris la fauche au lieu de courir après ce Démon renégat. Je suppose donc que ce profond désintérêt, que je suis seulement le seul à avoir remarqué, date de la mort de Priest et Elder. »

Undertaker perdit son sourire habituel pour une expression neutre qui ne lui était pas naturelle. Il eut le réflexe de porter la main aux médailles funéraires de ses amis, portées ce jour-là en collier. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son patron qui déclara :

« N'ai-je pas raison ?

-J'ignorais que vous préoccupiez autant de vos employés.

-Oh, Undertaker ! soupira le chef de secteur. Vous savez parfaitement que vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel employé mais le Shinigami le plus puissant du secteur, sûrement d'Angleterre et peut-être d'Europe. Vous êtes une légende et votre nom est redouté même parmi les Démons.

-Vous savez que je n'aime pas les flatteries : elles sont inutiles et...

-N'ont rien de drôle, je sais, coupa le patron. Je veux juste vous dire que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. Vous nous êtes précieux mais...

-Mais je ne mets plus autant de cœur à l'ouvrage. Vous voulez la vérité ? soupira le Faucheur. Oui, Alex et Claudia me manquent. Je les ai rencontrés à l'Académie, en première année, et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés. Et oui, je suis bien content d'avoir Grell qui m'oblige à penser à autre chose alors que je côtoie tous les jours les lieux où je passais ma vie avec eux. Voilà, vous êtes content ? Maintenant, je vais retourner à mon travail et y mettre un peu plus d'intérêt, puisque vous semblez me le reprocher, acheva-t-il en se levant pour partir.

-Premièrement, ne me coupez pas la parole : je déteste ça et vous le savez parfaitement. Deuxièmement, non, je ne suis pas content de cette vérité qui vous accable. Troisièmement, je ne vous reproche rien : c'est normal de réagir ainsi après avoir perdu ses deux meilleurs amis. Et enfin, pour finir avec un quatrièmement, vous allez vous rasseoir et m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Vous pensez vraiment que je vous ai fait venir simplement pour discuter mondanités avec vous ? »

Le ton brusque et autoritaire du supérieur ébahit Undertaker qui se rassit aussitôt. Pour qu'il lui parle sur ce ton, alors qu'il le faisait d'égal à égal d'ordinaire, c'était que la raison en était importante.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, s'excusa le Faucheur.

-C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vu votre désintérêt pour la fauche, peut-être auriez-vous envie de changer d'air. C'est ce que j'aimerais vous proposer.

-Vous... Vous voulez me muter ?

-Absolument pas. Vous resterez à Londres. Connaissez-vous les nobles du mal ?

-Ça a un rapport avec les Démons, avec un nom pareil ?

-Même pas ! avoua le chef de secteur. Le nom des comte de Phantomhive vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

-Vaguement... Il me semble en avoir fauché plusieurs. Mais ça s'arrête là.

-Alors je vais tout vous expliquer. Sachez simplement que vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter la proposition. A vrai dire, je ne vous la destinais pas, à l'origine, mais j'ai pensé que vous sortir de la routine vous serait bénéfique. En vérité, les comtes de Phantomhive sont, depuis quelques générations déjà, ce que l'on appelle ''les chiens de garde du roi''. Ou de la reine, c'est selon.

-Alors ce sont les chiens de garde de la reine, en ce moment, nota Undertaker. Anne Stuart est montée sur le trône depuis la mort de Guillaume III. »

Il se souvint tout à coup du fauchage du roi précédent, du rapport fiché en l'air par Grell, de la destruction de son bureau... Il eut un sourire involontaire avant de regarder à nouveau son patron.

« Exact, confirma ce dernier. Les chiens de garde sont là pour enquêter sur toutes les affaires les plus obscures de manière officieuses. En gros, ils font le sale boulot à la place des officiels et doivent tout prendre sur eux si jamais ça tourne mal. La royauté ne doit en aucun cas être souillée et c'est de leur devoir que ça reste ainsi.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, grogna Undertaker. C'est un peu facile de laisser les autres se salir les mains à sa place.

-Je suis d'accord, mais c'est ainsi que fonctionne les Humains. Toujours est-il que les Phantomhive ont besoin de tout un réseau gravitant autour d'eux. Étant donné que les comtes sont _**aussi**_ surnommés les nobles du mal, de part le fait qu'ils se servent du monde de l'ombre pour arriver à leurs fins, on a donné ce nom aussi au groupe restreint qui les entours directement. Les indicateurs les plus proches, en général.

-Je vois. Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Il y a une place à prendre parmi les nobles du mal. Si vous acceptez cette ''mission'' officieuse, vous en ferez parti.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je me mettrai sous les ordres d'un Humain ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me salir les mains pour l'un de ces comtes qui se les salit lui-même pour son souverain.

-Je ne vous demande pas de vous mettre sous ses ordres, sourit le chef de secteur. A vrai dire, les ordres viennent de plus haut que moi : ils viennent directement du régent d'Angleterre.

-Vo... Votre supérieur à vous ? Celui qui régit tous les secteurs d'Angleterre ?! s'écria Undertaker. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'affaire concerne l'Angleterre entière : les Phantomhive peuvent être envoyés n'importe où dans l'empire. Le régent et son équipe pensent qu'il faudrait un homme à nous chez les nobles du mal. Le monde de l'ombre est le monde de prédilection pour des Démons. Ils y sont déjà bien implantés. Il faut que nous soyons également informés. Les nobles du mal sont la voie royale, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, pour y entrer.

-Je vois...

-Je vous demanderais de réfléchir à tout cela. Ne me répondez pas de suite, cette décision ne doit pas être prise à la légère. »

**.oOo.**

Keith Humphries avait décidé de prendre connaissance du niveau de ses élèves avec un petit contrôle de rentrée. Il ne serait pas pris compte dans la moyenne, mais lui permettrait de voir les lacunes des enfants sous sa responsabilité. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Vers le milieu du test, William jeta un coup d'œil à Grell pour voir où elle en était. Il avait pris l'habitude de vérifier à chaque contrôle où en était à peu près ses camarades de classe qu'il pouvait observer et commençait toujours par la rousse car elle était à côté de lui. Pour la première fois, il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle en était à peu près au même point que lui. D'ordinaire, Grell n'était pas très forte, hormis en ce qui concernait l'expression écrite ou la littérature, grâce à une imagination débordante et beaucoup de lecture. Ça étonnait d'ailleurs toujours William de voir tout ce que Grell pouvait lire... tant que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec les cours.

Grell était ainsi concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Il y avait un peu de tout, dans ce contrôle. Elle avait déjà rempli toute la partie sur les Lettres. Elle avait notamment détaillé en long, en large, et en travers la question _Raconte ton livre préféré_. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait réécrit entièrement _Roméo et Juliette_ sur sa copie.

A la suivante, demandant pourquoi elle aimait ce livre, elle avait expliqué que c'était parce que Roméo et Juliette étaient amoureux, qu'ils mouraient ensemble et qu'ils ne finissaient pas dans une boîte pour l'éternité. Elle avait même rajouté que c'était _trop génial de se tuer par amour !_

En ce qui concernait l'Histoire, elle n'avait pas hésité à la question _Qui est considéré comme le Shinigami le plus puissant de ces cinq derniers siècles ?_. Elle savait très bien que c'était _Papa_, la réponse. En revanche, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui avait fondé la régence Shinigami d'Angleterre. Quant à dire le nom du premier Humain à ne pas être fauché parce qu'il pouvait changer le monde, elle savait vaguement qu'il avait un rapport avec les Romains.

Elle regarderait l'Histoire en dernier. Elle passa aux Mathématiques. Bon, ce n'était même pas la peine, elle n'y comprenait strictement rien. Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir une mauvaise note. Quand elle en avait, William refusait de jouer avec elle. Parfois, il l'obligeait même à réviser !

Elle glissa donc discrètement la main dans le casier collé sous le petit bureau. Elle savait très bien que le livre qui était tout au fond était celui des maths. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait l'instituteur qui déambulait entre les élèves. Elle mit le livre sur ses genoux et feuilleta jusqu'à trouver les leçons qui l'intéressaient. Pas besoin de s'embêter, elle allait recopier les réponses et William serait content qu'elle ait eu une bonne note. Et ils joueraient ensemble. Et ils se marieraient, et ils auraient beaucoup d'enfants, et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours, et... Elle gloussa légèrement en pensant à son avenir digne des contes de fée.

Elle remarqua que ça allait bien plus vite comme ça ! Pas besoin de réviser ! Elle devrait faire ça plus souvent, pour les mathématiques. Grâce à cette méthode, elle avait rattrapé son retard et quasiment fini ce qu'elle détestait tant. En plus, comme elle écrivait rapidement, le Maître d'école n'avait pas fini son tour et n'était donc pas encore revenu vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » murmura quelqu'un.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers William qui la regardait d'un air offusqué.

« Chut ! fit-elle. Tu vas me faire repérer...

-Mais tu triches ! répondit-il à mi-voix.

-Non ! chuchota-t-elle. C'est que pour les maths ! J'y comprends rien.

-Vraiment...

-Wiiiiiiill... S'il te plait... »

Elle lui lança son regard de cocker battu pour le supplier de ne pas la vendre.

« C'est pas bien, rétorqua William.

-M. Spears, Miss Sutcliff... intervint le professeur. Un peu de silence s'il vous plait. C'est un contrôle.

-Désolé monsieur... » s'excusa William en retournant à sa copie.

Qu'importait Grell, c'était son problème après tout. La fillette se replongea dans les additions. Elle trempa sa plume d'oie dans l'encre pour se rendre tout à coup compte qu'elle n'en avait plu. Oups... Elle aurait dû écouter son père qui lui avait dit de vérifier avant d'aller à l'école... Elle n'avait pas touché à son cartable de toutes les vacances et ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle y avait laissé son encrier presque vide.

« Will ? »

Il ne répondit pas, concentré sur un problème particulièrement difficile où un Shinigami se voyait devoir venir en aide à un autre pour faucher les âmes, mais des Démons en dévoraient. Il fallait alors trouver le nombre total de morts fauchés par le Dieu de la Mort. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, William aurait dit que ce n'était pas très sérieux de ne pas protéger des âmes, mais il se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait répondu quelque chose de similaire, Undertaker lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice.

« Mon Willooooouuuu ? » insista la rousse d'un ton roucoulant.

Le petit brun grogna de mécontentement et se tourna à nouveau vers Grell qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Quoi ? fit-il sèchement en espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait finir son test.

-Hu hu hu ! J'ai plus d'eeeeeennnnnncre ! Wiiiiiiill ! Sauve-moi !

-Vraiment... Mais _**vraiment**__..._

-Miss Sutcliff, laissez donc travailler M. Spears et retournez à votre contrôle s'il vous plait, ordonna Keith avec autorité.

-Mais monsieur ! J'ai plus d'encre ! »

William fouilla rapidement dans son sac, un peu énervé, et prêta une bouteille neuve à son amie.

« Merciiiiii ! Oh Will ! Tu es mon héros !

-Miss Sutcliff ! Encore un mot et je vous mets seule à une table ! »

Mais Grell n'avait que faire des menaces et, pour remercier William qui était déjà en train de soustraire le nombre d'âmes englouties par les Démons, lui sauta dessus en l'attrapant par le cou, puis claqua un gros bisou sur sa joue.

« AAAAH ! GRELL ! hurla William. La rature que tu m'as fait faire ! Et puis arrête de faire ça ! »

Sa copie parfaitement soignée comportait désormais une énorme rayure. Il repoussa la fillette et s'emparant de son buvard pour essayer de minimiser les dégâts.

« Miss Sutcliff ! s'irrita franchement l'instituteur. Vous avez gagné, prenez vos affaires et venez à cette table, seule !

-NOOOOOON ! s'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras du petit brun en lui faisant étaler un peu plus son encre sur sa copie. Non, je veux pas !

-Grell ! s'horrifia William. On... On lit plus rien sur ma copie ! Lâche-moi !

-Sutcliff, je ne le répèterais pas ! Venez ici !

-Pitié ! Je veux rester avec mon Willou ! »

Il n'y avait bien entendu plus personne qui travaillait dans la petite classe. Ils observaient tous avec curiosité la suite des évènements. Voyant que la rousse ne lui obéirait jamais, Keith s'approcha pour l'obliger à se lever. Elle se mit tout à coup à hurler, serrant un peu plus le bras de William qui avait renoncé à nettoyer sa copie :

« BRISEUR DE COUPLE ! Vous êtes un briseur de couple ! »

Keith s'arrêta net, trop surpris. Les enfants lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais celle-là, personne ne lui avait encore sorti ! Il se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire. William avait tout à coup pâli et s'était trouvé une soudaine passion pour les tâches qui ornaient sa feuille.

« On est pas ensemble... Vraiment... marmonna-t-il. Quelle idée...

-Si ! Si, on est ensemble ! Il veut nous séparer ! C'est un briseur de couple ! » insista Grell.

Les autres élèves commencèrent à rire. Keith devait se retenir pour ne pas faire de même. Mais il savait que s'il ne voulait pas perdre son autorité sur sa classe, il devait impérativement réagir et, surtout, ne pas se laisser démonter. Il franchit donc les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Grell et déclara :

« Miss Sutcliff ! En voilà assez ! Vous allez _**immédiatement**_ laisser tranquille M. Spears et vous asseoir là bas ! »

Il la força à se mettre debout pour changer de place. Le livre de maths tomba aux pieds de l'enseignant.

« Oups... »

Grell leva un regard empli de pureté et d'innocence vers l'instituteur. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« En voilà assez. Dehors ! ordonna Keith. Sortez _**de suite **_! Vous ne rentrerez que quand vous serez calmée et n'espérez pas vous mettre à nouveau à côté de M. Spears ! Et vous direz à votre père que je souhaite le voir ! »

**.oOo.**

Undertaker était à son bureau et regardait les jardins par la fenêtre. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit son patron. D'un côté, ça le tentait bien, mais d'un autre, il ne savait pas si l'environnement serait favorable à Grell. Puis tout à coup, une phrase du chef de secteur lui revint en mémoire. Il fut alors pris d'un doute affreux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur, pas très loin du sien.

« Undertaker ?

-Je peux vous parler franchement ?

-Oui, à votre ton, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

-C'est vous qui ne me laissez pas le choix ! répliqua le Faucheur argenté en prenant place en face de lui.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous avez précisé que vous ne me destiniez pas la mission. Pourquoi moi ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, c'est parce que j'ai senti que vous aviez besoin de changer d'air et...

-Arrêtez de me raconter n'importe quoi, coupa Undertaker. Vous avez aussi dit que la décision venait du régent. Je crois comprendre que la décision de _**me choisir **_vient de lui. On ne donne pas une telle mission à une personne qui se débarrasse facilement des Démons et qui protège bien les âmes sur le terrain. Vous m'auriez proposé de devenir Chasseur, en plus de Faucheur, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. Mais ce genre d'opération, dans l'ombre la plus totale... Vous vous passez inutilement d'un Faucheur alors que vous êtes toujours en train de vous plaindre que vous n'avez pas assez de personnel. »

Le supérieur soupira. Il baissa la tête, retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer, se donnant le temps de répondre. Il finit par déclarer :

« Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A vrai dire, j'espérais que vous acceptiez sans en venir là, mais c'était sans compte sur votre intelligence... Undertaker... Laisser une Faux de la Mort a un Démon n'a pas été apprécié en haut lieu. Vos états de service ont beau être irréprochables, je n'ai pas pu vous couvrir. Alors oui, cette mission, même si elle est primordiale, est quelque part une punition et vous ne pouvez pas la refuser ou ce sera considéré comme de l'insubordination.

-S'il n'y avait pas Grell, grogna le Faucheur, je serais déjà loin et vous ne me retrouveriez jamais.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

Il y eut un long silence. Undertaker finit par le rompre :

« Alors ? Que devrais-je faire ?

-Vous... Vous acceptez ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, non ?

-Je vois. Je vous l'ai dit : introduisez-vous parmi les noble du mal. Surveillez le monde de l'ombre pour nous.

-Il y a des conditions ?

-Juste une : si on fait appel à vous en tant que Faucheur, vous devrez répondre. Ça ne devrait se faire qu'en cas de nombreuses morts d'un coup où nous n'aurions plus assez de personnel.

-Alors j'imposerais mes propres conditions : je veux avoir carte blanche. Je veux mener cette immersion dans le monde de l'ombre comme je l'entends. Je garde ma Death Scythe et les sotobari. Je me moque éperdument de continuer à percevoir mon salaire de Faucheur : je sais déjà comment je vais gagner ma vie chez les Humains. Tout ce que je vous demanderais, c'est que la société paye ses études à Grell jusqu'à sa sortie de l'Académie. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Il n'a jamais été question que vous rendiez votre Faux de la Mort ! Quant aux sotobari et à Grell, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais je pense l'obtenir sans problème. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, à quelle activité allez-vous vous livrer ? »

Undertaker eut un de ses étranges sourires, doux et mystérieux.

« He he... Après une vie de Shinigami à s'occuper des âmes... Je crois que j'apprécierais tout autant de me livrer à une activité concernant l'autre côté de la mort...

-Vous... Vous voulez devenir croque-mort ?! s'exclama son patron. C'est complètement fou ! Un Shinigami croque-mort... J'aurais tout vu avec vous !

-Comme disait ce cher Aristote, pouffa Undertaker, _Pas de génie sans grain de folie _!

-Je vous reconnais bien là, avec votre sens de la plaisanterie. Un Shinigami croque-mort... Une véritable plaisanterie... »

Le Faucheur se leva pour prendre congé. En définitive, il se sentait le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'en entrant. Il n'avait pas pensé que ses demandes seraient acceptées si facilement. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, le chef de secteur le retint en l'interpellant :

« Avouez que cette punition vous arrange. Vous aviez envie de changements. C'est pour ça que vous le prenez si bien.

-C'est vrai. Je le vois... comme un nouveau départ. J'en ai besoin après la mort d'Alex et Claudia. Je n'en pouvais plus de venir tous les jours dans ces locaux où j'ai vécu tant de choses avec eux.

-Sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici, que se soit pour venir nous voir ou pour emprunter -et rendre !- des Lanternes cinématiques. »

Undertaker se mit à rire puis quitta le bureau.

**.oOo.**

Grell était assise par terre, dans le couloir. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes et elle avait mis son menton sur ses genoux. Elle était en colère contre Keith Humphries qui s'opposait à son amour avec William. Sans parler qu'elle était extrêmement vexée d'avoir été mise ainsi à la porte. Elle n'avait jamais triché de sa vie, c'était la première fois, et elle se faisait attraper. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce maudit instituteur : quelle idée de faire un contrôle surprise le jour-même de la rentrée ! Et puis... elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait du directeur de l'école qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue.

« Eh bien jeune fille ! C'est la rentrée et vous êtes déjà dehors ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit-elle poliment. Mais c'est pas ma faute !

-Ce n'est jamais la faute de personne, remarqua l'adulte d'un ton amusé.

-Si ! C'est Maître Humprhies, il veut pas que je sois avec mon Willou.

-Qui est Willou ?

-Non, c'est William, mais y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'appeler Willou, précisa Grell. C'est... Hu hu hu ! C'est mon amoureux...

-Je vois. En tout cas, essayez de ne plus faire de bêtises, pria avec autorité le directeur. Votre Maître est quelqu'un de très calme et vous avez dû en faire beaucoup pour qu'il vous mette à la porte.

-Oui monsieur. »

L'adulte s'en alla en remonta ses lunettes, geste qui rappela William à Grell. Tsss... Elle en avait assez d'attendre ! Ça faisait des heures qu'elle était là. Peut-être avait-elle été oubliée ? Cette pensée la rendit un peu triste. Elle n'aimait pas la solitude. Elle ne voulait pas que William l'oublie. Mais non ! Son ami ne l'oublierait jamais ! Jamais, jamais ! C'était sûrement le méchant instituteur qui le retenait prisonnier, l'empêchant de la rejoindre. William était sûrement en train de lutter de toutes ses forces contre leur ennemi afin de sauver sa bien-aimée, peut-être blessé mais toujours debout, tel un fier et valeureux chevalier combattant pour sa princesse.

Elle gloussa, imaginant William arrivant sur un cheval d'un blanc immaculé, dans des habits somptueux, une cape recouvrant ses épaules. Il trainait derrière lui le professeur, enchaîné et vêtu de haillons, pour prouver à sa belle qu'il l'avait vaincu. L'ennemi serait réduit en esclavage, tandis que les deux enfants partiraient sur l'étalon, dans un soleil couchant écarlate, au beau milieu d'un champ de coquelicots.

Les yeux emplis de rêves et d'étoiles, elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité en sentant un courant d'air sur sa joue. Intriguée, elle se tourna vers la gauche et vit au bout du couloir le hall d'entrée de l'école. Dans le même axe, la porte. Ouverte. Elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle restait ouverte aux beaux jours...

Une idée commença à germer dans sa tête. Et si elle quittait l'école ? Après tout, elle s'ennuyait fermement, personne ne faisait attention à elle... Ça devait bien faire une journée qu'elle était assise ici à attendre que son Maître daigne la faire rentrer...

En vérité, cela faisait à peine plus de cinq minutes qu'elle était là, mais pour une fillette comme elle, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir patientée des semaines.

Elle avait envie d'un peu de compagnie. En plus, le soleil brillait encore sur Londres et c'était dommage de ne pas en profiter. Rester ici ne servait à rien. Elle se leva, épousseta un peu ses jupons et se dirigea vers la sortie en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire voir. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne.

Une fois dans la cours de récréation, elle se retrouva face à un nouveau problème. Une haute grille la séparait des jardins des Shinigami et le portail d'entrée était, lui, fermé. Elle chercha du regard une solution puis avisa un arbre un peu tortueux dont une branche allait au-dehors de la cour. Elle était fine, mais l'enfant se dit qu'elle pouvait bien supporter son poids. Toute contente d'elle, elle entreprit de grimper dedans pour atteindre le point qui l'intéressait. Avec ses talons hauts, elle faillit se tordre la cheville. Ils n'avaient certainement pas été conçus pour de l'escalade... A cause d'eux, elle glissa et se rattrapa d'extrême justesse. Elle prit la décision de se caler sur une branche, les retira et les envoya par-dessus la grille. Pieds nus, ce fut beaucoup plus facile de se hisser où elle voulait, prenant appui sur les rameaux et les anfractuosités du tronc. Bien sûr, elle déchira la longue robe de son uniforme à divers endroits ainsi que plusieurs jupons.

Une fois à califourchon sur la branche qui pendait du côté des jardins, elle se fit glisser prudemment dessus. Tout à coup, son perchoir se mit à craquer dangereusement. Elle avait intérêt à descendre le plus vite possible... Ses pieds se posèrent sur la barre transversale qui tenait la grille en haut, puis, se tenant fermement à l'arbre, elle s'assit sur le montant. Le vide au-dessous d'elle, elle regarda la hauteur. C'était un peu haut, se dit-elle en se souvenant de sa chute en voulant sortir de l'hôpital...

Elle entoura donc un des solides barreaux de ses jambes, bien qu'un peu entravée par la robe, s'y accrocha de ses bras et se laissa glisser jusqu'à la terre ferme. Ses pieds rencontrèrent l'herbe douce. Elle se recula, observa la grille, l'arbre, la cours, l'école... Elle avait réussi ! Elle était dehors, libre ! Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Elle récupéra ses chaussures, les remit puis partit en courant à travers les jardins à l'anglaise.

**.oOo.**

Keith Humphries avait jeté un coup d'œil à la copie de Grell par curiosité. Il avait très étonné de voir qu'elle avait lu à son âge _Roméo et Juliette_. Pour cette œuvre, il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas triché. Il n'y avait aucune mention de cette pièce dans les livres de cours pour enfant. Il se demanda un instant de quoi elle parlait avec ces boîtes sur des étagères, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre plus. Il savait très bien que, parfois, les enfants pouvaient avoir de drôles d'idées. Et celle-là sûrement plus que les autres.

Il sourit à la mention où elle expliquait qu'elle trouvait super leur mort par amour. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une enfant de cet âge puisse être autant romantique. Bien sûr, toutes les petites filles rêvaient au prince charmant et d'être elles-même des princesses... Mais de là à adorer cette tragédie pour le suicide amoureux des deux héros...

Il reposa la feuille et reprit son tour dans la classe, hyper-attentif à tout ce que faisait ses élèves. Hors de question qu'un autre se mettre à tricher dès le premier jour. Il finit par regarder l'horloge de la classe et vit que Grell était à la porte depuis un petit quart d'heure. Bon, elle avait sûrement compris, inutile de la faire patienter plus. Il alla donc ouvrir la porte :

« Miss Sutcliff, c'est bon, vous... Miss Sutcliff ? »

Etonné, il regarda de part et d'autre du couloir, sans la voir. Inquiet, il l'appela un peu plus fort. Personne ne lui répondit. Pris d'un doute affreux, il jeta un regard à la classe concentrée. Il pouvait bien la laisser seule cinq minutes, le temps d'aller dans le hall. Ce n'était pas la peine de paniquer, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Elle devait être dans le hall. Seulement, une fois qu'il fut dans le hall, pas plus de Grell Sutcliff que dans le couloir. Commençant sincèrement à paniquer, il sortit dans la cours et embrassa du regard tout l'espace. Personne non plus. Mais où avait-elle pu aller ?!

Il souffla pour se calmer. Inutile de penser au pire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne devait pas être bien loin... Et ce n'était certainement pas ici ou dans les jardins qu'elle se ferait enlever ou attaquer par un Démon. Tout à coup, alors qu'il rentrait dans le bâtiment, il repensa à la copie de la fillette et à la passion que portait l'enfant pour _Roméo et Juliette_. Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir pensé à se suicider. Pas à son âge... Pas en temps que Shinigami...

Il tenta de repousser la petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle aurait très bien pu le faire pour jouer à Juliette, sans se rendre compte de la portée de son geste. Il avait déjà dû fauché un jour un enfant pour une histoire similaire. Non, Grell était une Déesse de la Mort, il lui faudrait une Faux pour réussir. Mais des Faux, il y en avait partout dans les locaux des Shinigami. Même dans l'école, vu que les classes supérieures avaient quelques heures d'initiation dans l'année avant d'aller à l'Académie.

Keith toqua à la porte de la classe voisine de la sienne.

« Entrez !

-Je peux vous parler un instant, M. Swanson ? »

Étonné en voyant la pâleur de son collègue, Swanson le rejoignit dans le couloir, loin des oreilles des enfants.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, M. Humphries ?

-J'ai perdu une élève, murmura-t-il. Pourriez-vous surveiller ma classe pendant que je préviens le directeur et qu'on la cherche ?

-Comment avez-vous fait ?! Qui avez-vous perdu ?

-Grell Sutcliff. Et je... J'ai peur qu'elle ait fait une _**grosse**_ bêtise avec sa passion pour _Roméo et Juliette_...

-Sutcliff ? C'est un garçon, hein. Mais il se prend pour une fille, ne vous laissez pas avoir, j'ai eu leur classe il y a deux ans. Comment ça se fait que...

-Qu'elle... Qu'il soit parti ? Je l'ai mis à la porte le temps qu'il se calme parce qu'il avait triché à un test.

-Je n'ai jamais osé le mettre dehors de peur qu'il prenne la fuite justement... Pas de problème, je vais surveiller nos deux classes. Je ne dirais rien aux enfants pour ne pas les effrayer.

-Merci. »

Keith se dépêcha de se rendre au bureau du directeur pour lui expliquer la solution. Il se fit traiter d'inconscient, mais le temps pressait. Il fallait retrouver Grell.

Bientôt, l'école fut sans dessus-dessous. Tout le personnel autre que les enseignants cherchaient l'enfant de partout. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était plus là. C'est alors que le directeur remarqua un bout de tissu dans la ramure d'un arbre dont une branche pendait de l'autre côté de la grille.

« Je crois que M. Sutcliff a fait l'école buissonnière...

-Il est peut-être quelque part en train de mourir avec ses idées ! » angoissa son instituteur.

L'inquiétude de Keith était communicable et tous voyaient déjà le pire. Le Maître retourna dans sa classe pour chercher celui qui, certainement, était le plus susceptible de les aider.

C'est ainsi que William vit arriver le professeur. Quand il lui demanda de le suivre, il soupira, rangea proprement sa plume, ferma son encrier et quitta à regret sa copie dont il ne lui restait plus qu'un exercice à faire.

Le petit brun se retrouva bientôt dans le bureau du directeur :

« Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où se trouve M. Sutcliff ?

-Non monsieur. Il est pas dans le couloir ?

-Non, sinon on ne le chercherait pas ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'idée ? Il n'y a pas un endroit où il aime aller ? Un endroit où vous allez ensemble ? Qui ne soit pas dans l'école. C'est très important. »

L'enfant réfléchit un instant. Il ne voyait vraiment pas. Il y avait bien le petit lac artificiel, au centre des jardins. Ils s'y amusaient souvent parce que c'était joli et que Grell adorait les tapis de tulipes rouges qui s'y trouvaient à la belle saison. Mais bon, comme il le fit remarquer, c'était de Grell dont on parlait ! Il pouvait lui passer par l'esprit beaucoup de chose.

Les adultes présents furent surpris d'entendre parler William d'un ton aussi détaché et calme. Il semblait être capable de garder la tête sur les épaules facilement. En vérité, il était inquiet pour son ami, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas le montrer. Après tout, la dernière fois que Grell avait fugué, il s'était fait attaquer par un Démon...

**.oOo.**

Undertaker rentra dans le grand hall de marbre des locaux des Shinigami en faisant disparaître sa Faux. Après avoir discuté avec le chef de secteur, il était allé fauché la douzaine d'âmes qui se trouvaient sur son Death note.

Désormais, tout était clair entre son supérieur et lui, pensa-t-il. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Et puis, le patron avait raison : cette punition l'arrangeait vraiment. Ici, il avait toujours l'impression qu'Alexander ou Claudia allaient surgir dans son bureau avec une nouvelle histoire à lui raconter, une anecdote. Qu'il allait les croiser au détour d'un couloir et rire avec eux. Il porta la main à leurs médailles funéraires et sourit doucement.

Il s'était attendu à tout moment à recevoir des remontrances. La Death Scythe laissée à Malphas n'avait pas été digéré en haut lieu ! Mais il n'avait aucun regret : si c'était à refaire, il le referait de la même manière. En revanche, ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que la sanction l'arrange autant. C'était très bien, ça lui ferait en quelques sortes des vacances. Depuis le temps qu'il était Faucheur...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva à son bureau et entra. Il fut alors violemment percuté.

« Papa ! »

Surpris, il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de Grell, accrochée à sa taille, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents pointues.

« Grell ?

-On fait un câlin ? »

Il se baissa vers elle en riant et se stoppa tout à coup. Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui ornait son bureau.

« Attends ma puce... Tu... Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure-ci ?! »

La fillette le lâcha et recula de quelques pas, se mordillant les lèvres. Il remarqua alors sa tenue : son uniforme neuf était en lambeau, des feuilles et des brindilles l'ornaient et parsemaient sa chevelure rousse, la boucle des chaussures avaient été faites à la va-vite...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda sévèrement Undertaker.

-Ben... Je lisais ton livre... répondit-elle en montrant _La Divine comédie_. Mais c'est pas drôle et j'ai rien compris du tout du tout !

-Je ne te demande pas ce que tu faisais avant que j'entre. Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ?! »

Elle se fit toute petite en entendant la colère dans la voix de son père adoptif. Il ne l'avait jamais grondé jusqu'à présent.

« Le Maître m'a mise dehors... expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

-Dehors ? Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas mise hors de l'école ?

-Dans le couloir...

-Et donc toi, tu t'en vas, tu déchires tes habits et tu viens tranquillement ici ?!

-C'est parce que j'ai grimpé dans l'arbre... marmonna-t-elle.

-Ça s'appelle l'école buissonnière, Grell ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuies comme ça ! Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois ? Tu as failli te faire tuer par un Démon !

-Mais je voulais te voir ! répondit-elle d'une voix triste.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu partes comme ça de l'école. Ça ne se fait pas. Même pour venir me voir ! »

Il ne laissa cependant rien paraître, mais il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait fait pareil. Son professeur l'avait mis dehors parce qu'il avait pris un fou rire et il avait décidé de partir s'amuser.

« Tu m'en veux ? demanda Grell avec inquiétude.

-La question n'est pas là ! Ce que tu as fait est dangereux ! insista-t-il. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi as-tu été virée de la classe ?

-C'est pas ma faute ! se défendit-elle avec véhémence. C'est Maître Humphries ! Il veut m'empêcher d'aimer Will ! Il a voulu briser notre couple ! »

Undertaker la regarda une seconde dans les yeux. Le regard jaune-vert de l'enfant était fulminant. Si son professeur passait à ce moment, il était mort. L'adulte se retint _in extremis _d'éclater de rire.

« Maintenant, tu vas y retourner, déclara-t-il durement en cachant sa terrible envie de rigoler. C'est hors de question que tu sèches l'école ou tu ne deviendras jamais Faucheuse. Et puis... Que dirait Will s'il te voyait ainsi ?

-Hu hu hu..

-Grell... C'est important ce que je te dis, alors arrête de glousser. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi !

-Désolée.

-Il ne suffit pas d'être désolée. Allez viens, je te ramène. Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, interdiction de voir William en dehors des cours, et pas de lecture ! Je te confisquerais tous tes livres. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te racheter un nouvel uniforme. »

Grell s'horrifia en entendant son père. Alors lui aussi était un briseur de couple ?! Undertaker attrapa fermement sa main et l'entraîna avec lui d'un pas vigoureux. Grell tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais il l'ignora superbement. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne lui inspirait que de l'indifférence. Alors, c'était vraiment grave de quitter l'école ?

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent en vue du bâtiment en effervescence. Diverses personnes sortaient et entraient, tout le monde s'agitait. Soudain, un cri retentit. Il s'agissait de l'instituteur qui venait d'apercevoir Grell tenue par son père. Keith Humphries accourut, accompagné du directeur.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ! fit le Maître avec soulagement.

-Elle est simplement venue me retrouver dans mon bureau, expliqua Undertaker.

-Humphries a réussi à nous convaincre qu'il s'était suicidé, expliqua le directeur d'un ton aussi rassuré que l'instituteur.

-Suicidée ? Pourquoi vous voulez que ma fille se suicide ?! s'étonna le Faucheur argenté. A son âge en plus ?!

-Avec sa passion pour Shakespeare, j'ai eu peur qu'il veuille jouer à Juliette, expliqua Keith, après que je l'ai séparé du petit Spears.

-Bah non ! Faudrait que Will meurt d'abord ! s'écria Grell. Et aussi que nos familles se détestent et que je sois mariée de force et que... »

Un regard de son père la convainquit de ne pas rajouter un mot de plus. Undertaker se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur :

« Qu'a-t-elle fait pour qu'elle soit mise dehors ?

-Outre le fait d'empêcher M. Spears de faire son contrôle, M. Sutcliff a triché.

-Miss ! grogna l'enfant.

-Eh bien ! Grell, la question est réglée : puisque tu es déjà privée de lecture, tu feras des maths à la place pour ne pas t'ennuyer, décida Undertaker.

-Quoi ? Mais... Mais papa...

-Ne commence pas à râler. Et maintenant, présente tes excuses à ton Maître. »

Il la poussa vers Keith et elle grommela quelques excuses. L'instituteur la ramena en cours, tandis que le directeur se tournait vers Undertaker. Celui-ci venait enfin de s'autoriser à éclater de rire et en pleurait. A la question qui lui fut posé, il rétorqua que la situation avait de quoi rire. Grell s'enfuyait de l'école pour venir tranquillement le rejoindre et tout le monde était persuadé qu'elle était en train de mourir pour faire comme dans son livre préféré.

Il expliqua ensuite qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rire devant sa fille au risque de lui faire croire qu'elle avait le droit de sécher les cours.

« Vous... Vous savez que c'est un garçon ? demanda tout à coup prudemment le directeur de l'école.

-Physiquement ? se calma Undertaker. Oui, et elle le sait aussi. Mais croyez-moi. Hormis cela, elle a tout d'une fillette de son âge un peu turbulente.

-Un peu ?! »

**.oOo.**

La pause de midi était arrivée. Tous les enfants étaient à la cantine à part Grell qui s'était isolée dans un coin pour ruminer sa punition et qui avait décidé de bouder. C'est alors qu'une ombre obscurcit le soleil devant elle.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Grell releva les yeux et croisa le regard sérieux de William. Il précisa sa pensée :

« Que c'était pas bien de tricher. »

La rousse grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? »

Grell ne répondit rien. William allait répéter sa question, quand elle se mit tout à coup à parler :

« Je m'ennuyais toute seule. »

Nouveau silence. Le petit brun sentit du chagrin dans les yeux de son amie, d'autant que, contrairement à son habitude, elle ne parlait pas, et lui demanda si ça allait.

« Papa est en colère contre moi, expliqua-t-elle tristement.

-Vraiment...

-Et... Et toi ? Tu m'en veux ?

-Pourquoi ? La copie toute sale ? J'ai réussi à rattraper le coup et Maître Humphries m'a dit que c'était pas grave. »

Grell nota tout de même qu'il n'avait pas réellement répondu à sa question. Ils restèrent silencieux encore un instant puis William le rompit à nouveau :

« Tu vas rester ici ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux pas manger ? »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le brun soupira puis déclara d'un ton étrangement malicieux pour lui :

« Vraiment... C'est dommage, parce qu'il y avait du summer's pudding aux framboises et aux fraises. Je croyais que t'aimais ça. »

Il éveilla aussitôt l'intérêt dans les yeux la rouquine.

« Allez, Grell, je t'en veux pas, soupira-t-il. Mais reste pas là, déjà qu'on va plus passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ! »

Son amie gloussa légèrement. William lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la soupçonna de faire exprès de tomber dans ses bras. En effet, elle atterrit contre lui avec un grand sourire innocent et se pendit à son cou :

« C'est vraaaaiii ? Tu m'en veux pas, Will ?

-Non, ça va pour cette fois. »

Elle l'embrassa soudainement sur la joue puis courut en riant vers la cantine.

« Vraiment... » grogna le petit brun en la suivant calmement.

Si elle commençait comme ça, l'année scolaire promettait d'être longue.


	10. Une Faucheuse à l'Académie

**Eh eh ! **

**Et me revoilà avec un nouvel OS qui débute l'adolescence ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. ^^**

**Sinon, que dire de plus... Entrée en scène d'un nouveau Shinigami. J'avais hâte qu'il arrive ! De quoi rendre la vie de Grell un peu plus pimenté. XD**

**Au moins, Will ne sera plus son unique souffre douleur...**

**Et comme prévu, on ne voit que très peu Undertaker...**

**Pour le maquillage de Grell, c'est exactement ce que portait les femmes de l'époque : le visage poudré de blanc, les joues et les yeux fardés de rouge. Les lèvres n'étaient surtout pas maquillées. ^^**

* * *

**Réponse review anonyme :**

**PandaBruti**

**Décidément, j'adore ton pseudo ! XD Alors, non, ça ne me gêne absolument pas de répondre ainsi. C'est juste que je ne réponds pas aussi vite, mais tant que ça ne te gêne pas, tout va bien ! ^^**

**Bah ! Ça dépend surtout de mon emploie du temps et de mon inspiration ! ^^ Mais tant mieux pour toi, au moins, tu as toujours de quoi lire. :-P**

**Oui, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais à peu près la même image en tête, à part qu'il se mordait les lèvres plutôt que de se cacher la bouche. X'D**

**Merci ! C'est cool que tu trouves Undertaker super. On le verra moins, mais il reviendra en force plus tard. Et crois-moi, tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent, ce n'est rien face à ce qu'il prépare... William va souffrir... (sourire sadique)**

**AAAAH ! *_* Avec moi, tu dis "fic _Black Butler_" et dans mon cerveau s'allume la case "Grelliam". :-P Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! D'ailleurs, ça va en s'accentuant à partir de maintenant.  
Je pense par contre que William va trouver sa relation avec Grell moins chou que toi... XD**

**Hey ! C'est marrant, t'es pas la première (j'espère que tu es bien une fille... :-s ) à qui ça arrive ! Tu vas voir ! Je vais convaincre le monde entier que Grell** **_est_**** une femme ! XD**

**Uh ?! Pas à la Fnac ?! Moi, je peux les trouver là bas... Trop bizarre ! J'espère que tu pourras les lire, les manga sont tellement mieux que l'anime...  
Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas : je crois que la seule grosse référence que j'ai faite sont les sotobari d'Undertaker (et encore, j'ai inventé tout le côté qui empêche d'utiliser la magie). Pour le reste, je suis obligée de suivre la trame de l'anime qui est très différente du manga. J'ai eu beau me creuser la tête, je n'ai pas trouvé comme intégrer le rôle d'Undertaker du manga à cette fic. :'(**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**UNE FAUCHEUSE A L'ACADÉMIE**

Grell était dans sa chambre et serrait les poings de rage. Elle venait de recevoir son nouvel uniforme. Celui de l'Académie. Noir, très sobre, sans fioriture, sans rouge. Et surtout, c'était des vêtements _**d'homme**_. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'elle allait mettre une _**horreur **_pareille ?! C'était hors de question. Complètement impossible. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en dardant d'un œil mauvais ses nouveaux habits. Cela faisait des décennies qu'elle n'avait plus mis le moindre pantalon ni la plus petite chemise. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec son père adoptif en fait. Elle calcula rapidement de tête... Elle avait quarante-huit ans quand il l'avait récupérée... Aujourd'hui, elle en avait soixante-quinze... Ça faisait doooooonc... Approximativement vingt-cinq ans. Non... Vingt-sept ? Oui, c'était ça, vingt-sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas porté ce genre de chiffons.

Enfin... Chiffons... Elle gloussa en imaginant William porter ça. Il serait si parfait dedans ! Elle avait hâte de le voir. Elle était certaine que, même si tout le monde avait ça à l'Académie, il dépasserait tous les autres. Ah ! Quoi qu'il fasse, William serait toujours le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus...

« Je peux entrer ma chérie ? »

Grell sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu Undertaker toquer à sa porte, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Oui ! C'est bon ! »

Undertaker entra et sourit à sa fille qui avait désormais l'équivalent de quinze ans. Elle le dévisagea un instant : avec sa longue frange, on ne voyait plus ses yeux. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était pour cacher son statut de Shinigami aux Humains, mais elle préférait décidément quand elle pouvait les voir. Au moins elle savait s'il la regardait ou pas.

« Tu ne devais pas essayer ton uniforme de l'Académie ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je veux pas mettre cette horreur, grogna-t-elle.

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! rit Undertaker. Il n'y a que ça.

-Ce sont des vêtements d'homme. Will sera parfait avec, mais je ne mettrais jamais un truc pareil.

-Grell... soupira le fossoyeur qui sentait arriver de longues heures d'intense discussion pour la convaincre. Si tu veux entrer à l'Académie, tu devras les mettre.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas droit à un uniforme féminin ? Hein ? J'en ai bien eu un jusqu'à présent, à l'école !

-Tout simplement parce que ça n'existe pas ! Je te rappelle que les femmes n'ont pas le droit de faucher. Par extension, elles sont interdites à l'Académie. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'il y ait un uniforme féminin.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je le mette.

-C'en est pourtant une excellente.

-Non, grogna Grell. Plutôt mourir !

-Si tu veux, je peux te faucher de suite... » rit Undertaker en matérialisant sa Faux.

Si la rousse avait eu une Death Scythe à la place des yeux, l'argenté serait mort. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas impressionner et rit encore plus.

« Tu es ridicule ma chérie. Si tu veux entrer à l'Académie, tu seras obligée de le mettre. Tu veux devenir Faucheuse, oui ou non ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours voulu être une Faucheuse.

-Alors il te faut passer par l'Académie et ces vêtements. Dis-toi que ça ne durera pas.

-C'est déjà trop long.

-Tu te souviens de Claudia Priest ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

-Qui ?

-Claudia, une de mes deux meilleurs amis. Tu ne l'as pas connue beaucoup : Alex et elle ont été tués par Andras Owl, je venais juste de t'adopter.

-Alex, c'est pas celui qui avait les cheveux violets et que personne n'a jamais su pourquoi ?

-C'est lui ! sourit Undertaker.

-Alors, Claudia... C'était pas la grand-mère de ce gosse qui bouffait que des cookies ? Je sais plus comment il s'appelait... Donald ou un truc comme ça.

-A part que c'était Ronald, c'est exactement ça ! Eh bien, Claudia était Faucheuse.

-Je croyais que les femmes ne pouvaient pas l'être ni aller à l'Académie et que c'était la seule manière de le devenir.

-Exact. Claudia n'aurait jamais dû l'être. Elle s'est fait passer pour un garçon durant toute ses années à l'Académie. Il n'y avait qu'Alex et moi qui étions au courant. A la fin, quelques jours avant l'examen final, elle s'est fait griller, mais elle a menacé les examinateurs et ses arguments étaient... convaincants.

-Où veux-tu en venir papa ?

-Claudia n'a pas hésité à s'habiller et à se comporter en homme pour réaliser son rêve. Si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie en tant que secrétaire, derrière un bureau, et voir William partir faucher et se battre contre des Démons, tu devrais peut-être revoir ta position.

-Mouais... »

La perspective de rester l'éternité à remplir de la paperasse pour un abruti de patron incapable de le faire lui-même ne l'enchantait guère. Sauf peut-être s'il s'agissait d'un beau patron sexy et froid à souhait... Mh... Will avait de grandes ambitions de carrière... Un sourire coquin traversa son visage alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées en imaginant quel genre de secrétaire elle pourrait être pour lui. Elle gloussa : elle adorerait remplir des papiers pour être obligée de faire des heures supplémentaires, tandis que les bureaux seraient vides et qu'il ne resterait plus que William et elle...

« Hep ! Je te parle, Grell.

-Hein ? Oh ! Hu hu hu... Désolée... Tu disais ?

-Qu'au vu de ton sourire niais, tu pensais à William, se moqua gentiment Undertaker. Si tu t'imagines déjà être sa secrétaire, je préfère de suite te faire redescendre sur terre : il ne va pas monter en grade de suite !

-Comment tu savais que... ? s'étonna la rouquine.

-He he... Je commence à te connaître, ma fille. Après, si tu préfères ne pas être sur le terrain et commencer à travailler de suite, c'est tout à ton honneur et il y a un poste qui s'est libéré au service compta.

-Tu me vois, au service compta, _**moi**_ ?! Et non ! Je veux devenir Faucheuse ! En plus... Hu hu hu... Il y aura peut-être d'autres beaux garçons à l'Académie, en plus de Willou... Je ne peux pas louper ça !

-Tu essayes ton uniforme alors ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

**.oOo.**

Undertaker sortit de la chambre, soulagé de l'avoir convaincue. Du moins, en partie. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de la coupe de cheveux réglementaire...

Undertaker observait le jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée devant lui. Ce dernier montrait une mine déconfite.

« He he he... Comte... Tu sais pourtant qu'il faut me payer... Ton défunt père ne te l'a jamais caché...

-J'espérais que... Qu'on pourrait trouver un arrangement. Votre prix sera le mien.

-Tu connais mon prix : le rire. Si mon prix est le tien, fais-moi rire.

-Vous êtes un informateur des nobles du mal, au service du roi ! tenta le comte de Phantomhive. George II est...

-Je me moque éperdument de ton George II, coupa le Shinigami. Il te fait faire le sale boulot à sa place. Non, je ne m'intéresse qu'au rire. Alors donne-moi le plus grand éclat de rire dont tu sois ca... »

La porte menant à son appartement s'ouvrit violemment et claqua contre le mur, le coupant.

« TADAAAAA ! C'est moi, votre actrice préférée, étoile au firmament, la reine des planches, l'impératrice du théâtre, la déesse shakespearienne, dans le pire rôle de sa carrière, le parfait étudiant de l'Académie, j'ai nommé la magnifique, la talentueuse, la meeerveilleeeeeeeuuuuuuuse... Grell Sutcliff ! »

La main gauche sur sa taille fine, dans un ample déhanché, elle rejeta sa longue chevelure rousse dans un grand geste théâtral et exagéré. Puis elle se rendit compte que son père n'était pas seul dans la boutique. Son entrée fracassante avait eu pas mal d'effet. Le comte de Phantomhive était figé, les yeux rivés sur elle, bouche bée, dans une expression plutôt ridicule par la surprise qu'elle exprimait. Il se demandait visiblement qui était la personne en face de lui. Une fille habillée en homme ou un garçon très androgyne maquillé et aux cheveux extrêmement longs ? Undertaker était écroulé de rire, tant par l'arrivée éclatante de sa fille adoptive que par la tête que faisait son interlocuteur.

« Oh papa ! Tu as un client ! gloussa-t-elle. Toutes mes condoléances monsieur. »

Undertaker lui avait autrefois expliqué que les Humains venant chez lui étaient là pour enterrer leurs morts et elle avait pris l'habitude de présenter ses condoléances, même si elle se départissait rarement, voire jamais, de son large sourire.

« Ma chérie, il n'est pas là pour ça, présenta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Voici le comte Oliver Phantomhive. Comte, ma fille, Grell.

-Pou... Pourquoi s'habille-t-elle en homme ? demanda Oliver en se remettant de sa surprise.

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer, éluda Undertaker. Mais revenons à notre affaire... Je crois que votre tête valait toutes les informations du monde. Grell, je te rejoins de suite, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

La rousse remonta dans l'appartement et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en grognant. Elle se sentait mal dans ces habits. Les robes étaient bien plus agréable à porter ! Et bien plus belles aussi. Bientôt, Undertaker rentra dans le petit salon.

« L'uniforme te va très bien.

-Merci, grommela-t-elle. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je le déteste. Heureusement, je peux mettre quelques cheveux devant... Je verrais un peu de rouge au moins... »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et plaça deux mèches à l'avant, de chaque côté de son visage, qu'elle commença à tortiller autour de ses doigts. Undertaker prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à lui annoncer ce qui serait certainement la pire nouvelle de la journée.

« Justement ma puce...

-Justement quoi ?

-Il n'y a pas que l'uniforme à l'Académie. »

Silence. Grell haussa un sourcil interrogateur et alarmé.

« En vérité, il y a une coupe réglementaire aussi. » continua le fossoyeur.

Le silence s'éternisa. La rousse semblait hésiter entre hurler et continuer à se taire en attendant la suite. Avant qu'elle ne fasse son choix, Undertaker reprit ses explications :

« A vrai dire... Il ne s'agit pas à proprement parler d'une coupe réglementaire, étant donné que vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir tous la même mais... les cheveux longs sont strictement interdits. Tu devras avoir les cheveux courts.

-Stri-cte-ment-in-ter-dits ? hacha-t-elle en serrant le poing sur sa chevelure, comme par peur qu'elle disparaisse. Courts... Comment ?

-Tombant sur la nuque, c'est le maximum toléré. »

Les yeux vert-jaune de Grell s'agrandirent de stupeur et d'horreur. Tout à coup, elle sauta sur ses pieds en s'égosillant, s'agrippant à ses cheveux :

« NON ! NOOOOON ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! JAMAIS, TU ENTENDS ?! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS JE NE COUPERAIS MES CHEVEUX ! C'EST... NON !

-Grell...

-NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! JE PEUX ENDURER BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES ! L'UNIFORME DE MEC, PASSE ENCORE ! M... MAIS PAS MES... NON ! PAS MES CHEVEUX !

-Tu ne peux pas te...

-JE PREFERE ENCORE NE JAMAIS METTRE LES PIEDS A L'ACADEMIE ! PERSONNE NE M'OBLIGERA A ME COUPER MES BEAUX CHEVEUX !

-Grell ! haussa le ton Undertaker. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer et m'écouter ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas aller à l'Académie. Les cheveux, ça repousse. Comme pour l'uniforme, tu peux très bien les garder courts quelques années.

-Mais tu comprends rien ! éclata-t-elle en sanglot. Mes cheveux longs, c'est... ça représente ma féminité ! Si je dois déjà m'habiller comme ça et me passer de robes, que me restera-t-il pour montrer que je _**suis**_ une fille ?! Tout le monde me verra comme... comme un garçon. On verra que je ne suis pas _**anatomiquement**_ une fille... C'est... C'est hors de question ! »

Undertaker ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point sa chevelure était importante pour elle. Il pensait simplement qu'elle les portait longs parce qu'elle les aimait ainsi.

« Je suis désolée ma chérie, fit-il avec compassion. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je... »

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier et partit s'enfermer en pleurant dans sa chambre, non sans avoir fait claquer la porte et donner un coup de poing dans son armoire. L'ancien Faucheur soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution pour que Grell accepte de se couper les cheveux et il avait fortement espéré ne jamais en arriver là.

**.oOo.**

« Je vous jure...

-Je sais William, je sais, souffla Undertaker. Moi non plus ça ne me plait pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix et je ne vois que ça. Sinon, elle n'entrera jamais à l'Académie et ça serait dommage. Elle a un grand potentiel, je l'ai un peu entrainée pour qu'elle ait quelques bases. J'ai vu ce dont elle était capable, elle est très douée et je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche son talent pour une histoire de cheveux.

-Tout de même, devoir en arriver là...

-Je te serais très reconnaissant et redevable si tu m'aidais.

-Vraiment... pesta William. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais.

-Tu n'as rien à perdre, remarqua Undertaker. Et puis, tu veux vraiment que ta meilleure amie devienne une simple secrétaire, bibliothécaire ou comptable ?

-Je n'ai rien contre le fait de convaincre Grell de ne pas faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui dire _**ça**_. Je le connais, il va s'enflammer pour rien si je le lui dis. » soupira William.

**.oOo.**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de Grell qui continuait à sangloter, allongée sur son lit, se plaignant du sort atroce que lui réservait le destin. Elle releva les yeux et, pensant que c'était Undertaker, lui dit d'entrer avant de se remettre à pleurer.

« Ça va ? »

Surprise par la voix, elle se retourna et croisa les yeux froids de William.

« KIIIIIIIIH ! WILLOOOOOUUUUU ! Tu ne peux pas me voir comme ça ! Pas dans cette atroooooce tenue ! Et mon maquillage a dû couler... »

Le brun n'osa en effet pas lui dire qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à rien avec son fond de teint blanc à demi effacé par les larmes et mêlé à ses fards à paupière et à joue rouges. En revanche, il répliqua qu'il la verrait avec l'uniforme tous les jours pendant quelques années.

« Non, tu ne me verras pas ainsi, répondit-elle tristement.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne vais pas aller à l'Académie. » répondit-elle tristement en essuyant ses larmes, ce qui étala un peu plus son maquillage sur ses joues.

Le stoïque William fut très surpris par sa décision. Depuis un an, elle ne parlait plus que de l'entrée à l'Académie, ne rêvant que de fauche et de lutte sanglante et violente contre les Démons. Alors qu'elle décide de renoncer à tout ça... Il soupira un léger _Vraiment !_ et sortit son mouchoir pour le tendre à son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? renifla-t-elle.

-Tu ferais bien de t'essuyer, expliqua-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-Merci. »

Elle plongea son visage dedans, profitant de l'occasion pour respirer le parfum de William, imprégné sur le carré de tissu, et frotta ses joues et ses yeux pour enlever son maquillage. Le mouchoir fut bientôt maculé de poudre blanche et écarlate très à la mode. Le brun s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi Grell s'évertuait à pâlir sa peau. Étant rousse, elle avait naturellement un teint de porcelaine et il était dur de voir la différence entre le moment où elle était poudrée et le moment où elle ne l'était pas. Il se disait également qu'avec sa chevelure flamboyante, elle ne devrait pas se farder les joues et les yeux de rouge. Mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui faire part de ses réflexions. Non seulement elle était obsédée par cette couleur, mais en plus la mode était de son côté et toutes les femmes prenant le temps de se maquiller arboraient l'écarlate.

Et puis bon... William trouvait stupide tout simplement que Grell se maquille ou s'embête à mettre des robes à corset puisqu'il était un garçon. Mais avec le temps, le brun avait appris à ne plus faire cas de ses excentricités et s'y était plus ou moins habitué.

« Tiens... Merci beaucoup. »

Grell rendit le mouchoir désormais inutilisable à son ami qui le prit du bout des doigts. La rouquine se mordilla les lèvres, gênée. Depuis combien de temps William ne l'avait pas vu sans maquillage ? Elle aimait tant se faire belle ! Surtout quand il était là ! C'était tout de même mieux de la part d'une _lady._ Toujours se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

« Et pourquoi as-tu décidé soudainement de ne pas entrer à l'Académie ? interrogea William.

-Je ne veux pas couper mes cheveux. » répondit-elle sombrement.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. C'était la raison la plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et il le lui fit remarquer. Grosse erreur. Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans le regard de Grell, tout à coup en colère :

« Mais est-ce que quelqu'un va _**enfin **_essayer de me comprendre, un peu ?! C'est comme si... si on te demandait de ne plus porter de lunettes ! William ! Tu ne serais plus toi ! Et je ne serais plus moi avec les cheveux courts !

-Tu seras toujours toi, quelle que soit la longueur de ta chevelure, fit son ami avec une froide logique. Ça ne change rien. Ce ne sont _**que**_ des cheveux. Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut faire de...

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça représente pour moi ! s'énerva-t-elle avec violence. La dernière personne qui ait touché à mes cheveux c'est... c'est ma mère ! »

William eut un mouvement de recul prudent. Quand Grell s'emportait à ce point, elle était capable du pire. Mais en même temps, le jeune Spears comprenait mieux les réticences de la rousse. Outre un caprice purement féminin aux yeux de William, cela rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs à Grell. Cependant, le brun ne se démonta pas, sachant très bien qu'il était certainement la seule personne au monde à qui la rousse ne ferait pas le moindre mal, même dans une fureur noire. Il soupira, se remémorant la promesse faite à Undertaker. Ce maudit croque-mort lui devrait une fière chandelle. Alors que Grell tempêtait et s'énervait toute seule, il déclara avec tout le naturel dont il était capable, d'un ton détaché et froid :

« C'est dommage, ça t'irait bien, les cheveux courts. Certainement pas aussi courts que ce que Mme Sutcliff t'avait fait, mais la longueur maximum autorisée à l'Académie serait très bien. »

Grell fut stoppée net dans son élan dramatique et regarda William comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il se lançait dans une carrière de clown chez les Démons. C'était... un compliment, non ? Ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Que les cheveux courts lui iraient bien ? C'était un compliment ? Oui. Dans la bouche du brun, ça sonnait ainsi. William... Il ne lui en avait jamais fait. Sauf quand elle réussissait à avoir une bonne note en contrôle, mais ça ne comptait pas.

« Pa... Pardon ? bégaya-t-elle avec surprise. Tu plaisantes ?

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

-Hu hu... Mon Willou ! Tu n'as jamais l'air de plaisanter ni de savoir la signification de ce mot !

-Je sais ce que ça signifie. C'est quand on dit ou fait quelque chose destiné à faire rire d'autres personnes. Tu vois que je connais la...

-AAAAH ! Wiiiiill ! roucoula-t-elle en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Hu hu hu ! Ce que tu peux être terre à terre ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en riant et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle se tortilla contre lui, mais il la repoussa avec exaspération, la faisant glousser encore plus.

« Ne fais pas ça à l'Académie, pria-t-il, c'est ridicule et agaçant.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'irais pas.

-Alors reste donc dans ton coin avec tes cheveux longs. Pour moi, tu resteras toujours le même, que tu les ais ainsi ou pas. Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu, Grell. On ne gâche pas sa vie pour une histoire de cheveux, déclara-t-il. Je comprends que ça puisse te remémorer des choses que tu aurais voulu oublié. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas ta mère qui t'y obligera mais toi qui le choisiras. Moi, je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais et que ça t'irait bien. Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas pleurer parce que tu ne seras pas Faucheur. »

**.oOo.**

Une semaine plus tard, Grell tirait sur sa chevelure, comme pour tenter de la rallonger. Elle lui arrivait sur la nuque, toujours aussi folle et indisciplinée. Elle avait gardé sa frange assez longue.

William eut du mal à la reconnaître, si ce n'était qu'il n'y avait pas un seul roux aux alentours. L'adolescente portait la chemise blanche ainsi que le pantalon et la veste noirs de l'uniforme de l'Académie. Sans maquillage, avec les lunettes réservées aux étudiants où les breloques en tête de mort n'étaient pas tolérés, Grell était méconnaissable. Elle était bien moins flamboyante que d'ordinaire. Bien qu'elle gardait des traits très androgynes et une taille étrangement fine, on voyait facilement qu'elle n'était pas une fille.

Et ça, ça ne la mettait pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

William salua Undertaker qui avait accompagné sa fille dans la cours de l'Académie. Les bâtiments formaient un ''U''. Celui qui était au centre comptait les salles de cours et l'entrée sous forme d'une grande arche fermée par un portail. Lorsque l'on était dos à cette dernière, dans la cours, on pouvait voir à gauche l'aile comportant les salles d'entraînements, la bibliothèque et le réfectoire. A droite, il s'agissait des dortoirs. La cours gazonnée, très grande et avec une élégante fontaine au centre, était fermée par un très haut mur, coupant complètement du monde extérieur les étudiants.

Grell, toujours exubérante, sauta au cou de William qui soupira.

« Tu vois ! fit-elle en montrant sa chevelure. Je l'ai fait. C'est horrible.

-Non, ça te va bien. Je te l'avais dit, non ?

-Ouiiiii ! Hu hu ! Mais... »

Elle tourna un œil noir et assassin vers Undertaker :

« Moi, je dis que tu aurais pu te couper _**aussi**_ les cheveux, par solidarité.

-Ah, ma chérie ! Je ne rentre pas à l'Académie, _**moi**_, plaisanta-t-il. Et tu oublies que je les ai déjà eu plus courts que toi quand j'étais à ta place.

-Quoi ?! »

Grell avait du mal à imaginer son père avec une coupe comme William... Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil vers le directeur de l'Académie et les professeurs qui demandaient aux élèves d'approcher, avant de déclarer :

« Grell, nous devrions y aller.

-Ça maaaaaarche ! A ce weekend papa !

-Tâche de ne pas faire trop de bêtise, sourit Undertaker en l'embrassant sur le front. Je n'ai pas envie d'être convoqué demain, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

-OOOOOH ! Papa ! Voyons ! Hu hu hu ! Tu me connais...

-Justement. »

Bientôt, Grell et William se retrouvèrent au milieu des futurs Faucheurs de la même promotion qu'eux. Ils étaient une quinzaine en tout et en connaissaient déjà trois qui venaient aussi de Londres et avec qui ils avaient été en classe. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un seul des autres.

Le directeur prit alors la parole. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à un long discours, il se contenta d'aller à l'essentiel : les cours commençaient dès l'après-midi et ils avaient la matinée pour s'installer dans leur dortoir.

« Vous serez trois par chambre et ne cherchez pas à vous mettre avec qui vous voulez : vous serez par ordre alphabétique. Chambre numéro un : Berkelay Lester, Davis Hayden et East Jonathan. Chambre numéro deux : Esly Stefan, Harper Winston et Merill Lysander. Chambre trois : Phillips Mathew, Prescott Nolan et Romans Jesse. Chambre quatre : Slingby Éric, Spears William et Sutcliff Grell. Enfin, dernière chambre : Turner Logan, Vinson Garett et Woodson Liam. Maintenant allez y, en silence, et j'espère que tout se passera bien. »

Grell avait poussé un cri de joie en entendant qu'elle était dans la même chambre que William. Mathew, Lester et Lysander, les trois avec qui la rousse et le brun avaient passé leur scolarité, n'avaient pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel ou de rire, trop habitués au comportement de la rousse.

Les étudiants prirent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Les deux amis arrivèrent à la porte de la leur. Alors que le brun allait ouvrir, ils se firent interpeller par un blond presque aussi grand que William et large d'épaule. Il avait un air décontracté qui fit tiquer le jeune Spears, sa chemise n'étant pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut et sa veste étant ouverte. Sans parler de ses cheveux presque aussi longs que ceux de Grell et de sa cravate nouée à la va-vite. Il portait nonchalamment son sac sur l'épaule. On était pas en vacances pourtant !

Quant à la rousse, même si elle préférait les bruns ténébreux et/ou froids comme la glace, elle ne le trouvait pas si mal. Elle appréciait assez également son air détendu : elle avait cru que la plupart de ses camarades seraient coincés et ne sauraient pas s'amuser. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas de tous apparemment !

« Salut ! sourit le nouveau venu. On est dans la même chambre alors ? Éric Slingby.

-William T. Spears, se présenta celui-ci en tendant la main. Et voici Grell Sutcliff.

-Hu hu ! Je peux me présenter toute seule, Will ! Et tu es si formel ! »

Éric jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à la rouquine. Sûrement avait-il mal entendu _toute seule_. C'était _tout seul_, forcément. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Grell s'affala sur le lit le plus proche, les bras en croix.

« Je prends celui-là ! déclara-t-elle.

-Ça vous gène si je prends celui vers la fenêtre ? demanda Éric.

-Non, ce sont tous les mêmes, nota William en posant son sac sur celui du milieu.

-Vous venez d'où ? fit le blond en déballant ses affaires.

-De Londres ! s'exclama Grell. Et toi ?

-Bristol. Dites... Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont nous faire commencer les cours cet après-midi ?

-Ça serait abusé, grogna la rousse en se tournant sur le ventre. En plus, ils ont même pas dit par quoi on commençait.

-Éthique.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Éric.

-Vraiment... Les emplois du temps étaient affichés sous l'arche d'entrée, expliqua William qui rangeait ses habits dans l'armoire qui lui était réservée sans que rien ne dépasse. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Oh, Willou ! gloussa Grell. Heureusement que tu es là !

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

-Pfff... Et c'est quoi, l'Éthique ?

-Certainement le cours le plus chiant qu'on aura ! rit Éric. Moi, j'ai hâte de commencer la Pratique.

-Ouais ! s'exclama Grell. Ça a l'air génial. Tu as déjà manié une Faux ?

-Le peu qu'on nous fait faire à l'école, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Et toi ?

-Oui, mon père m'a un peu appris.

-La chance ! envia Éric en empilant ses affaires plus ou moins bien dans son placard. Il a quoi comme Death Scythe ?

-Une Faux. Une vraie faux, je veux dire, avec un manche sculpté. Mais il ne veut pas que j'y touche.

-La dernière fois que tu l'as fait, tu as failli le tuer et tu as détruit son bureau, rappela William.

-Ça va ! J'avais quarante-huit ans.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, tous les deux, non ? demanda Éric.

-Nous avons grandi ensemble, expliqua William.

-Hu hu hu ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était d'un ennui... mortel ! »

Grell se mit à rire de sa propre blague, contrairement à son meilleur ami qui leva les yeux au plafond. Elle se décida enfin à se lever et à ranger ses habits, c'est-à-dire qu'elle mit sa valise dans l'armoire et repartit s'assoir. Éric se laissa bientôt tomber sur son propre lit. William continua à ranger proprement ses affaires. Il finit par se retourner vers ses colocataires.

« Vous savez si on a le droit de personnaliser un peu nos chambres ? demanda tout à coup Éric.

-Qu'avez-vous contre la décoration ? s'étonna William en embrassant du regard la chambre blanche.

-C'est vraiment impersonnel, répondit le blond.

-Un peu plus de rouge serait le bienvenu ! » s'écria Grell en sautant tout à coup sur ses pieds.

William lui lança un regard inquiet. Qu'allait-elle encore inventer ? La rousse s'étira comme un chat et se tourna vers le brun.

« J'ai envie de bouger. On sort ?

-Je voulais aller voir la bibliothèque de l'Académie, proposa William.

-La bibliothèque ? grommela Grell. Je pensais plutôt à la cours. On aura tout le temps de s'y enfermer plus tard !

-Il a raison, approuva Éric. Moi, je te suis Sutcliff ! Pas envie de rester à l'intérieur. »

Il se leva et rejoignit la rouquine qui était déjà à la porte.

« Tu viens, Spears, alors ? demanda le blond.

-Non, je préfère aller à la bibliothèque, ne démordit-il pas.

-Tant pis pour toi ! s'exclama Grell. Slingby et moi, on va prendre l'air ! On se retrouve au réfectoire ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle attrapa le bras d'Éric et sortit de la chambre, laissant William seul, riant et plaisantant avec le blond. Ce dernier sentit un étrange vide après le départ de son ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'en allait ainsi, délaissant le brun. Surtout pour une autre personne, un inconnu. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et les aperçut bientôt ensemble, visiblement en train de rigoler. Grell faisait de grands gestes, comme pour mimer un Faucheur. William renifla, sentant une pointe de colère dans son cœur. Le roux aurait sûrement dit qu'il était jaloux. Non, il ne l'était pas. Grell pouvait bien voir qui il voulait. C'était plus qu'ils se connaissaient depuis la naissance, qu'ils se considéraient comme meilleurs amis, et tout à coup, Grell préférait passer du temps avec un parfait inconnu sans même insister pour que le brun vienne avec eux. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, vraiment !

Juste que, lorsque ce Slingby découvrirait que Grell n'était pas _**seulement**_ efféminé, il réagirait sûrement comme la plupart, avec dégoût. Et ce serait _**encore**_ à William de calmer la colère du roux ou de consoler sa tristesse. Et il n'aimait pas perdre des heures à ça. C'était du temps en moins pour le travail.

Et non, il n'y avait pas de petite voix qui disait à William qu'il ne croyait pas un mot des deux dernières phrases qu'il venait de penser. Certainement pas. Sinon, ça voudrait dire qu'il était jaloux, possessif et protecteur. Et William T. Spears n'était pas jaloux ni possessif. Encore moins protecteur. Surtout pas en ce qui concernait Grell.

Bon, ce nouvel ''ami'' était au moins un Shinigami. Pas comme l'autre Démon de Michaelis qu'ils n'avaient plus jamais revu mais dont le brun avait retenu le nom avec facilité. D'ailleurs, il espérait que Grell ne recroiserait pas sa route.

William secoua la tête : son ami faisait bien ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Lui, il allait à la bibliothèque. C'était tout de même plus intéressant.

**.oOo.**

Grell se laissa tomber sur le bord de la fontaine et croisa les jambes, Éric à côté d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et leva le visage vers le soleil, profitant de la douce chaleur de ce début septembre.

« Il t'a appris quoi, ton père ? demanda le blond avec curiosité.

-Oh, quelques trucs de base, expliqua Grell en haussant les épaules. Du genre, avoir de bons appuis en combat ou bien tenir ma Faux...

-Moi, il a rien voulu m'apprendre : il m'a dit que j'apprendrais mieux à l'Académie. J'aurais trop aimé voir quelques trucs avant d'arriver. Je sais pas si je suis le seul qui débute complètement...

-Non, Will n'a jamais touché une Death Scythe ni apprit à faucher ou à se battre. Les trois autres qui étaient dans ma classe non plus. Mon père m'a d'ailleurs dit que je serais sûrement la seule à avoir vu des trucs avant l'entrée à l'Académie. En tout cas, j'espère qu'on aura plus de Pratique que de Théorie ou d'Éthique !

-Ouais, moi aussi ! approuva Éric. En plus, il paraît que le prof d'Éthique est atrocement chiant. Mon cousin l'a eu, tous les élèves s'endormaient à coup sûr.

-Raaaaah ! Mais Éthique quoi ! Comme si on en avait besoin ! Ça sert à rien.

-Bah, ça me fait pas plaisir d'en faire, mais ça sert quand même un peu... tempéra Éric. Faut bien qu'on connaisse les lois de la Mort et tout.

-Tsss... ricana Grell. La seule chose qui compte, c'est la Pratique. Mon père a toujours plus ou moins contourné l'Éthique et il s'en est parfaitement sorti. Du moment que tu sais faucher et que tu protèges les âmes à coup sûr des Démons, personne ne te dira rien, je peux te l'assurer. Mais bon, si je dis ça devant Will, il va m'étriper !

-Il a l'air étroit d'esprit, non ? Allez à la bibliothèque, n'importe quoi...

-Il est très travailleur et consciencieux, sourit Grell. Il préfèrerait sûrement mourir plutôt que de ne pas rendre un devoir. Et il ne jure que par l'Éthique ! Ça, c'est sûr. Il a été élevé comme ça, en même temps.

-Comment tu fais pour supporter un gars comme ça ? Je veux dire, vous êtes vachement différents. On doit pas s'amuser tous les jours avec Spears !

-Avec Will ? C'est mon meilleur ami, soupira Grell en pensant qu'elle aimerait tout de même être un peu plus que ça. C'est peut-être un rabat-joie patenté, mais il... il a toujours été là pour moi. Je peux lui parler sans qu'il me rejette et ça fait du bien. Et toi ? Tu connais quelqu'un ici ?

-Non, pas du tout. On était deux dans ma classe et l'autre était une fille. Et encore, elle venait même pas du secteur de Bristol tellement qu'on était peu.

-Tu retourneras à Bristol après ? Quand tu seras Faucheur...

-J'en sais rien, expliqua Éric. J'aimerais bien allé à Londres, pour changer un peu. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Londres aussi ! Y a pleins de choses à faire et le travail y est plus intéressant. Comme c'est la capitale, il y a plus de Démons, donc plus de combats, frémit-elle d'excitation.

-Wouho ! T'as l'air d'aimer le sang !

-Oui, rit Grell. J'avoue que je suis assez sanglante ! »

Éric lui jeta un regard en biais. Cette fois, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait un tour.

« Quoi ? fit la rousse en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Pourquoi tu parles de toi au féminin ? »

Grell se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et déclara :

« Parce que je suis une fille, c'est tout.

-Une... _**fille**_ ?! » s'étrangla le blond.

Une franche expression de surprise passa sur son visage. Il dévisagea son vis-à-vis, comme pour chercher ce qui clochait, un indice qui allait lui dire que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. En même temps, il fallait bien avouer que Grell était très androgyne... Avec des cheveux longs, il n'y avait aucune difficulté à imaginer une fille... Puis Éric s'exclama tout à coup :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fous-là ?

-Une femme n'a pas à faucher... T'as rien à faire ici...

-Tu veux que je te montre si j'ai rien à faire ici ?! » s'écria-t-elle violemment en se levant.

Son regard flamboyant et menaçant laissait entrevoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à hésiter à se battre.

« Tu crois que parce que je suis une fille, je n'ai aucun droit à être ici ? Je suis certainement plus puissante que la plupart des autres étudiants.

-Oh, calme-toi, c'est bon. Je te dénoncerais pas : t'es sûrement la seule qui soit pas trop coincée ici. Si je dois compter sur les autres pour m'amuser, je suis pas sorti de l'auberge. Mais un bon conseil : évite d'employer le féminin quand tu parles de toi. Tu risques de te faire griller en moins de deux. Je suppose que si tu te fais passer pour un garçon en t'habillant ainsi et en te coupant les cheveux, c'est que tu veux pas te faire renvoyée...

-C'est qu'on m'a pas laissée le choix, répliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant.

-Qui ? On t'a obligée à venir ici ?

-Mon père et Will. Et non, c'est moi qui ai choisi d'entrer à l'Académie. J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir Faucheuse. Papa m'a toujours poussée à suivre ma voix, quel que soit mon sexe.

-Et ta mère, elle est d'accord ?

-Ne me parle _**jamais**_ de ma mère, fit-elle durement.

-Ok, t'énerve pas. Mais une chose est sûre : va falloir que tu apprennes à te comporter comme un mec ou les professeurs se rendront compte de ton petit manège.

-Je pourrais jamais.

-Bah, Spears et moi, on va te briffer ! »

Grell soupira : elle n'avait aucune envie de se comporter comme un garçon. En même temps, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'Éric avait raison. Elle allait devoir commencer par arrêter d'employer le féminin, et ça, ça serait certainement très dur. Mais bon, elle n'était pas une actrice pour rien ! Ce n'était qu'un rôle de plus, même s'il ne lui plaisait pas.

**.oOo.**

Il était midi et les étudiants se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire. William s'y trouvait déjà, attendant que Grell le rejoigne. Il s'était dit que Slingby serait aussi avec lui et réservait deux places. Il ne voulait pas que le roux lui en veuille s'il ne le faisait pas.

« Hey, William ! »

Le brun se tourna vers un garçon à la chevelure châtain clair avec d'immenses yeux qui lui donnait un air de poupon.

« Lysander ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Grell est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face du brun.

-Non, à l'évidence, répondit froidement ce dernier.

-Comment ça se fait ? rit Lysander. Grell qui te délaisse, ça n'existe pas.

-Il est avec Éric Slingby, le troisième de notre chambre. De toute façon, Grell fait bien ce qu'il veut. Nous ne sommes pas _**toujours**_ ensemble.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna l'autre étudiant. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, vous étiez inséparables ! C'était toujours William _**et**_ Grell...

-Il a le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que je sache. »

A ce moment, les deux concernés entrèrent dans la cantine et semblaient s'entendre comme cul et chemise.

« Bon, je vous laisse, je mange avec Lester. On se voit en cours ! »

Lysander se leva, et s'en alla, tandis que Grell se jetait sur William, ce qui exaspéra celui-ci et fit soupirer Éric.

« Oh, mon Willou ! Tu aurais dû venir avec nous !

-Arrête Grell, ordonna William. Si tu veux te donner en spectacle, ne me mêle pas à ça.

-Hu hu hu ! J'aime tant ta froideur... minauda l'adolescent qui enlaçait son ami par derrière et s'était penché pour mettre sa joue contre la sienne. C'est ex-ci-tant... »

William lui attrapa les poignets et le força à le lâcher. Grell se mit à glousser. Vraiment ! Le roux passait la matinée avec un inconnu et il venait ensuite se frotter à lui devant tout le monde. Grell n'avait donc aucune tenue ?! Déjà que c'était extrêmement désagréable...

« Eh, Grell ! interpella Éric en s'asseyant. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

-Pfff... Je ne peux pas changer d'un coup ! grogna le roux en prenant place à côté de lui, en face de son meilleur ami. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire.

-C'est affreusement énervant, répliqua William.

-Je ne suis pas prête à... non, _**prêt**_, s'obligea-t-il à dire, à... Will ? Ça va ? »

Son ami avait une expression de franche surprise. Lui qui restait impassible en toutes circonstances ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Grell comme s'il voyait pour la première fois un Shinigami. Le roux avait... Il venait de parler de lui au _**masculin**_. L'impensable venait d'avoir lieu. Comment était-ce possible ? Une matinée avec le blond et il se considérait comme un garçon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Tout à coup, il sursauta, redescendit sur terre. Il venait de sentir le pied de Grell se glisser le long de sa cheville, sous son pantalon.

« Stoppe ça immédiatement.

-El... Il a rien fait ! remarqua Éric.

-Il sait très bien de quoi je parle.

-Hu hu ! Will... Rassure-toi, je suis toujours _**la**_ même, susurra Grell en se penchant par dessus la table. Je voulais juste te le faire comprendre. C'est simplement qu'Éric m'a convaincue que vous aviez raison : mieux vaut pour moi que je me fasse passer pour un garçon, ou j'aurais des ennuis.

-Ça pour en avoir, tu en auras, approuva le blond.

-Ah parce qu'il est au courant que...

-Ouais, elle m'a tout dit, coupa Éric. Pardon, _**il**_ m'a tout dit ! »

Il fit un petit clin d'œil complice à Grell. William haussa les sourcils.

« Ça ne vous gêne pas ? Jusqu'à présent, les gens l'ont très mal pris pour la plupart.

-Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Bon, c'est clair que c'est une idée assez spéciale... Mais franchement, c'est la... le seul qui ne soit pas trop coincé ici ! Je sens qu'on va bien rire. D'ailleurs faudra qu'on lui donne quelques trucs pour se faire passer pour un garçon. Sinon, il va se faire renvoyer _illico _! »

William se retint de rire. L'idée-même d'expliquer à Grell comment se comporter en homme était la chose la plus absurde qu'il avait jamais entendu.

**.oOo.**

Grell était assise sur son lit, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Éric et celui toujours impassible de William. Ils avaient eu leur premier cours d'Éthique durant lequel seul le brun ne s'était pas endormi et s'était absolument passionné pour la définition générale de l'Éthique et particulièrement pour l'importance de cette matière. Ils avaient ensuite du temps libre, n'ayant qu'à réviser un peu le cours, jusqu'au dîner, à dix-neuf heures trente.

Éric avait donc décider de donner quelques cours particuliers à la rousse qui faisait mine d'être intimidée par les deux garçons qui l'observaient.

« Bon, lève-toi, on va commencer.

-A mon avis, ça ne vaut vraiment pas le coup. » remarqua William qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir entendu Grell parler d'elle au masculin toute l'après-midi, bien qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Le blond soupira et répliqua qu'il ne fallait pas décourager et que c'était normal qu'au début une fille ait du mal à se comporter comme un homme. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la rouquine qui s'était levée.

« Première leçon : déjà, tu oublies la main sur les hanches. Le grand déhanché aussi... Pardon, j'aurais dû préciser : le petit déhanché aussi, ça va pas le faire...

-Mais comment tu veux que je me tienne alors ?! grogna Grell. Droite comme un piquet ?

-Tu peux rester souple, mais _**pas **_de déhanché. Spears, t'es d'accord ?

-Oh, moi, vous savez... soupira William désabusé et peu intéressé, avec l'air de celui qu'on a obligé à faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais désiré faire.

-Wiiiiiiill ! C'est important ! Tu pourrais m'aider un peu !

-Ah, Grell... Il y a une semaine, tu pleurais parce que tu devais te couper les cheveux et aujourd'hui, tu veux apprendre à être un homme... Tu m'excuseras de ne plus m'intéresser à tes changements de sexe : j'ai peur de ne plus suivre à la fin. »

Grell grommela un peu. Si elle avait le choix, elle ne se ferait jamais passé pour un garçon ! Mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir d'ennuis ni être renvoyée. En revanche, William préférait ne donner aucun avis pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son amie : quoi qu'il dise, Grell ne serait pas contente. S'il lui trouvait un côté masculin, elle protesterait haut et fort qu'elle était une fille. Si, au contraire, il pensait qu'elle restait toujours trop féminine, elle râlerait parce que sa performance d'actrice ne serait pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

« Du coup, vous ne m'avez pas répondu, reprit la rousse. Je fais quoi de mes mains et de mes jambes ?

-Jambes droites, sans déhanché ! ordonna Éric impétueusement. Écarte-les un peu, on dirait un balai, comme ça. »

Grell se mit à pouffer et son nouvel ami leva les yeux au plafond :

« Si en plus tu as l'esprit mal placé, on va pas avancer. Remarque, c'est toujours ça de gagner pour te faire passer pour un mec. J'en connais pas un qui ne soit pas comme ça.

-Je ne pense pas être ainsi, intervint William au désespoir d'Éric.

-OOOOOH ! Mon Willou ! Ce que tu es saaaaaage !

-Ah... Leçon numéro deux : pas de Wiiiiiiill ! ni de Willoooouuu ! imita le blond.

-Là, je suis absolument d'accord.

-Mais... J'aime bien le lui dire.

-Allez, ma vieille ! Quand on sera qu'entre nous, dans la chambre par exemple, tu pourras te comporter normalement ! » rassura Éric en riant.

Grell eut un immense sourire aux dents acérées.

« Pour tes mains... reprit le blond. Si tu sais vraiment pas quoi en faire, tu peux toujours en mettre une dans ta poche et de l'autre, tu tiens ton sac par exemple. Ou même les deux dans les poches, ça passe très bien aussi.

-Comme ça ?

-Ça commence à être mieux ! Marche un peu pour voir ? »

Il arrêta aussitôt Grell qui avait une démarche très féminine en balançant ses hanches. Pour la leçon numéro trois, elle dut apprendre à garder les pieds parallèles, ce qui était quasiment impossible avec ses talons hauts. Quand Éric se rendit compte des chaussures qu'elle avait, cachées par la longueur du pantalon, il l'obligea à les enlever. Ce fut une catastrophe totale : Grell était incapable de marcher à plat, ne l'ayant jamais fait, trébuchant et se tordant les chevilles tous les deux pas. Elle se plaignit très rapidement d'avoir mal à la plante des pieds et au bassin. Sans parler qu'elle perdait six bons centimètres, peut-être plus, et qu'elle détestait être si petite.

Mais son nouvel ami ne démordit pas et fut inflexible : elle devait apprendre à se mouvoir avec des chaussures d'hommes, sans se trémousser. Lorsqu'elle y parvint plus ou moins, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, jeta les chaussures dans un coin et se massa les chevilles en grimaçant. Éric jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui constituait la seule décoration de la chambre et s'exclama aussitôt :

« Mais vous avez vu l'heure ?! Il faut absolument qu'on aille au réfectoire ! Il est presque dix-neuf heures trente !

-Je remets mes chaussures et j'arrive ! déclara Grell en se penchant par dessus son lit.

-Tu crois vraiment remettre tes talons hauts ? l'arrêta le blond.

-Bah oui ! J'ai assez souffert comme ça ! On dit qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle, mais là, c'est de la torture pour rien ! »

William leva les yeux au plafond mais ne dit rien, tandis qu'Éric prenait en otage les talons de Grell qui se vit obligée de mettre les chaussures allant avec l'uniforme de l'Académie. Son ami l'avait menacée de jeter ses escarpins à boucle par la fenêtre. Après l'avoir traité d'hérétique, elle consentit à l'écouter pour sauver ses précieux souliers de leur kidnappeur.

**.oOo.**

« J'ai mal aux pieds. J'ai mal aux pieds. J'ai mal aux pieds. J'ai mal aux pieds. J'ai mal aux pieds. J'ai mal aux...

-Grell, arrête ! Ca suffit ! craqua William. Je pense que nous avons compris.

-Je veux remettre mes chaussures ! De _**vraies**_ chaussures ! Jolies, élégantes, féminines, à talon haut, qui font une belle démarche et une longue silhouette qui...

-T'as l'intention de te plaindre pendant tout le repas ? demanda Éric en prenant son plateau.

-J'ai mal aux pieds ! répéta avec acidité la rousse. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont en sang ! Je dois avoir des milliers d'ampoule ! Ces... Ces _**immondices**_ ne sont pas faits pour marcher ! Je vais mouriiiiiiiir !

-Bien sûr que si, on peut marcher ! Ça fait des décennies que j'en mets des comme ça, rit le blond, et je suis toujours en vie ! Et la leçon continue : je pensais en t'ayant dit d'arrêter les _Willooouuu _que ça comptait pour tous les petits cris suraigus... Alors arrête-les tous, _**maintenant **_!

-Pfff... C'est pas drôle d'être un mec, grogna-t-elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit d'arrêter de rouler du cul ? remarqua-t-il en la voyant marcher.

-Des hanches, ricana-t-elle.

-Ouais, ben c'est pareil ! Regarde comme je marche... Ou comme Spears marche ! On se déhanche ? »

Grell observa avec attention William qui était juste devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'Éric soupire :

« Grell ?

-Oui ?

-Leçon numéro quatre... Arrête de mater ses fesses. »

Heureusement, il l'avait dit à voix basse pour ne pas lui attirer des ennuis et le brun ne l'entendit pas. Elle gloussa et déclara dans un grand élan théâtral :

« AH ! Pauvre de moi ! Me voilà démasquée !

-En même temps, c'était d'une discrétion ! Prends plutôt exemple sur lui au lieu de le déshabiller du regard.

-Hu hu hu...

-Leçon numéro cinq : pas de gloussement ! »

Le blond et la rousse s'assirent aux côtés de William. Grell avait décidé de prendre au pied de la lettre Éric et adopta la stature droite et fière de son meilleur ami, ainsi que le même air impassible et stoïque.

« N'en fais pas trop non plus... soupira le blond.

-Vraiment ! Je ne suis pas de ce genre ! déclara Grell avec l'air exaspéré qu'arborait d'ordinaire William.

-Je vous jure... marmonna ce dernier, en coupant son rosbif. C'est ridicule...

-Je suis absolument d'accord avec toi. Slingby, quel manque de tenu ! Vous pourriez nouer correctement votre cravate... »

Éric éclata de rire tandis que William levait les yeux au plafond. Ils continuèrent à manger, Grell continuant son imitation du brun jusque dans les moindres détails. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps que tout était parfait et le blond avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un William T. Spears roux aux dents acérées. Elle poussa même la performance jusqu'à ne pas glisser de gloussements idiots, ce qui représentait en soit un exploit aux yeux d'Éric et un grand soulagement à ceux de William. C'était agréable de ne pas l'entendre caqueter sans cesse !

Alors qu'ils ramenaient leurs plateaux, ils croisèrent Lysander, Mathew et Lester. Ce dernier leur jeta un regard étonné.

« Hé, Sutcliff... T'étais pas plus grand, tout à l'heure ?

-Je vous jure ! Comme s'il était possible de rapetisser... »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant l'imitation de William par Grell. Même le brun s'autorisa un léger sourire, sachant très bien qu'il venait juste de penser cela...

« Non, sérieusement... Comment ça se fait ?

-Réfléchis donc un peu, fit froidement Grell. Je n'ai tout simplement plus de talons. Vraiment... Aucune réflexion.

-Ne pourrais-tu pas arrêter de me singer ? grinça William. Ça devient agaçant.

-Vraiment ! Je ne fais que prendre exemple sur toi. Tu devrais t'en réjouir. » répliqua-t-elle avec un calme glacial.

Elle passa devant eux, sans montrer la moindre émotion, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Au fond d'elle, elle exultait de joie. Quelle performance digne de la grande actrice qu'elle était ! Si avec ça, on disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir n'importe quel rôle...

Éric et William entrèrent à la suite de Grell dans leur chambre. Celle-ci se dirigea aussitôt vers son armoire et entreprit de ranger ''correctement'' ses affaires. Son meilleur ami haussa un sourcil étonné :

« Tu... Tu fais quoi ?

-Cela ne se voit pas ? Je vous jure... Je plie mon linge.

-C'est ça que tu appelles plier ton linge ?! »

Grell lui rendit un regard tranchant comme la glace et continua son ''rangement'' d'une manière stoïque et parfaitement inexpressive.

« Grell, arrête, s'il te plait, répéta William qui en avait plus qu'assez de la voir faire.

-Oh ça va, soupira Éric en s'allongeant sur son lit, pendant qu'elle t'imite, elle ne nous casse pas les oreilles avec ses gloussements...

-Vraiment... Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! s'énerva William en remontant ses lunettes. Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. _**Arrête**_ de suite ton petit manège, je n'ai pas besoin d'un singe imitateur.

-Oh... Tu me préfères au naturel, Will _darling _? »

Grell avait abandonné d'un coup ses airs froids pour son large sourire et une attitude aguicheuse et caressante. Pendant qu'Éric explosait de rire, elle se glissa contre le brun et lui attrapa sa cravate avec un regard brûlant.

« Tu arrête ça _**immédiatement**_... ordonna avec autorité et froideur William.

-Awh ! Quel stoïcisme ! gloussa Grell en obéissant. Hu hu hu... J'aime cet aspect de ta personnalité, mon Willou d'amour... Tes _**désirs**_ sont des ordres... »

Éric essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et, après avoir plus ou moins calmer son rire, déclara :

« En tout cas, dès qu'il s'agit de Spears, tu n'as plus mal aux pieds...

-AAAAAH ! Si ! Pauvre de moi ! Je défaille de douleur ! »

Elle fit semblant de tomber parce qu'elle ne tenait plus sur des pieds lacérés, ensanglantés, meurtris, torturés, ainsi que tous les synonymes du même genre qu'elle pouvait trouver. Bien entendu, sa chute se fit en direction de William, espérant atterrir dans ses bras. Mais celui-ci, exaspéré, fit un pas sur le côté et Grell s'étala par terre de tout son long.

« AÏE ! Wiiiiiiill ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Tu ne m'as pas rattrapée !

-Quel sens de l'observation... nota-t-il.

-Si Juliette était tombée du balcon, Roméo l'aurait rattrapée !

-Mais le fait est que tu n'es pas Juliette et que je ne suis pas Roméo.

-Méchant ! fit mine de bouder Grell malgré son grand sourire. Je vais aller voir Éri-chou alors ! »

L'Éri-chou en question, mi-allongé, mi-assis contre la tête du lit, manqua de s'étrangler en entendant son nouveau surnom alors que Grell montait sur sa couche par les pieds, sous le regard assassin de William.

« Sutcliff, tu m'appelles une seule fois encore comme ça, prévint-il en la regardant approcher, et fille ou pas fille, tu t'en prends une...

-Hu hu hu... Les hommes sont si cruels... Éri-chou... » murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres à l'oreille du blond.

Elle était désormais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, les bras de chaque côté du torse d'Éric qui déglutit en sentant son souffle dans le cou. A cet instant, il admira tout le flegme dont pouvait faire preuve William face à Grell. Elle pouvait vraiment se montrer séductrice et sensuelle quand elle voulait... La seule chose qui l'empêcha d'avoir les mains baladeuses fut le regard particulièrement venimeux et hostile que leur lança William. Sous son apparence froide et distante, Éric avait clairement senti que Grell était sa chasse gardée, même si ni le brun ni la rousse ne semblaient en avoir conscience.

« Et... Et si continuait les leçons ? proposa Éric en repoussant sa nouvelle amie de peur de se retrouver faucher un jour ou l'autre. Ce que tu viens de faire n'est pas très masculin... Je ne sais plus à quel numéro on en est, mais arrête tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à ça !

-Tsss... C'est pas toi qui a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais dans l'in-ti-mi-té... sourit Grell en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-Disons qu'on fait un exercice pratique. »

Au rictus de la rousse qui s'agrandit, elle n'avait sûrement pas pensé au même genre de pratique...

« Debout, on continue l'enseignement ! »

A son grand soulagement, elle râla un peu mais s'exécuta et William sembla se calmer. Il s'assit sur son propre lit, sans un mot.

« Alors... On a vu la démarche, résuma Éric, le problème des gloussements, du déhanché... Tiens, question à mille livres... Quand tu vois une jolie fille, tu fais quoi ?

-Question piège ? demanda Grell en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, c'est juste pour voir.

-Euh...

-Imagine comment réagisse les hommes de ton entourage, soupira le blond.

-Les hommes de mon... Ah... »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle ne fréquentait pas grand monde à vrai dire... D'un côté, il y avait son père qui, généralement, quand il avait à faire à une femme, c'était pour son enterrement et de l'autre, il y avait... William. Elle tourna son regard vers lui. William, dont elle s'était souvent posée la question s'il n'était pas asexué. Parce que franchement ! Avec tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le séduire, il était toujours aussi froid et stoïque face à elle ! Certes, elle aimait à en mourir ce côté distant, mais elle était toujours impressionnée de le voir faire. Elle en faisait toujours plus pour voir jusqu'où il tiendrait. Elle avait même cru un temps qu'elle s'y prenait mal. Heureusement, elle avait bien vu qu'Éric n'était pas resté insensible à ce genre d'approche directe. Ah les hommes ! C'était tous les mêmes : délicieusement pervers... pensa-t-elle en gloussant légèrement. Tous, sauf un, William T. Spears, et elle devait imaginer comment il réagirait face à une jolie fille. Mais s'il ne réagissait pas avec elle, il ne réagirait jamais ! Elle était tellement bien et...

« Alors, tu as une idée ? demanda Éric.

-Bah... Non, répondit Grell en se retournant vers lui. D'ailleurs... C'est quoi les critères pour définir une jolie fille ? »

William ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit ricanement. Éric s'était bloqué tout seul dans une situation délicate. Bien fait pour lui. Il allait apprendre à quel point Grell pouvait se montrer narcissique. Mieux valait aller dans son sens pour ce genre de chose... Ce fichu Slingby n'avait qu'à ne pas porter sur Grell le regard qu'il avait eu juste avant. D'accord, l'autre imbécile roux n'avait pas à s'étaler à moitié sur lui en lui susurrant on ne sait quelles insanités, mais il pouvait se montrer d'une grande et naïve innocence parfois, et ne se rendait pas forcément toujours compte de ce qu'il faisait en jouant ainsi avec les hommes. William se disait souvent que Grell avait de la chance d'être ami avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il savait restait maître de lui-même. Un autre n'aurait certainement pas eu autant de scrupules. Surtout si, comme Slingby, il décidait de le considérer comme une femme.

Au moins, William n'avait pas ce genre de problème : Grell restait un garçon, quoi qu'elle... non, quoi qu'_**il**_ en dise, se reprit le brun mentalement. D'ailleurs, il avait bien réfléchi, quand Slingby et lui l'avaient laissé seul. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi il n'appréciait pas voir des gens embêter Grell ou être un peu trop _**physiquement **_proches de lui. Le roux et lui se connaissaient depuis leur naissance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. C'était des liens normaux qui se nouaient entre deux personnes ayant tant de souvenir en commun depuis la plus tendre enfance. Grell était un peu comme un petit frère. D'accord, ils avaient le même âge. Mais William était tout de même légèrement plus âgé : il était né en février et son ami en juillet.

Donc, Grell était un petit frère pour lui. Un peu spécial, certes, plus une petite sœur, d'accord, mais un petit frère quand même. Il agirait de la même manière avec Thomas. Pas vrai ? Vraiment... Pourquoi ne s'en était-il donc pas aperçu plus tôt ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut sont petit ''frère'' de cœur qui le ramena à terre :

« Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce fantasme avec les grosses poitrines ?!

-Ben quoi ? rit Éric. J'ai le droit d'aimer les filles à fortes poitrines, non ? D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui te manque et... Euh... Non, mais tu... T'es t... très bien co... comme ça.. Grell... »

Cette dernière venait de jeter un regard à faire passer celui de William jaloux pour un modèle de douceur et de gentillesse. Éric se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire une telle remarque et s'empressa de changer de sujet :

« Sinon, à part la poitrine, pour définir une jolie fille, tu sais... Y a les hanches, les fesses... D'ailleurs, tu vois, j'adore ta taille fine.

-Tu dis ça pour jouer les hypocrites ?

-Oh non ! Moi ? Jamais ! Pas avec les filles... se rattrapa-t-il. Bref. Tu as compris pour les canons ?

-Ouais, railla-t-elle. Du moment qu'elle a de gros seins, une taille fine, des hanches larges et des fesses rebondies, tu aimes. Même si c'est c'est une mocheté, qu'elle a qu'un seul œil, un nez de travers et qu'elle est chauve...

-Euh... Faut peut-être pas exagéré, non ! J'aime quand elles ont de longs cheveux, surtout les blondes, grandes...

-Je vois le genre... grogna Grell. Et une fois que tu en as repéré une, tu fais quoi ?

-Exactement ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure à Spears !

-Je lui saute dessus ?! s'horrifia la rousse en faisant soupirer William. Ça va pas la tête ?!

-Non, je parlais plutôt de quand tu le déshabillais du regard ou que tu lui matais les fesses... ricana Éric.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla William. GRELL !

-Oui, mon Willou ? roucoula-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tu as fait _**quoi**_ ?!

-Exactement ce qu'il a dit, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix innocente et pure.

-Tu... Tu es... Mais c'est un inceste, Grell ! »

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre.

« Un quoi ? Depuis quand on est de la même famille ?

-C'est comme si on l'était.

-Dooooonc... Tu dis rien quand je te colle, coooooooomme ça ! fit-elle en joignant l'acte à la parole. Mais que je t'observe, ça te gène...

-Les deux me gênent, alors tu vas arrêter immédiatement, ordonna William en la repoussant.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Grell en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

La rouquine se mordilla les lèvres. Elle n'avait fait que tester la résistance de William ! Et elle avait réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de sa patience, mais ce n'était pas le résultat escompté.

« Tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ?

-Hein ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Éric. Oui, pourquoi ?

-Alors commence par arrêter de le rendre jaloux, comme tout à l'heure avec moi, ou il va se braquer contre toi. »

**.oOo.**

La semaine était passée à une vitesse fulgurante. William et Grell s'étaient réconciliés, même si elle continuait à le harceler de gloussement quand ils étaient dans leur chambre. Elle avait en effet adopté un comportement ''masculin'' à l'extérieur, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné les trois avec qui ils avaient fait leurs études jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient fini par se dire qu'elle avait enfin compris de quel sexe elle était et n'avaient fait aucun commentaire.

Il était clair qu'elle en faisait un peu trop, mais le brun trouvait reposant de ne pas l'entendre caqueter à son oreille à longueur de journée. Au moins, ce n'était plus que quand ils étaient tous les deux ou avec Éric qu'elle le faisait...

En ce vendredi après-midi, Grell entra en trombe dans son dortoir. Ils finissaient plus tôt ce jour-là afin de pouvoir préparer leurs affaires et rentrer chez eux pour ceux qui le pouvait.

« Je viens d'apprendre qu'on peut partir à quinze heures ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur son armoire.

-Tu viens juste de l'apprendre ? rit Éric qui rédigeait un devoir d'Éthique, assis au petit bureau à côté des placards.

-Oui, j'ai pas dû écouter quand les profs l'ont dit. »

Elle commença à jeter pêle-mêle ses affaires dans sa valise.

« Pressée de partir, Grell ?

-Oui ! J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, ce matin : il a réussi à avoir des billets pour la première de _Roméo et Juliette_ avec des très grands acteurs. C'est ce soir à dix-neuf heures, je ne peux pas me permettre de le louper ! Plus vite je rentrerais à Londres, plus vite je me préparerais... Il y a quand même une heure de route jusqu'à chez moi... Une heure et demi pour me préparer... réfléchissait-elle tout en continuant à bourrer tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire entrer dans la malle. Ça fait donc dix-sept heures trente... Le temps d'y aller... Le théâtre est de l'autre côté de la ville... Raaaaah ! J'ai tout juste le temps de partir !

-Une heure et demi pour te préparer ? Tu peux réduire le temps, non ?

-Ah tu crois ça ? On voit que tu n'es pas une fille ! Faut que je me lave, me coiffe, m'habille, me maquille... Ah que c'est _**bon**_ _**!**_ »

Son cri d'extase fit éclater de rire Éric : elle avait simplement remis ses hauts escarpins à boucle.

« Tu rentres pas chez toi, Éric ?

-Non, je reste ici. Bristol est trop loin pour que je rentre tous les weekend. A lundi !

-A lundi ! »

Grell partit comme elle était arrivée, en coup de vent. Elle croisa William en lui lançant un joyeux au-revoir mais ne s'arrêta pas, ce qui l'étonna. Il entra dans la chambre et demanda à leur compagnon de chambrée :

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Grell ?

-Elle va voir la première de _Roméo et Juliette_, ce soir, avec son père.

-La première ? Mais... C'est vendredi prochain...

-Ah ? Elle a dû mal comprendre ce que son père lui a écrit alors. »

Éric se replongea dans son devoir pendant que William pliait avec soin ses affaires dans sa propre valise. Le blond releva tout à coup la tête :

« Au fait, Spears... Comment t'es au courant pour la pièce ?

-J'en ai entendu parler, c'est tout.

-T'es sûr que tu voulais pas y emmener Grell ? demanda Éric avec un sourire entendu. Elle-même ne semblait pas savoir exactement quand la représentation avait lieu et tu m'as l'air bien au courant.

-Moi ? Y emmener Grell ?! Je vous jure... Merci bien... Ce sont mes parents qui doivent y aller, je garde mon petit frère. Sur ce... Au revoir, Slingby.

-A lundi ! »

Il quitta Éric, traversa le couloir, puis toute la cours de l'Académie. Après avoir passé la grande arche d'entrée, il entendit une voix familière l'interpellait. Se retournant, il vit Undertaker lui faisant signe depuis son corbillard tiré par deux chevaux. A côté de lui, Grell pleurnichait.

« Ma chérie, arrête un peu pleurer, pria l'argenté. Ça ne fera pas passer le temps plus vite.

-Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea William en approchant.

-C'est la semaine prochaine ! Je croyais que la première de _Roméo et Juliette _était ce soir !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas bien lu ce que je t'ai écrit, rit son père. Will, tu veux rentrer avec nous ? Ça t'évitera un long voyage à pied.

-Je veux bien, merci monsieur Undertaker. »

Il grimpa aux côtés de deux autres Shinigami et Undertaker mit au pas les chevaux. A peine le brun fut-il installé que Grell sautait dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur la joue.

« Mais vraiment... Lâche-moi donc !

-NON ! J'ai besoin de ré-con-fort ! Oh, mon Willou ! minauda-t-elle en s'accrochant au cou de William.

-On dirait que tu ne l'as pas vu de plusieurs mois... rit Undertaker.

-Oh ! Papa ! C'est pire que ça ! Je suis _**obligée **_de me comporter en garçon !

-Hein ?

-Oui, monsieur, expliqua William en se dégageant de son amie. Grell a décidé de se comporter de manière virile... »

Undertaker dévisagea sa fille puis éclata de rire.

« Il va falloir que vous me racontiez ça en détail... Et on a le temps d'ici Londres ! »


	11. La Faucheuse fantaisiste

**Alors, que dire sur ce chapitre ! Je crois que, malgré un ton léger, il s'y passe beaucoup de choses et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous en prendrez autant à la lire.  
Je me suis vraiment amusée, particulièrement sur le brouillon de plan de Grell (que je dédis à tout ceux qui, comme moi, on souffert de ce genre d'obligation...).  
Ensuite, je dois avouer qu'il y a tout de même une erreur mais que j'ai décidé de garder. J'étais persuadée que "Ô rage ! Ô désespoir !" et sa suite se trouvait dans "Hamlet". Or, c'est dans "Le Cid" de Corneille. Honte à moi (surtout que c'est ma pièce favorite...). Bref, ne me frappez pas parce que ce n'est pas du Shakespeare contrairement au reste, ou même une pièce anglaise. Mais je trouvais que ça collait bien au moment. ^^  
Divers prénoms sont évoqués. Si la présence de deux est clairement facile à comprendre, les deux autres non. Reed signifiait "Rouge" en vieil anglais avant de devenir un prénom. Quant à Chani, ca a la même signification, mais en hébreux. Merci à Momo0302 pour me l'avoir trouvé !**

**De plus, pour celles et ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais :**  
**Laws of Death - Les Lois de la Mort.**  
**Stick of Death - La baguette de la Mort.**  
**Je sais que je ne suis pas une adepte d'intégrer des mots étrangers dans une fics (sauf si ce sont des noms bien sûr, du genre Shinigami !), mais j'étais obligée dans le contexte. Je n'en dis pas plus. ^^**

**Voilà, après une longue introduction, je vous laisse enfin lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LA FAUCHEUSE FANTAISISTE  
**

Le nez en l'air, une adolescente à la courte chevelure rousse observait le ciel nocturne. Elle était assise sur une fontaine qui chantait doucement avec la voix cristalline de l'eau, au beau milieu d'une cours absolument déserte. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel exempte de nuage dévoilait ses merveilles. Ayant l'habitude de Londres, la jeune fille ne voyait guère un aussi bel éther d'ordinaire. Et là, basse sur l'horizon, une superbe lune rousse se levait, abreuvant les étoiles de sa lumière écarlate.

_Une goutte de sang dans l'immensité du noir. Une tâche de rouge dans le monochrome du ciel._

Elle sourit tristement en repensant à ce que son père lui avait dit à propos de l'astre nocturne, bien des années auparavant. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était comme la lune rousse.

_Elle est féminine et flamboyante à sa manière : tout le monde peut la voir dans le ciel, elle attire les regards._

Oui, vraiment... Elle se sentait comme cette Lune ensanglantée. Elle savait très bien que son comportement toujours excessif, sa flamboyance vermeille lui valaient d'être toujours remarquée. Elle aimait ça, elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Mais le seul regard qu'elle voulait attirer, elle ne l'attirait pas.

« Hey, Grell, tu sais que le couvre-feu est passé depuis un bail ? »

La rouquine sursauta et se retourna pour un grand blond lui sourire et la rejoindre.

« Éric ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Je me suis dit que tu étais partie prendre l'air pour te changer les idées. Tiens, prends ma veste, tu es frigorifiée.

-Je suis une Shinigami, je ne vais pas tomber malade...

-Non, mais ce n'est pas agréable d'avoir froid, plaisanta Éric. Et puis... T'es une fille, ça s'appelle de la galanterie. »

Grell se mit à rire.

« Si Will réfléchissait comme toi, ça serait sympa.

-Tu penses encore à ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Oui.

-Écoute, l'année a commencé la semaine dernière. J'ai pas envie la passer entre vous deux qui ne faite que vous attirez et vous repoussez tout le temps.

-Il m'a affirmée qu'il me prenait pour sa petite sœur. Je veux dire, il me l'a confirmé.

-Déjà, rit Éric, il a dit _frère_, vu qu'on était à la bibliothèque. Ensuite, je t'avais prévenue de ne pas chercher à le rendre jaloux. C'est un juste retour des choses. Tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu !

-T'es ignoble.

-Oui, mais j'ai raison. Maintenant, soit tu vas voir ailleurs, soit tu te concentres sur lui, mais dans tous les cas : ne joue pas de sa jalousie ou ça va mal finir.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il pense de moi... soupira Grell.

-C'est impossible de savoir ce que pense Spears. En entendant, si on rentrait avant de se faire attraper ? En plus, t'as ma veste et je commence sérieusement à me les geler... »

Grell lui fit un sourire triste et se leva pour le suivre. Éric se tourna vers elle et fut surpris de voir le chagrin qui habitait son regard, elle d'ordinaire si joyeuse.

« Ça va ? »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

« Je... Je veux pas qu'il me voit comme une sœur ! C'est pire que tout... Ça veut dire qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Enfin, pas comme moi je l'aime ! Il... Il est tout pour moi ! Il... »

Éric se mit à rire et la pria de se calmer en la prenant contre lui. Avec les chaussures plates de l'Académie, elle lui arrivait à peine sous le menton. Il la serra en murmurant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, s'il te considérait vraiment comme une sœur, il m'assassinerait pas du regard dès qu'on est un peu trop proche...

-Tu connais pas Will... Il dit toujours ce qu'il pense... S'il... S'il ne le pensait pas, il ne me l'aurait pas dit.

-Alors il est aveugle. A sa place, j'aimerais bien avoir une fille comme toi qui me court après ! sourit-il pour lui remonter le moral. Enfin... »

Il prit un air malicieux puis rajouta en la taquinant :

« Plus blonde et moins plate, ça serait mieux ! »

Grell se mit à rire, se sentant réconfortée. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son ami en le remerciant.

« Tu sais quoi ma vieille ? Je crois que Spears aime bien te voir joyeuse : ça met un peu de fantaisie dans sa vie.

-Tu crois ?

-Il ne le montrera jamais... Mais n'en fais pas trop non plus, ça l'exaspère aussi. »

Grell pouffa. Bientôt, les deux étudiants retournèrent à leur dortoir, évitant de justesse le surveillant de nuit qui patrouillait dans les couloirs.

**.oOo.**

Grell sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de la cloche de l'Académie qui rythmait leur vie. Le matin, elle retentissait à sept heures pour les réveiller, puis à huit heures pour annoncer le début des cours et ainsi de suite toutes les heures, jusqu'à dix-huit heures.

La rousse grogna. Avec sa petite escapade nocturne, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Dire qu'elle était juste en train de rêver qu'elle était à un balcon surplombant une roseraie des plus enchanteresses et que William lui faisait d'en bas une déclaration enflammée...

Elle se tourna sur la droite pour regarder le brun qui était assis sur son propre lit. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait l'Académie et l'internat : la première chose qu'elle voyait le matin, c'était William. Elle lui adressa un petit salut qu'il lui rendit rapidement.

« Raaaah... souffla Éric depuis sa propre couche. Marre de me lever si tôt... Pfff... On commence par Éthique en plus...

-Ouiiii ! gloussa Grell en se levant enfin. Mais après on a Pratique jusqu'à midi ! Et ça, c'est teeeeellement bien !

-Hey, dis-moi ma vieille... commença le blond pendant que le brun disparaissait dans leur petit coin salle de bain. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier soir, non ?

-Moui, faut croire. Je vais suivre ton conseil.

-Euh... Lequel ?

-Me concentrer sur lui. Et... Hu hu hu ! Mettre un peu plus de fantaisie dans sa vie. »

Éric soupira. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il lui avait dire de faire et il doutait que William apprécie réellement d'avoir autant de _**fantaisie**_ dans sa vie... Il ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire et partit s'habiller rapidement quand le brun revint.

Ils partirent ensuite déjeuner tous les trois avant de se diriger vers la salle accueillant le cours d'Éthique. Grell s'installa comme à son habitude à côté de William, Éric derrière elle. Avant même que Mr Lawford, le professeur, n'entre, elle était déjà les bras croisés et le visage perdu dedans pour finir sa nuit.

« Sutcliff, voudriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de ne pas faire qu'acte de présence aujourd'hui ? Nous allons aborder un point important et il vous sera certainement plus utile à vous qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, vu votre manque de sérieux. »

Grell grogna et releva la tête, la calant sur sa main, le coude sur la table. Ce n'était que le deuxième mardi de sa vie qu'elle passait à l'Académie, mais elle était déjà cataloguée dans les élèves indisciplinés. Mais bon, pour ce jour-là, elle consentait à _ne pas faire qu'acte de présence_. Il fallait mettre William de bonne humeur avant d'agrémenter son quotidien de quelques fantaisies. Elle était bien décidée à lui arracher un sourire avant la fin de la semaine.

« Bien puisque tout le monde est présent, physiquement comme mentalement, commença Lawford, je peux vous annoncer le début d'un chapitre très important. »

Ça, ils l'avaient tous compris, pensa ironiquement Grell.

« Les lois de la Mort ! »

Il claqua violemment sa baguette contre le tableau pour montrer ce qu'il avait inscrit préalablement. _Laws of __**DEATH**_ avec le dernier mot souligné plusieurs fois, entouré et écrit en grand pour lui donner toute son importance. Mais sa règle se brisa et le morceau vola et retomba sur le bureau d'Éric qui sursauta, après que Grell se soit baissée à temps.

Toute la classe éclata de rire au grand dam du professeur. La rousse se releva, se retourna et s'empara du bout de bois. Avec un large sourire moqueur, elle se tourna vers Lawford avant de lui agiter la baguette sous le nez en déclarant :

« _Stick of DEATH _! »

Le fou rire redoubla, hormis du côté de William qui souffla un _Vraiment !_ exaspéré.

« Eh bien, puisque vous semblez tellement en forme, contrôle général sur ce que l'on a vu durant votre première semaine de cours, déclara Lawford. Quant à vous, Mr Sutcliff, vous aurez une retenue. »

Elle se retint tout juste de ne pas le reprendre pour le _Mr Sutcliff_ au lieu de _Miss_, mais râla tout de même de la punition en prenant un air de chien battu.

« Monsieur ! Pitiéééé ! Ah pauvre de moi ! Je ne suis que...

-Vous en voulez peut-être deux ? »

Les ardeurs théâtrales de Grell furent aussitôt refroidies. La journée commençait bien pour elle.

**.oOo.**

Les trois heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à la Pratique. Cette fois, ce fut le professeur qui confectionna les équipes de deux et Grell se retrouva avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis la semaine dernière, Jesse Romans. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, comme pour s'évaluer. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore adresser la parole jusqu'à présent.

Jesse était plus grand qu'elle. De toute façon, elle était la plus petite de la classe. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient plaqués vers l'arrière et coupés au niveau du menton. Pas un ne dépassait. Sa peau mâte faisait ressortir ses yeux de Shinigami. Son visage un peu rond se terminait par un menton fin. Comme la plupart des élèves de l'Académie, hormis William, il ne fermait pas sa veste d'uniforme, laissant voir le gilet qu'il portait dessous.

Ce dernier observait Grell avec la même minutie. Il finit par avoir un sourire moqueur et ironique mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Leur professeur entreprit alors à leur expliquer le but de la séance. Outre le travail de l'équilibre, ils commenceraient à apprendre l'esquive. L'exercice qu'il voulait leur faire faire mêlerait les deux. Grell soupira d'ennui. Undertaker lui avait appris depuis longtemps à faire ce mouvement. Elle préféra réfléchir à comment mettre de la fantaisie dans la vie de son cher William. Parce que, mine de rire, ce n'était pas simple. C'était certainement la personne avec le moins de fantaisie qu'elle avait jamais rencontré... Une voix la fit redescendre sur terre.

« Eh, Sutliff...

-Sut-_**c**_liff, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Jesse qui lui parlait pour la première fois.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... Sutcliff... Tu commences par esquiver ?

-Ok.

-J'essaierais de ne pas y aller trop fort, railla-t-il. J'aurais peur de te casser quelque chose. »

Grell eut un large sourire dangereux, comprenant qu'il faisait référence à son apparence gracile, d'autant plus souligné par la finesse de sa taille. Normal, puisqu'elle s'évertuait à porter un corset pour paraître encore plus féminine... Elle s'y était tellement habituée qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'enlever à l'Académie, gênée de ne pas l'avoir.

Mais cela, Jesse ne pouvait pas le savoir.

« Je n'aime guère avoir de traitement de faveur... déclara-t-elle d'un ton provocateur et amusé. Alors je te conseille de donner le meilleur de toi-même.

-Tu sais qui je suis, au moins ?

-Oui, tu es le gars qui ne va pas me toucher une seule fois.

-Présomptueux Sutcliff ? Je suis Jesse Romans, l'héritier des Romans. Ça ne te dit rien ? »

Le sourire de Grell s'accentua.

« Alors je vais avoir l'honneur de ridiculiser le fils du régent ? Intéressant. Puisqu'on en est aux présentations, je suis Grell Sutcliff, la f... le fils d'Undertaker, se reprit-elle. Ça ne te dit rien ? »

Le professeur lança l'ordre de commencer. Jesse était sensé porter un coup à Grell en faisant un grand pas en avant sur les pointes. Cette dernière devait l'esquiver en se penchant en arrière, sans perdre l'équilibre. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Jesse passa à l'attaque. Grell l'évita sans le moindre problème. Mais elle attrapa le poignet de son adversaire et s'en servit d'appui pour se redresser. Grâce à l'élan qu'il avait pris, elle le fit passer sur le côté.

Imparable, pensa-t-elle.

Il s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière, aux pieds de Grell. Elle éclata de rire. Il n'était pas le seul à être tombé, mais il était bien le seul attaquant.

« Comme dirait Lawford : DEATH ! » railla-t-elle en le voyant.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi et naturellement, elle s'amusa en même temps à prendre une pause, la main droite au niveau de son menton, le majeur et l'annulaire repliés sur sa paume. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents pointues à celui qu'elle avait humilié.

« Sutcliff ! » s'écria l'enseignant.

Jesse ricana, malgré la honte qu'il ressentait de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Grell allait se faire salement invectiver par le prof...

« Sutcliff, c'était excellent ! félicita ce dernier, surpris d'avoir un élève si en avance sur les autres. Vu la précision du mouvement, c'était fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur ! fanfaronna-t-elle sous le nez de Jesse qui était près à exploser de rage. Je pourrais faire ça les yeux fermés !

-Où l'avez-vous appris ?

-Mon père, monsieur.

-Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! On m'a dit que le fils d'Undertaker serait dans cette classe et que ce dernier lui avait appris deux ou trois choses. Vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma part quand vous le verrez.

-Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Grell.

-Bien sûr ! La plupart des professeurs ont été formé avec lui, durant les deux années de stage qu'on doit faire à la fin du cursus académique, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. J'ai eu l'honneur d'être parmi ses élèves : c'était un excellent Maître ! Bien que j'ai fait une overdose de cookie à la fin... »

Grell éclata de rire. Elle, elle ne pourrait jamais en faire une !

« J'aimerais bien tester vos capacités, déclara le professeur. Combattons, voulez-vous ?

-Avec plaisir monsieur. »

Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à Jesse et déclara de sorte que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

« Ça me changera des incapables. »

Elle se tourna vers Éric, en duo avec Lysander, qui lui sourit et leva son pouce avec un petit clin d'œil, puis vers William qui eut un petit signe de tête comme encouragement.

« Quant à vous, Romans, faites un peu plus attention, recommanda le professeur. On aurait dit une poupée de chiffon. Je m'attendais à mieux du fils du régent : il paraît que vous aussi vous avez été initié avant d'entrer à l'Académie. »

Jesse ne fit aucun commentaire, mais lança un regard noir à Grell qui jubilait.

**.oOo.**

La cloche de midi sonna enfin. Grell, William et Éric se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire en même que le reste des étudiants. Voyant que la rousse boitillait et s'appuyait sur le brun pour marcher, le blond lui demanda si ça allait.

« Ouais, ouais... Ça va... Mais se battre contre le prof, c'est autre chose que contre les minables comme Romans. »

Le professeur avait pourtant été étonné favorablement des performances de Grell : elle l'avait impressionné pour quelqu'un qui venait juste d'entrer à l'Académie. Mais en attendant, elle ressortait du cours avec pas mal de bleus et une cheville enflée. Sûrement une petite entorse. Elle n'aurait plus rien d'ici le milieu de l'après-midi, mais elle souffrait pour le moment.

Cependant, tout cela n'avait pas été vain : elle pouvait se coller à William sans qu'il dise quoi que se soit. Et, comble du bonheur, leur enseignant lui avait donné une première idée de fantaisie pour le brun. Ça allait lui prendre du temps, mais elle était sûre d'y arriver une fois qu'elle aurait réuni tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre et eut quelques idées, excellentes selon elle.

« Willou ? roucoula-t-elle.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, surtout ici ? grommela-t-il.

-Tu voudrais bien me passer tes cahiers de cours pour ce soir, s'il te plait ? C'est pour ma retenue...

-Et que souhaites-tu en faire ?

-Oh, rien de bien méchant ! Je vais en profiter pour vérifier si j'ai pas des trucs qui me manquent dans les miens, surtout en Éthique.

-Je vous jure... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, tu n'as qu'à suivre en cours.

-_Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? _»

Éric la regarda réciter son texte, une main sur le front pour le côté tragique, la voix vibrante d'émotions, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air exaspéré de William. Plusieurs personnes avaient tourné un regard étonné et curieux vers eux. Quand Grell déclamait du théâtre, c'était pour être entendu de tous. Ils n'étaient pas encore habitués à cela, à l'Académie ! pensa le blond.

« Vraiment... Ce n'est pas en récitant du théâtre que tu vas me convaincre de te passer mes cours.

-_Il ne suffit pas de parler, il faut parler juste !_

-Voudrais-tu bien arrêter ?

-_Mon corps est jardin, et ma volonté son jardinier !_

-Je crois qu'e... il a décidé de sortir des citations jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, nota Éric. Remarque, c'est imaginatif...

-_Le fou, l'amoureux et le poète sont farcis d'imagination._

-Et tu te situes dans quelle catégorie ? railla le blond.

-_Être ou ne pas être ! Telle est la question !_

_-_C'est particulièrement exaspérant... crissa William. Et tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée que je ne te les passerais pas. Un peu plus de sérieux de ta part serait le bienvenu et...

-_Il est dangereux d'être trop zélé_, protesta Grell.

-Vraiment... Je déteste quand tu commences comme ça.

-_On peut faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour... _» susurra-t-elle en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

**.oOo.**

Ils finirent les cours à seize heures et rentrèrent à leur chambre. Grell n'avait toujours pas réussi à convaincre son ami de lui prêter ses cours et avait parlé toute la journée par des citations théâtrales. A la fin, elle avait même fini par dire au professeur de Latin qui désespérait de leur faire apprendre la deuxième déclinaison :

« _Les mots sans les pensées ne vont jamais au ciel_... »

Mais pour le moment, elle n'y pensait plus. A cause de l'obstination stupide de William, elle ne pourrait pas concrétiser la première partie de son Génial Plan de Fantaisie à Mettre dans la Vie de Willou, qu'elle avait décidé d'abréger en GPFM2V. Au début, elle disait GPFMVW, mais c'était encore un peu long. Tant pis si ça fait ''Villou'' au lieu de ''Willou''.

Elle posa, ou plutôt jeta négligemment, ses affaires de cours sur son lit et ne garda que le strict minimum avant de se rendre à sa retenue.

« A ce soir ! salua-t-elle en sortant. Je vous rejoins à la cantine.

-Attends, Grell. N'oublies-tu rien ? la retint William.

-Huh ? Non, je ne vois vraiment pas...

-Tiens, prends mes cours.

-Qu... Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. Tu... Tu me les prêtes ?!

-Pour une fois que tu veux être sérieux, déclara-t-il sans émotion, autant en profiter.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? grogna-t-elle en les fourrant sans ménagement dans son sac, au grand dam de son ami.

-Je dois avouer que te voir réciter des extraits de pièces de théâtre était assez plaisant, avoua-t-il. Je me demandais combien tu en connaissais et si tu en aurais assez pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir. »

En vérité, il ne lui dirait jamais qu'il s'était... ''amusé'' (oui, c'était certainement le mot qui convenait le mieux, même si ce terme dans sa bouche n'avait pas la même valeur que chez une personne normale) à ses dépends. C'était pour toutes les fois où Grell le rendait fou par son comportement.

La rousse lui fit un petit sourire, lui fit un petit signe d'adieu de la main en chantonnant un _By-bye !_ joyeux et disparut de la chambre, surexcitée d'avoir pu avoir ce qu'elle voulait, même si son cher William s'était moqué d'elle toute l'après-midi.

« Slingby ? demanda tout à coup le brun en se tournant vers le blond.

-Oui ?

-Je croyais que Grell avait une entorse... Il court bien vite pour quelqu'un qui a la cheville fragilisée...

-Ah ! Oui ! Bah en fait, elle n'a plus rien depuis une ou deux heures, elle faisait semblant pour s'appuyer sur toi. »

L'air exaspéré de William fit éclater de rire Éric. Finalement, les deux amis d'enfance s'étaient manipulés l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs heures...

**.oOo.**

Grell arriva à la salle de permanence où se déroulerait sa retenue. Étant donné que c'était déjà sa troisième depuis le début de l'année, elle savait parfaitement comment le surveillant procédait : les élèves s'asseyaient, il faisait l'appel. Au fur et à mesure des noms qui défilaient, les collés allaient au bureau chercher le travail demandé par l'enseignant. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait que Grell et un étudiant qui devait avoir dans les quatre-vingt-dix ans, soit dix-huit ans humains.

« Tiens donc, Sutcliff ! remarqua le surveillant. Quelle surprise... Tenez, voilà ce que Mr Lawford à laisser pour vous. Vous resterez jusqu'à dîner pour le faire et ça comptera dans votre moyenne. Si vous avez fini avant, vous connaissez la procédure, je crois ?

-Oui, oui, soupira-t-elle. Je peux faire autre chose, tant que ça a un rapport avec les cours. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et sortit ses encriers noir et rouge. Elle regarda le sujet et grommela.

_De l'importance de l'Éthique dans le métier de Faucheur ou les lois de la Mort appliquées dans un contexte administratif_.

Elle imagina un instant William lui dire que c'était un sujet des plus passionnants. Elle, elle comprenait tout juste l'énoncé. Pour elle, il était faux, point barre : les Faucheurs étaient sur le terrain, l'administratif n'étant que dans les bureaux. Ils n'appliquaient donc pas ce que le professeur avait magnifiquement nommé _Laws of DEATH_.

Bon, elle allait faire ce qu'elle pouvait : elle savait très bien que si elle rendait copie blanche après une retenue ou si elle ne le faisait pas avec un minimum de sérieux, elle serait collée à nouveau, et cette fois du vendredi après-midi au samedi midi. Ce qui l'empêchait de rentrer chez elle et il était hors de question de passer un weekend complet dans cette « foutue prison stupide qui sert à rien à part à torturer les élèves avec des matières inutiles » selon ses dires. Sans parler que vendredi soir avait lieu la première de _Roméo et Juliette_. Hors de question de rater ça !

Elle commença donc son travail pour sauver son weekend. Cependant, elle ne résista pas à la tentation d'écrire partout le mot _death_ en lettres majuscules et avec son encre rouge. C'était bien mieux comme ça...

Elle finit au bout de deux heures ce qu'elle était censée faire en trois heures et demi. Une heure à trouver un plan bancal et une problématique inutile. Lawford avait précisé qu'un plan ne faisait rien d'autre que trois parties et trois sous-parties. Très bien, c'était déjà ce qu'elle avait fait, même si elle était sûre que William s'arracherait les cheveux en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait. Sans parler de sa problématique, _Quelle est l'importance de l'Éthique dans le métier de Faucheur et à quoi servent les lois de la MORT dans un contexte administratif ?_. Et puis, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il tombe sur son brouillon, pensa-t-elle, où figurait fièrement son plan en vermillon, avec quelques annotations de son cru.

_I-Définitions._

_1) Qu'est-ce que l'Éthique ?_

_Euh... Allez savoir !_

_2) Le métier de Faucheur_

_Ça consiste à faucher et à défoncer les Démons pour qu'ils soient plus beaux en sang (donc, c'est la Pratique qui compte)._

_3) Qu'est-ce que la MORT ?_

_La fin de la vie ! DEATH !_

_II-L'importance de l'Éthique dans le métier de Faucheur_

_1) Pourquoi le voit-on en cours ?_

_Pour torturer les élèves et parce que le prof est sadique !_

_2) En quoi est-ce important ?_

_Aha ! La bonne blague..._

_3) L'Éthique dans le quotidien d'un Faucheur_

_Je ne savais même pas que des gens pouvaient suivre ça tous les jours (à part mon Willou d'amour, mais lui, ça le rend sexy...)_

_III-Les lois de la MORT dans le contexte administratif_

_1) Qu'est-ce qu'un contexte administratif ?_

_Quand on fout rien dans les bureaux et qu'on s'ennuie. On peut toujours se remaquiller ou se limer les ongles._

_2) Rappel des lois de la MORT_

_Ce qu'on doit faire ou pas faire. Pour plus de précisions, veuillez regarder les cours de mon Willou d'amour._

_3) Pourquoi sont-elles inutiles dans un contexte administratif ?_

_Parce qu'on fout rien dans les bureaux et qu'on s'ennuie. Et accessoirement qu'on passe son temps à remplir des papiers inutiles et qu'on voit donc pas la moindre âme..._

Bon, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une bonne note. ''C'' était certainement le maximum qu'elle pouvait atteindre avec un truc pareil, mais ce qui comptait était de ne pas être à nouveau en retenue le vendredi soir et le samedi matin.

Bien ! Maintenant qu'elle avait bazardé la ''chose'' sur une copie double entière, elle allait passer à ce qui était vraiment important : le GPFM2V. Et il ne fallait pas qu'elle chôme, elle n'avait qu'une heure et demi avant de rendre ses cours à William.

Elle s'empara ainsi des cahiers d'exercices de ce dernier qui se trouvaient avec tout ce qu'il lui avait prêté pour la soirée. Sur celui de Théorie, elle entreprit de dessiner sur toutes les pages des petits cœurs rouges et des petits bonhommes dignes des plus grandes créations de maternelles. Ceux qui étaient en rouge avec un triangle pour corps et de longs cheveux la représentaient, main dans la main avec d'autres, plus grands, rectangulaires et noirs, qui désignaient William. Elle faisait toujours très attention à représenter les lunettes. De temps en temps, des plus petits bonhommes suggéraient leurs futurs enfants, filles ou garçons, généralement carmins et en grand nombre. Très inspirées pour la toute dernière page, entièrement blanche, elle dessina toute une généalogie sur laquelle ils figuraient en-dessous d'Undertaker, Edward et Elena Spears. William était à côté de Thomas et tenait toujours Grell par la main. Tous les deux surmontaient une ribambelle d'enfants et de petits-enfants. Elle entoura le tout d'un immense cœur, lui-même encerclés par des cohortes entières de plus petits cupidons. En fait, ils étaient dessinés comme les autres personnages, à la différence qu'ils avaient des ailes, un arc et une flèche.

Elle sourit tristement en voyant la page surchargée de rouge et passa une main douce sur les Juliet, Reed, Chani et autres Romeo Spears qui constituaient leur descendance. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Un beau et doux rêve, mais jamais elle ne porterait les enfants de William. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant, elle n'était pas bête. Mais elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle aurait aimé en avoir, surtout ceux de celui qu'elle aimait. En même temps, pensa-t-elle amèrement, n'importe quelle femme voudrait enfanter...

Elle chassa rapidement ces idées : tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec son William. Ce serait déjà si merveilleux !

Ayant fini le cahier de Théorie, elle prit celui d'Éthique avec un certain dégoût. Comment aimer une telle matière ?! Elle tint sa plume un instant au-dessus du papier, cherchant l'inspiration puis sourit. Elle commença à écrire _Je t'aime _dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Ou du moins, dans toutes les langues dans lesquelles elle savait l'écrire. En effet, c'était la seule phrase qu'elle avait appris dans de très nombreux idiomes. Anglais, bien sûr, mais aussi Français, Italien, Espagnol, Grec, Latin, Turc, Russe... Japonais, Arabe, Chinois : elle n'avait jamais compris comment l'écrire. Dommage. Tant pis, elle le transcrirais en lettres latines. Euh... Ah ! Gaélique aussi... Portugais... Allemand ! Bien sûr, comment avait-elle pu oublier l'Allemand ?! Elle-même portant un prénom allemand, c'était la première langue dans laquelle elle avait regardé comment on le disait.

D'ailleurs, elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle n'avait pas un prénom anglais. Elle savait très bien que ses géniteurs étaient de purs anglais depuis de nombreuses générations... Bah, ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire de ces deux-là. Seul Undertaker comptait, il était son unique famille. Elle se demanda alors comment il l'aurait appelée s'il l'avait eu à la naissance. Sûrement un truc en rapport avec la Mort. Elle frémit en imaginant qu'elle aurait pu s'appeler Proserpine. Pas très classe... Atropos ou Morta, peut-être... C'était mieux.

Elle secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de rêver ! Elle avait passé toutes langues qu'elle connaissait. Et il restait tant de pages... Aha ! s'écria-t-elle mentalement. Elle allait donc compléter par des citations de _Roméo et Juliette_. Ça serait magnifique !

**.oOo.**

« Sutcliff, vous pouvez y aller.

-Hu hu hu ! Merciiii ! » gloussa-t-elle au grand étonnement du surveillant.

Elle rendit sa copie et fila aussi vite qu'elle put à sa chambre pour poser ses affaires et se rendre au réfectoire. William et Éric devaient déjà y être. En posant délicatement les livres de son meilleur ami sur son lit en prenant la peine de former un cœur, elle eut une nouvelle idée. Elle sourit : ça aussi, ça ne serait pas facile, mais ça en vaudrait la peine. Dès qu'elle aurait mangé, elle irait voir le surveillant général qui pouvait fournir aux élèves certaines choses s'ils en avaient besoin. Du fil rouge, une paire de ciseaux et une aiguille, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Pour le reste, il lui fallait forcer l'armoire de William, mais elle savait déjà comment faire.

Elle partit ensuite retrouver ses amis qui lui avait gardé une place.

« Merci pour tes cours, Will !

-Je t'en prie.

-Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? » interrogea Éric.

Grell leur raconta ce qui s'était passé, évitant cependant le passage décoration. Comme elle s'y attendait, le brun trouva passionnant le sujet qu'elle avait dû traiter. Quand il lui demanda quel plan elle avait fait, elle répondit vaguement que c'était quelque chose d'assez simple. Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en mangeant avant de retourner dans leur dortoir.

Quand William vit la manière dont Grell avait arrangé ses livres, il soupira :

« Étais-tu obligé de faire cela ?

-Hu hu hu ! Mon Willou ! C'est pour te dire combien je suis toute à toi ! Un mot de toi et je ferais ce que bon-te-sem-ble...

-Je vous jure... »

Grell poussa tout à coup un petit cri :

« Oh ! J'ai oublié un truc ! Attendez-moi, je reviens !

-C'est pas comme si on devait partir ! » rit Éric en la voyant partir en courant dans le couloir.

William leva les yeux au plafond, prit ses livres et les rangea proprement, par matières et par ordre alphabétique. Le blond demanda alors :

« Dis-moi Spears... Tu connais Grell depuis toujours...

-Oui.

-Elle court tout le temps autant ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas marcher normalement.

-Croyez-moi Slingby : on ne s'y habitue jamais. »

**.oOo.**

Grell exultait. Elle avait absolument tout ce qui lui fallait ! Étant donné que le lendemain elle finissait à quatorze heures, elle aurait tout le temps pour préparer ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se coucha et fit semblant de s'endormir. En vérité, elle guettait le moment où William dormirait à poing fermé. Dès que ce fut le cas et qu'elle entendit les ronflements d'Éric, elle se leva à pas de loup et s'approcha de la table de chevet de son meilleur ami. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, elle ouvrit le tiroir et prit la petite clef à l'intérieur.

Avant d'aller vers l'armoire du brun, en face de son lit, elle lui lança un regard tendre et sourit. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de trainasser. Elle glissa la clef dans la porte du meuble et tourna. Un léger grincement. Elle grimaça. Heureusement, personne ne se réveilla. Elle trouva aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait. Contrairement à elle, William ne mettait pas toutes ses affaires en boule et n'importe où sur les étagères.

Elle prit donc sa cravate et repartit s'installer sur son propre lit où elle alluma la bougie pour avoir un peu plus de lumière. Très concentrée, elle entreprit de broder. Au début, elle avait l'intention de faire une vraie œuvre d'art : un cœur entièrement rouge surmontée de superbes roses.

Malheureusement, faire simplement les contour du cœur lui prit une partie de la nuit et elle préféra s'arrêter là. Elle avait besoin de sommeil. Remettant tout en place en prenant garde à remettre les choses à leur place exacte, elle se dirigea vers son lit puis eut une hésitation. Elle refit les deux pas qui la séparer de la couche de William et embrassa avec douceur sa joue. Il marmonna quelque chose et se retourna dans son sommeil, sans se réveiller.

Gloussant toute seule, elle se coucha et put enfin dormir.

**.oOo.**

Ce fut un véritable hurlement de rage qui réveilla Grell et Éric le lendemain matin.

« GRELL SUTCLIFF ! Qu'est-ce que cette horreur ?!

-Nié ? Qu'é qu'i y a ? bailla la rousse qui n'avait que peu dormi.

-Cette... Cette chose ! »

William brandit la fameuse cravate brodée sous le nez de son amie. Visiblement, il n'était pas content. Grell pouffa, tandis qu'Éric éclatait de rire.

« Eh bien mon Willou ! J'ignorais que tu savais si bien bro...

-Non mais vraiment ! Comme si je m'amusais à faire des immondices pareilles sur mes cravates ! Et je doute que Slingby ait l'esprit assez dérangé pour faire une telle chose.

-Ah, _darling _! Oui, je suis folle ! roucoula-t-elle. Mais une folie amoureuse ! Hu hu hu ! Oh, _my dear _Willou ! Ça sera si beau sur toi...

-Ah parce que tu as vraiment cru que je pourrais porter ça ? C'est... un cœur...

-C'est le mien... minauda-t-elle.

-Qu'importe, je ne mettrais pas cette cravate.

-Will ! J'ai passé la nuit à le faire !

-Non. Hors de question.

-Si tu le mets dessous, personne ne le verra.

-Non.

-Tu n'as que celle-là.

-Alors nous échangerons les nôtres.

-Hu hu hu ! Pas de problème ! »

William haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Grell acceptait-il si facilement de la lui céder ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Le rouquin tendit d'un air innocent sa propre cravate. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil horrifié à la partie se portant vers l'intérieur. C'était _**rouge**_. Écarlate. Avec, encore une fois, des broderies, mais réussies. Sûrement Grell les avait-il fait faire. C'était surtout des roses, mais il y avait aussi une tête de mort noire. Il la lui rendit, dégoûté. Il préférait encore le petit cœur. Il regarda le troisième collègue de chambrée avec espoir, mais Éric comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir :

« Ah non ! rit-il. Ne crois pas que je vais échanger ma cravate avec la tienne ! C'est _**ton**_ problème Spears ! »

William soupira : il n'avait pas le choix. En revanche, il se serait bien passé du petit commentaire de Grell :

« Hu hu ! Ça mettra quelques _**fantaisies**_ dans ta vie, mon Willou-_darling_ d'amour... »

Le Willou-_darling_ d'amour en question prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main –son bougeoir– et le jeta à la figure de la rousse qui se baissa à temps et gloussa.

La journée commençait bien pour William.

**.oOo.**

Les cours de l'après-midi étaient finis et Grell disparut sans un mot pour ses amis. Éric seul était dans la confidence : elle préparait une nouvelle surprise pour William. Il lui avait bien dit que c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée, même s'il ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

Elle était donc partie s'isoler dans une salle vide afin d'être tranquille avec tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand elle l'avait demandé au surveillant général, il avait été très étonné, mais elle lui avait expliqué que ça lui occuperait l'esprit et que ça lui permettrait sûrement de se tenir tranquille plus facilement. Comme elle en était à sa troisième retenue en même pas deux semaines de vie à l'Académie quand la plupart passait leurs études sans en avoir une seule, il avait décidé de tenter l'expérience.

En y repensant, Grell eut un sourire ironique : quelle bonne actrice elle faisait ! Comme si elle allait se calmer pour si peu. Et puis, elle était celle qui mettait de la fantaisie dans la vie de tout le monde, même des autres élèves, des professeurs...

En résumé, elle se trouvait géniale.

Forte de ces convictions, elle s'assit à une table, croisa les jambes et s'empara des ciseaux. Par quoi devait-elle commencer ?

Elle finit par se décider et se mit à l'ouvrage. Si au début elle devait être extrêmement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, son esprit se mit finalement à s'égarer dans des rêves empreints de romantisme. La plupart concernait les déclarations enflammées que William pourrait lui faire une fois qu'il aurait vu ce qu'elle lui préparait. Puis elle pensa à quelle fantaisie elle pourrait mettre le jeudi dans la vie de son futur époux.

Elle finit par se piquer avec une aiguille, ce qui la ramena aussitôt à la réalité. Jurant et pestant contre l'innocente, elle regarda un instant son sang. C'était beau.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait tacher son œuvre. Elle suça un instant son doigt en râlant puis recommença ce qu'elle faisait précédemment avec plus d'attention.

Elle passa le reste de son après-midi perdue dans la couture, sans faire attention aux heures qui passaient. Elle finit par allumer une bougie sur les coups de dix-neuf heures, se disant qu'il lui restait trente minutes. Quand elle releva à nouveau la tête, il était près de vingt heures quinze. Elle grogna à nouveau. Le temps qu'elle range tout et qu'elle aille au réfectoire, elle ne pourrait plus manger. Si les repas finissaient à vingt-et-une heures, plus rien n'était servi à vingt heures trente. Avec un peu de chance, espéra-t-elle, William et Éric lui auraient gardé quelque chose...

Elle fourra tout dans son sac, bourra pour bien le refermer et enleva tout ce qu'elle avait mis par terre. Non qu'elle s'en préoccupait, mais leur premier cours du lendemain avait lieu dans cette classe et il ne fallait pas que William se doute de quoi que se soit.

Bientôt, elle put rejoindre le brun et le blond à la cantine. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne put rien se servir.

« Où étais-tu ? interrogea William alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui.

-Hu hu ! Avec mon amant secret... chuchota-t-elle.

-Ton quoi ? réagit aussitôt le brun.

-Serais-tu jal... Aïe ! »

Grell lança un regard noir à Éric, en face du brun. Il lui avait donné un coup de pied pour l'empêcher de partir dans ses délires. Elle ne devait pas oublier de se faire passer pour un garçon ! Inutile de se relâcher maintenant.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça, ricana-t-il.

-Mais euh ! Je fais tout comme il faut, j'ai bien le droit à une petite récompense de temps en temps...

-Pas en public.

-Pff... Dites... Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour une... un pauvre affamé comme moi ?

-Tu n'avais cas arriver plus tôt, répondit son meilleur ami.

-Tiens, prends mes muffins, je ne les mangerais pas, fit Éric en les lui tendant.

-Oh merci ! T'es plus sympa que Will.

-Tu étais où ? répéta ce dernier.

-Tu me donnes tes muffins si je te le dis ?

-Oui »

La rouquine dévoila ses dents pointues dans un sourire qui exaspéra son meilleur ami. Non, pour la dernière fois, il n'était pas jaloux. Ni curieux. Il voulait simplement empêcher que Grell s'attire de nouveaux ennuis. Disparaître ainsi était toujours mauvais signe...

« Dans une salle de classe, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai fait un peu de couture, mais personne ne le verra avant que ça soit finie : je vous réserve la surprise. Ça te va ? Maintenant, passe-moi tes muffins.

-Tiens.

-Merci ! Ce seront les meilleurs que je n'aurais jamais mangés ! » rit-elle.

**.oOo.**

Grell fut très contente de voir que William avait décidé de se coucher tôt. Tant mieux ! Elle pourrait exécuter la suite de son plan plus tôt et ainsi dormir un peu plus que la veille. Dès qu'il fut dans les bras de Morphée, elle se releva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura une voix.

Elle se tourna vers Éric.

« Je continue à mettre de la fantaisie dans la vie de mon Willou !

-Arrête, ça va mal tourner, soupira-t-il. Je t'ai dit de rester comme tu étais, pas d'en faire des tonnes !

-Non ! protesta-t-elle. Je sais que c'est une bonne idée. Et puis ça m'amuse.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais je t'aurais prévenue.

-Je... Je veux juste le faire sourire un peu.

-C'est toi qui vois. Mais je ne pense pas que ça marche. »

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre. Faisant attention à ne pas être repérée, elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retrouva bientôt dans les jardins. Elle se dépêcha d'aller tout au fond, là où un superbe rosier poussait. Elle coupa une fleur écarlate, respira son parfum qui embaumait puis alla dans le bâtiment principal. Sortant la clef qu'elle avait dérobé à William (comme si changer de place son trousseau l'empêcherait de le trouver...), elle ouvrit le casier de son ami. Il servait également de boîte aux lettres et chaque étudiants avaient le sien. Elle huma à nouveau la rose, puis enroula proprement la queue dans un papier où elle s'était efforcée de changer son écriture. Elle fixa le tout par un ruban de velours rouge.

Ah ! Comme c'était romantique ! Elle allait se faire passer pour une admiratrice secrète qui envoyait des messages à l'élu de son cœur... Elle gloussa à cette pensée, se préparant mentalement à jouer la carte de la jalousie le lendemain matin, quand son cher William découvrirait le cadeau.

Alors qu'elle avait refermé et qu'elle avait mis la main sur la porte, un surveillant de nuit l'interpella :

« HEY ! Vous là bas ! Venez un peu ici ! »

Au lieu d'obéir, Grell préféra fuir. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas reconnue. Le gardien se précipita à sa suite. Mais au lieu de tenter de regagner son dortoir, elle se cacha dans l'ombre de la grande arche d'entrée. Son poursuivant passa devant elle sans la voir. Elle ricana. Comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir en douce ! Si son père ne l'avait jamais attrapée, ce n'était certainement pas un minable surveillant d'internat qui réussirait !

Quand elle fut sûre que tout danger était écarté, elle retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre pour dormir comme si de rien n'était.

**.oOo.**

Comme tous les matins après le petit-déjeuner, Grell, William et Éric se dirigèrent vers les casiers pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas de courrier. La rousse était tout excitée de voir la réaction du brun, mais ne laissait absolument rien paraître, plaisantant avec le blond.

Le plus sérieux des trois ouvrit la petite porte de fer.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » s'étonna-t-il en voyant la fleur.

Grell et Éric se penchèrent en même temps vers lui.

« Qui c'est qui t'offre des roses ? grommela l'adolescente dans un jeu d'actrice parfait selon elle.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Il y a un mot avec. » nota Éric qui avait une idée sur l'identité de la personne.

William l'ouvrit, sans la moindre émotion. Dessus, une écriture noire.

_Mon très cher William,_

_Je ne cesse de penser à vous depuis que mon regard s'est posé sur vous lors d'une douce nuit estivale. Vous souvenez-vous de celle-ci où vous étiez sorti pour je ne sais quelles merveilles ? Vous étiez alors accompagné de vos parents et d'un enfant, sûrement votre frère... Je n'ai alors pu m'empêcher de tenter de découvrir votre doux nom et de vous retrouver, ce qui s'est révélé une quête peu aisée. Mais l'amour triomphant, je parvins à mes fins et vous envoies ainsi cette lettre et cette modeste rose en guise de mon amour infini._

_J'aurais été plus réservée, il faut que je l'avoue, si je n'avais pas été poussée par une force bien plus grande que ma volonté : pardonnez-moi donc et n'imputez pas à une légèreté d'amour cette faiblesse que la nuit noire a permis de découvrir..._

_Celle dont vous avez pris le cœur..._

Grell allait lancer la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait préparé contre _Celle dont William avait pris le cœur_, mais ce dernier la devança :

« Non, mais je vous jure... »

Il lança un regard noir à son amie et partit sans ajouter quoi que se soit. Éric et elle se regardèrent, étonnés :

« Et ben ? Il n'aime pas les admiratrices secrètes ? demanda la rousse.

-Il ne jette pas la rose ? » dit en même temps le blond.

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien de plus et partirent à cours, où était déjà installé William, et s'assirent derrière lui. Il lisait un autre courrier, envoyé par ses parents. Étant donné qu'ils étaient encore seuls dans la salle, il posa la missive et se retourna vers la rousse :

« Je crois que cette rose est à toi, ainsi que cette... chose. »

Il tendit la fleur et la déclaration anonyme.

« Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-elle.

-Vraiment... Grell... Tu as beau tenter de cacher ton écriture, tu n'as jamais su faire normalement tes déliés. Je sais très bien que c'est toi. Sans parler de citer du _Roméo et Juliette_ dans une lettre ''d'amour''.

-Ah ? Tu as reconnu ?

-Oui. Tu récites sans cesse la scène du balcon.

-Tu... Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-C'est stupide et particulièrement puéril. Te faire passer pour une admiratrice... Je vous jure... »

Il ne rajouta rien, puis reprit sa lecture et Grell fixa la rose à sa veste d'uniforme, espérant qu'on ne l'obligerait pas à l'enlever. A la fin, il soupira et se tourna vers elle :

« Dis-moi... Demain soir, tu vas toujours à la première de _Roméo et Juliette_ avec Mr Undertaker ?

-Bien entendu ! Pourquoi ?

-Mes parents ont un empêchement, soupira-t-il. Ils ne peuvent pas s'y rendre. Ils me proposent de prendre un de leurs billets pour ne pas perdre les places. Je me disais que je pouvais y aller avec vous.

-OOOH ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Mon Willou ! Tu me proposes d'être mon cavalier ?! Hu hu hu ! C'est... C'est... DEATH ! »

Elle gloussa en prenant la pause qu'elle avait pris devant Jesse, sans trop savoir pourquoi. William haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire en la voyant faire. En revanche, il tenta de modérer ses ardeurs :

« Non, je ne propose certainement pas d'être ton cavalier ! Vraiment... Je te propose simplement que j'y aille avec ton père et toi. Je vous rejoindrais chez vous et...

-Oui, bah, ça revient au même, on y va ensemble !

-Je vous jure... En amis, Grell, juste en amis. »

Il commençait à regretter sa proposition mais préféra se retourner du côté du tableau, des élèves commençant à entrer. Il n'aimait pas forcément le sourire rêveur qu'abordait Grell. Éric donna un coup de coude à cette dernière. Quand elle le regarda, il lui sourit et leva discrètement le pouce en l'air en signe de triomphe.

**.oOo.**

Le lendemain, vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine, Saint Graal de l'étudiant qui n'attendait que la délivrance, Grell se réveilla d'extrêmement bonne humeur. Premièrement, à quinze heures, c'était le weekend. Deuxièmement, elle allait à la première de _Roméo et Juliette_ le soir-même, au bras de son cher William. Troisièmement, elle avait fini dans les temps l'ultime fantaisie de la semaine. Elle pourrait l'offrir à son meilleur ami. Et il serait très heureux. Et il l'embrasserait avec passion. Et il la demanderait en mariage sur le champ. Et ils seraient heureux pour la fin des temps en massacrant joyeusement des Démons en famille, en récoltant des âmes dans la bonne humeur avec leurs futurs enfants. Et il y aurait du sang de partout et ça serait beau et William serait magnifique, au milieu de tout ce rouge, et tout serait parfait. Serait DEATH !

Grell gloussa toute seule dans son lit en pensant à tous ses fantasmes. Elle répéta le mot DEATH ! dans un souffle inaudible, le visualisant avec la pause qu'elle avait pris naturellement. Ça sonnait tellement bien, DEATH. Ça lui correspondait bien. Ça sonnait comme un cri de guerre, tout en étant joyeux. Court et violent. Pourtant sensuel et doux sur la fin : par la... mmh... _**position**_ de la langue, juste entre les dents, les lèvres entrouvertes... Comme un appel à un baiser passionné. C'était un cri d'amour et de mort. Un mot ensanglanté. L'exaltation de l'Amour, le désespoir de la Mort. AAAAH ! C'était un bien beau mot ! pensa-t-elle. Elle l'avait pourtant tant de fois entendu, en tant que Shinigami, depuis toujours. Comment n'avait-elle pu se rendre compte plus tôt de la splendeur de ce mot ?

Mais maintenant elle l'avait vue et elle comptait bien l'utiliser plus souvent encore, se l'approprier, le faire sien pour la représenter. Ça serait sa marque. Son mot à elle. Comme une devise sanguinolente qui montrerait toute la passion qu'elle avait en elle. Ce serait magnifique ! Ça serait la seule chose à laquelle l'Éthique lui aurait servi dans sa vie de...

« Dis _**poulette**_... Tu arrêterais pas de glousser un peu, s'il te plait ? »

La voix amusée d'Éric la coupa dans ses réflexions enflammées. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle pouffait depuis tout à l'heure.

« AH ! s'écria-t-elle théâtralement en rejetant ses draps sur le côté. Que ne suis-je pas comprise ! La vie est d'une telle injustice avec la pauvre fille que je suis... Une _**poulette **_? Non ! Ô Éric, ami fidèle de toujou... Non, ami fidèle deux semaines, pardon ! »

Elle se leva et continua son monologue avec de grands gestes exagérés, dignes d'une actrice shakespearienne.

« Je suis le gracieux cygne contemplateur du monde, messager de l'Au-delà, l'oiseau qui chante la Mort ! Je suis le cygne, amoureux et fidèle ! Ah, Éric ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, mit une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur son propre front : « Combien me blesses-tu en me qualifiant de _**poulette **_! Je ne suis rien de cela, car, plus que le cygne, je suis le Soleil illuminant tes jours ! La Lune qui éclairera les nuits de William... »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement avant de se reprendre, écartant les bras, comme prise par une immense passion :

« Je suis une actrice, celle qui jouera bientôt le dernier acte de la vie des Humains et qui mettra un terme à ce théâtre étrange, sombre ou lumineux ! Ah ! Tragédie ou comédie, j'y mettrais fin, je serais celle qui laissera tomber le rideau sur la scène de leurs vies... »

A ce moment, William revint dans leur chambre et haussa un sourcil en voyant Grell si en forme de bon matin. Si ça commençait ainsi, la journée promettait d'être longue...

« WILLOU ! » hurla-t-elle avec bonheur en se jetant sur lui.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et elle s'accrocha à son cou avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Vraiment ! grogna-t-il en la repoussant sans qu'elle le lâche.

-Oh, _darling _! Tu as raté mon improvisation ! Et... Hu hu hu ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

-Un... Un quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Un cadeau ! Tiens ! Regarde ! »

Toute excitée, elle le délaissa enfin, se pencha sous son lit et en tira un paquet vermillon emballé à la va-vite. Se tortillant sur place, elle le lui tendit avec un large sourire radieux et fier.

« Aloooors ? Tu ouvres ? »

William décida qu'il valait mieux en finir de suite avec ce nouveau délire ou Grell ne le lâcherait pas avant longtemps. N'importe qui aurait déchiré sans compassion le papier, mais le brun fit ça proprement, impatientant un peu plus la rousse. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas le lui arracher pour le lui déballer à sa façon.

William en sortit une... une chose. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Ça... ressemblait à rien. Rien de connu pour lui en tout cas. Sûrement que ça avait une signification profonde et métaphysique pour le rouquin, mais pour lui, rien. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était rouge. Très rouge même. Sur une énorme boule rose très pale étaient plantées de nombreuses tentacules de laine cinabre qui pendaient lamentablement. Au-dessus la boule où étaient cousus deux boutons verts et où avait été ''brodée'' une sorte de banane blanche cerclée de grenat, un... machin (oui, William ne voyait que ce mot pour décrire ce qu'il voyait) rectangulaire et pourpre laissait entrevoir quatre boudins du même rose que la boule. Deux étaient placés vers le haut (à supposer que ce qu'il tenait était bien le haut) et les extrémités étaient bordeaux. Deux autres, plus proches de la boule ne comportaient pas de rouge.

« Ça te plait, hein ? gloussa Grell. C'est beau, pas vrai ?

-C'est... particulier... répondit-il diplomatiquement.

-Non, mais là, c'est normal, tu le tiens à l'envers. »

Grell lui prit des mains le truc, le retourna et le lui rendit. William tenta de deviner ce que c'était. D'accord, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination. Mais... tout de même. Enfin, il avait bien une idée, mais ça semblait étrange.

« C'est... une... poupée ? tenta-t-il.

-Ouiiii ! roucoula le rouquin. C'est moi qui l'ai faite ! Elle est chouette, hein ? Hu hu ! C'est pour que tu penses à moi même quand je ne suis pas là ! Elle...

-C'est immonde... marmonna William.

-... me représente. Hein ? »

Son excitation retomba aussitôt. Ses grands yeux vert jaune s'agrandirent un peu plus de surprise. Le brun se mordit les lèvres, comprenant qu'il avait parlé plus vite que ce qu'il n'aurait dû.

« Ça... Ça ne te plait pas, hein ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton déçu.

Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question et William ne sut que répondre. Grell soupira tristement et fit volte face pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

« Elle a passé une grosse partie de la semaine à la faire, nota Éric. Je sais que ce n'est pas trop réussi, mais bon... Elle voulait te faire plaisir.

-Je vous jure... »

Il jeta la poupée sur son lit et toqua à la porte par laquelle avait disparu Grell.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Il entendit un petit cri de surprise puis son ami déclara :

« Ou... Oui, enfin... N... Non, je... A... Attends, je... Euh... »

William, qui détestait ce genre d'hésitation, souffla d'exaspération et déclara qu'il allait entrer. Joignant le geste à la parole, il pénétra dans la salle de bain.

C'était une pièce toute petite et sans fenêtre. Dans le fond, un simple baquet pour se laver. Il y avait également un tabouret qu'ils utilisaient pour installer leurs habits. Les serviettes restaient généralement sur le bord de la baignoire de bois. Le roux tournait le dos à William qui referma la porte.

« Grell, écoute... Je... Pour une première poupée, elle est bien, essaya-t-il maladroitement.

-Tu as le droit de dire que tu la trouves moche, murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me regarder en face ? interrogea-t-il.

-Oh, euh... N... Non, je suis bien comme ça, je...

-Je vous jure ! »

Il lui prit le bras et l'obligea à le regarder. Grell poussa à nouveau un petit cri et détourna la tête, mais William avait largement eut le temps de voir ses yeux rouges et ses larmes. Surpris, il lâcha son ami et demanda :

« Ça... Ça va ? Tu ne vas pleurer pour ça quand même ?

-Je voulais essayer de te faire sourire, dit-il chagriné. Je voulais te faire plaisir en mettant un peu de fantaisie dans ta vie. »

William s'était toujours senti très mal à l'aise avec les sentiments des autres. Surtout quand il s'agissait de tristesse. Il ne savait comment réagir, d'autant qu'il avait parfaitement conscience d'être toujours maladroit. La seule envie qu'il avait, c'était de quitter la pièce, d'échapper aux larmes de Grell qui, en plus, le rendait coupable. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, surtout à cause de lui. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité : la poupée était immonde. Il savait très bien que c'était l'intention qui comptait mais bon... William détestait l'hypocrisie.

« Désolé... » marmonna-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

Il voulut mettre main sur l'épaule du roux pour le réconforter. Mais Grell le prit pour une invitation et se colla contre son torse, le nez dans sa veste d'uniforme.

« Sers-moi dans tes bras... supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Vraiment... »

William ne put s'y résoudre complètement, lui qui n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. Il ne fit cependant rien pour le repousser et resta droit comme un piquet, tapotant gauchement l'épaule de Grell qui s'était mis à pleurer contre lui.

« Je... Je voulais juste que... que tu penses à moi... un peu... quand tu... tu l'aurais regardée... finit-il par sangloter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une poupée pour penser à toi. » répliqua-t-il en toute sincérité.

Le changement radical qui s'opéra chez Grell déstabilisa William. Presque trop rapide pour être naturel... Il arrêta en effet aussitôt de pleurer et releva un visage souriant vers son ami, sans pour autant quitter ses bras :

« C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh... Ou... Oui... Tu es m...

-Alors tu m'aimes ? coupa-t-il.

-Hein ?! Vraiment ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Tu as dit que...

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit et je n'ai pas dit ça, arrêta-t-il aussitôt. J'ai dit exactement que je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi. Et c'est parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Pourquoi William se sentait-il autant pris au piège ? C'était stupide... Le sourire si proche de Grell s'accentua, gênant un peu plus le brun qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se détacher du regard du roux ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide, si coupable ? Comme s'il avait été pris en plein mensonge... Ah si... Il avait menti. Pas son meilleur ami, son _**petit frère**_...

Puis tout à coup, William redescendit sur terre :

« Tu es toujours dans mes bras.

-Tu me tiens toujours dans tes bras, répondit malicieusement Grell.

-Hein ? Ah... Désolé. »

Quand avait-il arrêté de tapoter l'épaule de son ami pour l'étreindre si près de lui ? Quand celui-ci avait sourit un peu plus ? Vraiment... Il lâcha prudemment Grell et s'en détacha avec lenteur, comme par peur qu'il lui saute dessus et ne veuille plus le laisser tranquille. Le roux se mit à glousser joyeusement. On aurait pas dit qu'il pleurait quelques minutes auparavant ! C'était d'ailleurs suspect...

« Tu n'as plus l'air si triste que ça...

-Hu hu hu ! Comment pourrais-je être triste alors que tu m'as dit que tu pensais à moi et que j'ai passé un petit moment contre toi ?

-Tu es vraiment lunatique, Grell.

-AAAAH ! Tu ne comprendras jamais rien aux femmes, mon Willou ! »

Le rouquin voulut enlacer le cou du brun, mais celui-ci recula d'un pas en se rendant compte que ses mains étaient humides. Trop humides.

« Tu as les mains mains mouillées !

-Non, répondit Grell trop rapidement.

-Et... Regarde-moi... »

William observa son ami d'un peu plus près et se rendit compte que la cornée de ses yeux étaient redevenus blanche. Trop vite pour quelqu'un qui sanglotait autant peu de temps avant.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait croire que tu pleurais, s'exaspéra le brun.

-Jamais je ne ferais ça ! »

Devant l'air sceptique qu'afficha William, Grell se dit qu'il valait mieux avouer la vérité :

« Ok, j'ai un peu joué de la situation. J'ai mis de fausses larmes avec l'eau qui restait dans le baquet et j'ai frotté mes yeux pour te faire croire que je pleurais. Mon talent d'actrice à fait le reste ! »

Il gloussa, fier de lui. William hésitait entre se mettre en colère pour s'être fait avoir si facilement et étriper Grell sur place sans chercher plus loin.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'étais pas déçue que tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau. » continua-t-il tristement.

Le brun chercha où était le piège, cette fois-ci, mais ne trouva qu'un abîme de sincérité dans le regard affligé de son ami.

« Vraiment... Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça, qu'on se moque de moi.

-Je ne me suis pas moquée de toi : je t'ai montré tout mon talent, tout en me servant de la réalité. »

Il y eut un court silence. Grell le rompit :

« Je... Je pourrais continuer à mettre de la fantaisie dans ta vie ?

-Non. »

La réponse de William était plus que catégorique. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Le rouquin insista pourtant :

« Mais c'était marrant, non ?

-Non.

-Tu n'aimes pas la fantaisie ?

-Non. »

Avant même que Grell puisse demander à nouveau autre chose, il prit les devants, un très léger sourire dessiné sur sa bouche :

« Être ami avec toi me suffit largement. C'est sûrement la plus grande... hum... _**fantaisie**_, comme tu dis, dans ma vie. C'est bien assez crois-moi. »

Le roux éclata de rire, plus heureux que jamais : il avait fait sourire William.

« D'accord, accepta-t-il J'arrêterais. Mais... En échange, tu veux bien te laisser embrasser ?

-QUOI ?! Qu'as-tu avec le chantage en ce moment ?

-Allez ! Je suis tout le temps en train de te voler des baisers sur la joue, je veux juste t'en faire un sans que tu te dérobes pour une fois, taquina-t-il. Ce sera ma dernière fantaisie.

-Non. C'est hors de question.

-Pfff... Rabat joie ! grogna Grell.

-Non mais vraiment... »

Il amorça un mouvement vers la porte. Il y eut un gloussement. Son ami voulut se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser malgré l'interdiction. William tourna la tête vers lui :

« Je ne t'ai pas donn... »

Sa phrase s'arrêta aussitôt. Les lèvres de Grell se posèrent sur les siennes. Ils furent aussitôt surpris l'un que l'autre. Le contact fut bref.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la rousse reculait violemment, le cœur battant. Le brun remonta ses lunettes. Elle sentit le froid du mur dans son dos. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se demandait encore comment ça avait pu arriver.

Enfin, dire qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'embrasser William était faux, mais comme ça, sans qu'elle-même s'y attende, non.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis elle chuchota :

« Dé... Désolée... Je... Enfin, je ne pensais pas que tu allais tourner la tête. »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, attendant la réaction de son ami qui restait silencieux. Il allait la tuer.

« Ne recommence pas, Grell. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès mais fais plus attention et _**ne recommence pas**_. »

Le ton étonna l'adolescente. Autoritaire, certes sec, peut-être froid, sûrement. Mais l'absence de colère étonna grandement la jeune fille. Elle n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui alors ?

Il sortit sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Elle le suivit timidement. Éric leur jeta un regard interrogateur, mais aucun des deux ne parla.

« William... souffla Grell. Je...

-N'en parlons plus, veux-tu ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sûrement plus gênée que lui. Elle regarda la poupée qui trainait encore sur le lit et déclara dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère :

« C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très réussie ! Je suis sûre que je peux m'améliorer.

-Une chose est sûre : je m'en souviendrais de cette... poupée de chiffon. »

Grell ne sut pas vraiment s'il plaisantait ou pas mais rit nerveusement. Il la regarda enfin en prenant ses affaires et rassura, replaçant ses verres :

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, je veux juste que tu ne recommences pas.

-Promis.

-Bien. »

Il sortit pour aller déjeuner. Éric se risqua alors à demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle répondit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle pensait en effet que William lui en voudrait vraiment, par contre, si elle disait qu'elle l'avait embrassé par mégarde.

« Au fait... ricana tout à coup le blond. Il a découvert tes petits dessins sur ses cahiers d'exercice ?

-Non, pas encore pourquoi ?

-Alors dépêchons-nous de le rejoindre pour manger, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive en cours avant nous ! Je tiens à être là quand il va les voir... »

Grell éclata de rire, tout à coup ragaillardie. C'était vrai ! Elle avait dit à son ami qu'elle ne mettrait plus de fantaisie dans sa vie, mais il n'avait pas découvert la toute première qu'elle avait faite.

A coup sûr, il la tuerait.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera particulier : fait en collaboration avec Crazy White Rabbit, sur ce site.**  
** Et oui ! Petite infidélité à Chrystelle ! ^^ Mais nous avons, elle et moi, encore de très nombreux projets ensemble...**


End file.
